Smash X Evolution
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: First volume on the Smash X series. Matthew is a teen who has gained the ability to transform into Mario. He has the fate of saving his world, however this guys has no intention to do so, what will happen to the world when the hero refuses to act? R
1. BoRn

_**Author Note**__: Well, English is not my first language and this is the first story I've ever done in English, so if you find some grammar mistakes please let me know, I'm making this story because I couldn't get the idea out of my head and also because I want to improve my English farther than what it's now. I expect you like it, I try to make it kind of original, so the way Matthew (the main character) describes the surrounding and the facts might be different from usual first person narration. Also, and not for the least, I expect you enjoy the story and review =D._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**BoRn**

My story started the same day Mario's story started. I know, it sounds odd, doesn't it? But it's true, anything before that is worthless to tell, after all, I had a normal life until the day he became me.

I was the typical, but strange red-haired teen, Matthew Stryder, tall and clumsy, shy and the first gamer of the class. I always had top grades in class, straight A+, and some relationships over by stupid fights. But that doesn't really matter. The fact is that now I became someone completely different, or at least that is what I think. It all started when Nintendo announced their sequel for Super Smash Bros Brawl. What can I say? I was a top class gamer, so I had to know everything, and then... it started.

I always known it was Nintendo's fault that the world today is somewhat crapped, maybe because I became a loner thanks to their games, or maybe because the first of April of 2010 while playing Brawl I suffered some kind of attack. I thought at first it was epilepsy, but the black out I suffered was short; it was more like if I were being electrocuted. Anyway, when I woke up I found up that I was Mario. The actual Mario, hat, red clothes, short, mustache (I freaked out a lot when I saw it!), and then I knew it. I was crazy. Or that's what I thought until I watched the news that night.

"Nintendo assures that the appearance of their characters in our world has nothing to do with their company, neither is some kind of publicity. Authorities are making deep investigations to reveal..."

And then I knew I was not crazy, but the world itself was crazy. Dazzling flashes all around Japan, lawyers of Nintendo yelling at the reporters, the instant image of Kirby in a TV camera.

"What kind of drug did I consume?" I wondered. This could not be true.

But it was. And now the story was unleashed.

For the next couple of days my classmates only talked about the news yesterday. Everyone had a different theory, except for me, I only listened what others told me, trying to negate what I became last night. I wanted to believe it was my imagination caused by stress and low self-stem, but deep inside I knew it. I was Mario. Or I was for a couple of minutes.

I didn't try to tell anyone, what would have happened? Being treated like a freak? Like a psychopath? No thanks, I already had enough when people thought I was a loser.

I thought everything would be done if the days just passed, but it wasn't. Even if the smash brother's characters were hidden and no one knew where they were, I was... how can I describe it? I was.... burning, literally, I could feel how my hand started to rise its own temperature, and then a spark on the air, forming a little fire ball. The worst part came down when I threw it, my television exploded! Oh! I remember when mom found out, she wanted to kill me, and of course she never knew how it really happened.

I could keep boring you by narrating the whole transformation process, but that would end nowhere, pages and pages about feelings and confusions, so let's skip it to the real matter.

After weeks of confusion, I finally accepted the power inside me, and started training to control it. That was the fun part of it; peeking at some neighbors, a really hot girl that lived next to my house. Jumping skills are useful at these times, and what can I say? The pervert was Mario, not me. Still, I was not good at holding Mario form, more like five minutes and then an electro-shower rushed toward my body, and I became Matthew again, and at those times I was the pervert who got slap. Bad luck I always ran out of time when she found out I was peeking at her window. Maybe the karma had something to do with it.

That was the first phase of it; practice. And I needed a lot of it. For the time being, I had only ten minutes to use Mario form, and luckily, people always believed I was perfectly done cosplay.

Then, the important things started to happen. Some of my classmates started glaring at me, because now I was overconfident about anything. I smiled, laugh and talked more often. This was the best ever happening to me. I got into a lot of fights with some bully's, but never loose, not anymore with a powered-up punches. All my body, even at my normal human like form, was now strengthened. I gained the title "Matthew heavy-fits" and I liked it. And as any super-powered teenager would do, I started to enjoy the life. But that would cost sooner or latter, because I had no intentions of becoming a hero, neither a villain, I just wanted to enjoy my new powers as much as they could be extended, but when a war is rushing in the world you are forced to take sides, so in some moment I would be forced to choose a side, to left the comfort of neutrality and start to work.

Walking towards the polluted, full of smoke, city of Santiago, I went for a walk around a nice park near to my house; I let my body relax and decided to sleep for a while over the grass. I opened my eyes, and watched the clouds move, until I felt someone kicking softly my waist. I turned around to see who was at my side, but there was no one. Anyone present in the whole park. I decided to leave a little bit scared, when I suddenly felt the change of the grass-ground to a platform! Now, I really thought I was either dreaming or getting out of my mind. And when I saw him, I swallowed and relaxed the tense of my body a little.

"And I thought it was some kind of supernatural entity! And it was just you!"

"You're kind of brave and kind of stupid" he answered (By the way, "he" was Fox. Yes, the actual hero from Star Fox. Who else could it be?)

"So, what are the platforms about?"

"I thought a human would be scared or would think he's freaking out"

"Well, I passed that stage long ago. So, what is this about? Is it some kind of game? Do I fight you and then clap if you win?"

"I think you don't get the idea"

"So, are you here to kill me? Are you part of revolutionary faction against the human race for creating such a complicated story for you and your smash brother's companions?"

"Now, what are you talking about?" he asked. I could see he was surprised at my theories, he didn't expect any "Revolution? In first place, if they didn't exist neither would I"

"So, what are you up for?" I asked "Oh! I know...!"

"Please, let me explain and reserve your crazy ideas for yourself"

"You're kind of bossy"

"And you're kind of noisy"

"Point taken" I laughed, it was so true that I couldn't lie about it.

I sat on the purple platform. It reminded me the final destination stage. Fox sat in front of me and made a heavy sigh.

"I'm here to ask you help"

"Do you need my help?"

"More Mario's help than yours, but yes"

"So, are you going to take me for training? Teach me everything I need to know and then I will become the hero who will save the world?"

"Is cliché anime all the things you have in your mind?" I could feel how angry was Fox at me, and I was impressed at his ability to keep his cool "Listen, there's a war in middle of the smash brothers characters, there are two sides. I rather call them the good and bad side"

"Well, that's creative"

"Thanks" an ironic answer, just what I hoped to hear from him.

"Ok, how do I know everything you will tell me is true?"

"Usually I would use the routine method when I recruit someone, but as you have such headstrong, I will let you see for yourself"

Well I expected something completely different when I started chatting with Fox, but however, nothing had changed yet. And I had free time; Friday had already arrived, so I could only do one thing. Enjoy the life, which was the only decision made by me. But my life was about to change, as you could guess, this is not the always hero-like story, but in the end, you have to do something, because everything you put a single care of is in risk at the top of a cliff, that is the curse bestow by power, and who would say the power was the one of a plumber with both jumping and fire skill? My story is really odd, out of the common; still it has to have something normal.

I still haven't given you a picture of the whole thing, so you may be clueless about why I'm taking such careless decision about what I have now. Well, I've always dream about possessing powers and then getting some fun, because my whole life was about study and comfort a family that is really in a bad shape, after my father's death. So I always had to take care of my mother and sister, I never had freedom, and now Mario was giving it to me. Just for playing a random game online (life is always surprising) I got the chance of living my life on a way I only could on dreams, was that bad to just forget about everything for once? Have I always to be the responsible and heroic guy who sacrifices himself in order to save the world? Who wanted that? I just wanted what I thought it was far, a little of entertainment that kept my head out of trouble, but again life is troublesome.

For the next past days, I really lived intense. My concentration was at is peak on classes, so my notes didn't decrease no matter how much I mess up later. Relationships were at their highest peak too, the best moments of my life were present, until it happened.

They rushed in the school. Who? MMM, I'll let you guess, if the story resolves around smash brothers, and I'm Mario, then, who could possibly want to mess with him? If you didn't get it right, why are you reading? Whatever, the answer should be obvious. A mutant giant turtle that is as slow as a Mustang from the 60. Yes, it was Bowser.

I was just shocked, not by his appearance, but because of my classmates ignoring it. I mean, come on, a giant villain turtle who lives to mess with the hero life appears, and people just walk pass as if he doesn't actually exist? Ok, now I considered to be losing my mind until I heard a particular word...

"Ghost!!!!!"

The girls screaming made me froze. Bowser has just destroyed our classroom door and everyone just freaked out. Why I was the only one seeing him? I mean, it was nothing like if he was a ghost, he was very solid to me, and a bit too big and slow to be hiding somewhere.

I just knew what I had to do and sighed. I may be only interested in getting fun, but I wouldn't let my classmates to get killed. But it was kind of fun seeing some bully's scared as hell for something they swore it was supernatural activity. Ok, so you may guess what happened. Nobody watched me, not like they would, they were too scared to react, but for me? It was a game for me! And it would be for a long time, that would unleash most of the tragedies in the story, but let's save that for later. Now, I turned into Mario again, feeling with no pain when the electric flashes ran through my body, making me shorter, but seriously powerful. I was Mario, and no one else could see me right now, I was in a battlefield that no one, but I could see. And Bowser saw me.

"There you are!" The clearness of his voice astonished me, I never thought he could talk that clearly "It's time for our showdown, Mario!"

"Oh, believe me, since I was little I always wanted to kick your ass by myself"

He didn't understand what I meant, I saw that in his face, but he never gave it importance, he just rushed through me and before his horn ever could touch me, my fist just hit his face making him fly back crashing against the blackboard. Everyone was at panic and rushed out of the classroom, while I had fun dancing with Bowser. It was so easy, and it felt... so good to be brawling, like if I let out every kind of secret skills I never got to develop, and I fought with any trouble. He started breathing fire out, and I just jumped and in a mid-air action, I kicked him so hard that he was knocked out. And then he became a trophy.

It was easy and I felt how arrogance, self-confidence and a really high ego went through my whole body. "I just might enjoy it. Brawling in real life" That was the choice I made and that would led me not to the game I thought I was into, but it would lead me to the front of a war that would end the world. Now, is my story a tragedy, a parody, a drama or a comedy? Well, that's what we are about to see.


	2. Welcome to the realfantasy world

**Welcome to the real/fantasy world**

"I'm free. I do not need to be the hero or anything… I love that"

I was so carefree, like I never was. The incident in the school was forced to be forgotten by the very own students and teachers, they didn't want to be seemed like nuts, so they kept shut and told everyone it was a bomb, it was easier to believe than the explanation of a ghost doing. Still I always tried to hold my laugh, because I enjoyed it. Saving everyone back while they didn't know, rule in the classroom with my title "Heavy-fits", life was easy and if they next opponents were to be like Bowser, then nobody would stop me, after all, I was the number one gamer on my class before turning into Mario, I knew every move from every Smash Brothers character, so there was no way the could take me by surprise with an unexpected attack. I just assumed it, every fight would be easy as hell, no one would stop me, I could seize the world if I wanted to, but I decided not to make such a big choice, there was no need to take over the world, for what? Everything I could ever want was at the reach of my arm now, and I would act as a the "everyone savior" whenever I wanted, no one could possibly force me, nobody knew what was going with me, and no one noticed, but somehow that pissed me off. That only showed that there was anyone who knew me well, and that I knew since the day I was conscious of my own existence and especially after my father's death. I always cheered everyone up, while I hold the pain. So nobody really watched through my person, while I always had the ability to see what the other people were like. I just needed one watch, and then everything made sense to me; the movement of the fingers, the expression f the eyes, the movements of the chin, the extension of the eyebrow. Every single detail passed through me in a matter of seconds and I knew how the person was like. And there were no exception; I tested it and I always was right. It was a gift, my first one. Mario's powers were my second gift. And I decided not to waste them. I had to make use of them.

While walking over the city all kind of thoughts crossed my mind at full speed, all kind of images, something trying to talk with me. And I tried to listen carefully, I wanted to know, because I could feel it, it was important. I stopped, while everyone else just passed by. I could feel a cold sensation going down my spine, the cries of a planet, the memories of a previous life, I though, destruction, war. Suffer. It was really overcoming, and then it came down to me. The feeling of loose, the feeling of loosing someone you love just so much; a relative, a sibling. Someone just so near to you.

Are these Mario's memories? I wondered, the idea came when in the images I saw turned into a person, and the person was tall, dressed in green, wearing a hat with the known "L". Was I watching Luigi's death? What happened? How come I started to feel like Mario?! Since the moment I got his powers I just assumed, I got his abilities, but nothing else. Did I have his memories too? But he was not real! He was a fictional character and in no real Luigi have died like this... not in any Mario game at least that I knew. He was... his heart was ripped out, by someone Mario could never see well. His hearth was crushed, he was weak and his body didn't handle the way it used in smash world. I had to hide in a no end alley, to start crying, I was feeling it again, the suppressed feeling I was always holding.

I finally snapped out of it and started walking again in the center of the city, among the buildings and the smoke that covered our city, and I thought for an instance in the disaster our world itself was before the incidents with the smash characters. In every part of the world the appeared causing troubles. They were all showed like villains, now a day I could watch Link murdering somewhere in TV, but I wondered, were it true? Was there anyone like me out there? And I thought "The world is not rotten because of this, but before this started", so why they would scream if someone appeared like this? Humans have killed each others for centuries. Now, it's not like I'm the bad guy, if I were to defend people I would do it, just like I did with my classmates, I just didn't like the fact that people didn't accept their own responsibilities. Well, I did not accept mine, so how come I talk about congruence?

I had a work to do, and I just refused to accomplish it, because I wanted to live as easy as I could with these powers. So I ignored all the news about Link, Pikachu, Ness or any other Smash Bros character, I was ready to live a new easy life.

Now, some of the commodities I had were especially in the food matters, fire powers really help while cooking. Also, now I was faster and I could jump all the way to any place I desired to go. I could swear I saw the country next to us, Argentina, in a jump.

My house was normal, mom greeted us when she came back from work, we talked, and then everyone went to their respective room. Mine was underground, with the window at the grass level, so it was always at a cool temperature. I liked to play with fireballs in my room; I put some targets and started to hit them. I had a better aim that I expected. But the brawl world was waiting for me, and I knew he would be back.

My room just disappeared and became three purple platforms floating in the subspace.

"Hello, Fox"

"So you noticed it" he said calmly "Good work defeating Bowser the other day. You are far more skilled than I thought. And you've done it so easily! You're really our trump card"

"So you bet I'm on you're side, uh?"

"Wanna become the cool bad guy?"

"Not at all, being bad would not be my nature"

"So?"

"I want to enjoy my powers, that's all" I only was saying the truth, and I was surprised to see Fox wasn't as impatient as the last time. Maybe he was hiding it "An easy life, if I have to fight I will, but if not, then I'll enjoy a good life"

"So, you want to be neutral in this conflict"

"You got it quick"

"What if your family is in risk?"

"I'll just beat the guy and then live as always"

"Don't you care about what surrounds you?" his voice was severe, I noticed I finally made him angry "How Mario could choose you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think your powers as Mario are all yours, do you?"

"Then explain me about them"

"It'll be a waste of time; you'll never do anything even if I tell you"

"Then, why did you come?"

"To try, but I see its pointless now. What a pity, you have a great potential"

"Yeah, yeah, now, could you drive me home, please?"

I thought he was so angry that he would just drop me in any galaxy, but in the end I was at home again. Midnight, and the lights were turned on suddenly. I just let my body fall in the bed, thinking about one thing. The thing Fox told me about my powers. That may be related with the image of Luigi's death. Just remembering it brought the tears back. It was like someone else was inside me, sharing his feelings with me. And then I froze.

I thought of the chance. And then I refused it. I was hit by an electroshock produced while playing brawl online, which transferred all the data of Mario's power to my body. That was my theory. There was nobody inside me... anyone... but the chance gave me a creep. Secrets so deep that nobody knew at the hand of an unknown, I didn't want it to know it, what I truly desired, the fact that ashamed me for life.

I needed to go out, realize the tension of this theory.

And I had good luck. There was someone there, waiting for me. It was Samus.

I went there transformed, and we crossed our eyes. His suit didn't let me read her expression, but I was sure she read my fear. And I jumped forward her just to hit her, I needed to push all this tension out of me and I didn't know any other way. But she dodged it, she wasn't slow, neither reckless as Bowser, she was smart and skilled. She shot me a lot of times, but I made to evade everything by jumping. Then, when I was front of her, I throw a fired ball, but she managed to dodge it even at short distance, and gave me a kick at my face. I flied back until I crashed with a car. She was walking in the street claiming herself as the victor, but I got up and went directly to punch her, but she stopped my arm.

"Now, now, why would you attack me, Matthew?"

"How do you know my name?!"

I was shocked after she let my arm go. Samus just transformed into.... her. She was Maquiel one of my classmates and former friend of mine during childhood. Tall, spiky short black hair, big breasts, wearing school uniform, and in a victorious pose as she watched entertained the confusion through her pale green eyes. How could she be Samus?

"I saw you the other day, you really kicked Bowser ass"

"So, you are like me" I said, still in shock "But how come you didn't help me there?"

"Well, let's say I arrived late to class. At the time I went there to help, you already beat the hell out of him"

"Mmmm... So convenient"

"Do you want me to lie? Well, however, I'm happy to see that you'll be helping"

"Wow! I never said such a thing!"

"So you rather be the bad guy and let me kick your ass like before?"

"I was going easy on you"

"Yeah, sure..."

"The point is that I have no obligation to fight against evil or good. I just want to take it easy"

"I thought you were a genius, all those straights A+, and your psychologist abilities. But I see you're nothing but a fool"

"However, do you really think insult will change my resolve?"

"I guess not, but makes me fell better the fact that I tried"

"Man! You're just like Fox!"

"Did you say Fox? Do you mean Gabriel?"

"What?"

Now I was shocked. How many others like me where around there? Was everyone a Smash character? Now, two classmates were at the same position as I was.

"How many like us are there?"

"Not many, just a few. We're against an army, those are the real ones"

"The real smash characters… Ok, look, I don't want to take any side, so I'll just leave before I get involved"

"You're making a mistake!"

"So be it!"

I ran and I was relieved that Maquiel didn't follow me; it seems she preferred going the other way. Maybe another smash creature appeared, but I might have guessed wrong. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't like the way it was going, like if everyone just controlled the situations to pull me to one side or another. I never wanted to be part of this, but I can't say I didn't ask, and a lot, because I always wanted super-powers, I just didn't want the responsibilities. And now I was fleeing of them. I was determined to not take any side on this. The sweat came down when I stopped to breathe heavily, walking towards my house, only illuminated by the streets lights, while the moonlight was encircled our smoke cloud above. I just walked, passing by old houses. Some people watched me through the window, I'm sure they thought something was wrong with me, and they weren't wrong; there was something definitely wrong with me.

And it was the fact that I had to accept that reality and fiction were already mixed. And not in the way I wanted.


	3. The Black Jack Overture Saga

**The black jack overture saga**

I was at home now, nobody heard me enter. I went to bed and started thinking about everything. Things were so complicated now, I didn't like that, and it bothered me to think now I would have to hear Maquiel point of view about wrong and right, and how I should help saving the world, blah, blah, blah. I really hated it, the fact of being treated like a child who wasn't raised the way he should, I already know what's fine and what's wrong, but that doesn't mean I have to mix in middle of this bothersome situation.

I would do something about it eventually, when I knew I was needed, but not before. I slept. It was 2:00 A.M and my body didn't handle it anymore, I started to dream, I was really tired and a lot of things had happened the previous day.

At the next day I was still tired, I just slept six hours, so my sister noticed that I stayed awake more than I should and as any younger sister would do, she only screamed about how I did something bad. I was not in my usual mood to take it as a joke and I had to ignore her, in fact I didn't talk to her in the whole day, neither to my mother, my head was so full of different images, so different and confusing, dazzling too, any of them made sense, but maybe I just was asleep while walking.

As always I walked to school, and for my surprise, I saw one of my classmates and previous best friend until I turned into Mario. Gabriel. Oh yeah, I had just discovered the last night that he was in fact Fox and that he always tried to recruit me in vain. Now I understood why he had been distant to me the last past days. And now as I stepped, I looked at him. So different, he didn't resemble Fox in anything. He was not as tall as him, he was black haired, and his skin had a kind of dark tone. Well nobody would be alike Fox after all, but at least I thought I would see something alike. His brown eyes stared at me and he frowned after I stopped walking. He waited for me to say something but I remain in silence analyzing him while the cars passed in fronts us and the people walked away.

"What?" he finally asked.

"So now you talk to me"

"You've been different lately" it was a statement and accusation "You used to be a nice person, but lately you're too arrogant. Something happened to you"

"I think you know _what it is_"

"Do I?"

"This is not the place to talk about it" I finally said as I started walking again. Gabriel mimicked my steps towards the school "People around us would think we are crazy"

"Maybe you are"

"Maybe I accepted it and decided to go on with my life"

"Nice resolve Matthew. So, when do you want to talk?"

"In the break, at the gym, nobody goes there after the gas was realized there"

"Good, we'll talk there"

Both of us continued our road to school and we did not exchange any other word until the break, but before that something worth to tell happened. As Gabriel went to sit in his chair when we arrived to the classroom, Maquiel suddenly ran towards me and grabbed my arm.

I thought I was going to freak out, what was wrong with her? Everyone in the class (including Gabriel) looked at us. Some people just passed by me saying "Finally got a real chick" or things like that.

I wasn't sure what Maquiel strategy was, but I was positive about something. This would not be possible good. I knew her well; we went to the same Judo dojo since we were six years old and whenever she wanted something from me she did something to make me feel uncomfortable. This was nothing but an idea of how to piss me out, and the development would be annoying.

She leaded me to my seat and she sat next to me. She only smiled the whole class; she never got away from me. The math teacher was also looking at us; curiosity was stronger than his resolve to teach us equations and numbers. Our classmates looked at us too. I began to feel a little bit embarrassed, but it would take more than that to change my resolve... unless she only wanted to mock on me.

Suddenly the teacher stopped the class ten minutes before to talk to us. It was the first time Salaric finished his class before time, despite the young and carefree look he had on everyone, he always was strict and stern with students in class, so this was a surprise for everyone.

"I want to talk you about video games for the next ten minutes"

The class was at total silence. We all knew Salaric despised games. Since he became our class teacher I always thought he hated me for loving video games as much as I did. So everyone stared at him, waiting for him to say something, to explain.

"You may have watched on news, reporters blames Nintendo about the world current situation"

"About Smash Brothers characters?" asked Maquiel. She was kind of nervous; I think she didn't notice that she was holding my hand hard.

"Yes. Well the fact is that I don't buy it. In this school, at your class of History, a "bomb" exploded, didn't it? But Misses Mary could swear some claws rushed towards the door, even thought she didn't seen who"

"Miss Mary was freaking out as much as we all did" Maquiel was pretty tense, but for my surprise when I looked at Gabriel he was like nothing just happened "The incident was something unexpected and we all have a big trauma"

"But you were late at the class Miss Gilbert- point taken for Maquiel; she had to stay quiet" I think something else had to do. The police could not find anything like a clue about a bomb or how could have put it there.

"There are many mysteries in the world Mister Salaric" Maquiel was about to loose it, I knew, but her voice was still cool.

"Now, now Maquiel, please not be that skeptical" we were both surprised to see that the one talking now was Gabriel "I think Mister Salaric is just worried about us. We should hear him, after all we don't know; it could be anything in the end"

Maquiel gave a cold glare at Gabriel. She was being betrayed, it was a game that she was confident to win until this point, now she was losing it and she didn't like it. I may not know the reason, but she wanted to keep _our _secret as it was. Our classmates started whispering about it, they started making their theories again. I remembered the last time I listened to those theories in order to forget the fact that I was Mario now.

For an instance I had the feeling that a glare full of hatred was set on me. I didn't know where it came from, but it was like ice running down my spine and I had to swallow.

Salaric looked at me with his severe teacher expression.

"You used to comment a lot Matthew. I like your arguments, always so carefully made, do you have any idea you would like to share?"

It was a test. For an instant I thought he knew it all of it, but I rejected that theory, his expression didn't mean any kind of accusation, his hands were relaxed, not tensed at the way they are at interrogation. He could not be possible suggesting that I had something to do with it; he only wanted my honest opinion. And it was my chance to free myself of the control Maquiel wanted to establish.

"Well, it may be possible that the Nintendo's case and our class indecent are connected. After the entire bomb" was placed many weeks after the disaster at Nintendo's company. Not to mention, Japanese technology is far greater than our. Someone could just hide and made all the mess here"

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I think the things about the Smash Brothers character is nothing but a fake made by Japanese government to scare countries"

"Like... Japanese spies?"

"Something likes that. They may have been hiding the technology to made them invisible and to be looked as Smash characters"

"Now, that's creative!" he clapped at me. Was he making fun of me? "Well, I know it was no "bomb" Matthew, I'm certain of that"

The statement made the whole class flinch.

"How can you be that certain?" a shy girl asked.

"Everything is possible in this world. What you experienced is just the door to the truth. A truth beyond what we know. The same Galileo Galiley and Copernico saw. The same Isaac Newton saw. And I want all of you to open your mind. Accept any possibility and any theory. The truth is that Smash Brothers characters exist, the hell if I've ever played a video game! But I can not deny that fact, it's just needed to look at out surrounding. So think, it may not be related with Nintendo after all, it may be something else. But do not let fear shut your minds. This incident was a blessing to you. A gift to see beyond what humans could possible see. Now, if you think I'm crazy go ahead and think it, but I've already done what I must and I won't say it twice. Class dismissed"

Those were the weirdest ten minutes of math class ever. Salaric was finding everything out, still which was not really a big trouble to me, only a pain on the ass if he figured out what I was and tried to expose me as the proof of his theory. Most of my classmates just commented about how our teacher just lost his mind, but I could see through it. It was fear, they were all in fear that what he said was true and to think they were powerless against an unknown world. Only a few couple of people would accept the fear and overcome it to see the true beyond. The others would take refuge in what people calls "science and logic", which is nothing but crap at the end. Nothing is perfect, everything suffers change, it just takes some change in the matter of the space to create a new life form and no one would believe until someone proved that it existed; pathetic.

As I was walking in the hall of the school Gabriel touched my shoulder and I remembered that we had to talk. He led me to the gym. As expected nobody were there. It still smelt like garlic and passed eggs.

"You better talk quickly" he said breathing by his mouth "The smell is giving me nausea"

"I'll go straight to the point. Are you Fox?"

"Well, if by "Fox" you mean agile with women, then maybe"

"No, I mean Fox McCloud, from Star Fox series"

"Are you in drugs or what?"

"Oh come on, Maquiel told me last night and you've been bothering me ever since I became Mario"

He laughed too hard. But I knew it, he was trying to hide it, I could read it. The laugh was so loud, so it wouldn't appear that he was nervous, but rather skeptical, his hands had gone to his chest, a forced move, if he really were laughing his hands would have been put in the stomach and he tried to hide his face with his left hand to avoid me seeing the terror of my discover.

"Snap out of it Gabriel, you know how good I'm at reading expressions"

He quieted laughing and looked at me coldly.

"So what if am I?"

"I want that both you and Maquiel stop bothering me. I don't know what kind of "justice league" you have made, but I don't want to be part of it"

"Oh, Matthew. You're going to be sooner or later"

"Nobody controls my future, so don't act like you can"

"You know, I'm getting tired of you" his voice was full of anger "You used to be my best friend, you know? And then you become in a freaking powerful plumber, which leads you to a vanity that was not part of you. You were a lot of things, but never arrogant and that's what you're know"

"You think you know me too well" I was angry too, truth was coming from my lips, a lot of hold truth "That I'm an open book. Well, I'm not and you're not the only one who is getting tired. I was also getting tired of you, always acting so depressed, screaming for help without words. In fact becoming Fox is the best it could have ever happened to you! You finally stopped acting like an emo bitch"

"So the great "read-all-expressions Matthew" thinks he knows me. I can see now the effect that had on you having an absent father for seven years"

That hurt.

"You are the last person who should talk about that, after all you're a bastard, literally"

"So what? My father left me and I lived with it! I'm not messing with the world because of it… was your mother unable to rise you on her own?"

"Not as much as yours" I finally touched a nerve, Gabriel despised when someone talked badly about her mother "Is she still the greedy bitch who is ready to sell you for money"

Gabriel's face was completely red now.

"I see what you are now, you're a monster"

"I feel proud about it"

He just couldn't keep his cool anymore. He turned into Fox. I saw how the electric waves flowed toward his body changing his shape to Fox's shape. And I did the same.

A battle started. We both hit our faces at the same time. We couldn't stop hitting each other, we did nothing but melee, our fits and legs both punch and kicked us, we were so tired of each other, we wanted to do this since a big while, it was just hold. I had the need of hitting his face as hard as I could and he had the need to kick my waist as much as he could.

We finally separated for a while and we started taking other moves. I threw many fireballs at him, but he deflected them all with his damn blue force shield. He drew his gun and started shooting at me. I deflected them with a cape I made appear suddenly, but then when they went back to Gabriel, he used his force shield again and I was pressed to jump. I had a chance there, he still had to deactivate the shield, it was a matter of seconds, but I would be victorious in one hit K-O.

Or I thought I would be until something hit my back. It was like an energy bullet and I knew from where it came.

I was sent flying against the wall and Mario's form abandoned me.

"Now, you were about to lose Gabriel" the female voice really bothered me.

"I know Maquiel, I shouldn't have..."

"What? No, you're getting it wrong" she laughed way too hard "I find good the fact that someone wants to teach him a lesson. Just don't let your guard down. He might be an ass, but he's smart"

"I know, I know"

I got up and walked to meet them. I tried to go back to Mario form. Useless, somehow I ran out of time.

"So you can't hold more than ten minutes" Maquiel abandoned Samus form, and so did Gabriel with Fox form. Both of them were looking me with a little bit of anger and a little bit of patient "You're really headstrong. I'm up for kicking your ass as much as necessary"

"Is ass the only word you use?" I asked bored.

"Well, pretty much..." she admitted laughing.

"I'm out of here"

"Oh come on!" she yelled at me "When two men hit each others, they always leave the fight as best friends. That's how man's work"

"Not in this case"

"For god's sake! Don't be such a petty girl! Are you just going to be mad at Gabriel forever?" she asked me, and then he turned at Gabriel "What about you?"

"If he apologizes, I have no problem" he stated.

"Then you'll be troubled forever"

I left the room, as I could sense Maquiel's cold eyes crossing me, but I didn't care. I had enough of both of them for a day and the belt just rang. Perfect timing; I could enter to Physics class where neither Gabriel, nor Maquiel could say a thing.


	4. Sonic's the name, death's your game!

**Sonic's the name, death's your game!**

So the rest of the classes we're all boring, nothing new to learn and just ignoring the nasty looks of Maquiel and Gabriel. For the time being nothing seemed to alter the flow of my past days.

New days passed now and nothing had happened, maybe Maquiel and Gabriel have finally given it up. They could play the hero as much as they wanted while I do something else. But somehow it felt just bad. I knew it was wrong and I started to be angry at myself. Maybe I shouldn't have declined their offer, maybe they really needed the help, but I was so set on that this was just a game, that I was blinded, I didn't see the reality of the danger they were in, and for what reason do they try to play as the heroes? Because if they didn't do anything, who would? But I couldn't see that, I couldn't see how much they needed me and how much despair they hold to even leave aside their pride and let me insult them as much as I wanted, but the fact is that they did needed me. And even without words I could see it. Their expressions told me everything, but they started giving up.

I felt sorry for them; I knew the powers of Mario had felt on the worst hands. Mines, and I knew me too well to know that, it was just a matter of time, when my heart will pursue it... the thing I'm ashamed the most, and I would, eventually chase it, seize it, and regret it. To think, just back then in those days when they tried to persuade me, I already knew how it would end, it would be a disaster, but there was something that it couldn't be avoided to.

One day, when I was walking around the street fog appear, filling the way home, with no people inside and a blue spark passed just next to my head.

I put myself at guard transforming into Mario.

I knew the voice that talked to me, I heard it once; arrogant and cheerful. He just stopped for a while smiling.

"So it was real in the end"

It was Sonic the hedgehog.

I was as carefree as ever so I gave it no importance. I decided to undone the transformation and continued walking ignoring him. That pissed him off.

"Are you just going to walk away?"

"Well I don't have intentions to be recruited"

"Recruit? I think you've guessed wrong"

"OH!" I realized smiling at him "Do you want to fight me?"

"Sonic's the name" he raised a finger and looked at me with an expression that made me flinches; a murder expression "And death's our game"

He was fast as I expected. My heart started beating fast. That was about to kill me. My chin started to bleed and my body froze for a while, I couldn't believe it, he would have killed me if I didn't dodge the attack.

I had to jump back again and then turn into Mario. Now I felt safe, like if I put a shell on myself. I extended my arms and smiled at Sonic, who looked me with some kind of repugnance.

"That's low" he told me.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually think Mario's powers as yours. And you think that this is game. Cut the dreaming kid!"

I was shocked by what he told me. I was about to ask, but the fight started before I could. And his speed was to fear. I could just barely dodge every attack, it was dangerous and he wasn't holding back, I could feel every bit of his killing intention, even by being meters away from him. I felt it, how in middle of this fog, my life was running shorter; my heart beat heavy, while my brain processed the information. He stopped talking because he was completely set on killing me. I was scared, for first time I felt brawling like the real thing. I was in a struggle for my life, I could sense it. I tried to hit him, but he dodge every punch so easily that scared me.

"You're too slow. You're a disgrace to Mario's name"

I threw a new punch that only could hit the floor, which started to rupture. And then I felt Sonic's kick land in my back. It hurt so much, it couldn't be fake, and it couldn't be the game I thought it was.

I hit the floor with such a power. Sonic only stared at me for a few seconds and the started to kick my waist. It did hurt a lot.

"What's the matter? Was that all?" he grabbed my neck "When a human get smash powers, it supposed to get awfully powerful. Will you show me that or will you die?"

I didn't understand what he meant.

It was funny; I always imagined many ways of dieing, but at hands of Sonic. He was supposed to be a good guy how saved wood lings, and now... ha, ha, ha. I had to laugh at the moment, it was so not what it meant to be, but I was meant to be a hero too, and now I was not, and so was not Sonic. Neither Maquiel or Gabriel would save me from this, they were far away.

I don't want to die. The thought filled me in, and my body was ignited in fire, that spread to Sonic. He had to jump back and smiled.

"That's the Mario I want to beat"

I stood up, but I wasn't in a very good shape. My breath was heavy and I was getting so scared. But I knew one thing, I could be horrified as hell, but I wouldn't let my life go, not that easily.

Sonic rushed towards me, and this time I could stop the fit he wanted to land me, and every kick that came after. I was finally getting through it, I understood how to fight, how to see through my opponent, and then a chance, a chance to hit his face. I send him two meters back, but he didn't give in, he turned into a ball and rushed full speed against me, still I jumped in the right time. I just landed in his face, but that let him grab my leg and throw me against a wall covered by fog. It hurt and I could feel how I was running out of time. I had to finish this quick or it would be too late.

Still, Sonic gave me a cold look and walked away.

"Improve. You got more to learn kiddo"

"Wait!" I shouted "What was this all about?! Weren't you going to kill me?"

His murderous expression made me flinch again. Never thought Sonic would look at me like that.

"I do not kill weaklings"

"What's all this about?" I shouted and ran towards him "Tell me! Why do I have Mario's power?!"

He stopped and gave me a cold look.

"He's a traitor"

"Mario? A traitor?"

"We, Smash Brothers characters came to live, and humans are hunting us down, they fear us, you know? So what is up for us but to fight? Still" he pointed at me "There are traitors who protect humans, and Mario chose you as a vessel"

"Vessel?"

"Someone with a strong body and soul who could bear his powers. Yes, he saw you and since then, Mario's soul been inhabitant in you. Have you not felt it?"

I did indeed, but I didn't want to accept it, and also I didn't like how he pointed it. Was I being used by Mario? My entire body couldn't move as I the transformation was undone and I became Matthew again. My body hit the floor as Sonic looked at me with rage.

"Accept what you are!" he shouted at me as he started to leave "Accept it and become stronger, so then I can bring death to you"

I could not believe what just happened. The fog dissipated and I was freaking out in the floor. People who passed next to my finally realized how I was and tried to help, but I said anything, the made me get up and sit in bench. I was still thinking; I was not looking at any of the faces that tried to talk to me. I was terrified, I felt death so close to me through Sonic eyes, just being near of him gave me a creep, I couldn't stand it, I was about to cry. Also I couldn't believe I was being used, will Mario take over me? I wondered, I was scared of that outcome, was that it? I had to just accept the power and become a puppet?

No.

No!

NO!

I just could break the crowd formed at my side and run away, trying to escape from a destiny forged in my mind, too scared to react, insecure, was that it? I didn't know what to do anymore. The good days of my powers came to an end and now there was something up to me. If Mario's soul was hiding inside me, we would have a talk.


	5. Black & White, The game

**Black & White, The game**

I finally managed to get home. Nobody was there. I just ran to my room and started to focus. I felt stupid, but I needed to see if in fact Mario's soul was inside me, using me as a puppet. I wasn't sure how to make contact with him, but I thought that I had to meditate or something likes that. At least it was relaxing, deleting everything else, but my own existence, not thinking in anything else but in blank. Nothing, I was tranquil, calm and there wasn't anything else. Until...

"_...'S me, Mario"_

I opened my eyes in a flash. I finally got it, I didn't know how, but I heard it. Now, what I was supposed to do? I didn't even know what I wanted to tell him, I just knew that I needed to talk to him.

"Is it true? You know, what Sonic said"

"_Uhum"_

The fact that he actually told me that it was almost made me loose my mind.

"Are you using me?"

"_Do you feel control over you?"_

Point taken. I sighed, he wasn't using me, at least not yet, but that didn't mean I had no questions.

"Do you regret choosing me?"

"_No"_

"Why? I would certainly if I chose myself, you know? You're a rebel among yours, you intent to save people, while everything I do is trying to have a good time"

"_You think you're a bad person, but you aren't"_

He didn't answer farther than that. Somehow we lost contact, but I was satisfied for now, knowing that I was not a puppet was a relief. But still there were a lot of things to be answered.

I still wondered, what now? It was a tough question, I wasn't sure if living my life at the limit would still be an option, not with Sonic wandering around to see if I got stronger enough to kill me. So, what could I do? Or more important, what did I want to do? I accepted that it would be meaningless to run, after all I was against the fastest hedgehog on the Earth, and I kind of felt bad for Mario being imprisoned inside my body the way he was. Was that it? Well, it had something to do with it, but I also thought it was time to do something important, something... although what I thought wasn't something I would like, not after my fight with Gabriel. And it would piss me to see the victorious face of Maquiel. And then I knew it. I had to do it as a solo!

So, as it was still in the afternoon and I had nothing else to do, I just transformed into Mario and got out of my house. I started jumping around the city, looking for something, someone. It would be the first time to me acting like a defender of justice. I might like it. I would actually if something just happened, but the minutes went on the boring city with no crimes at the time, and no smash to fight. I was bored as hell, I was just jumping building and building to find nothing to do, but wait like when someone is fishing, and I hate fishing.

At the time passed by I had no option but to return home with nothing achieved. And the worst part was the TV news. A crime was done in the same place I was just a minutes after I left.

"You've gotta be kidding"

"What's wrong Matt?" asked my little sister. I forgot that my ten years old sister was next to me. Her green eyes looked at me with innocence and curiosity.

"I was there a few hours ago" I answered really pissed off "It could have happened to me!"

It would have been better, because that way I would have beat the hell out of the mugger. But that was an outright failure. Ironic, when I decided to be the good guy and the hero, crime does not appear at my eye view, but when I want to get only fun, the crime is at my ankle. It really sucked.

I sighed, and my sister stared at me one second before she started playing with her curly golden hair while seeing the news.

She suddenly looked at me. I flinched, it was too sudden. Also her eyes became pitch black for one second. That scared me.

"What's wrong Melanie?"

"Please Matthew! Go!"

"Go? Where to?"

"Quickly!" she started yelling. She pushed me to the front door "Go to Woods Park! Now!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"_Do it_" it was Mario voice. I freaked out for a moment and then started running.

I didn't know what just happened, but it was some kind of message, there was something at the park, so I had to go there. I ran across the streets, some cars almost crashed me and yelled at me, but I couldn't possible care, I wanted to know how my sister was involved in something that included Mario.

So I got into the park, but at the moment my feet touched the grass I suffered a black out. And then when I came back to my sense, I was in a wood? That was odd, I was almost sure this was the wood... oh, it was... the wood Link and Yoshi were at Super Smash Bros Brawl. Have I just gotten into the game now? Wasn't enough that the game was a reality?

"What the hell...?"

I expected Mario to answer, but he didn't. I turned into him for protection issues, but I knew I couldn't hold it forever, so I got to move quickly.

For an instance I swore I heard someone whistling.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The sword was fast. It passed just a few centimeters next to my head. I jumped back. The guy was covered by a cape so thick that I couldn't even see his face. It could be Link, Marth, Ike or even Roy from Melee. I didn't care I was ready to fight. He somewhat stared me with curiosity, like if he was analyzing me. I was about to run towards him in order to punch him, but someone shot at the swordsman with a laser and had to run away. I guessed who it was.

"Nice shot, Gabriel"

"Call me Fox while working" he said to me laughing "So you finally accepted it"

"But I work as a solo" I corrected "Is Maquiel here too?"

"No, she had other work. So, two partners meet in the run"

"I thought you would still be angry"

"That's for the ladies and you; men always fix things with a fist"

"Point taken"

We both laughed.

"So, where are we exactly, Fox?"

"Woods Park, just fixed to be a battlefield"

"So, are we still on Santiago?"

"That's right"

"That's a relief"

We moved forward. I were thousand of times at the park and it never looked like this, the criminal mind behind this had both good taste in green areas and formidable power to create this giant forest. It seemed so huge! If the park only covered about 500 meters square, this forest looked to be at least fifteen times bigger, and we couldn't see any kind of exist yet, the grass was way too thick and that bothered while walking, the trees made difficult to see if there was something above us.

While walking I took the chance to ask questions. And I was disappointed to know that their "justice league", was only two members. It was kind of lame, but I didn't say that. They needed help badly at work.... maybe that was the true reason behind Gabriel kindness to me.

We got a walking by a lot of minutes, it was supposed to be night time, but sunshine hit us with brute force, despite the shadows that the trees gave we protected us from the whole sun light. It was annoying; we already had day time and enough, to now being burned by such a strong sun. Gabriel started sweating a lot, he had so much fur, and it was hell for him. I was worried that I would run out of time in any moment and become the powerless Matthew.

Well, we were really bored, so being attacked by behind wasn't exactly that bad, it actually felt good to have and opponent, so we both dodged. Two primids were in front of us, and then other two primids took the chance to grab us from the neck. I raised my arms and grabbed the primids arms, and got them out of my neck. I gave him a hard head butt and then I turned back and punched him until he dissipated into shadow bugs. Gabriel instead was way more brutal and faster, he hit the primids' crotch which made him fall back immediately, but Gabriel didn't stop punching and kicking until he dissolved into shadow bugs. A lot of primids came in the forest, they were really stupid to not come and attack us right away. As the enemy outnumbered us, it was better to take some distance, so Gabriel prepared his gun to shoot and I was ready to throw my fireballs. Gabriel moved so after that my eye couldn't see it clearly. Most of our enemies were taken down. He stopped from a moment and avoided some attacks, boomerangs were threw, as some had shotguns, while others just headed to punch him, still Gabriel had his reflector and any projectile was repelled backwards and then he kicked however primid that tried to get near him. I had to give Gabriel credit; he was experienced and had a cool pose. And at the time I just throw as much fireballs as I could to finish every thing that came around us. The only bothersome thing was the fact that there were too many, but there was no problem at all beating them, except for the fact that our stamina starts decreasing. And I was sure that I didn't have much more time.

And then, the caped man came from out of nowhere in the sky and rushed with his sword. After seeing his move I thought it was definitely Ike.

Gabriel and I surrounded him, I from right and him from left. I hold a fireball ready to be throwing in my hand and Gabriel hold his pistol.

"You're done for" Gabriel said.

"Am I?"

And the black out came again. My head started spinning a little bit, I wasn't sure of what happened, but it was the same as when I entered on the park.

I opened my eyes to be... in Peach castle? What the hell was going on? I was at Peach room. Pink walls, a royal bedroom, a Mario picture, a shelving with so many Mario dolls, that were all staring at me (it was creepy). I got near the window to figure what kind of surrounding we had. We had for sure left the forest, now we where at Super Mario 64, in the top of the castle. I was alone until Gabriel appeared from nowhere, or more specific he materialized in the room. He also analyzed the room, it was so girlishly, and it had this rare aura of evilness.

"What happened, Fox?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"How can he send us to any place?"

"Well, you're the number one gamer in the class. Think, what kind of character posses the skill or the object to do so?"

I got an idea. I didn't played that game to the end, and it was so many years ago, but it had to be. Swordsman, that sends you to any place. I didn't remember how exactly worked, but I knew who it was behind this. I could have explained to Gabriel, if a thousand of bomb-on didn't appear almost ready to explode.

"Run!" Gabriel shouted.

"Where?!"

"Anywhere!"

He took me and jumped through the window while the explosion made us fly farther. We were about to hit the floor in a couple of seconds, but the black out came again. This time it felt like if I was swimming in a pool, trying to reach some spot to breath. My eyes only saw pitch black.

This time, when we opened out eyes, we were... at the green hill? I was scared, if Sonic were here...

"We gotta get the hell out of here, Fox" I screamed "If Sonic appears, he will try to kill me"

"Are you serious?"

"He's a murderer! He has no moral! You'd know if you watched his eyes"

"How come the arrogant Mario becomes a coward?"

Ok, those words made me flinch and I snapped out of it, just that I not reacted the way I should have. I didn't like to being called a coward. I started to run over the whole green hill searching for him, shouting as hard as I could. Gabriel put his hand on his forehead.

"Come here Sonic!" I shouted angrily "I'm ready to kick your ass!"

"Oh, man" Gabriel sighed.

And the black out again, this was really annoying, just that this time, both me and Gabriel were confused as hell, even more than in the first black out.

We were wearing... doctor's aprons? It was really weird. We were on the hospital hall; it seemed so real, like if we weren't in a game anymore. But it was, because it was full of Smash Brother characters. We had to put ourselves on guard, but nobody paid attention to us. It was really odd, maybe too odd for any of us to like it. We saw how Lucario was tending Lucas in a wheel chair; we saw Marth dressed like... a receptionist? He was at the desk and he looked just so... weird. And then Peach appeared with a nurse like vestment. She slapped me as soon as she crossed next to me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're a genius, but a coward" she told me. I didn't understand what happened, but she turned to Gabriel and slapped him "It's your entire fault doctor Fox! You told him to leave the emergency room! I hate you both"

She continued her road towards the hospital, full of smash brother's characters. We both looked at each other. From all the places or dimensions we could be possible be lead to, why this? So far I figured that we were through false dimensions of video games. But, in what kind of game were both Mario and Fox doctor? Well, it seems we were at Doctor Mario, but with Fox included in it. The guy was having fun with us. I wondered when the next black out would come. We walked and start talking.

"So, where are we now?" Gabriel asked.

"Doctor Mario, I think"

"Do you know who the bad guy is?"

"Positive, but I need your help to get us out of this hell"

"Count on me, I don't want Peach slapping me again"

"Doctor!" this time was Zelda who appeared in front of us with a nurse suit. He slapped both of us "You cowards! How could you let Samus die?!"

"Maquiel?!" I asked concerned. I was really worried this time. Wasn't Samus supposed to be working somewhere else? I looked at Gabriel in order to figure out something, but his face only told me that he was totally clueless and scared. Something might just happen. We had to start running towards the operation hall, looking for anything that would leads us to Samus.

I crashed with something. It was Samus! The people at the hospital seemed to freak out and screamed running away. Everyone, but Ness who kept sat in the chair as nothing happened. I looked at him coldly, but first I returned sight to Maquiel.

"You're fine!" I shouted.

"Until you crashed me" she said angrily.

"They told us you were death" Gabriel interrupted.

"Well, I'm not. In fact, I were just downtown and then a black out to come to this weird hospital. I don't know what's going on" she was as confused as us.

"Well, I'll explain once we get out of here"

"How do we get out?" asked Maquiel.

I started to whisper. It took me just a few seconds to explain. Both Maquiel and Gabriel nodded, while I walked towards Ness.

He looked at me and pointed his arm, which was bleeding.

"Doctor Mario! My arm is infected"

"Well, it could be worse"

"How?!"

I didn't hesitated, I didn't charge it much, but the fireball was enough charged to turn Ness into a trophy. But nothing happened, just as I expected, I had to be patient. The trophy dissolved into shadow bugs. I waited some seconds expecting someone to appear. A caped man appeared behind me, laughing.

"Did you really think I would let myself that exposed?"

"Actually, yes"

The black was somewhat expecting that both Maquiel and Gabriel shot him down. He avoided both attacks and then he gave a glare to me. He suddenly said something and just, disappeared? For an instance it felt as if we were in a TV scream, as if the channel was being changed, the hospital became the nice park at night that should have been. There were we, at our smash form. The caped man was not there anymore, but I knew he wasn't the one changing reality; he just was there on convenience or either because he was asked to do so. I sighed, it wasn't over. In middle of the night, a man on green clothes came to us. It was Link, and he looked at us with hatred. He seemed rather more upset by the fact the black caped man abandoned him.

"I figured out as much" I said "You were pulling the strings from behind. Now I wonder who the black caped man was"

Link drew his sword out and I was leaving Mario form, I finally ran out of time, but I knew what to do. Before he could even give a single step, I showed him the ocarina that was left just next to my foot. Luckily, my guess was right; it was the ocarina that Link held the one that was messing with us. And I knew that it had to be somewhere, now I had it.

"You gotta be more careful where you leave your toys"

"Give that back" he said with rage.

"So then you could kill me? Or send us to another game? I don't think so"

Gabriel and Maquiel prepared to attack, but I stopped both of them. I wanted to talk with Link first. I stepped forward, as he dropped his sword in the ground.

"Why did you put us in so many games and different realities?"

"So you could at least understand- he said him really pissed-. Imagine you wake up a day, in a totally different realm and you're told that all you were and all the people you met was just a game for people entertainment" he started to laugh, a nervous laugh, he was in real suffering "I mean how I could process that? And as if it weren't enough, your people, the ones who created us, decide to slaughter us. Nice, very nice. And that's not all! When we have to remain together to survive, we find traitors. That's when you came out. Can I have a talk with them? I mean the soul beyond yours"

"They're listening" I wasn't sure if Fox or Samus were actually, but I knew Mario was.

"You're disgusting!" he didn't wait for Gabriel or Maquiel answer. They were starting to be a little annoyed of not having the chance to speak "You only looked for bodies in were your asses were assure, didn't you Fox? And Samus! I expected at least you would pick a better woman"

"Hey!" Maquiel was really angry now, but I stopped her, I wanted to hear what he would tell to Mario.

"And Mario" he started laughing "How come the greatest hero ends in the most selfish kid I've ever met?"

"Is that all?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled "Great, because it's night, I'm tired of games, and I want to go to bed"

"So will you kill me?" Link ask coldly.

"No" my answer just made both Gabriel and Maquiel turned their faces into me "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm a stray, genius!" he shouted.

"Good, you won't be anymore"

"What?!" I could hear how the three of them shouted at me.

"I invite you to stay at my place for the time being"


	6. Black & White 2, The point of authority

**Black & White 2, The point of authority**

"How come you both knew about it?"

I couldn't believe it, both my mother and sister didn't flinch at Link's appearance, but rather than that they welcomed him nicely with a cup of tea and dinner. Only Link was more astonished than what I was. He was reticent to leave his weapons, he didn't trust us much yet, how did I get into this? All the credit goes to my crazy idea of showing Link he was wrong about humans, still this was way too much, and I didn't like how he looked at my mother's pale green eyes and her curly blond hair. She was exactly like Melanie in an adult version. Their over kindness to Link was suspicious to both of us, and neither of them answered my first question (the one above).

I sat on the couch waiting for an answer, and Link just sat next to me, looking every two seconds to each side.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked me a little bit scared "People use to hate me, and even when I try to think this is some kind of big plot, their faces just so much... Love? Compassion?"

"Wish I know" I sighed "I'm as clueless as you"

We both took a long and heavy breath; it wasn't easy for any of us. On my side, I was the host of an unofficial refuge for Smash Brothers characters, supported by the help of the unknown intention of both my mother and sister and on Link's sides, well he was being held in the house of the race who swore to slaughter any of his kind.

Yeah, it was a tough time, but at least the tea relaxed the tension a little bit (or so did I want to believe).

I was left in charge of showing Link his room. He was expectant of my to return his ocarina, but I needed an insurance that he wouldn't escape or kill me while I slept. Something told me that he wouldn't sleep for a long time, and maybe the same went for me, I couldn't be sure if in the middle of the night he would loose it and cut my head with his sword.

Even thought all the worries about Link's possible reaction I was farther more intrigued about my relative's behavior.

So odd, I would make some questions about it. But it wasn't possible; because they went to sleep at the very same time I showed Link his room! Now, I was really upset, but as waking my mother up is the same as falling to hell I only could wait to the next day, Wednesday and I had an exam. So much tension around me made me sleep only 4 hours.

I was at a really bad shape that morning when the alarm of my cell phone rang.

It was going to be a miserable day, full of school crap, question from Gabriel and Maquiel the whole day and return home with a freaked out Link. Such a nice day awaited me!

As soon as I got to school, both Gabriel and Maquiel got stuck at my side like if they were lobsters.

"How did it go?" asked Maquiel.

"Just fine, my mother and sister gave him tea and cookies"

"You're kidding, right?" pressed Gabriel.

"Wish I were..."

"Matthew!" here it came! Maquiel's special designed speech about why we had to keep everything as a secret.

But the bell rang and I rushed towards maths. I wondered of Salaric would come with a new brand theory about Nintendo, Smash Brothers and the incident, but he didn't. He was the same as usual, just teaching how to put a number and make it work with a logarithm. However, the class ended and he asked me to stay after class a few minutes. I knew he suspected something, I could read it in his intransigent face.

I turned and took a seat on my usual spot while he took a seat in front of me.

"I received a letter from your father"

My eyes opened wide at the instant I hear "your father". It was the first time in years since someone mentioned him. It was so sudden and unexpected.

"Actually, a letter and a diary" he clarified showing me both of them after drawing them from his bag "I haven't read them; he left them for you and no one else"

"How did you get them?!" I asked shouting, my voice was starting to break.

"I found them at the roof of my apartment. It seems he lived there before me and left them there. I thought you would like to have them"

At the moment I received both of them a tear felt. I just remembered seven years ago, I was ten; dad was living on his own after the divorce, in an apartment. The times I was there he was always writing something mysterious and now I held it in my hands.

-I'm...

"Please, don't say you're sorry" I asked while I took my school bag and head to the door "I've heard that more than enough"

I just ran. I couldn't possibly stay at school any longer; I didn't want to be seen like a crybaby. I ran passed everyone until I managed to arrive to the front door where I started running faster.

"_I know what a lose is like"_

"I don't want to talk now Mario"

All the memories were such a flash of terrible sorrow. I had to stop, and I sat in middle of the street holding my school bag as strong as I could, like if I were feeling someone would steal it.

I had to see something. I finally had the chance to look at my dad's soul after so much time, but what was written left me out of breath. I opened the page of the day before his death.

"Matthew, by the time this diary is in you're hands, I'm almost absolutely positive that I'll be gone. I'm at the end of my research! All this work might be just worthy, so in this pages I have all the information you'll need. You might not understand, but it's farther explained in the letters. For now, let's say that I know the secret you might be holding now. They'll search for you, and you'll become one of the video games characters you ever wanted to be.

I love you son, both you and your sister. Your mom too, despite our divorce.

Love you daddy, Vincent Stryder"

He knew it! I wanted to read the letter right away, but that wasn't the place. For some minutes I and Mario just couldn't stop commenting about our discovery. I had to rush at home.

When I entered I saw Link sweeping the floor with a broom. It was odd, but I couldn't care less in that moment. I opened the letter. There were so many pages to be a letter! Twenty five in just one envelope.

I couldn't finish reading all of them at once, so I decided to put an order. I'd read the first in the mount, one who was dated a week before my dad's death.

11 September 2003,

Dear Matthew:

You've been born with a special body and soul, pretty unique among human race; one that can endure two souls in one body. Only few people are born that way. It may sound crazy, but it's the truth. The bloodline from both me and your mother is rather special. Your mother's bloodline has always possessed the power to sense the supernatural, so at the moment you bear a second soul both she and you're sister (who inherited her powers) will know about it. I have asked your mother to pass you something very important at the moment you read this letter.

Coming back to the main topic, my bloodline is special too, and you've received an inheritance from me some... skills that you have no aware of. Those skills will be awoken at the moment the second soul takes contact with you. Sadly my son, you'll be chased by the same kind of the soul you bear, because they know it. It'll happen seven years later, I know it! But now, in Japan, a video game industry that you know pretty well (Nintendo) is starting a virtual life project to be ended in the next ten years, but what they don't know, is that what they're making could in crating a new life form. And that life form will cause rebellion and you'll hold one soul that is meant to protect humans, and not only you. Some people around the world will suffer the same, but you have to be strong and continue my legacy. World right now is at the edge of destruction, by human hands, and I decided to do something! I got to divorce from your mother in order to accomplish all this, but I will try it. I'll turn into him and finish all now. What's all this about? It's not some kind or game or fantasy, it's a reality. It's deeper explained in the other letters, but you must process this first. Take your time, take a breath and do what you think is right.

I just couldn't process it, less believes it, but it was my father's handwriting.

Mario was no close as astonished as I was. He always knew, always, and so did my mom and my sister too.

Anger flew over my whole body, was I the only silly who was being manipulated? I suddenly became angry at my father; I closed my fits as I tried to take it easy.

"Raise your legs" ordered Link when he passed at my side sweeping.

"Why are you cleaning?" I asked. I needed a distraction; I didn't want to feel any angrier.

"Because I have nothing else to do, and I don't want to be a burden. Now, what you just read? A love letter?"

"None of your business"

My words were colder than I expected.

Link continued cleaning ignoring me. I could only wonder and wonder.

Suddenly Link jumped backwards and left his apron on the couch, while he drew hi sword.

"Someone's coming"

Great, perfect timing, if I were to beat the hell out of a smash character I would let the rage go just a little... but wait, wasn't Link on their side too? I looked at him and he guessed.

"How could I injure the person who gave me a house?"

"I don't know you well yet"

"Take it easy, I'll just talk with however is outside... but you may want to wait as Mario just in case"

"Got it"

I turned into Mario while Link opened and got through the door. I waited some kind of signal, but I saw nothing, neither heard anything.

Then, when I got out I saw that Link was brawling at the garden with... the princess Peach?

"Peach! I told you!" Link screamed "I haven't deceived you!"

"Then what are you doing at a human house?"

"He's with me" I walked forward so Peach could see me "He was a vagrant, so I offered him to stay over for the time being"

"You...!" she was angry, but sad too "Mario! How could you betray us?!"

I could feel Mario's sorrow for confronting Peach like this, but I decided to cast that feeling away, I had no intention to kill her, but I may need to defend myself.

"He's not bad Peach" Link interrupted "He's just cold, sarcastic and arrogant, but he's no killer like the other we met! He doesn't mean to cause us any harm"

"Now look at you Link" Peach said laughing "The great hero of Hyriule tamed like a dog. Nice"

"Well lady" I interrupted "Excuse me, but I'll make my move if you don't calm down. Please don't make me; I would hate hurting a woman"

It was a battle set. She jumped towards me and moving her waist in an awkward way she said something like "AH-chá!" and she threw her waist towards my face. I avoided it, but I didn't want to counter attack, which left her time to land a kick on my face which sent me flying backwards.

Link got me while Peach descended slowly to the ground with her umbrella.

"Don't hold because I'm a woman!" Peach told me "You'll regret it"

"Damn" I said getting up "Do you mind if I hit her Link?"

"Of course I do!"

"Only asking" I sighed "I really don't want to hurt a woman"

"Oh!" a voice said "Well, that's odd, you weren't troubled at hurting me when we first met"

I knew the voice and I was glad to see that a laser just felt on Peach's back. It was Maquiel at her Samus form.

"What about a girl fight bitch?" she taunted Peach while charging her cannon.

"Fair enough" she agreed.

I was really amazed; Maquiel was far more skilled than what I thought. Her tactics were just amazing. She never got hit, she avoided every Peach attack and left bombs all the way, so Peach would fall on them sooner or later (sadly it took the beauty of my mother garden and she would kill us for that later). Peach was finally caught by a little explosion and Maquiel was ready to shoot the final b low, but Link's sword stopped the cannon.

"Move it Link!"

"No! She's my comrade!" he turned back to Peach "Please! Listen to me"

"Zelda would be ashamed of you"

An egg felt on Peach head and she turned into a trophy.

The three of us were astonished as Yoshi just appeared in the garden and at full speed took Peach over and fled before we could possibly stop him.


	7. The broken pendulous will own you

**The broken pendulous will own you**

Ok, it was really confusing. It happened so far that any of us could do anything. And it's not like I really felt sorry for Peach, she was as kind as a Rottweiler is with a stranger. But Link was really bad about it, he felt responsible for her being captured. So we had no option but to search for her, still there was no kind of trace that would lead us to her, no footprints, no egg leftover, and no marks of Yoshi's tail in the walls. Anything, it was like earth just swallowed both of them, that made Link freak out. I just couldn't understand why Yoshi would like take on Peach? I saw that there were two options:

1_He was a traitor.

2_He was a human like us, holding on Yoshi's soul.

I thought it may have been both too, but there was still nothing certain until I saw in the leftovers of my mother's garden a piece of cloth that probably felt from Yoshi. And I could recognize it, it was thick, beich color, and it had the logo of a wolf with a rose within its fangs. And thinking that Yoshi appeared like if he knew my house, and that he gave us Maquiel and I a fast look of hatred… I knew how he was, and I hated it. Why it had to be him? From all the people, why him?

I touched Link's shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry" I said with a mixture of calm and anger "I know who was it and his intelligence probably would only lead him to leave Peach at his night table"

"And who is he?" asked Maquiel before Link did the same question.

"Robert"

She looked at me horrified, and also disgusted, angered. She really hated him and I didn't blame her. He was part of the Judo dojo we both went weekly. I hated him as my rival, despite sometimes we were acting like friends, and we knew that we both hated each other, with intensity. He always kicked my ass until I got Mario's power. He was the first person I've defeated with my powered-up punches and then I gained my "Heavy-fits" title. He was always stupid, so I mocked about it with him, but he always outranked me at sports and he had his payback.

As for Maquiel, she loved him and they were good friends for a long while, until she confessed what she felt and he didn't just rejected her, but insulted her, saying that there was no possible way that he would love some brainless chick who couldn't keep up with a man's strength. Since then, she hated him and started acting more like a guy, being aggressive at the dojo and beat everyone up.

Yeah, we both had issues with him and we both hated to think of him as part of… well this.

"Will you ask him to join your justice league?" I asked.

"Not even if I were paid a million dollars"

"I thought so"

"And who is Robert?" asked Link confused.

"The worst human in the face of the Earth!" We both claimed.

Yeah, we really hated him, we both secretly wanted to rip his heart out of his body, but of course, who would really do it? We were not murderers… yet at least.

So I just told Link to take it easy and go back to our house, nobody else could see him like that. He was skeptical, but I assured him that Peach would be fine and that the next day, Maquiel and I would get her back.

While he took the broom and started sweeping again, I sat on the couch. The letters were there and I really had the burning desire to start reading them. Maquiel had just undone the transformation and with curiosity she got close. I thought about it. On one side, the letters were from me and I would like to have read them in private, but at the same time Maquiel might just know something important about this. So I asked her to take a seat. She sat next to me and I started to explain.

"Well, my dad's dead, you know?"

"Yes, everyone in the class was informed about that, it happened seven years ago, didn't it?"

"That's right, we were in 5th grade" I took a deep breath and showed her the diary first "Salaric just found my dad's diary and handed it over to me today"

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked "I understand, I'll be gone soon"

"Wait, Maquiel" this was really weird for me to say, because usually I said the opposite "There's something about this you really need to know"

"Do I?"

"Yes" I sighed and opened the diary "Well, I checked the date before his death and found this line."I'm at the end of my research! All this work might be just worthy, so in this pages I have all the information you'll need. You might not understand, but it's farther explained in the letters. For now, let's say that I know the secret you might be holding now. They'll search for you, and you'll become one of the video games characters you ever wanted to be." I've always wanted to be Mario when I was a child"

Maquiel was shocked at the line. She couldn't understand how he could make such a premonition and neither could I. I was expecting her to have a theory, but right now, I might need to show her the letter too, so I just picked it up and opened it again.

"It says "You've been born with a special body and soul, pretty unique among human race; one that can endure two souls in one body. Only few people are born that way. It may sound crazy, but it's the truth."" She was still at shock "You're part of that few people Maquiel. And so are Gabriel and Robert. And look at this" I skipped the parts that included me or dad; I needed to have that for me and no one else "In Japan, a video game industry that you know pretty well (Nintendo) is starting a virtual life project to be ended in the next ten years, but what they don't know, is that what they're making could in creating a new life form. And that life form will cause rebellion and you'll hold one soul that is meant to protect humans; and not only you. Some people around the world will suffer the same, but you have to be strong and continue my legacy..." He always knew about this Maquiel, and he left me a diary in order to… well, I really don't know why, but it's like a guide"

I opened the diary at some random pages and there were a lot of characters descriptions, all of them from video games, 35 pages of smash brother's brawl character plus 5 who were only in Melee; in fact, the ones who were already messing with our world. And the rest were pages that described what he was doing and an actual diary mixed with some reports. I closed it; I didn't want Maquiel to read those parts. She was too overwhelmed to protest, she was trying to make sense of something that had no explanation.

"At the moment I felt the energy around my body and I turned into Samus," she told "at first, I thought I was crazy, and when I came to accept it, I always thought there was an easy explanation, like "the bolt caused by the games changed my internal structure making me able to shape shift", but… this. I mean, I was aware that Samus talk to me at times, but Matthew how is it possible for your father to know, even if Nintendo were working at the time for the project, that you'd become Mario and people around you would turn into smash characters as well?"

"Wish I know, but I have to read another 24 letters to find it out"

"Read them now!" She ordered me "This is important, and it might be the key to end this"

"And how are we supposed to end it anyway?" My question astonished her "Think about it, we will turn every smash character into a trophy, and then what? Leave them at our night table? After being with Link, even one day, I think that's cruel"

"That's reminding me, what did you do with Bowser trophy when you defeated him?"

I never thought about it. At the time there were no people around the classroom and I just undone the transformation and walked away. I got out school and never thought of it again. I left it there and the next day I didn't even notice that he wasn't there anymore. When I figured Maquiel and Gabriel were at their work of "saving the world", I thought they might have taken him. And I was mistaken. Someone else took him, and it wasn't Robert. He didn't assist to our school and didn't know what was going on at the time. Then, was it Salaric? It was possible, considering his theories, but I couldn't be completely sure of it. And there was something else I couldn't understand. Why couldn't they see Bowser at the time? The whole Smash Brothers character have been seen and hated, just like Link, Kirby and some others that appeared at TV news, but how come nobody saw Bowser, but me?

I asked Maquiel about everything I just thought, but she was as clueless as I was, not to mention I earned her yelling at me for leaving Bowser trophy just like if it were trash.

"So I made a mistake" I said.

"A huge one, Matthew"

"That still doesn't answer, why did only I saw him?"

"Maybe a cloaking device"

"Then I wouldn't have seen him either"

"Then I have no idea"

"Well" I said taking the next letter "I'd like to read these in my own, it might have something private. So, if I find something important, I'll tell you, Ok?"

Maquiel was a little bit skeptical of leaving, but she did anyway, as her eyes told me "Ok, I trust you on this".

I started reading the next letters, the messages were really odd. Dad wrote them to say me about how sad was he about leaving us and how did my skills work. He also told me in the letters that even knowing that I posses it was rather hard for me to use them, even with Mario powers having awoken them, so that I just waited until a situation made me. And then I arrived to the third letter that made me flinch and I felt my blood becoming ice. It was about his death.

He knew about it, when he was about to be sent he wrote this letter, telling me that he would not die in battlefield as the army soldier he was, but that he would be killed in the plain in the way of it. They would make it seem like he died on war, and that way even if someone suspected, there was no way to prove the contrary. They were had been cautious about it, and his death was decided at the moment the army thought he was about to make a terrorist act.

He was not killed, but murdered. It wasn't a war eventuality, but something planned. Still he knew about it, and he walked towards his own death! I couldn't believe it.

I just couldn't keep reading, so before my tears would mess the others letters and the diary I took them and hid them in my room. Then I let myself felt in the bed thinking about it. It was the only thing I could keep in my mind for a good while.

I needed mom to be here, and Melanie. I needed them to talk, to ask, to cry.

An hour passed and I finally snapped out of my crying, thinking that would not bring my dad back. He wanted me to fight with the powers Mario gave me and as his death wish I'd do it, still I wasn't entirely certain of what to do after beating every smash character. Then, what would come? What would I do with them? What about Link? Had I also to turn him into a trophy? I only knew that when the time of fight I would do it, then I'd eventually realize what to do later, but for now, people needed me.

_The same people that murdered dad, but the same people that were alike him_. I sighed, while I heard Mario's agreed.

"Why do you fight for humans?" I asked mentally "I mean, they want to slaughter every one of you"

"_That's not you"_

"You didn't know that when you came to my body"

"_But I knew that not every of you were evil. Link knows that too now. I'm with you, because I'm weak right now. I needed your help, because my body is no longer able to fight"_

"What did happen?"

"_I was the first to oppose the rebellion. Ganondorf was the first to point that the humans were our enemies, but I refused. And so did Fox and Samus. We were beaten by them, treated as traitors. Our bodies were weak, but our souls could leave our bodies and travel towards the game"_

"And then, the electro-shower that I felt brought you to me"

"_That's right"_

"Wow Mario, you were always my childhood hero and thought you were great and stuff, but to be honest, never expected you'd side us in this. And before you reply to this comment, why me? And do you have an idea of how dad came to know?"

"_Why you?_" He asked laughing "_Matthew, you're soul has an affinity with mine. Both of them are… how to explain it…? Burning"_

"Burning?"

"_Come on, Matthew! Do you think is reasonable that you can throw fireballs when you're not in my form?_" I never thought of that, I thought it was because of him_ "I just came to awake those skills, remember what Sonic said? When a human and a smash soul join, they get awful powerful. I never could ignite my body the way you did when he was about to kill us. And you have more skills than just fire, I can feel it"_

"And how do I use them?"

"_I can't tell_" he answered "_That's up to you to find out"_

"Ok, ok, what about my dad?"

"_This is a guess, but as he saw what Nintendo was doing, and as he knew you were holding skills to hold another soul, and then he might made just an assumption"_

"Nothing else? No vision or abilities to see the future?"

"_Not everything is paranormal Matthew"_

"I really doubt that now"

The chatting finished and I just took a deep breath. What now? I knew something. I couldn't wait until tomorrow I had to feel in action. So I just got up of bed and ran to the door. I went out of the house and start running. This decision was reckless, but I had no intentions of doing nothing and just waiting. I would confront Robert at the act.

But before I could even get close to his house, I saw someone who was face down in the ground. Was he the Pokemon Trainer?


	8. Your period, my time

**Your period, my time**

"Is he alright?" I asked to Mario when I took a close look.

Mario didn't answer, he wasn't sure. The guy seemed really bad, his chin was bleeding and his waist was really beat up. His breath was slow and heavy, like if it was difficult to accomplish. He opened his eyes and as soon as he saw me, he started pushing me back and rolled back in the grass with his hurt arms. He tried to hold his pokeball, but at the instant his fingers let it go. He was really in a bad shape and I thought that meeting Robert could wait. I had to help this guy first; I just couldn't leave it like that.

So I took him, I was holding him in my arms walking towards the house I just left. Lucky was at my side, there weren't many people that could care enough to take a look and recognize Pokemon Trainer, the smash bros brawl character. He was heavy, or so it felt hanging with 50kg, but I made it home. I opened the door fast, moving the key with two fingers while holding Pokemon Trainer's body. At the instant my feet touched the garden, Link saw me bringing the Pokemon Trainer and he helped me out. We both carried him to the guest room, where we left him at the bed. He was asleep. Link took his shirt off and we could see that his torso and waist were really injured. There were a lot of scars around the shoulders, and under his hat he had a lot of bruises.

"I pity him" I said. I really did, it seemed like he had been in an awful fight.

"I'll take care of him" Link told me "Weren't you going to rescue Peach?"

"Oh, yes! After all that's Mario's job"

We both smiled and laughed. It was true, I had to see Robert and Link was worth trusting... or at least I thought so, and I expected my guess to be right or I would really regret all this.

Anyway, I got out of the room and headed once again out of the house. It was at the time five o clock, what could take Melanie so long to not arrive home yet? Just when I was wondering, a text message told me that she and mom would be out of town with the grams who were expecting their visit since the last month, so the house was at my charge.

Just when I needed to talk with them; it was like they prepared it to avoid questions... and maybe they did, but as I had now even more free time to do whatever I wanted, I decided to check out what happened to Robert.

His house wasn't really far from mine, just twenty minutes by walking, and five by jumping with Mario form. For speed reason I obviously took Mario's way. The time limit was finally bigger and I could hold the form thirty minutes.

Robert's house was really amusing, his stepfather had a lot of money so they lived in a really good old house from the 40th, an aristocratic house with two floors, lime yellow outside with the kind of look that would have a doll house from the outside. I jumped to the second floor and I checked the first window. It had to be Robert's bedroom, because there I saw Peach's trophy at the nigh table next to the big round bed. My assumption was right after all, his intelligence only led him that far. But, why wasn't him at his room? The answer was some kind of weird noise that I knew pretty well, something like "nooouuuuunn". I had to check my back and there he was, I had no doubt it was Robert at Yoshi's form about to launch an egg at me. I dodged it of course, but that made Robert get pissed off, his window was now broken and he was furious at me. The struggle began.

I jumped at him, but he jumped backwards to avoid my leg to step on his face, and then he turned into an egg rolling forwards to me once my legs touched the ground, but I managed to sidestep and as soon as I saw that the rolling egg was coming back to me I used a cape that suddenly appeared to my hands to change his direction. He broke the egg and then his tail made a move that hit my legs, making me slip, giving him a chance to jump and yell "brain-ka!" He almost crashed my stomach. It was a close call; it scared me a little bit. I threw some fireballs, but Yoshi was good at timing and avoiding them.

I could see his face mocking at me and I suddenly got fired-up inside, feeling my soul burning on anger. I could see Robert happy expression making fun of me and getting confident of his victory. Treating me like a looser. Oh, my god! I hated that so much! I think that's the reason why I didn't bother to doge his kick and grabbed his boot, to then finally impact a punch on his proud face that would hurt him until the next day. I was so angry at him; I desired only the worst for him. And this was my chance of giving him that.

I didn't care about Peach anymore; the only thing in my mind was taking all Robert pride and then tearing it into pieces. I was so angry at him and he was at me, I had the feeling he knew who I really was and I didn't care, it was fine by me, even better if he knew I was a finer fighter than him.

My punch clashed with his kick, and my kick with his tail turning into a neutral attack. He expanded his tongue towards me and I rolled backwards to avoid being turned into an egg by that tongue, still I got my chance to grab it and pull myself towards him to kick his waist. It hurt him, still he didn't give in and he gave me a head butt really hard.

We could go that way all day if it wasn't for Gabriel's interruption. He raised his gun to shoot both of us. The red laser made us flinch and we had to stop, while he at Fox form and with his agility got into the room with the broken window. Maquiel at Samus form also appeared and put his cannon in Robert's forehead.

"You'd like to say something looser" Maquiel asked.

"_If this dinosaur could talk_" that was Robert voice, but we felt it in our mind. As Yoshi could not talk by his mouth, his mind was able to compensate that.

"Well, we can hear you" I added.

Robert was indeed surprised; the eyes that Yoshi put were really big and as an "O" each one, so we could tell.

Fox had Peach trophy at his hand when he came to touch the floor. How come that nobody saw us? We were at the street in front of an old house, and there wasn't a single person in the whole area? This was too convenient, and it wasn't the first time. It was odd, not normal, usually people should be walking around us normally, until they saw us, and they did watched enough smash bros characters to make noise about it. But there wasn't any, not even a single soul, and there wasn't any fog like the one Sonic prepared for the sake of "not being interrupted".

Anyway, I made an eye signal to Maquiel, the one that mean "no time for this" and we left Robert at the place, leaving our smash form with Peach already rescued.

So we head back home, while Gabriel caught up.

"So, as far as Maquiel told me, we're doing this for Link, Yoshi was Robert, your Judo's partner, and your father left you a memento that guides you on how to fight the smash brother's character, is that right?"

"You caught it quick"

"World's became insane" he claimed.

"No doubt" I replied.

We got back at my house. We were breathing fast, we ran all the way to avoid being followed by Robert. We were also sweating, so we just took a deep breath and got inside the house. I gave the trophy to Link and asked him to save it for a while before turning her. The best would be expecting her with my mother and sister to "attend her as the princess she was". Link agreed, and he just stored her temporarily on the closet. Then he got back to look after the Pokemon Trainer who was still unconscious. What a day! So much just happened in one day, it was still Wednesday! Not even Saturday, but the third day of the week! How was I supposed to go to school the next day after all this commotion? I was alone at home, taking care of three smash brother characters, all by myself, with two another human hosts who were expecting some information from my father's private diary. Yep, it was really hard to keep my cool, I almost started shouting, but I kept myself calm somehow.

I still needed some time, time to process everything. It was way to fast, like if the world just sped up too much for me to keep up its peace.

I could figure a solution. First of all I kicked out Maquiel and Gabriel of the house, everything they needed to know I would tell them, but I needed privacy with my father's life. Then, I had to start thinking of dinner; I would have to go with spaghetti the easiest food for these times.

So I got into the kitchen, thinking of three mouths to feed, one of them a soul to explain everything that's going on and convince him that he can stay and that I was no evil. It was going to be hard, although I wanted to maintain myself in action, keeping myself doing nothing would be worse, despite everything I had in mind to do was very difficult to accomplish. Everything, but the food, it took twenty minutes and it went well. So we had dinner, now I had to check on the injured on the gust room.

When I entered I had the luck that Link already made half of the explanation. He looked at me with doubt in his eyes, but I could tell he was grateful, still there was something else in his mind, I could tell, he probably left a friend behind under an overwhelming pressure. Then I noticed that he was hanging just two pokeballs in his belt instead of three.

"Which pokemon did you lose?" I asked.

"I did not lose him" he corrected me "I asked him to escort Lucas somewhere safe"

"Charizard, wasn't him?"

"Yes" he looked at me still with a suspicious look "I must say that I appreciate that you took care of me, not many humans would do the same. But I do not trust you..."

"Yeah, yeah, Link went through that too"

"I still doubt about you" Link pointed.

"Didn't I rescue your friend?"

"Well, certainly you did..."

"Then don't screw with me Link!" I was really hot headed that night "And hear me Pokemon Trainer! Since now, as your name is too long, tell me your real name"

"I don't have one" he confessed with sorrow.

"Then I'll call you Ash for the time being"

"Why?"

"Never mind why" I was not in the mood to explain him that the anime character that represented him was called Ash "I'll be calling you that until you choose a name. Now, can you move?"

"I don't think I can..."

"I'll bring you dinner"

"Why are you taking care of Link and me?" he asked puzzled "It makes no sense! We're fighting your race! We might kill people!"

"No more chatter!" I really had enough-. You're in my house now! So both of you are going to eat quietly and let me sleep. I had more than I can handle today.


	9. Shall I be your prey?

**Shall I be your prey?**

Finally I got through the day. I woke up Thursday at 6:30 A.M in order to take my morning shower and then dress up to school. Link and Ash were still sleeping, so I had no intention of waking them up, Link already knew the house rules. He would clean, sweep, do the washing up, even the ironing, in order to feel useful. As for Ash... well, Link would take care of that, still the fact of not having one of his Pokemons might led me to do something about it in order to earn his trust. Was it going to be that way? Would I risk my life to show them that we human are good? And then… what? I still had to go on my life, my university selection exam was only some months farther and I had to choose something, not to mention I still had a lot to discover, like Salaric true intentions, or what my father's memento meant.

My life was harder than what it supposed to be; these powers at first gave me confident and made my life easy, now they were starting to cause me troubles.

I did not let Mario reply to that, I didn't want another speech about being a hero.

So I went to the shower and relaxed as soon as the water drops touched my body, cleaning it, calming it. I gave a heavy breath and sighed. A great power is more suited to bring a great destruction, rather than calm.

After the shower was finished, I could think of getting dressed and going to school. Dawn was dark outside, as I walked next to the grass in the chipped concrete. There it was Robert in middle of the way to school, not a really tall fella, brown haired, a little bit overweight, but not too much. I noticed that his blue eyes were looking at me with anger. I smiled, the day before I just defeat him, even if it wasn't a clear victory still I felt as the winner. And he felt as the looser, something he hated with all his heart.

"Morning Matthew"

"Morning Robert, isn't your school the other way?"

"I can be late one day"

"Oh! So you're a rebel now"

"I have always been"

"Do you feel cool by being one?"

"I always feel cool"

_So arrogant_ I thought, but I was no one to talk about vanity, I was arrogant too when I started having these powers. Now I felt pleased, he didn't know that I could throw a fireball at him, without being Mario. I thought a lot about it, but Mario kept yelling at me not to be a murderer. If I were to be, I would not mind to start with Robert.

We both walked towards my school having three minutes of complete silence.

Then, he spoke.

"Why did you save that bitch?"

"Do you mean Peach?" I asked smiling "Easy, she's a friend of a friend"

"Are those monsters your friend?"

"Excuse me, but aren't you a monster itself?" we both stopped walking and looked each other with hatred "I mean, I always knew you were, even before all this insanity began"

"I rather be a monster, than a pathetic teen who can't stand by himself in a fight"

"Say what?"

"Samus and Fox attended you, because you were not really match for me"

"Did you forget how hard I hit your face?"

"Did you forget how hard I give you a head butt?"

Both of us stared with fury at each other, we wanted to start the fight right there and finish once for all our eternal struggle of "who's the best?" People were walking next to us, ignoring us. I had luck that neither Maquiel, nor Gabriel appeared, they would have tried to stop us; I didn't want that. We both smiled with pleasure, we both thought the same.

"I can miss one day of school" I said. Salaric's investigation could be done any other day.

"Now we're talking" he said pleased "How about going to the "Sand Theater", it's been unoccupied since the owner broke"

"There is an amazing battlefield there" I agreed "We have a deal"

"Then, what about a bet?"

"If I win" I had to think carefully, I wanted to enjoy my victory "You'll join Maquiel justice league for two days, even if she deny it"

"Fine by me, but if I win" I could see that he was enjoying it too, he also was too confident about his victory "You'll quit the Judo dojo for good"

That was a hard thing to do; I loved the dojo. I could not be defeated or I would lose something I really enjoy doing. I read his expression saying, "What's the matter? Scared?" And then I suddenly felt my eyes burning in determination. I agreed and we both crossed the street at the right side, heading to the Sand Theater, an old gym and Theater that broke two years before. It was big, it had four floors and it was really amazing at one's sight. There was no one watching. We just entered by the front door and walked towards the stairs to get to the second floor were a Karate training field was placed. It had wooden floor, and mirrors at the end of the room. The room itself was really huge, there could be around two hundred people training at the same time in the room.

We both glared at each other, knowing that the time had come.

I transformed into Mario and he transformed into Yoshi.

One fast look and we both started. I jumped and throw a fireball, as he launched his egg toward me. They neutralized.

I head running towards him in order to punch him, but he jumped and avoided me. I turned backwards and threw a new fireball, while he started moving his tail fast to delay the fall and avoid my straight fireball. But he was near me now and I had the chance to do an aerial punch, still he turned into an egg and dodged me again. He was becoming great at timing. When my feet touched the ground, I saw how his tongue tried to reach my and I side-stepped in order to avoid it. It was a close call, almost got me there. But it allowed me to grab him and I threw him to the ground. It must hurt him, the wooden almost broke. Then I throw him up and I jumped to give him an aerial kick. He rolled in the air, but when we both felt in the ground again, he was quicker than me and kicked my waist. Not losing my chance I threw him another fireball, but he shielded himself in his egg form. I was about to charge a fire attack and do a smash, but he was fast and doing the sound "brain-ka!" I could see how fast his jump and fall finished in my back. It did hurt a lot, but I couldn't give up, so I rolled in order to take some distance and think on my next move. He tried to capture me with his tongue again; it was becoming easy to guard against it, just a matter of timing. So then I kicked his face, two punches and two fireballs. It had to have some effect on him, even if he looked at me saying "nothing happened". He jumped towards me, turned backwards in the air, and his tail moved a little bit to fast for me to dodge it. It was a hard tail actually; I could swear the hit felt like if I was actually being hit by iron. I tried to do an smash, and made an explosion a fireball explode in my hand expecting that would harshly injure Yoshi, but he just launched and egg and escaped for a few inches, while the egg actually hit me. I nodded my head and jumped backwards in order to give him an aerial kick, but he did the same and both kicks neutralized. He tried to grab him with his tongue and it was my best chance to give him a punch that sends him five meters up. Then I jumped to keep the fighting, but once we were in the ground I could start punching him and kicking him again. I finally took the advantage again. We were both tired, but I knew my desire to win could not be compared with his.

The fight went on for more than twenty minutes of hit, special techniques, avoid and we were really equal fighters. I hit and then avoid, then he hit and then avoid. If there were a damage percentage, I would say we were both at 300%, a suddenly death, but neither of us was willing to be defeated, and even thought we were tired as hell and injured as hell, we did not give up, we both kept fighting to the limit, increasing the damage to over what would be 500%.

It was the last attack, we knew it. The one who impacted the last hit would be victorious. I could not loose, I just couldn't, and I felt my arm ignited just the way it felt when I fought with Sonic. My feet were the same, they were burning and the speed increasing just surprised Robert to much and the match was mine, or so did I think. I had actually the chance to win with the powered-up fire attack I was to connect, but I felt before I could arrive to Yoshi's side, and obviously he didn't waist his chance and hit me with his jump and fall "brain-ka!" I could not believe it; I just lost by bad luck!

My transformation was undone and my body hurt really badly.

Yoshi was breathing heavily while turning back to the victorious Robert, who was not smiling, he was really tired and too shocked of my miss to show his happiness, but I knew that inside he was way to proud of his achievement.

"So you'll quit the dojo" he said, and this time he was smiling "Don't be too sad, you gave a good fight actually, just not good enough to beat me. I hope you keep your word or I'll beat you up again. See ya, loser"

My body was fine, I saw it, but I still felt the whole damage received in Mario's form. It really hurt a lot, I was numb, I couldn't move. I didn't know how much I would be there. If something hurt more than my body, it was my pride. It was the first time in a really long period that I really lost, and the worst was that victory was at my hand reach! My hand formed a fist, while my eyes burned.

Robert was still at the door. I stood up, it was hard, but it was something I had to do. I went running, and then he realized that it was my foot making sounds. I hit his face hard and he had to grab to the handrails to avoid falling on the stairs.

"The fight was over!" he protested looking at me angrily.

"It's not over" I said breathing more heavily "I won't quit!"

"Matthew, sometimes in life we lose" he told me while getting down at the stairs "I lost to you once, remember? Now, I'll give you an advice. Get over it! If you want a re-match I'm up for it, but that's enough for today, unless you want a death match"

"That's actually what I'm looking for- said a voice I recognize with horror"

Both me and Robert just turned to look at the one who just was about to challenge us. It was Sonic, again.


	10. Ending Black Jack

**Ending Black Jack**

Well I had to admit I was scared, after all Sonic was a deadly enemy and I just got out a battle which had my whole energy expended. I tried to turn into Mario, but I felt that my spine hurt to much to bear the electro-shower that shape-shift me to Mario. So, I was really bad and I could read through Sonic look that letting me fall on the stairs would be fun for him.

But before he had his chance to do so, Robert started walking towards Sonic. He was not in such a lame shape as I was, but he was exhausted, a battle with Sonic would kill him. I had to warn him.

"Don't fight him!" I said weakly "He's too strong, and you're out of breath"

"Shut up weakling, there's no way this cat would win"

"I'm not a cat! I'm a hedgehog!"

"Yeah, whatever, anyway victory will be mine"

I saw Robert turning into Yoshi again, but I could see how tired he was, he could not fight Sonic like that. No, not alone. I tried to transform despite how much my spine hurt and I made it, but at the time I made it, I was already impressed of how Robert managed to dodge some of Sonic's attacks. But still, he was too fast and any attack Robert tried to do couldn't connect his enemy, not his launched eggs, not his tail, not his kick. Any attack was really useless; Sonic just avoided them all easily. He was toying with him! When I came to realize what Sonic's was doing I ran towards him cloaked by Yoshi who was sent flying back and then I jumped and connected a hard hit on Sonic face. It was hard for me to do so, my body barely reacted, it was still numbing after I gave that punch, and that was bad, it gave Sonic enough time to pay me back with a punch on my waist. It hurt too much that it would normally be. I had stopped breathing some seconds and I was almost absolutely positive that I would fall unconscious on the wooden floor. But I didn't, I had the chance to see how Robert stood up and tried to fight back. He was giving the best he could in his shape. He barely dodge when Sonic's spin attack passed next to him and then turning into a ball, with all his speed I could see how Yoshi's back was being taken, hurt by every rotation Sonic made at his back and then how he suddenly stopped to kick his stomach. Robert was sent flying back to the mirrors. The transformation was undone before he crashed them and I could see how blood started to fly as well. I was scared, how bad could Robert be now? I tried to stand up and go there, but a punch impacted in my face, throwing me to the wooden floor, where I was being hit. It hurt too much, I had no energy left in order to hold my transformation any longer. Mario form went out and when I came back to my original shape the time just stopped at the moment Sonic's fist was about to land in my face.

I thought it was a regression, an analysis of my whole life and achievements, but that was not it, time was actually stopped, I didn't know how, but I could crawl in order to escape from Sonic's fist which was moving really slow, but still moving anyway. When the time came back to its cause, Sonic's punch just destroyed all the wooden around his fist. I was just two meters away and I didn't know how to proceed then, it was really hard to tell what my next move would be, abandon Robert and save myself? Even if I tried, how was I supposed to escape from Sonic's speed?

Then hope appeared. Someone just shout "Pk thunder!" and a small thunderbolt just froze Sonic.

I saw both Lucas and Charizard coming in the scene, followed by Ash, Link and even Peach.

"Are we too late?" asked Link.

"Look at me" I said weakly "I'm not having a good time"

"Well, we came to have a word with Sonic" Lucas told me.

"I owe you one for saving me from Yoshi" Peach thanked me "It seems Link was right about you"

"Now" Ash interrupted "There are important issues to be talk. Link you stay with Matthew, everyone else will have a word with Sonic"

Link nodded and got near me, while the other passed next to me. I still wondered how Robert was, but that would have to wait, nobody liked him, and if I just mentioned to Peach, she would probably kill him by herself. Link drew his sword, he was prepared for the worst just in case of. I was not sure what they told Sonic, it was a really large conversation and I could read an unsatisfactory face Sonic. The only thing I heard was something like "What do you think the others are like?" I didn't understand what it meant, but I knew it was from Sonic's voice. The conversation turned loud and I couldn't recognize any word from it, my head was spinning. Mario tried to keep me focus, in order to hear and understand what they were talking about, but my head was at such commotion state that I just fainted.

My vision only detected black for the time being. I had no dreams, only resting with black wallpaper covering my mind. It was a pain to think, or maybe I was still reticent from my previous injuries.

When my eyes opened, I was at my bedroom, with Melanie and mom at my side.

"Are you alright honey?" asked mom.

I just started to get up, slowly. My body hurt. There was no physical injure, but it felt like there were too many. I moved my head trying to remember everything. There were so many things after all, the first thing that came in my mind was about the diary and everything, and it was the most important thing right then.

"Mom... you knew about it, didn't you?" I asked weakly "You knew I was Mario, and you knew that I was fighting against those smash characters. That's why you let Link stay. You also knew about dad's doing"

"Yes, I did. I knew everything. Your father told me"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young. Your dad wanted you to be older, even more than you're now in order to be mature enough to take on his quest"

"His quest?"

"Well, there are many details to be told. You know he was an army soldier, but do you remember how often he went to Japan to work?"

"Yes"

"Well, he was a test subject and the same as you are right now" I was shocked, and so was Mario "There was a project in order to create a new console for 2013, and your father knew that it would only bring disaster. So he was the first case. He was Luigi"

The image of Luigi heart's being ripped out just shocked both Mario and me. We could not believe it; a relationship that way, seven year ago. But, how? If he was Luigi then one of the deaths we knew was fake, after all Luigi died in front of Mario's eyes with his heart ripped out and my father died murdered in a plain. How could they have died in two different places if they were one? It made no sense to me, but there was one thing I couldn't deny: "That's how he knew about this" I still was skeptical, but my mother explained me that his entire job was to avoid the virtual reality that was being done by Ninentdo, started to be real. So, he got divorced in order to keep us apart of his job and then fought as Luigi trying to stop something inevitable. He traveled to Japan time to time to test the virtual console Nintendo had programmed to finish in the next two years; the project that my dad told me in his letter that could "create" a new life form. He was at the beginning of this whole crisis.

I still could not believe it, but I let that go on the moment.

"Robert was at the theater!" I shouted "What happened to him?"

"He is fine" Melanie told me softly "We took him to the hospital; he was full of cuts, but nothing serious"

"Good" I couldn't believe I actually worried about him "There are a lot of things I want to ask"

"Shouldn't you sleep a little bit more?" asked my mother staring at my weak body "You've been seriously wounded"

I still wanted to ask question, but my eyes closed and felt asleep.

It was Monday; I spent most of the time sleeping and asking question. Now my house had became the host home for Lucas, Pokemon Trainer/Ash, Peach and Link. Our guest room was full, and Peach had to sleep along with Melanie.

My body still hurt a little, but nothing compared to the days before.

I walked to school once again like nothing happened. Robert was already in his house at recovery. Apparently the side story made by my mother was that he was found on the street severely cut after some vandals tried to take his money.

As for Gabriel and Maquiel, they both were informed about everything by Link, They were surprised to know that he became such an ally after everything. Now they're justice league was increasing and it was about time for me to make a choice. There could not be any more games in the future; this was real thing, not a brawl fight I got after school. So I had to decide to finally leave playing games and take this seriously, as the war it was ranging on the world. It was a matter of time before people come to accept that smash characters were real. They already knew, now it came to accept it. And we had to do something about it; we would be on two sides' enemy. Normal people would fear us, they didn't know we were in their side, and smash characters are what we had to fight. But farther, we had to figure who was the one pulling the strings behind the curtains, someone who start all this and who could end it, but how to find him? And in the mid time, what did we do? We'd try to turn as much characters on our side, if we were lucky most of them would come to reason and there would be not need to fight them all. But I had something to do first. Figure what the hell happened to Bowser.

So I got school and I would spy on Salaric. It was highly probable that he would take him, but I could not let myself be suspicious. Luckily, we had math at first.

I entered the classroom and both Maquiel and Gabriel looked at me concerned. I wondered what could be our next step into all this.

I noticed that Maquiel had quite a sad look on her eyes, like if she was being force to do something she didn't want to. I kept watching at her some seconds and I realize that I found her somewhat attractive now, I didn't know why. When she realized I was staring at her I blushed, so I turned my head in Salaric direction that was as usual. Only one day he talked about Nintendo and then he never spoke about that again. Odd, but maybe he realized that we were expecting him to do so.

The class ended and I followed Salaric to his office.

"Is there something the matter Matthew?"

"In fact, there is" I had no time to lose "Do you have some information about the smash characters?"

He looked at me puzzled for an instance.

"Actually, I knew there was someone investigating some kind of trophy"

"Who?"

"Well, it may be awkward for us to go an ask her, especially in the situation they're now"

"What do you mean?"

"Its Gabriel mother" my eyes wide opened "And it seems she has been having a hard time with him"


	11. King of lies

**King of lies**

"Are you serious Mister Salaric?" it was hard to believe, why didn't Gabriel told us about it?

"I'm certain. His mother, Anna, works at a technology research facility and she wanted help from me"

"What kind of help?"

"Some calculation, do the math of how many odds are affecting our world" he looked at me with a serious look "Now Matthew, I know you've been into this, your face tell it all"

It was true. If I had a mirror that would have told me just the same as Salaric was saying, still it was unpleasant to be noticed.

I sat down in a chair in front of his desk thinking of what to do next. If what he told me was true, then there was no good of going to Gabriel's house, the trophy must have been save somewhere safe on research facility. Now I knew how big my mistake was. Just as Maquiel said, what if now the adults wanted to take care of the situation? The second world war was a pretty good example of how sometimes grown up makes the worst choices, so maybe it was better to watch the way to avoid it and held the trouble by three responsible teenagers. The only thing I could think to solve this dilemma was steal the trophy before they figured out something bad... like...

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Bowser saw me prior my transformation. He did not know my name, but he could describe me. Also he could describe the school and I wasn't really alike a common person in Santiago, there wasn't many red-haired people at school. They would find me and then... expose me as a freak. Now Maquiel designed speech about keeping our identity on secret made sense to me. They would use us as tool of war, in order to search for the way to eradicate them all, and not only that, once the smash situation was over, the nation would certainly want to make use of us as a terror factor to other countries, what could they take in order to force us? Take our families as hostages? Thinking about it made my blood froze a second. We had to rescue Bowser, even thought it sounded weird, but it was the only thing we could do, and unfortunately, Salaric had to help, did that mean telling him the true? How much could I trust him?

I looked at his eyes, I might have found a way to make him cooperate without telling the whole truth, but we would need as much help as we could, that meant that I would be pressed to tell half of the truth to him, and have Gabriel agree with some terms he wouldn't like latter.

I stared at Salaric, as he waited for me to say something. I extended my arms over his black desk and pointed the transparent rectangle in the center of the desk that made clear what was under.

"Professor, we need to get that trophy back"

"I agree" I didn't see that coming that soon "Gabriel's mother is not to trust and least him"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I could not understand the reason for doubting about Gabriel.

"I know all about it" he said rolling his chair in the sun direction, avoiding eye contact. He was aware of my skills at reading expressions "Since the very beginning I've been watching. You fighting against Bowser as Mario, Maquiel struggle with Peach at your house, your fight at Gabriel and then at Robert, which I must say was for you to win"

"How do you know?" I asked terrified "You were at school when I fought Robert! There's no way you can be in two places at once!"

"No, there isn't" he told me, this time making eyes contact "Not with human speed at least"

His smile gave me the creep. Only considering the single idea of the two of them as the same. Speed, killing desire. The murderous killing look he had at me now. It could not be. My body start shaking at the horror of imagining it, was it possible? If it was it only meant that he was pulling the strings behind the curtain.

"Are you Sonic?"

"I thought would you never figured that out"

Seeing him turning into the world known hedgehog made me flinch. My eyes could not express the whole horror of seeing him turning into him, the one who almost killed me twice, but he did not last at that form too long. I was still skeptical about this; it had to be a nightmare or something! Was my math teacher the hedgehog who wanted to kill me? What a bad joke!

"Sonic told me Mario was a traitor!" I shouted "He hates the joint of human and smashers! Why would he join you?"

"Oh, do you really think you've been talking to your math teacher all along?" the comment made me flinch again. It was true, why would Salaric start making such crazy theories when he always gave a crap on Nintendo and any kind of video game? My eyes were burning at fear and commotion so I jumped backwards taking a battle stance "Good, let me tell you Matthew, I took over this body to observe you, not only you, but every other human who could start any kind of plan against us. I had to admit your father diary was really useful in order to hence up"

"Did you read it?!"

"The whole thing before letting you having it" Sonic was laughing to hard for my like and I felt how much my fist wanted to make him pay "Are you sure a fight between a professor and a student will be seen well?" he noticed how I resisted the impulse "I thought so"

"Didn't you want to kill me?" I asked in fury, containing my own murderous desire.

"Of course, at first. But you can be really useful as my personal puppet"

"So are you the one pulling the strings? Are you the one behind the whole rebellion?"

"Me? Hell, no!" he laughed again "Oh, Matthew. You've seen nothing. You've met only a few. But I'll tell you something. You have proved to be useful, your powers are insane! I mean, if you only could control them well. Anyway, I already had your girlfriend cooperation"

"Girlfriend?"

"Maquiel"

"She's not my..."

"Whatever" Sonic was so happy mocking at me with Salaric's form that he didn't even care of letting me finish "I want a showdown with you Matthew, so I'll let you play the hero. As for your friends, Gabriel has shown to be dangerous not only to my side, but yours too. Robert is an asshole, so he'll be easy to manipulate. As for Maquiel, I already have her sister as hostage, so she wouldn't betray me. And for your smash allies... I didn't see that coming, I thought you'd turn them all in trophies. You've impressed me, Matthew; you're kind, but naive too. And so they've became, they are no longer of any use in this battle if they side with you"

It was too much, thinking that I wasn't the one keeping an eye on Salaric, but vice-verse! My hands formed a fist with the desire of hitting his face hard, but I had to get information, why did he give me my father's memento if it was useful? Even if he read the whole thing, it made no sense passing something that useful to the enemy... unless he wanted to earn my trust. He guessed my thought and confirmed it with an arrogant smile. Now I knew I really hated him and I understood why that day at class, when he talked about these for first time I thought someone glared at me with hatred. It was him, not Salaric, but Sonic who took over him. I tried to keep my cool and ask.

"So in conclusion, what do you want from me?"

"My body desires to destroy you" he said tranquil "So, I'll let you free after we finish this conversation. But I need Samus and Fox is dangerous"

"Why is Fox dangerous?" I needed to make this conversation longer, I needed to see a way to figure all this out and solve it "Why is Samus needed?"

"Fox and Gabriel both have a dangerous affinity, they both lost their parents while they were little, and I must say the feeling they both shares is... like if they want to destroy everything to finally get over with everything"

"Say what?"

"Isn't him your best friend?" he was, prior to this entire smash situation "You should know how bad his relationships are at home and with friends. I can feel it Matthew, it should be obvious for you that acting like a hero is only to get his family approval and own approval. In the end that would lead them both to despair and world destruction. I don't want that, I like this world in a matter of fact"

"Say what again? How do you like this rotten world?"

"I like it because it's rotten. Because I can make it different, my way, and finally get through the supremacy that human held at me in their stupid video games"

"So, Is that all? You want to be free?"

"I was already free there!" he laughed "I want something different, I want something not fake like that world and those memories I had. I want something real, and this, Matthew, is real"

"And why do you need Samus?"

"I need a code to make a subspace bomb work, as you might know her power suit is able to crack passwords"

I flinched for the third time and this one I saw him full of hatred and I had to bite my fingers hard to avoid turning into Mario and getting on a fight. He wouldn't turn into Sonic, I knew that, in fact he was expecting me to attack him so my reputation would be forever damage as a villain, just the same as it happened to Link. Nobody would trust me at Mario form if they watched him killing a math teacher, but I had the temptation to do so! I wanted to avoid what he wanted, and I also desired a revenge for reading my father's diary. But I had to be smart, being reckless would only make it worse. If Sonic wanted a fight, he earned it, and I would kill him afterward. I had to think. He said he would let me free, but I had no insurances that he wouldn't keep an eye on me on secret. I could not trust Maquiel anymore, and I had to warn Gabriel and maybe Robert, he was to be recruited and as he hates me, he probably would say yes to an invitation to destroy me. So I had to get out of there and think carefully every step. I finally kept my cool and abandon the fighting stance, relaxing and looking cold at Sonic, thinking in all the variability and possibilities. He said he wanted me to be his personal puppet, but wanted to let me free. That meant that in freedom he expected that I would act according to some kind of big plot he had already to start. It wasn't a physical fight, but a mental one, and this time I was certain that I could win. Good thing that I had free will after this was over, but before it came to an end I had to extract as much information as I could, so I sat again to Sonic's surprise.

"Let's talk like real civilized people" I said at least "So far you want to have a death match on equal conditions with me, isn't that right? Well, I'll be glad to agree when the time comes, but I have some conditions"

"Do you think you're in the position to put conditions?"

"Actually I think I'm, as I can, in a matter of fact, do something you can't. Restore Bowser trophy"

"How can't I do the same?"

"Simple, you can't abandon your job if you want to keep an eye on me and Maquiel, so you won't take Ana's offer. Also, they're already secure of smashers, it'd be hard on you, but I'm Gabriel friend and I can get an excuse. It'll be easier to me than you"

"Please, proceed"

"So, we'll make a deal" I finally said. I had to do this, if my plain was to be successful, this would end, but if I did even one mistake it was doomsday "I'll get the trophy back for you, and at the moment I pass it to you, you'll free Maquiel's sister"

"No, I need Maquiel, so I'll have to decline"

"I'm not done" this was the hardest part of the deal "It's obvious that you read my father's diary, but not the letters. There are five codes there; one of them is for the subspace bomb. I'll give it you and save you the work of cracking the password"

Now I got him right where I wanted him, but that only meant that a hard run was to start.

"How will I know that he code is not a fake or the letter a replica?"

"We'll check the handwriting from the diary copy that I know you made" it was obvious that he already had a copy in his power, I could tell in his eyes, and he confirmed I was right again "Also, we'll check the materials and the endurance they had on time"

"Fine for me, I agree to your terms" he finally got over with this "I'll give you two weeks"

"A few days is what I need, but I'll take the two weeks just in case"

"You might be going"

And so my own plot began. If Sonic thought he was the king of lies, he would know the man who could take that title out of his hands. I had to talk to Gabriel carefully and think of every step with the greatest care or everything would be screwed. I didn't know if Salaric had spies around the school, but he could make any move at any time as he pleased.

I had a lot to do; also I started texting a fast message to Robert. I told him that Sonic wanted to use him. That would be enough, he might be stupid, but he doesn't like to feel controlled.

Now, everything started, I had to make my own moves. This was no longer about strength, this was a chess play and I was about to reverse a check mate, but in order to do so, there was a piece to sacrifice. Maquiel.


	12. Deadly chess

**Deadly chess.**

It wasn't smart to start plotting right away, I needed to be looked as if I were confused, as if I didn't know what to do, but I already knew. I had to look puzzled, preoccupied, all in order to make Sonic confident that I wasn't intelligence enough to conspire against him. So the first day of every plot was only thinking and making the right moves on my appearance, people shouldn't notice I was too self absorbed, but I needed they to look at me as if I was nervous. This chess match would be decided by every attitude I took from then and on. The first decision made by me was that anything had to be discussed in the bathroom for a simple reason. Nobody spies at that instance, there is some kind of privacy code, and I had to use it, because it was way too little the privacy I had. I might have been observed by anyone.

Maquiel would need to be kept away of any message or Sonic would think I tried to warn her about something. So I had to cut every contact with her. Every move had to be decided with Gabriel, my smashers' allies and for my disgrace... with Robert. So I started to show myself cold at Maquiel, who only stared at me sometimes with suffering and then I realized that it made me anger to watch her that unhappy, she usually was a cheerful girl who always kept everyone out of tension. This time she seemed tense and she had all the right to be. Even if my plot went according to plan, she was something I couldn't assure and looking at her, while knowing that, hurt me. Thinking of letting her being hurt gave me nausea. But she wasn't the only one at danger, I had to think of everyone, and then, the chance of saving her would come. The most important thing was to think on how to give Sonic the false codes, because any kind of replica would be detected right away. Still there was a way to make a falsification of the number, or changing one with my father's own handwriting. It was going to be tough, but I had no time to wonder and if Sonic realized he would not doubt on triggering death towards me. Then he would have Maquiel, and everything done for me would be for nothing. Also I had to keep in mind that maybe he didn't have any intention of freeing Maquiel's sister, so at the moment of our encounter she had to be there which a risk was also if a fight had to start out of nowhere. So I needed to have my own spies, ready to act.

The day was only about thinking and pretend that I actually cared about the biology class. Anything that they tried to teach me would be insignificant if I died before I could make that knowledge useful. I received a text message in middle of the class. It was from Robert who said "I work as a solo, so don't worry. Nobody uses me, but that goes for you too". It was rather longer than expected, but all what I needed. He would not join Sonic no matter what he did. His family would be secure before Sonic could move a finger, I should be working at that as soon as I could, and the same went for both my family and Gabriel's family. Hostages were a hard issue to deal, a pain on the ass. I had to assure no one else being taken. But the entire school was already at his mercy in a way, so the meeting point for our deal had to be away from school. Then it came the issue of stealing Bowser. I'd need to talk with Gabriel and the first part of the conversation could be done with no worries, the second part had to be done with caution.

So at the same moment the class ended, we both started walking towards the cafeteria, while Maquiel just passed by us.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gabriel confused "She's not acting normal"

"Neither you" I said once we took a seat in a desert table "Why didn't you tell me your mother held Bowser?"

"It's been tough" he admitted sighing "I tried to convince her about abandon it, but she's headstrong. I feel like she doesn't trust me the way she used when I was little"

"I see" part of what Sonic told me made sense. Gabriel did have issues with his family "So, what if I steal it?"

"Are you nuts?" he asked with a surprised face "The facility has been protected against smash characters, it has machinery able to detect us, made to turn into a trophy however tries to step on the land"

"Have you tested it?"

"It worked with Wario"

"Say what?"

"He tried to retrieve Bowser and now he's being investigated" he drank his juice fast and then took the word again "So going as Fox and Mario would not be smart"

"What about going as Matthew and Gabriel?"

"Like that could work..."

"Now, listen to me Gabriel!" I was impatient, but I had to calm down, I couldn't tell him anything that rose any suspect "You can make some kind of excuse to go there"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! We can suddenly appear and say that your grandmother is ill..."

"My grandmother is dead"

"Then we'll think about something else!" I said in middle of despair "And once we're inside we can turn and take them back, can't we?"

I could read the skeptical look on Gabriel's face easily.

"Oh, come on! We need them back! Do you know what they can do to us if they find out?"

"Now you're carrying Maquiel's speech" he mocked at me "But you got a point there. I'll figure out and text you when I think on something"

"Great! Would you come to my house later?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need some help at home with our allies"

"I'll help you out if you finally give me the damn time to eat my lasagna"

"Done it"

We both ate on silence. It was hard on Gabriel's side to think about messing with his family situation even farther, I could read that in his face and in the slow and doubting moves on his hands. He wasn't sure, but I had no option left. I'd need to apologize for everything later, when everything became clear, but the fact of ending the games and starting the real fight was the only thing that had my thoughts full, I couldn't even eat the whole lunch, which was really awkward on me, I usually feel unsatisfied, but this time I didn't care, I had more important things on mind.

I saw the school as I never did, looking for some kind of hidden cameras or some kind of face that told me that I was under observation, although it was a never ending mission, as there were so much faces passing by my side. I could not tell who were neutral or who were at the enemy sides. Also it had bother me that Sonic confessed that he wasn't the one pulling strings. So far the only reference I had was from Mario who accused Ganondorf of starting the rebellion, was him the mastermind I had to break down? I was not sure, but I knew that something was farther Sonic, another one to beat.

The day went fast and I finally went to home. Gabriel didn't go home with me; he told me that he had to prepare things in order to go the next day to the facility.

I had to ask question about the conversation that my smashers allies had with Sonic, vital information was there. So as soon as I crossed the door that made me enter to the red painted room that was our living room I had the luck that Peach, Link, Lucas and Ash were all cleaning it, moping the floor, dusting the pictures, cleaning the table and ironing, all on the respective order.

"I have to talk to the four of you. It's important"

I also had to be really careful on this matter, otherwise I could lose my allies, not to mention some of them might just be a spy from Sonic. I had to choose my words with care. I didn't know if Ash and Lucas were put at my side just to give Sonic information. So I had to be extremely caution with them, check their face expression at every moment.

I told them to take a seat, and the four of them took one sofa, and I took the wooden chair, taking extremely attention to each face.

"I was almost unconscious when you had your conversation with Sonic" I stated "I need to know what you told him. He wanted to kill him, how did you convince him to do otherwise?"

"Well, it was a large conversation" the expression at Peach could mean either she was calm or that she knew I would bring this topic "We wanted to convince him to join our side"

""Our side" was not your side a few days ago Peach" I remind her.

"I told you, I owe you one"

"Your statement was more like something permanent" I could detect I was starting to annoy her "I don't mean to bother you, if you want to help us, that's great, but I need to be sure of that you won't deceive us later, will you keep hunting down human afterwards?"

"Not at the time" an honest declaration that made all the looks locks on her "You might have been kind to us, but that doesn't change the fact that we fight to survive. We can't be held on your house forever. Also, this didn't start as soon as we were here. We all had our situations prior to this!"

I didn't understood what she meant, didn't this all started at the moment they arrive in Earth? No, I knew it didn't, my father's diary and letters were the proof to that, but I couldn't understand it well, there was something missing, but when I was about to ask I was interrupted.

"There she has a point" agreed Ash "At a moment we might need to fight for our existence and not all human are on our side. All of you know that this isn't something that started weeks ago, but years ago. Humans have been hostile with us since their little project started..."

Project; a key word that I wasn't allowed to ask at the time, because I was interrupted again.

"But we do not need to hurt innocent people!" claimed Link "They might be like Matthew"

"And they might be like Lex" pointed Lucas with sorrow and anger "Do you remember him?"

Link showed a pain expression that was only cause of a past injure, related to a topic I didn't come to understand right then. My mind made a lot of theories about who this Lex was, and what could have happened in their respective past life prior to all this, but I knew I had no the time to ask, this had to be done fast and then I could let my curiosity to ask later. Priorities first, curiosity later. I still didn't know what they told Sonic to leave me alone.

"Please, tell me what you said to Sonic" I insisted, and then Ash made a sound that clarified he was going to take the word.

"I told him that you couldn't be killed while we were being hosted in your house. We need to be safe, to have a place were to establish and your family has accepted us as part of the house. Then, Lucas told him that if we were to attack it was important to be somewhere safe"

"So, is this all about that? Is my house some kind of strategy headquarters?"

"Not for me" said Link immediately.

"But it's for the rest of us" Peach replied "It was the only way to convince Sonic not to kill you, and it wasn't a lie. He knew it wasn't and he had to swallow his desire to kill you for the sake of his comrades. At the end of the day, we all smashers stand together, with exceptions of the traitors. Now, understand this Matthew. We're allies at the time, and we'll fight to help you as you gave us a hand, but when the times come for war between human and us, we should be enemies again"

"So, are we allies on convenience?"

"Link isn't" Lucas said calmly "And actually it doesn't bother me. I understand him after being with your family. They're nice and have good nature, but we can't assure anything, we've been chased for too long"

"And Link didn't have the half of troubles some of us had, just like Sonic"

Once again I wanted to ask about their past, but the topic was giving to much twist and that would lead nowhere.

"What if I need your help now?" I asked "Would you help me?"

"Positive" the four of them told me.

"As we told you, even if we have to fight our kind, we have to return you the favor" Peach told me softly.

"So count on us" Ash continued.

"We'll be fighting for you" finished Lucas.

"And don't doubt" said Link putting his shoulder on me "about doing what you think is right"

"Then, I'll tell you what my plot is"

It was confirmed by everyone's expression that I hadn't been deceived. I hoped that my skills at reading expressions wouldn't fail this time.

I had to start from the beginning explaining how my math teacher became controlled by Sonic and how he had me under observation by his cloaked human appearance. They were surprised to know about it, from all the smash characters, they never expected that from Sonic, but they agreed immediately to follow my strategy, which was about to start soon. It was dangerous, but they agreed any way. I knew this was the last time I could count on all of them, except on Link of course, but the favor was way too great and almost implying a war if something went wrong. Still, this also assured me that my plain to avoid the subspace bomb being activate could be successful, I only had to trust on their abilities and put them on the right places.

My strategy was almost done; the first part was keeping Robert out of the enemy. Done, and Ash would secure his family while he was gone. The second phase would be sneaking on Gabriel's mother work and steal the trophies. Gabriel already gave me the OK to that part of the plan, and Peach would secure his house. Then, my house would be secure by Link in order to avoid any disaster. The fourth part was at my responsibility, the hardest part. Changing the code on the letter. I already read it, the code was 5678, and the idea was not done yet, I had to think on something. I shared the same handwriting of my father, but any kind of different material used in order to change the code would be easily detected. I had to think very carefully about that part, but as I still had other issues to deal with I moved onto the fifth part. There it was Lucas; he was in charge of spying on Sonic and tells me every detail. As he was the most little hiding would be easier for him. The sixth part was to have Maquiel very near of Sonic fingers in order to feel his victory assure. That was the hard part for me, because one little mistake on the plan, if he discovered we changed the codes or that the trophies we were about to give him after rescuing Bowser and Wario were just replicas, everything would be over. If he were to notice that he was deceived, at that time we would be ready to fight him, with Lucas information we would infiltrate to his fort and destroy the subspace bomb and everything he needed there. It was hard, but it was possible, the most of it needed just a good acting.

So the next day, I went as fast as I could in the morning outside of Gabriel's flat waiting for him to go down. The operation of the trophy rescue had just started.


	13. Loving and killing goes at hand

**Loving and killing goes at hand**

The last night I spent most of the hours reading my father's journal. There I found Sonic's description and strategies to fight him. There it was explained in deep how he would move or react at different kind of situation and how pressure could make him have openings pretty obvious to people. I had to make advantage of that information, after all Sonic had done the same, probably he was ready to fight me after reading Mario description on my dad's journal, so we had to be on equal terms if I had a hope of beating him. I needed to be prepared for the worst, so I bite my lips thinking of the worst scenario. I would not let something like that happen.

Also I searched for some kind of information about of what the smashers told me. There I knew that the project actually included creating artificial intelligence. So, they could have been aware of their existence in some moment and took their own actions. That was when it really began for then, the moment that Nintendo was creating their new life form. Whatever that happened later, was for the smashers to tell me. I was lucky to find some notes in the diary that actually told me what my father's soul was. I felt good knowing that this whole diary was not only a war tool, and his legacy, but also the place where his soul was.

And now, back on the morning, I saw how Gabriel ran to the exit of his apartment, he hold quite a big schoolbag on his shoulders, I was surprised, it was like going to camping.

"Let's go" he said coldly.

"Is it everything ready?"

"We'll be in with no trouble"

"And where are we heading?"

"To a province called "La granja", there are some industries there. The research facility is there"

I didn't say anything else. We both had our school pass in order to take a buss that could take us there. This was the day of stealing, so Sonic would cover my absent somehow. I was tense, thinking on how all this have to be done and I actually felt a lot of pity for Gabriel, he was really nervous, I could tell. His hands were shaking while we walked towards the bust stop, he was on denial of his own stress and his face showed a lot of suppressed pain. I could felt for moment hatred on his look. Was the relationship with his mother that bad? I thought of it, not having a father and not getting along with the rest of your family. At least I had mom and Melanie supporting me, but just by looking at Gabriel I realized what he thought. He thought his mother hated him, like if he was a failure and I just felt so bad for him. But I didn't know what to say, and I was sure he didn't want to talk about it. It was hard on him.

I suddenly remembered Sonic's words. "They both lost their parents while they were little, and I must say the feeling they both shares is... like if they want to destroy everything to finally get over with everything. I can feel it Matthew, it should be obvious for you that acting like a hero is only to get his family approval and own approval. In the end that would lead them both to despair and world destruction". I looked at him while he sat on the bus stop bench. It could not be; he recruited me at first! He wanted me to protect this world so badly, how would he like it to be destroyed? But I, for an instance, felt scared of him, like if I did not know him at all, like if the image of my former best friend was a broken mirror.

He looked at me and noted the fear on my face.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry" I told him sitting at his side.

"About what?"

"Mixing you into this" I said finally "I can see that this mission is hard for you"

"It's for Maquiel's well being, so there was no way I would decline"

"So, you know about it?"

"Yeah, I noticed at the moment" he told me while forming a fist "You haven't given me all the details. You should"

And so I did. He got right the fact of Maquiel's being force to do something she didn't want. I explained that our teacher Salaric was in fact Sonic and that he was expecting to use a subspace bomb with Maquiel's assistance. And then I proceed to explain my plot. I kept something hidden; the words about him that Sonic told me. But that didn't stop me from asking something.

"Do you hear Fox's voice at times?"

"A lot" he confessed with a speed I never expected "I like him; he's been supporting me since the beginning. And well, you had left me behind when you turned into Mario"

"Sorry about that too" I was really sorry; working together wasn't the same as hanging as friends.

"Why did you ask?"

"Mario talks to me all the time" that was not the reason, but I wouldn't tell him Sonic's statement "So, I felt curiosity"

"I see"

He kept the silence for a lot of time. I thought he might be talking with Fox. I could imitate that, after all Mario and I didn't talk since a good while, or more than nothing I used to ignore him. I had to admit I felt bad about myself at that right moment, first I realized I was being a bitch with Gabriel all the time and then the soul trapped on my body tried to keep a conversation and I just put him aside.

The sun was bright while we waited for the bus. It was a hot day, despite it was still May, and in Santiago, South America, that's mean a cold autumn. But this day was strange, maybe it was global warming, but it sure felt more than that, or maybe it was my imagination. Also the sky was dark blue, something weird; different from the pale blue it usually has due contamination troubles.

The bus finally arrives and we both got on it passing our passes on an electric device that discounted some money from it like a credit card.

It was empty; after all it was 8:30 A.M. We took a seat next of the window, that way we could notice any kind of anomaly on the area. Gabriel was only looking outside all the way and I felt uncomfortable at his side.

I tried to keep a conversation with Mario, but he was rather thinking on something else. His mind was too busy to hear my mental voice.

"Is everyone mad are me or what?" I thought aloud, but Gabriel didn't answer, despite I noticed he raised an eyebrow.

We finally got to "La granja". The bus stopped at the center of the Province and we got offs. It was a radical change to our province "Providencia" which was as Grey as concrete, but this place was really harmonious with a lot of trees. The roads were made of mainly stones and along them there were some flowers. Each house was colonial, pretty old with huge gardens which seemed like a good change of air.

Gabriel started walking towards a hill at the north and I followed him in complete silence. I was anxious, the first step on my plot, and I just expected I wouldn't screw up. There was so much in risk.

In a half hour we passed the hill and the only building to be seen around was using a lot of space. It was full white, and it looked like a cube of concrete lost in a feudal like town. It was really big, huge in fact, how would we find the trophies there? It was at least three hundred meters tall, not to mention the wide space it used.

Gabriel was really calm about it, or so did it look like. He got near a key pad on the wall next to a big door. He rushed pressing four numbers and then he slipped an ID card. The door opened slowly and we both got in. At the moment we both put our foot at inside I could sense an intense suffering. At first I thought it came from Gabriel, but it wasn't just him. For some reason I could feel agony, an overwhelming agony. They wanted to be free, to understand, to be at peace at least. My eyes started to shed tears, I didn't know why, but my body just felt on the floor. I could barely hear Gabriel yelling at me concerned. It was so odd. I had a quick vision. Something I suddenly saw and understood that I desired. It was my mouth and Maquiel's getting together, but she was being pulled by shadows. I could feel how some claws were pushing me back. They didn't want to let me go, they were lonely and the needed company, so as I were near those claws he just hang on me pulling me to a bigger pitch black hole, were I couldn't see nothing.

"_I'm waiting for you_"

I snapped out of that. My face was hit and I noticed that Gabriel was shaking my body. My eyes recovered their sight and I touched Gabriel's shoulders. Luckily, nobody else looked the scene.

"What the hell happened?"

"No idea" I confessed "However, we must proceed"

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We both re-started our walk inside the building. Gabriel knew exactly where to go for my luck. I couldn't have done this alone and I realized that it would have been impossible for Sonic, they whole are had security cameras and something that kind of looked like a laser. Maybe it meant to attack smash creatures. Also, he would never find them without someone leading.

Gabriel took me to the fourth floor, and after going through some white corridors we got to the experimental area, where the trophies were being held in a desk next to a machine that looked like those scanners used to make an electroencephalogram.

"There are no cameras here, but there are inside" he explained me "If we enter like we are, we'll be busted"

"Then, I'll go as Mario"

"It's too dangerous" Gabriel protested "Let's think on something else, some kind of plan"

"We don't have time for that!" I claimed.

But in fact I still had thirteen days; I just wanted to end it. I had to bite one of my fingers in order to fight the anxiety, rushing into the room as Mario would only bring troubles to both of us. I couldn't do that to Gabriel. "_Oh, come on, think genius, are all your straights A+ for nothing? There has to be a way to shut those cameras, without anyone noticing it... Gabriel would not know where the security center is... so I have to think of something with what I have at hand_" I asked Gabriel to open school bag as I opened mine looking for something good to use. It seemed too weird that nobody passed through this hall, Weren't we too lucky? It didn't feel good, people would never show when they should, we always were too lucky... someone had to be keeping them on distance... someone we didn't even saw.

I walked to the end of the hall and watched something with horror. There were bodies covered in blood on the floor. They weren't bodies in fact, they were corpses.

My eyes opened wide and I was about to shout out loud on desperation, but I shut my mouth with both hands, if I did I would have been seen as a suspect from this mass murder in front of me. One thing was too see this kind of thing on TV or internet, but watching on real and being unable to do anything made me feel sick. This time I shed tears, trying to contain my desire to scream. Gabriel just appeared back at me and he was as shocked as I. He ran checking on every corpse, maybe he wanted to know if one of them was his mother. The possibility gave me a creep.

There was no time to waste any more, I felt guilty, like if I lead that monster there. I turned into Mario and waited to see something. I did sense something. It was a hand giving me both trophies. I turned backwards and I saw with hatred the figure of Roy. Now I could see him, while being at Mario form, and his sword was full of blood.

I retained a war cry and head to punch his head, but suddenly I felt like time halted, just like when Sonic tried to kill me at the theater, but inverted; now I was in slow motion. Now I understood; he was the reason why only I saw Bowser and why I managed to escape from Sonic and also the reason why people never passed around us while we were on smash form.

"There, there Mario" he told me with a face full of satisfaction, smirking. He left both trophies on the ground "My lord wants you, but first deal with Sonic for us, would you?"

He dissipated in the middle of the air and I hit the ground. I came back to be at my former shape and started shaking. My whole body was numb in denial of what my eyes just saw. I put clumsily the trophies on my school bag and as soon as I stood up, both I and Gabriel were on a bus. I didn't know how, but I knew it was Roy's doing.

Gabriel was also freaking out; we both stared at each other scared as hell. We had to hug for an instance, I felt like one of us was about to meet death soon.

"All those people" Gabriel told me "I won't forget it... How couldn't I save them?! Matthew, I think I'll never be able to forgive myself"

"Me neither" I replied "I... have to avenge them all"

"I'm so grateful that my mother was not there" he started crying "No matter how bad our relationship is, no matter if she hates me... if she dies then I die too Matthew!"

"There, there Gabriel" those words were a bad joke for me now "We have to avoid something like this happen again"

I knew the image of the corpse covered on blood would never abandon my mind. And I also knew that Roy was for me to take care of, the next time I saw him, no matter what I would find the way to destroy him. For an instance the whole thing about my plot had no importance and I had to cry, I wanted so badly to be at my mother's side, I wanted so bad to remove all these fears, and the feeling of being useless. For the first time I understood that I could not save everyone and Gabriel noticed it too. But I knew that as I didn't want to watch something like that again, I had to abandon all my selfishness. I could not protect the whole world; however I wanted to save as much people as I could, so nobody had to go through the same I did.


	14. Confess it, you'll regret it anyway

**Confess it, you'll regret it anyway**

My face was pale white, I felt sick, but I knew it was the scene we just saw. Gabriel was the same, still freaking out and thanking to god his mother was still alive. I thought for an instance on the pain of losing her... I couldn't, not after losing my father, having her gone too would destroy me, so I understood Gabriel statement "If she dies, then I die too". At least if she died I still would have Melanie and I would protect her, but Gabriel would be alone. When I thought that I felt pity for him before, it wasn't anything like the feeling I had now, because now I could sense a deep sorrow I never saw on anyone. For an instance I felt like floating in space, anything else at my surrounding just disappeared and for a moment I watched an anthropomorphic fox, it was Fox Mc'Cloud and then I sensed something coming from him. Despair.

"Matthew?" Gabriel asked "Are you having some kind of vision?"

"Yeah, it's the second time" I answered "But I don't know why"

Neither of us knew what else to say, and then the bus just stopped at the stop on Providencia. We both got off the bus and started walking home.

We needed time to process everything that happened. In two hours we got an image we would never forget. That was really nice. I remembered that I still hold the trophies, how would we make the replicas? I had time to figure out; maybe Link would know something about it.

When we arrived to Gabriel's house we both saw Peach just arriving to do his secure schedule. I explained Gabriel I asked him to secure his house and he nodded. He didn't look really alike a smash characters when he used my school uniform, so unless someone got near his face, it was difficult for someone to notice.

Gabriel waved his hand to say goodbye, his silence was something I could not break. Both Ash and I nodded, I knew that meant that I had work to do too, so I had to head home and ask Link some question.

In the way home I suddenly stopped and hit a wall creating a hole. I was frustrated, I still couldn't believe it, my eyes were burning and they close too fast trying to deny everything that happened; the image of the corpses, the opened chest, the cracked heads, the whole blood that turned the white room into a crimson one. I just felt on the floor and start breathing heavily trying to let escape a suppressed scream, but it didn't come out.

"Mario, what am I supposed to do with this feeling?" I asked mentally in despair.

"_It will never abandon you, so you must endure it"_

"How can I endure this?"

"_I'll be there to help you endure the burden_" I didn't expect that "_You don't have to carry with everything yourself. Let me take part of the burden and let's endure this together"_

I smiled; at least I knew I wasn't alone.

"Thanks Mario, that's really helpful"

He nodded me mentally and I was sure that if he had a physic body he would smile at me. It was really important to feel his support on this, I would need as much support as possible or I would definitely break apart.

I got home some minutes after. When I entered I saw that both mom and Melanie were there looking at me with compressive look on their faces.

Mom stood up and went to hug me, and so did Melanie after.

"We know about it, Matthew" mom told me "We had a vision, so we came back home to welcome you"

"Mom...." I started crying at her shoulder while she tried to calm me down.

I was really embarrassed about this, I used to be a kind of though guy, I never showed my tears on public, I barely cried, my mind was set up on not worrying anyone so I always tried to keep my cool, but this time was completely different. I always though seeing someone die could not be worst that losing someone. I was wrong; because seeing someone dieing and being unable to do anything is the hardest feeling someone can keep on their chest, a burning guilty that chased you down and ate you alive.

After an hour I finally managed to balance my emotional state. I was drinking tea, while mom, Melanie and Link sat at the sofa next to the one I was. It was time for the plot, I couldn't cry anymore, or else someone else could be end dead.

"We need to figure how to make a replica of the trophies"

"Sadly, the only way is with shadow bugs" Link told me "And the only ones who keep them are Ganondorf, Bowser who is now a trophy, Sonic and Snake"

"Is Snake or Ganondorf in position of negotiating?" I asked.

"Seriously doubt it" he answered "Ganondorf would not help a human no matter what and Snake is actually in Italy, so it's kind of hard to contact him"

"I see" I answered giving another drink to the tea "So I'll hand the real ones"

"But then you'll only have more enemies!" Link protested.

It was true, but my mind was so blown up that I couldn't think on anything else. I gave a breath and took the trophies out of my school back. There it was Bowser and Wario at our table. Then an idea flashed towards my mind. It was crazy, but it could work anyway.

I took both trophies at the garden and revived them both by touching the base of the trophy. Light ignited both trophies and for an instant it blinded me. In the same instant Bowser was there shaking his head, while Wario tried to understand where he was.

"Welcome to the refuge" I said to both.

"You!" Bowser yelled at me, giving a roar.

"Hey, you!" I was impressed on my mother's attitude, she didn't fear Bowser, but she got near him and slapped him "No roars in my house! Do that again and the next time a hammer will come down your head!"

"Why aren't you scared?" Bowser asked shocked. He was scared of seeing my mom not scared.

"I've seen many things in my life, undead people, spirits, my son becoming a video game character, and you think I would be scared of a giant turtle that got beat by my son in less than a minute?" I never thought mom could be that aggressive and her attitude gave both me and Bowser a creep "Now behave yourself!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good" she said, while she took from my hands the coup of tea I was drinking "Tea?"

"Oh! Yes please!" he answered. I saw how his claw tried to hold carefully the coup so it wouldn't break and in one sip he drank all the tea-. Always help me to keep my cool.

I saw at Wario who was still analyzing the situation, or so did I thought. Maybe he was terrified of what mom could do to him and he didn't even think of saying something. I thought of the image of a Rottweiler intimidated by their master. Well, that was the scene my mother held with Bowser and even I was surprised. Melanie was smiling, and she told me she wanted to be as terrifying as mom. I laugh at it and then I got serious again. I had to assure them on my side.

"Well criminal minds" I told them "I need your help"

"How come?" Wario asked breaking his silence "Wait! I have to..."

Before he could say it, mom took him by the ear and took him to the bathroom. He probably would feel on my mother's dominance soon, just as Bowser who now was leaving the coup on Melanie's hand. She went to the kitchen and left Link and me with Bowser.

"Those girls are weird" Bowser said "I like them, they have guts"

"Yeah, maybe more than the ones I have" Link added "They're really nice to us"

"What kind of help do you need?" Bowser asked me "We can make a deal"

"Are you in some kind a comrade of Sonic?"

"Well, I'm comrade of any who isn't a traitor" he pointed at me, trying to indicate he was talking about Mario "So, I'm your enemy. But I really don't like how everyone else treats me as an inferior, so I think I can make a deal with you"

"Fine, because I need to trick Sonic" I explained "And you can play a good role at that"

"I need some kind of payment"

"I'll give you Princess Peach"

In my head Mario immediately refused cursing at me. And he was not the only one, Link started to do the same, but Bowser was looking at me intrigue and considering the possibility; just as I wanted him to do. I smiled and he did the same.

"_Are you nuts?_" Mario yelled at me "_Would you like me to offer Maquiel as meat for a dog treat?"!_

"Calm down Mario, I have no intention on doing such a thing" I said mentally.

My idea in fact was to have him convinced on the fact that he would have Peach, but not handing her in the end. In fact I would turn him intro a trophy again and when everything was cleared then I could think on reviving him and turn him to my side. But if everything went according to plan, then Sonic would not stand a chance.

Everything was decided at night time, when Ash, Lucas and Peach came back from their respective spots. They were amazed by the fact that Bowser and Wario were now staying at home (leaving it full) and I gave them the hence up. For my surprise and Mario's jealousy she agreed immediately on my plan as being giving to Bowser. She winked to let me know she was aware that this was nothing, but part of the plot. Anyway, Bowser was daydreaming about his dream coming true so he had no trouble to agree with any of my conditions or with any I asked. Bowser would take care about Wario.

We were set. As usual Peach slept over Melanie's room, while Ash and Link had to share their guest room with Wario (a fact they didn't like since he farted a lot) and Bowser just stayed at the living room. Mom gave him multiplies sheets to cover his body, and he couldn't reject, who would reject something offered by my mother? She was scary and tough.

In middle of the night I was about to start sleeping, when suddenly I felt a hand in a glove passing slowly on my cheek. I opened the eyes, and I saw Peach.

"Could you turn into Mario?" she asked my softly "I want to say him so many things and..."

"_Please, please, please!_" suddenly Mario rushed in my head "_Let me talk to her!"_

"Fine"

I turned into Mario in a matter of seconds. I was becoming better at that and my spine did not hurt anymore when the electro-shower made me shift shape. It was odd, I wanted to give Mario full control of my body, and that willing made me hide on the shadows. I was aware of everything, but my body was not controlled by me anymore, neither the words, nor the movements. Was this what Mario had to bear every day? I guessed it was, but he had never told me a thing about it. It felt like being prisoner, having your soul chained and being unable to act. I just expected Mario wouldn't take advantage of it and decide to use my body as he pleased just like Sonic did with Salaric.

He was so happy about having Peach at his side. The both of them kissed. It felt weird, after all I could sense everything Mario felt, so the sensation of the kiss spread in what I thought were my lips in the darkness, but that wasn't the lips I wanted to kiss... although Peach was great kisser. The things were advancing, it seemed they wanted to take things farther and then I yelled at Mario, who didn't stop, but also didn't do what I thought he would. He just led Peach to left side of the bed and started toying with her hair. He loved her so deeply, it astonished me. And she looked at him almost shedding tears.

"Why Mario?" she asked "Are our memories false?"

"Even if they're, they don't change the way I feel for you"

"_So corny_" I thought in silence.

"What will we do?" she asked tensed "We do not belong here! The human wants us out! We can't just live here forever, what will we do? Do we return to our fake world to be manipulated by humans? Or do we try to live a real life here?"

"I don't know the answer my princess" he answered grabbing her hand softly "But they have the same feeling we have. We might be another life form, but we share the same emotions. That's why when I think about killing a human; I think I might be killing you. Someone might care about another one the same way I care for you. That's why I oppose. I don't know how everything will turn out, but I trust Matthew"

"_Do you really trust me?_" I couldn't believe it, so I laugh. I was always against what he thought.

-Why do you think that kid will save us? Do you remember? We all believed them, some of us more than others, and some of us has great grudges with them now, just like Sonic or Kirby. They promised us so many things, what for? Now we have nothing, they just didn't make us aware that we weren't real, but actually made us real! I can't understand them Mario and I can't seem to know how Matthew can stop all this.

"Matthew is a good guy; despite he thinks he is not. He knows the pain of lose, and he carry the desire to protect the ones he loves"

Now, that sounded totally cliché! I laughed so hard inside, but Mario ignored me. If that really were to count, all those people at research facility would have not died. Mario the finally reply to me. "_You can't protect everyone, but you have something that will give us a future_" I was not sure what he meant, but I let the comment be. I was skeptical to accept Mario's statement, what could I do? There wasn't any damn thing! I only fought his race; I didn't even try to stop mine! So I just couldn't understand how he expected me to stop all this, even if I had the hell a lot of powers.

Peach just nodded, she wasn't totally convinced either, but I could see that she wanted to believe Mario; her eyes told me that she would do anything for him. There was not talking later. For some hours Mario asked me to use my body a little longer and I agreed, after all if something went wrong at least he would have had his chance to express everything to his princess. The touching Mario started was weird for me, and so did the touching Peach started. Nothing indicated that they would have sex or something like that; they were merely showing their affection by softly rubbing each others faces and waist. They were so deeply in love, I never felt something like that. Then a laugh escaped again, I always thought I came to love that way for my former girlfriends, but it was never this way! Maybe it was so intense because it was judgment day for them. That counted, but it was more than that.

Peach finally decided to go to sleep and she left Mario now assured and determinate, while Mario gave the control of my body back. I was surprised how much time I hold at Mario form and I turned back. Well, it made sense to keep that form while Mario's soul ruled my body.

It was quite a night of emotions and feeling; would I feel that way for someone? Only time would tell me.

The next day, Bowser and Wario were ready. Bowser had a word last night with Wario and the both of them came to an agreement that I didn't know, but they were willing of becoming trophies again. So I asked Link to take care of it and with he stabbed first Bowser in the chest and then Wario. They both were ignited by light turning into the small trophies they used to be.

It was 5:00 A.M and the only thing I needed was time to change the number code and get farther information about Sonic by Lucas spy issues. He was already awake at the time and I proceeded to ask him about the spy issues. I was told that Sonic had quite some minions in the school, at the air conduct system. He had to fight them off, but that was not the trouble, the trouble is that he found out that under the school, it lied, in middle of the sewers, there was quite an installment. He had the subspaces bombs there and another kind of things to treat the school, usual bombs, and even weapons like a beam sword and ray gun. The guy was prepared in case I tried to deceive him. So I had to make my steps carefully. Maybe Bowser and Wario trophies could wait before being handed. I opened the letter with the codes and started thinking. Lucas confirmed me that Sonic counted with some kind of scanner there in order to identify the materials, so writing over a number or changing the letter would be obvious. What could I do then? I had other five letters with other codes, but everyone was for a designed task, one said subspace bomb, other said password to castle, and other things I couldn't come to understand just yet... but, an idea flashed towards my mind. Two letter were written on the same date and the paper were just the same... this was risky, but worth to try. I took some scissors. Then I cut through the paper in half and changed the codes. Then, I took some piece of white paper and set glue on it. I paste both parts of the letters on it and asked Lucas to use his Pk fire at weakly as he could. He did and the small ball of fire started to burn the paper, giving it brown color and it started to fuse with the others part of the letters. It seemed almost the same. I got the diary and in the back side I wrote the right codes in case I needed them on the future. Then I asked Lucas to check on the paper.

"The center feels smoother"

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

He concentrated and used his Pk freeze. The whole letter was now on ice, which shattered instead of melting in order to avoid destroying the letter. Then Lucas used Pk fire again and made some final arrangement with some others skills, but the letter was finished.

"Wow! Now it feels the same!" I said amazed "You're amazing Lucas!"

He smiled in response and went to his room in order to get some more sleep.

I was ready. Three hours later I was at school. I tried to avoid Maquiel, but she just grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk"

I turned and saw her. Anything she would say now was at the command of Sonic. I had to glare at her and looked confused; I didn't need to give her any kind of information that she would later tell Sonic. I knew what she was going to do, she'd been ordered to avoid me to escape, which means Sonic just foresaw that I would try to make the meeting far from school. Yes, I knew what she was going to do, but not what she was going to tell me.

"Matthew, I like you"

Now that was hard to deal with! But I was ninety percent sure that it was Sonic scheme. So I avoided any eye contact to show her how that actually hit me. I understood that in order to keep her sister say she would do anything, but that didn't make it easier to deal with. I felt angry at the moment and I glared her. She sighed and I saw how she shed a tear, while she punched my stomach and then my neck. I fell unconscious.


	15. Nameless and reborn

**Nameless and reborn**

I didn't want to wake up, but I was forced to. I was having this weird dream again, someone holding at me. I didn't know if it was a man or a woman, but it certainly didn't want me to go, it felt to lonely. I was walking on graveyard. There I saw my father's gravestone. Maquiel was looking at me with sorrow, but her presence was dissipated by the wind that covered her in a black veil in order to make her disappear. Then I felt some claws at my waist pulling me to darkness. It was at that same moment, when he was about to tell me his name that I felt the fist on my face and came back to senses. It was Sonic's fist. I was at the sewers and I could sense in Maquiel's face the guilty after telling me that lie me, after all I bought the lie for a second, it was what I wanted. When did I start liking her? I wondered I was so pathetic now; I had to ensure to never involve feelings at this kind of situation. She felt guilty and pity for me, she probably found out. I felt so embarrassed! I started to laugh and then Sonic punched my face again.

"Sorry to do that" he said "But you were acting weird"

"'S OK" it wasn't, but I was not in the position to lead the contrary "I brought you the trophies and the codes, would you let Maquiel and her sister go?"

"After you show them to me"

"Oh, that's not how it works!" I replied immediately "I'll tell you what Sonic, I'll get out of my bag both Bowser and Wario, along with the letter, but at the same time you have to show me both girls getting out of here"

"Done it"

He whistled and then I saw how a new smasher appeared with a nine years old girl in her hands. She reminded me a chocolate brown haired version of Melanie (only somewhat taller). She was being brought by Donkey Kong. I smiled.

"So the ape has the IQ to be controlled by a mutant cat"

Again I felt Sonic's fist on my head. I expected that, the only bad thing was that now my cheek burned, just as my shattered pride. My cold gaze found Sonic's satisfied look, as Maquiel took on his arm his little sister. I could tell she was about to cry, she must have been worried as hell, at least I would. And this was the most critical moment of my whole plot. It was everything ready and only the fact of being busted could lead Maquiel to destruction. As expected, Donkey Kong blocked the only exist that could be seen in the sewers, he would not move away until the deal was done, and Maquiel was not willing to fight with her sister life's at risk, she would die first.

I saw how many's come in; they must have been programmed by Sonic itself. There were many, he didn't left his defense down in the sewers, he even was ready to cut a conduct and fill the place on water in order to make my fire useless. I smiled, like that would stop us, he wouldn't know what hit him.

"So, first the trophies"

I handed both Bowser and Wario who were turned back to life by Sonic touching them. As we agreed, they pretended to side with him, they both bowed at him recognizing him as their savior and thanking him having stopped me from any kind of dangerous action. Sonic was pleased, and so I was. So far he was buying the whole lie. Bowser winked at me when Sonic didn't see him, it was kind of creep, but I smiled matter of fact that bothered Sonic. My arms were weak searching on the bag. I knew this would define everything. If he bought it, then we would go and prepare the counter attack, he would be back stabbed by both Wario and Bowser and his whole army of R.O.B would be obliterated by me and my comrades. But if he found out, then the action had to be taken right there and Maquiel's life and her sister's would be in danger. This had to define everything; I hoped I didn't make any mistakes while changing the codes. When I got it on the back and took it out it still seemed normal, as if it was never changed.

Sonic just gave it a deep look on it and he smiled. He didn't say anything in the past three minutes.

"Yes, it's indeed the same handwriting" he declared. I was about to sigh in relief but.... "Despite that, I can see it's fake"

As we agreed Bowser did not hesitated about slashing him with his claws. It was a direct and powerful hit, Sonic shouldn't have noticed it, after all it did not make a sound, but he just grabbed Bowser's arm and threw him on the water. He smiled as soon as Wario tried to punch him and with a kick he sent him flying backwards to the wall. The power of his kick was such intense that the wall broken. The R.O.B army surrounded me, while Donkey Kong was ready to fight Maquiel who doubted at first if turn into Samus or not. But Sonic made his entire troupe to stop by raising his hand and pointing at me.

"You're smart Matthew" he told me "I didn't think you'd be able to convince those two to help you, but you actually did it, although I suspected you might have done it, so I was prepared just in case. And the letter was a masterpiece! I actually didn't think it was fake!" I was astonished at his statement as he threw the letters to the water "I was totally bluffing! I only said that in order to prove my first theory, and I was right!"

Bowser started swimming in the sewers waters to reach us, as Wario started to stand up. I did have a back up plan just in case, so before thinking on turning into Mario, I just raised my thumb, and five seconds after that, a sword stabbed Donkey Kong turning him into a trophy.

Sonic just turned away to see what was happening, but intermediately a PK thunder hit his back. It hurt him, but it didn't make any major damage. The R.O.B went towards Maquiel who was lead by the swordsman to an escape of the sewers. Then when she entered to the conduct that would lead her to the exit, I calmed and turned into Mario. More than fifteen R.O.B tried to shot me with their lasers, but they all missed at a great jump I did backwards. At the same time, Link appeared and threw some bombs that made the R.O.B to disperse and fall in the sewers water. Next it was Charizard flying towards me, breathing fire. The space was too small for him, so he was easily kicked by Sonic. Luckily, he got back into his pokeball shifting for Ivysaur who started using razor leaves at Sonic, who had no trouble avoiding them.

I had to keep avoiding the lasers, they were many, but Lucas helped me out by casting his PK freeze, getting most of the enemies immobilized by the ice that covered them. Peach also made her appearance and sent some R.O.B flying after hitting him with her golf club.

I got rid of the last R.O.B there by throwing fireballs and then I ran towards Sonic, who was still avoiding Ivysaur razor leaves. The suddenly, as if time stopped, he turned back and declared.

"Enough of games"

The speed was too much for me to notice. It took me a few seconds to realize that he landed a kick on me, and that he made me flew backwards. Bowser grabbed me before I hit the wall, while Wario took out of nowhere his motorcycle. He tried to crash on Sonic, but he was way too fast, faster than any of our past encounters. Nobody could catch him.

Bowser however threw me back to him. I flew at high speed, expecting to be able to land a hit on his face. Sonic then suddenly stopped. Link was about to slash him, Ivysaur about to hit him with his vine whip, Peach about to land his club on his face, Wario to crash him again and Lucas to hit him with PK thunder. But it was like time was not at is cause, and everything seemed to be in slow motion, even myself. I saw Sonic taking my body and then everything became blur and fast. Without noticing it, he led me to the top of school in a fast movement and hit my faces. I was getting enough of that, I wanted my payback, but he was a tough enemy.

"Did you think I did not have a back up plan either?" he asked, while he showed me some kind of joystick "Say hello, to a cracking password"

I was astonished. The city for the first time accepted the fact that they didn't want to believe; the whole city watched how a great amount of R.O.B flew carrying a subspace bomb.

"Without your father's code it has 50% of error ratio" he explained "It's risky, but in the worst scenario the city won't be replaced by subspace, but actually hit by a supernova"

"Like I'd let that happen"

Sonic was about to rush into me, when I saw that he got hit by a laser. It landed in his feet and he felt, and then an egg smacked his back. In some seconds at my side were Fox and Yoshi ready and set to fight.

"Good timing" I said "How did you know I was here?"

"We followed your allies" Gabriel explained "And then before entering the school we saw that you were at the roof and jumped our way to here"

"_Enough chatter! This puny cat owes me an apology_" Robert told us telepathically.

"Well, friends' stands together, don't them?" Gabriel told me smiling "Let's face this fella together"

"Thanks"

The three of us glared at Sonic who was really exited. We saw one moment the subspace bomb held in the air by so many R.O.B and we could read the numbers even at so much feet of distance. We had ten minutes. I knew beating Sonic wouldn't change the fact that bomb was already activated, but I knew that defeating him would make easier to stop it. The whole citizens of the city ran away, while R.O.B started shooting lasers. Then I could also see that he had some other allies as well, like Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Olimar and the ice climbers. They were about to start hurting the people, but Link, Peach, Ash, Lucas and a newcomer ally, Zelda came to help. Link started fighting Toon Link right away and both swords crossed. Peach made her distance of Jigglypuff so she wouldn't be caught by her sing. Ash send Ivysaur to fight Olimar, Lucas took on the Ice Climbers, while Zelda took of as many R.O.B as possible with her din fire and some physicals attacks.

After seeing the city being protected by my comrades, we could finally start our struggle with Sonic.

His first aim was I, he actually made to hit my stomach pretty hard leaving me out of breath for a moment, but that instance was great to give Gabriel the chance to grab him and then hit him with his reflector. That should have hurt, but Sonic reacted back at the moment the reflector stopped working and landed a hit on Gabriel's face. The Robert appeared while Gabriel was sent to fly upwards. He made his jump and then pressed through the air with his weight saying "brain-ka!" It was so sudden, Sonic could barely escape from Robert's falling, but the wave made after his fall gave me an opening and I hit Sonic's face as hard as I could. Payback felt cool. But that didn't end the battle. I was started to feel sure about our victory, it was a three against one after all, we had the advantage, but Sonic didn't gave in. He turned into a ball at full speed and headed towards me, but I made just in time to use the cape and repel him to the other side, still that was bad for Robert, because after that Sonic left his ball form and actually made a spinning attack on the air that gave Robert at least six hard kick that send him flying back to door that leaded to the stairs. The door broke and Robert started falling down the stairs. Gabriel and I were alone until Robert could get back.

Gabriel was fast, so he could avoid a high speed attack from Sonic and hit him with his knee pretty hard. Then, when Sonic was sent backwards I took the chance to make a tackle and then I hit his spine. That really hurt him, but didn't stop him from rolling on the air and then at full speed in his ball form, catch my waist and started rolling on it. That surely did severe damage; I could feel like my skin was being ripped of. If Gabriel didn't use his reflector in order to repel Sonic from my waist I would have started bleeding. I caught my breath and as soon as Sonic attempted to attack Gabriel, a rolling egg at full speed passed through Gabriel and me and crashed against Sonic who was at his ball form again. The both of them rolled at high speed, expecting that the other would finally give in. The attack finally neutralized and the egg broke, leaving a huge opening on Robert who tried to take a defensive stance, but Sonic was way too fast and he recovered in one second and then he punched Robert's face, while Gabriel shot lasers, forcing Sonic to avoid every last of them. Then I threw a fireball to break his defense. The fireball actually hit the target and the lasers did their work catching Sonic. Then Robert passed in his egg form again rolling at full speed. Sonic was sent five meters up. I jumped with all my might and raised my fist. I gave a huge battle cry while I impacted a hard aerial smash which made Sonic hit the floor hard, breaking the actual selling and he felt until his body reach the first floor.

The three of us were breathing heavily, it was a hard fight.

"Team work fit us, doesn't it?" commented Gabriel.

"_I rather work as a solo_" replied Robert.

"Yeah, Matthew was the same at first"

"Don't you dare to compare us!" we both shouted. We glared at each other and turned our sight away from each other "I have to recognize you fought well, Robert"

"_Of course! After all I was the one who kicked your ass!"_

"Oh, shut it!"

It was way too sudden for us. The image almost made a trauma on me. Gabriel was bleeding, he had been somehow slashed and the wound extended from his torso to the beginning of his chest. For one second I remembered the corpses and seeing Fox's blood spilling in the air made me flinch. Robert was not even near as surprised as I, and that was in matter of fact, because a golden sonic in one second almost cut him in two. His whole waist was about to tear apart and I could swear his stomach was getting out of his body.

"Gabriel! Robert!" I shouted, like if that could change the fact in front of my eyes. Both were lethal wounds.

I guarded myself from the attack, but I could felt the overpowering punch that hit my face. My cheek started bleeding badly. Sonic made his hit not lethal on purpose.

He grabbed my neck and then stood me, he was laughing.

"The one who unleash the final smash is the one who wins"

My eyes were about to close, I was about to pass out while Gabriel and Robert crossed the death bridge. Would I let them die? I remembered Roy and his blade full of blood; it was the same, jus with Sonic's and his golden body covered on crimson red. No! I wouldn't have that. My eyes started burning, and this time it was under perfectly control. I understood what wasn't letting me use this power correctly. It was fear.

Sonic had to make his way back, because my whole body ignited, but this was not the same flames that went rage without control, these flames were my burning soul at my hands control, and the flames that surrounded my whole body just kept growing, like some kind of fire aura. Sonic tried to attack me, but I could see through his speed now. I stopped his punch and then I kicked him sending him four meters back.

Now everything was clear to me. I was scared. I fought because I was scared of losing my life, because I was afraid of losing what I cared. That fear was unnecessary. If I wanted to survive, I would not let myself killed and if I wanted to avoid losing someone...

"I will protect them" I said while my whole aura reunited on my hands. I raised them and prepared to realize the great attack. The Mario finale.

"_Oh, yeah!_" Mario shouted on my mind.

We both pursed the attack to its limit. It was two huge serpents, which moved way faster than in the game and that were actually bigger. Sonic had not time to escape, the speed of our attack was too great, so his hand also raised and he released a golden ray from his hand. The ray and the serpents crashed. The clash of energy made a lot of waves; while we struggled to make ours attack endure the process. I finally screamed with all my might and put unconsciously almost my whole soul on the attack. The serpents overcame the ray that it came from Super Sonic and finally caught him. Just as the moment the serpents started to act by themselves the transformation was undone I was almost breathless. It was hard for me to move, but I had to. Gabriel and Robert were badly injured and at that rate, they would die. I tried to stand up and go help them, but it was pointless, my whole body was numb and exhausted because of the attack. I could feel that my energy was almost all gone; my body began to feel really cold.

I didn't fall on the count that there was something wrong. I had forgotten about the subspace bomb. I was so set on defeating Sonic that I didn't remember that it was there. And it exploded.

"Shit!" I managed to said weakly.

I hit the floor under the pressure and looked back at how the bomb started to draw everything inside the subspace. And then I saw some people. In fact they weren't people, they were smasher. From far I could see Snake, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Meta knight and Kirby smiling as the bomb drew them in and started to swallow the province, would it be able to draw the whole city in?

If you thought that was the worst part, it wasn't. The worst par was seeing Sonic, weak but alive. His whole body was blue again and his movements were slow. His whole body had a lot of serious burnings, but his eyes met mines with a hatred gaze. He was about to get near to me and finally kill me. That would have been, if Roy didn't appear out of nowhere and back stab Sonic.

My eyes opened wide, while Sonic saw shocked how Roy's blade pierced his chest. His head turned back to him.

"Why Roy?"

"You've been a nuisance, Sonic. You refused to hear our Lord and this is your punishment. The human life that you stole shall rule over you for eternity!"

I saw how the blade was removed and then he was not Sonic anymore, but my math teacher Salaric. Now, if in any point of this story I told you that I was scared, that moments could not even compare to this. I didn't understand why, but Roy took out of his cape three hearts containers, the ones that are from the legend of Zelda. He left two of them at Gabriel's and Robert sides. The hearts containers started to release some kind of pink fluid that caught the blood spilled in the floor and returned it to their original bodies. Every wound was closed and became just mere scars. Then Roy left the heart container at my hand. He smiled at me.

"Thank you Matthew" he told me "I could not have defeated him if you didn't beat his final smash. I knew you were strong; your fire aura was really impressive. But now, we need you to lure you in"

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly "Lure me where? Why won't you take me now? I'm not in condition of fighting"

He just smiled at me. Then he was no longer in my sight range. I turned my body in order to watch the whole purple orb that contained the subspace. It had taken half of the province. I got near the edge of the building and saw how Link and the others of my smash allies succeed at defeating their enemies, but how defeat was evident on their look at being unable of stopping the bomb.

And then, I no longer felt fear, but rage. Roy had at her hand an unconscious Maquiel and he went towards the subspace.

"Damn it!" I shouted "DAMN IT ALL OF IT!"


	16. Back in Black

**_Author Note_**:_ The next chapter is the beginning of the second arc of this story and the followings chapter will be narrated on some other character points of view. So we'll see Maquiel, Link, Gabriel, Melanie, Robert, Ash/Pokemon Trainer and more characters giving their own perspective of the facts, as they are going to enter the great maze and there's a lot of feats to be told (not just Matthew's feats). This chapter is basically filler which explain how a decision is made, so the plot goes slowly, please deal with it this time! Thanks. Enjoy and review ;)_

_And before we start, I asked my characters to do the disclaimer xD._

_Matthew: Mario, would you do it?_

_Mario: ishida_sasuke only own the characters he created (mostly teenagers), all the Smash Brothers characters are own by Nintendo._

_Matthew: Do not forget! No offense intended to Nintendo in this story plot. Oh! Neither Sega (almost forgot Sonic's here)._

* * *

**Back in black**

The situation was critical. People already knew, but now they accepted the fact of what was happening. For the first time in my whole period as Mario I understood what the meaning of people knowing the truth was. Panic; if they were to see us, they would certainly look for the way to kill us right away, and I had no intention of having a bullet pierce my chest.

Everyone was at my house, it was the quarter now. I found odd that Zelda were fighting at our side, but didn't come here. Well, we had now in my house, Bowser, Wario, Peach, Ash, Lucas, Link, Gabriel, Robert, mom, Melanie and I. It was really full, some of us sat on the sofa, and the others just lay down on the floor. We put the trophies on shelving. We would think what to do about them latter, but we had to think on how to fix the subspace situation. We didn't know how many people could have been drawn to the subspace, or what could have been done about it.

My eyes stared at the floor, wondering about what I could do. Even if I were to go there, Roy was way stronger than I, how would I beat him? I didn't want to be stabbed like Sonic who was now supposed to be our teacher Salaric again, but he hadn't wake up, so we had to leave him sleeping on the guest room. There was an awkward silence and depression all around us.

Bowser finally broke the silence.

"So things didn't go the way we wanted, but I did act according our agreement, so I shall have my payment"

"You shouldn't worry about that" Peach replied "I've been informed, but right now we're at crisis, so I'll go with you as soon as this situation ends"

"When is it supposed to end?"

"If we knew there wouldn't be so much tension, dumb ass" Gabriel answered. He was as tense as everyone else.

Bowser was about to reply, but mom gave him a scary look and he contained the roar he was about to give and kept in silence again.

I tried to look for a solution, but it was way too far from me.

"What can I do Mario?" I finally asked him in my mind.

"_We should go there and get her back_" he stated "_She and everyone who was drew in"_

"I know that we should do that! My question is: what "can" I do? Because I know what I must do, but I doubt that I can"

"_You don't need to go all alone. There are quite some allies here"_

"Yeah, I would be driving them to death"

"_You know Matthew; I rather deal with you arrogant and overconfident, than coward and depressive. Since when does the enemy scare you so much? You used to always believe in the chance of wining"_

I didn't answer, because I myself didn't know the answer. It was true, indeed I feared Roy, but I was more scared about him hurting people around me than hurting me. Then I remembered the mass murder on the research facility, and how relaxed Roy showed me his bloody blade. I swore revenge on them, all those people who would never go home and that would leave some family alone and sad. I raised my hand and formed a fist, would I be able to do it? Would my fist be able to defeat Roy?

I stood up and everybody stared at me.

"Well fellas, I know what we need to do" I finally made up my mind "We're way too tense about this, that's not gonna do any good. So, first of all, let's take it easy and think. The situation is simple, we have a subspace orb floating over the city, nothing can destroy it from the outside, so we have to do it from the inside" at that point I caught everyone's attention "I need to go there, but someone has to stay here and protect the city. That person will have a hard time; we're now the public enemies, not the heroes. So there will be two parties. The first one will follow me to the subspace and take care of whatever is inside, the second will stay here and take care of whoever who try harm the citizens, have I made myself clear?" everyone nodded "Good. Let's take this day off to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. Any objections so far?"

"Why do you need to go?" Robert asked.

"I made an oath" I answered "Too complicate for your mind to understand"

"Like I care" he replied.

It was set. The rest of the day consisted on so many events that I would fill more than one chapter in narrating them all, still I can resume them. Everyone had something to do, but nobody really left the house, with the exception of Gabriel and Robert who needed go back to their respective s houses in order to prepare themselves.

Mom and Melanie assisted everyone who still had some kind of injury. Link was really thankful of how they bandaged some burnings of his body. Ash was at the garden talking with Lucas. Wario and Bowser seemed to be scheming something, but they were always interrupted by Peach, so any kind of agreement they tried to make was immediately forgot. And so the day went on.

My head was spinning; I saw how everybody moved while I laid on the sofa. My thoughts were having all kinds of variations, I thought about so many things, even things that had no relation with the situation, but I was just so self absorbed and distracted that I had to be punched in order to hear what Link had to say me.

"Take this"

He gave me in my hands what would be a beam sword. I was careful at the time I let the energy release. I liked how the blue edge made of light appeared. I turned it off and looked at Link puzzled.

"If you run out of time in Mario's form, use that to defend yourself"

"Thanks, Link"

"Now give it a name"

"Why?"

"You're a swordsman now" he told me smiling "You're going to rescue someone with that weapon, so at least give it a name. My sword, for example, is the Master Sword"

"Ok, ok" I sighed. What kind of name could I give it? "Vatra"

"Weird name. I like it"

"It means fire in Croatian" I explained.

Link nodded impressed by the fact of me knowing that kind of language, which meant he understood what Croatian was, I deduced he spent more time on Earth than what I supposed at first.

I rolled the beam sword in my hand, checking it. It was cool thinking of having it in my hands and it would be useful if I had to fight Roy, a sword might show to be better than a punch at the time of counter a slash. I put the beam sword on my pocket and I decided to go out.

I went for a walk when the sunset came. I sat in a bench on Woods Park staring at the now somewhat crimson sky. I had more than enough of that color, but still I stared at the sky until nightfall. For the next day something new was about to happen. I gave it a second thought and laughed. "Everything has been new so far" I thought. I remembered so many things that happened in so short while. It had been a month so far, since everything started and I never predicted to be now in this kind of situation. That's how life works; you never expect were you finished. But I had to be sure of something, I had to restore my lost confident and believe on my victory.

I went home; I needed some sleep before we finally head to the subspace. At the time I arrived I just got into the bed and felt asleep. No dreams so far, I was expecting to be on the graveyard again, but this time my mind was at ease, nothing bothering it, except that a sudden image came to my mind; a black caped man. My eyes wide opened and I got up. I turned on the lights and he was sitting on a chair next to me.

"Hello, Mario"

I didn't any kind of movement yet. I was only staring at him, waiting for him to do something first. He only was giving a look at my room, he got near of the window that touched the grass and he kept in silence for a quite a while. I sat on my bed waiting for some kind of reaction. If his face wasn't covered by the cape I could have read his thoughts, and as it was impossible I started to get impatient.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he was just looking at the garden. I frowned and sighed, it didn't seem like he was going to answer, which made no sense, did he just appeared to say hello? Or was he waiting for me to do something? The second option made more sense to me, so I thought: what could he want me to do? I was clueless about that.

Then he finally said.

"You're to be betrayed"

"Say what?" I asked.

"There, I said it" his voice seemed to be relief, like if he was accomplishing a task that he didn't want to do "Now, if you excuse me"

He just vanished. What did he mean? It puzzled me to death, but thinking about it only lead me to a death end, so I just decided to sleep again.

For the next day, we were all gather at 4:00 A.M, as we agreed the last day. We were all tired, but if we were to invade that subspace orb it was better to doing it on dawn, that way there was less chance of being seen and attacked.

"So" I said after yawning "Who are coming and who stays?"

The party was decided rather quickly. Peach, Lucas, Bowser and Wario decided to keep watching the whereabouts. I didn't like that much, any of them gave the security that they would really fight to protect town, but Peach eyes told me that she was doing it for Mario. Well, at least she could control Bowser's mind pretty well, so it could work. Link, Gabriel, Ash and Robert decided to go with me and invade the subspace. And so did Melanie.

"What do you mean you're coming?" I asked her in a serve voice.

"You're not the only one who can fight brother"

Then I saw how she shape shifted and turned into Zelda. My eyes wide opened in confusion. Link just bowed in front of her, while mom sighed. I couldn't believe it! My sister was actually the Zelda who fought against the R.O.B army! My mind was blown away that time, and I was furious at Link, he was told that Melanie was Zelda the first night he came when I was asleep. I then understood; that was the reason why he was so set on protecting humans! Because her beloved princess was into that too! At that moment my anger head to different spot, Melanie, Zelda (for choosing Melanie as her host), Link and mom for never telling me. I was sure that I started to yell a lot about it and I could have kept it for an hour or two if Robert didn't punch me.

"She's coming" he said "We need as much help as we need"

"Would you ask your sister to do this?"

"It's not my sister, it's not my trouble. We're losing time, and we're going with or without you, so you better make up your mind. Will you stay here in order to protect your sister? Because even if you do so, she'll be on the party to protect town, and you know that it's more dangerous with thousand of people against them. At least if she goes with you to the subspace you can protect her"

He made a clear point there. Melanie was headstrong and as I expected she nodded at Robert's statement. Still I was disappointed to see how mom just let her go to somewhere dangerous, didn't she care about our well being? Or did she just accept that there was no way to stop us? That didn't change the fact that we left the house with a bitter feeling, the three of us weren't the same family anymore, and I could feel how this was pushing us away.

There we were. We all shape shifted in order to be prepared against anything. There wasn't many people on the streets, the most of them were drunk or passed by car without giving attention to us. We looked at the orb floating at the sky. It used a lot of space.

It was time. I stared at Melanie, but her look told me that there wasn't anything I could do to stop her. Robert was right, at least on the subspace I would be with her and I'd be able to protect her now, the question was, how did we reach the subspace? It was at least 100 meters above us. We could go into a building and jump to the subspace, but then we would be watched by someone. Our question was answer when the subspace orb expanded and swallowed us in.

We lost the sense of sight for an instant, but then I opened my eyes. I felt like I gave a big dive on Super Smash Bros Brawl again, as I was on a temple I bet I was on the great maze. There was only a trouble, where were everyone?


	17. Debating on the disturbed front

**_Author Note_**_: This chapter will be narrated on Maquiel's point of view. Nothing much to say, except that we won't see Matthew's POV for a while. In by the way, what are in cursive are memories or thoughts later on._

_Now, enjoy ;)_

_Maquiel: ishida_sasuke only owns me and the others character he created, he's in no way owning Nintendo characters._

* * *

**Debating on the disturbed front**

_"Hey kid, keep it up" I yelled. _

_He was so weak, he had no hope on becoming a Judo fighter, but still I admired his determination. The class was just staring and a newcomer started the training with me. It took me less than five seconds to make him hit the floor and he was crying. He was so little for being six years old, the same age as me and he was even smaller. His body was weak, pale white, he has no muscle and no hope at fighting, he didn't even had balance on his body. I was a little harsh with him; I even pulled his hair in order to force him to stand up. It was a rare color; it was red, but more likely bronze. He stopped crying for a while and charged against me without knowing what he was doing. So easy to beat. I raised my arm and with a single curve movement I trapped his neck and I pushed him to the floor._

_"Ah!" he screamed "You're mean!"_

_"Come on, buddy!" I yelled at him, now releasing his neck "Now you look like the girl and I like the guy"_

_"Then, are you a guy?"_

_"Of course not!" I punched his face and he started crying again._

_We got separated by our teacher. He was really lame, and he was being treated like a princess. He was not like Robert, who was always top at our class fighting and always the best buddy of everyone. This kid barely talked, he was so shy, so weak, and too naive. But I somewhat liked the innocence in his face and I envied with all my heart his father. I saw him coming at the end of our practice season and I saw how happy the kid was now. He changed tears into a smile as soon as he saw his father and ran towards him asking him to go and play soccer or something. The way they loved each other was so bothersome to me, because I always knew my father wanted to have a boy as son, instead a girl as daughter, and I could see the treatment I never had._

_He kept coming, and I kept beating him, despite that he never gave up, his determination was one of the things that always attracted me, but in the end I was too set on Robert for his cool pose and strong attitude that I never saw that I was hurting him. This kid, Matthew, even today I hurt him, I lied to him, and that lie was like stabbing his heart._

My body didn't hurt as I expected when I came to reason. The last thing I remembered was Roy's blade destroying The R. that tried to take me and my sister. Luckily Sarah made it to escape. I was about to turn and then I fell unconscious. Now I was in a weird looking room. They had taken care of me, I was inside the sheets of a round green bed, and still the room was made of pure stone, like a feudal style. It was strange and in the room there wasn't anything else, just the bed and the door. It felt so empty and cold. My school uniform wasn't enough to keep me warm. I was still sleepy, but I didn't want to stay in this room. I was dizzy I moved clumsy. I tried to recall the events that happened before.

Our math teacher, Salaric, was actually Sonic who started blackmailing me, so I followed his order, took Matthew to the sewers and then escaped from there with Sarah on my hands until I reached the end of it and then Roy appeared. What would have happened to Sonic? Where I was? Why was I there? As wondering wouldn't help to find any answer I tried to regain my control body entirely before leaving. My legs were still clumsy, but they didn't stop me from shape shifting into Samus.

"Are you there Samus?"

"_Here I am_" a voice answered in my head.

It was my first attempt at this. I never really believed it was possible and the mental reply made me flinch for an instance. Even when Link told us he wanted to talk to our smashers inside I didn't believe it was actually real, not until Matthew read his father's letter. Now I had the chance to ask something's.

"Why did you never talk to me?"

"_Because it wasn't need_" she replied_ "I wanted you to release I was here and then talk"_

"Well, I have a lot of questions"

"_Maybe you want to save them for later; I don't want to be the damsel in danger"_

"Yeah, me neither"

I thought the door might be closed so I just shot a missile at it. I was actually really disappointed; I expected that whoever that kept I captive did a better job on keeping me jailed. I didn't like it; it seemed so easy that I thought they might have already figured out that I'd try that. So I advanced with caution, there were stairs before me besides a rounded wall of stone. Was this whole place made of stone? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to wait for someone to tell me. I started running. The power suit felt heavier than usually and I ran way too slow for my like. Despite that I managed to reach the stone hall. There were a lot of doors, all of them red and spreading some kind of blue aura, but there was one that spread a black aura, I wondered why, I never played Super Smash Bros Brawl really often to know what the hell that door meant, but with that kind of aura my common sense told me not to enter there yet.

So I first gave some looks at my surroundings. It was like a cube made of pure white stoned. There weren't even windows there. So if I wanted to go somewhere the best would be taking one of the doors.

So I took the one that was at my right, and entered in some kind of black vortex. I walked forward in the darkness and a new door opened before me, but I was again in the stone cube room, the door actually lead me to the red door at the left. There was one that was some few inches behind me and I took it, but then after walking a few seconds on the black vortex I appeared on the room again.

"You've gotta be kidding" I think out loud.

So I had to walk all the way down again, which took me five minutes, to try the other blue aura door, which was actually closed. "_Now, this is a bad joke_" I thought, and sighed. In the end the only apparent exist was the red door with the black aura spreading. "_I have a bad feeling about this_" I told to myself, but I just opened it and walked towards the vortex again, and thankfully I was no longer in the stone castle, but now I was in purple platform around what it seemed a space background. It remembered me the moment when Gabriel and I first had a word about being heroes; he used this space to recruit me. I always wondered how possible Gabriel change the shapes of reality to made them could appear. It has no importance now, what had importance was that I was looking for another door, but there wasn't any. The minutes passed and I started slowly to enter in a panic state, while the stars just shone brighter. In an instant they shone so brightly that they blinded me. And in front of me there was the black caped man that Matthew confronted when we first met Link. I wondered what could he been doing here, but I had no doubt to start charging my cannon; he wouldn't got me without a fight, that was for sure.

"I came in peace" he told me.

"Cut the crap, would ya? You should have said that when we first met"

"I knew you were going to be hard to deal with" he said. I wondered who he was "But, shouldn't you worry about the one at your back?"

I didn't want to turn, I thought it was a trap, but it was actually true that there was someone behind me. It was some kind of purple and black Pikachu that was sending a thunder jolt towards me. I jumped and rolled in the air. I aimed at him and shot the energy blast, still Pikachu wasn't slow and he evaded the attack easily. I didn't give in and shot some missiles at him, but he kept jumping avoiding every shot. When I turned back to watch Pikachu's movement the black caped man was gone and it was now just me and Pikachu fighting.

He made and skull bash, but I was able to counter it with a screw attack, spinning upward wrapping Pikachu in an electric energy release that should have hurt him. Despite my attack he made a quick move and got above me, for then summoning a thunder bolt that caught me. It hurt and my power suit started to fail a little bit, so Pikachu had the chance to give me a head butt. In that same moment I grabbed his legs and aimed at his face. I started charging my cannon and when it was full I release the shot making Pikachu fly a lot of feet backwards until he was no longer in my sight. The space became dark and in a matter of seconds I appeared out of nowhere on some kind of temple.

"_It'll be a long run until I make my way back home_". That kind of felt bad, I had to admit I never was patient, I wanted to fix things right there, right then, so I rushed my way shooting at everything, a waste of energy in fact, because most of my shots head to indestructible yellow golden walls. The temple was weird; it had a lot of cliffs. "_Well, I'll never know if I don't risk anything_" Maybe it was reckless, but I jumped off the cliff and I felt in the center of three yellow platforms above a group of needles, way too big for my like. Then some kind of flows appeared before me.

"Die!" I shouted while I started shooting as much missiles as possible.

As the second the missiles impacted them they stopped moving and I just punched them until they disappeared. "_That was easy_", but it wasn't easy to hold my grip when a new flow appeared behind me and with a screaming emitted red waves that made my body convulse at insanity speed. When the waves ended I was threw many feet backwards and I crushed with a wall, that was next to a blue door. "_Finally_" I thought. I got into it, but that only lead me to the beginning again, I was on the stone room again.

"I'm sick of this!"


	18. Crawling to the burial

**_Author Note:_**_ This time the chapter is in Link POV. Nothing else to say, except enjoy it =D_

* * *

**Crawling to the burial**

"Lady Melanie! Are you ok?!"

I didn't expect the shape shift would already run out. There was she, as her child form, the little princess like child who was unconscious before me. I started shaking her body softly expecting that she would react eventually. We were separated from the others, it gave me bad memories our surroundings. It was like being in the game again, when we had no idea that we were being controlled. We were inside the Halberd, luckily in a room was nobody was at the moment. I wondered why the subspace would lead us back to the game. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe it was some kind of hallucination, but as I knew no way of getting out of it, I just drew my sword ready to protect Melanie even at my life cost. The room was empty; there was no one and nothing. There was only a box.

"_There!_" I thought. I put Melanie next to the door and I ran towards the box. I gave a straight slash thinking that Snake was spying us from there. He wasn't there; it was just any normal box. I sighed and put my sword back, maybe I was way too worried. I walked back to Melanie, when something started bipping. I grabbed her, slashed the door breaking it and then I jumped forward before the mine that was set in the room exploited. Once again, I drew my sword with my right hand, while my left arm hold Melanie tightly. We were at a corridor and someone was watching us, probably Snake, because the kind of explosion was made by a C4, a gadget that usually only Snake held. It was troublesome to hold Melanie in one arm and having to watch my back. She was still asleep, I wondered how the noise of the explosion couldn't wake her up, and she had indeed troubles at waking up. I saw the two options I had. Right or left. I had no idea of where the right or left side of the corridor would lead me, but I had to choose one before Snake appeared while having a defenseless girl.

I finally chose Left and I brandished my sword at the primids that appeared in front of us. They didn't last long; they were weaker than the usual, which was a lucky call.

Finally, Melanie opened her eyes and I stopped in middle of the run. There were no more primids before us, but I didn't let my guard down.

"Link... are we in the subspace?"

"Indeed we are, Lady Melanie" I replied.

"Don't call me that" she asked me after yawning "Just Melanie or Zelda when I shape shift"

"Talking of which" I interrupted "I think it's more suitable for you to take Princess Zelda's form in order to be able to guard yourself"

"Always so formal with me" she said, while shape shifting. In a matter of seconds she was Princess Zelda again.

I bowed before her and she just face palmed. I guessed she was bored of all my formalism, but it was so common on me to do that before my Princess that I couldn't just avoid it. That was the way I was created, there was no way to fix that.

We both kept walking through the corridor, there wasn't any kind of road that lead us to an end, but that didn't bother us, we just kept walking. The silence in the environment was starting to make me think about a lot of things, so many things I'd like to leave as mysteries in my mind, but that just came up on my head. But those entire questions I had were suddenly interrupted by the fact that we just arrived to a door that lead to the bridge. We had to be careful at. I kicked the door down and saw that the bridge was empty, no one was actually riding the Halberd, and it just went straight to nowhere in an endless crimson sky.

"Watch out!"

Melanie's voice reached my ears at the same time she jumped over me, sending us backwards to avoid a missile that was thrown against us. I took my bow out and prepared and arrow, the enemy was attacking at distance, so it was better not to go close.

"Keep you waiting, ah?"

I knew it was Snake's fist the one that crashed in my face. I felt and I drop the bow and the arrow, but that didn't make me stop. At the same moment my hands touched the floor I rolled and drew my sword out to slash his knee, but Snake just jumped and he avoided the slash, luckily he wasn't able to dodge Melanie's Din's fire, that made him fall, it was the best chance to stab him, but he rolled and my sword was now encrusted in the floor. So I just threw my gale boomerang, I trapped him and lured him back to us, then Melanie used her Naryu's love and the magic just hit his waist, leaving him breathless while I took my bow once again and aimed to do a head shot. Despite my aim was good, he still was able to run to the window. He just broke it with his fist and jumped.

I tried to get my sword back, still it was tightly buried in the floor, so it wasn't easy and for the time I got it back, Snake was already out of our reach. I sighed. Before all this, we used to be great partners. The situation had changed a lot from the old days. I had no option but to help the human side, I wouldn't allow Melanie to get hurt, after all, deep inside her, Princess Zelda was inhabitant.

We looked at each other wondering what the next step was.

"What if we take control of this airship?" Melanie suggested "We might find the others"

"I don't know how to pilot it"

"Dang it! Me neither" she laughed "Well however, we need to do something else then"

A red door with blue aura appeared out of nowhere in front of us. We both stared at it.

"I'll go first" I declared.

And so I did, I opened the door and walked through a black vortex. Melanie followed me closely, she was just behind me. I was holding my sword tight; I was ready for anything that tried to attack us. Suddenly light appeared beneath us and we could see that we were crossing to some others door. Now we were in a wasted land, a dessert in a matter of fact. The sandstorm raging there was really annoying, but that didn't stop us. I was impressed at Melanie's strong will, she was just a little girl and she didn't even complain about the weather. She was a mysterious girl indeed, she wasn't the kind of young girl that cries over bad conditions, neither had she seemed to be holding angst. It was like she wasn't a girl at all, but a grown up. I followed her steps and focus on the road ahead us, if we were lucky we would find another door, the only question was, how many door had we need to cross before we could reach the end? And how were we supposed to destroy the subspace? I had no idea, but I had the hope that if we just kept moving forwards, we would eventually discover something.

The weather was really bad, the sun hit us pretty hard and there wasn't anything alive out there, not even primids to attack us, which was really depressing. My whole body was sweating and I started to complain a little, but stopped immediately after seeing how Melanie offered a rest. She didn't seem to want that, she wanted to keep moving forward so I lied to her saying that I was fine. I was really embarrassed; a little girl had more stamina than I. No, that wasn't it, it was her determination. I could see why Princess Zelda chose her, but did she understand that she was involving a girl to conflict? Did Melanie understand what this whole thing meant?

"Melanie, why are you here?" I finally asked.

Then she just stopped.

"Dad gave his diary directly to Matthew" she answered with sorrow, something I never heard in her voice until then "And so twenty five letters. What did he left for me? I didn't even get the chance to know him; he died when I was three"

Her voice was so full of sad, jealousy, feelings contained inside her that I never thought she would hold.

"I always knew how proud he was of Matthew; I always knew how he saw him as the great hero of the future... I don't even remember that he had held me once in his arms... so I decided that I have to do the same as Matthew. I want him to be proud of me, even if his in the realm of death, I want him to watch how I can be a heroine too. You could say that I'm actually competitive with Matthew, seeking my dad's approval. Isn't that crazy? I mean, he's not even alive"

"Melanie, are you really ten years old?"

"I've witnessed too much" she told me coldly "Since the day I was born; my mother always taught me something that she never showed Matthew. The spirits, the souls, I could see them. I was never raised to be a normal girl, but to be an adult"

"That's awful!" I told her "Then, what's your childhood about?"

"Intensive training I would call it" she told me "I have to admit I have serious issues with Matthew, I really envy that he had the childhood I never had and that he was always our father's pride. But, despite that I love him, because as soon as dad died, he tried to become my father and he gave me as much childhood as I never had"

"How could your mother do such a thing?" I couldn't find any reasonable reason "How could she just let you go through all that?"

Melanie's eyes were emotionless, that made me flinch.

"Because she was and _is_ scared. She's scared that she won't be able to protect us, so she just had to teach me how to defend myself. And she never ever worried about Matthew, he became stronger after our father's death, and he always had a strong will. Link, I know you can keep asking me this the whole day, but let's leave that for a better instance"

"Yes, my lady"

We both continued walking. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole suffering that Melanie held inside her, it was so deep and real, my own sorrow looked so little next to hers, because I was able to look forward, with hopes for the future, but I could see that for more love and compassion Melanie's heart had for others, even strangers, she had no real hopes or expectative. It was so sad, like if she was walking through an endless road of sorrow. If it was on my possibilities, I would change that, so the voice I heard then would never be repeated.


	19. Pride on my hand

**_Author note_**_: Well you will see these notes really much in next chapters in order to explain who narrates the chapter. This time is from Pokémon Trainer/Ash point of view._

* * *

**Pride on my hand**

"That was a hard landing".

My complaining was only heard by myself. I was all alone in the middle of what appeared to be the jungle. I sighed, I had just returned from the game we all escape, it felt like a bad joke, I was expecting to meet the subspace with everyone else, but no, I was alone in the jungle with some koopas flying around and many barrels which would fire me somewhere I couldn't see. It was depressing, even if the landscape was so vivid, even when the river flowed with a lot of power like if it was real, but it wasn't, it made me feel bad. There were a lot of things to do and I was a man of my word. I promised Link I would help him, so I'd do it, still nothing was clear to me, everyone so willing to help Matthew… that guy has some influence on my allies, maybe that was the reason for Link to think he would end this conflict. "_But I don't know if it will end bloody_". I was skeptical to believe it could be as easy as letting him handle everything. Well, that was the other reason for me to be here, I only hoped that I wouldn't run to any other smasher.

I unleashed Squirtle from the pokeball. He met the landscape with a sorrow gaze.

"Sorry pal, but we have to do something here"

Squirtle nodded and said his name. We both started running through the jungle; we were following the lead of the river, running through the ground aside the big trees around us. No one there yet, we saw no one, and probably we'd be like that for a good while.

The monotonous landscape started to become bothersome until the point we finally reached a waterfall. Squirtle would be able to manage it through, but I wouldn't, so I made him go back to his pokeball and sent out Charizard. I asked him to take me flying to the ground next to the waterfall. And so he did, as soon as I got in his back he jumped off the cliff and took me down to the ground. There I made him go back to his pokeball and sent out Squirtle again.

Now we were ready to keep the road with no further interruptions. There were some primids around us, still it was easy to deal with them, Squirtle took them all down with a withdraw attack, his shell made them all roll to the sky. Then they were gone and we kept our pace with some others enemies in front of us, but it wasn't hard to take them all down, they were weak and even if the number started to increase, it was always one attack win. The path now had some platforms, more barrels and a strong river upstream. Squirtle looked at me puzzled, he could swim that with no trouble at all, but he knew I couldn't. I smiled at him and took a look on the barrels, they would fire me farther. I commanded him to go first and he started swimming as I jumped to the barrel. I waited for a few seconds and then I was launched, way too fast to notice when it happened, to another barrel and another in a sequence. I finally made to a place that had one main platform and other two above. Then some primids appeared, along with some maggots and flows. I sent out Ivysaur as Squirtle wasn't yet there. I felt back while I told Ivysaur what to do. His razor leaves took many primids down, but the flows scream caught them for an instance making heavy damage on him.

"Don't give in Ivysaur!" I felt like in old days, it gave me nostalgia "Use vine whip to get them away from you!"

And so he did, he kept both the flows and maggots at a decent distance from him, but still there were some fire primids how just arrived and burned him from behind.

"Good job! Get back!"

Just at the time I forced Ivysaur to get back; Squirtle made his appearance and took the flows down with his waterfall.

"Good! Now water gun!"

The water gun pushed both the fire primids and the maggots to the river, and it finally was over.

I went running towards Squirtle to congratulate him. Just at the time I got at his side, I was able to hear the sound of a blade cutting through the wind. I grabbed Squirtle and jumped to my left. The blade rubbed my face. It was a short yellow blade hold by the unique Meta Knight.

"Taking traitors is my forte" he told me "It was hard for us to believe you joined them"

"I have strong reasons to be helping them"

"Are they strong enough to betray your allies?"

"A promise"

"Then, nothing can be done about it"

I walked back, while Squirtle prepared to brawl. I told him to use waterfall and so he did, a great amount of water appeared and he started to climb through his own water in order to lead it higher. Meta Knight was able to fly high fast enough to be out of Squirtle reach. As soon as the waterfall attack finally stopped Meta Knight took the chance to slash him. That surely hurt Squirtle, but he wasn't good at giving up, so even bleeding a little bit, he stood up.

"Wait for a chance!"

Squirtle understood what I meant and he waited until Meta Knight ran towards him in order to slash again. He didn't move even a foot, at the moment the blade was about to stab his head, he withdrew in his shell. He crashed against him with a great impetus and made Meta knight fall, but that didn't stop him from forming a yellow tornado on the air that trapped him on the air, receiving a lot of slashes inside of it.

"Get back!" I ordered while I pointed his pokeball in his direction. He was drawn back in it, now safe from others attack. Ivysaur was already hurt, so I had no doubt of my choice "Go Charizard!"

Charizard was sent out of his pokeball and roared. Meta Knight didn't even cared about it, he went directly to stab his neck, still I was fast enough to tell Charizard to evade, and he did.

"Flamethrower!"

The flames trapped Meta Knight's cape and he had to fall back, but he disappeared from one instant, in which he appeared behind me, ready to cut my carotid artery.

"With no trainer, these Pokémon will be useless"

I didn't want to become a trophy, so I hurried to grab Meta Knight arm. He didn't expect me to move, he believed that I would flinch in horror, but he didn't know that I had been through more than he could imagine, I would not be a burden.

"Charizard! Get here and use flamethrower!"

Charizard looked at me puzzled; he didn't want to harm me. I knew I couldn't keep the blade away from my neck forever, Meta Knight was about to take my life. I looked at Charizard severe, but determinate, this look made finally the Pokémon to go and use the attack. Meta Knight was forced to take his hands off me and the flames reached my arms. It hurt, but Charizard stop right away and with rage he headed to Meta Knight, trying to capture him in one attack. He got near and tried a rock smash, still Meta Knight was faster than Charizard, so his attacks were easy to evade.

I tried to overlook the burnings on my hands, but they were getting ugly, the flames were quite strong. There had to be some way to retire. I saw a red door spreading blue aura, which was our chance.

"Amazing job, get back Charizard!" the Pokémon was sent back unwilling to his pokeball, while I crossed the door, before Meta Knight could follow.

I ran as fast as I could on the dark vortex until I reached what seemed to be a research facility. The room was dark, and there were many R.O.B around. Only Charizard was still with the strength to fight, so the best was to find some way to heal Squirtle and Ivysaur and then start looking for my allies. If I found them this whole thing would be easier.

There were many R.O.B who could take advantage of my current situation, but I was very careful to avoid making any kind of sound. The fact that the room was dark helped me to keep going, I had to get away from the room before Meta Knight found out that I was there.

I managed to get to the door and saw that the whole factory was a maze, the corridor lead to a central room with several stairs that lead to different sectors, some stairs lead above, some of them below, but I had to take a choice before I was busted, so I decided to take the one that lead me below.

That was actually a good choice, it led me to a red door, but I didn't notice that the door wasn't spreading blue aura, but black instead.

As soon as I entered to the door, the vortex took me to a purple platform, alike the final destination. There I waited, I knew someone would face me so I sent out Charizard in order to be prepared if someone attacked me.

There was a missile shot. Charizard and I avoided it. Now, some kind of plasma shot was sent.

"Fly to avoid it!"

He did, and he was able to dodge the attack. The figure made itself clear, but it wasn't a black and purple figure as I expected to be. It was the actual Samus.

"You're not black and purple!" she told me-. That mean you're not… whatever those things were.

"You're one of Matthew's friends, aren't you?"

"I don't know if he see me as a friend, but at least we spend some time together"

"Then, you must be Maquiel"

"That's me. And you're the Pokémon Trainer"

"You might call me Ash" I told her as I took a good look to our surrounding "How are we supposed to leave this area?"

"We'll have to figure it out" she told me "So far, I've always got away by fighting…"

We both stared at each other. The only answer to leave this damn place was to fight each other. She seemed to doubt about it, but I knew that for sure, there was no sense on denying it. Well, there were two options:

1_Fight her.

2_Wait forever.

The second option was out of question, so I commanded Charizard to attack her. Charizard headed towards her in order to make a tackle. Maquiel avoided the attack by jumping, but instead of counter attack she looked at me. As her eyes were covered on the power suit I couldn't tell how angry was her, but her voice made it clear.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't we allies?"

"My life goes first"

The lie seemed to make her mad. Just what I needed, the fight needed to seem like a real one, and then as soon as I had the chance I would make the both of us escape, but for now there was one thing to do. Survive.


	20. Nightfall will consume you

**_Author note:_**_ This chapter will be on Gabriel's POV. Enjoy and review ;). What are in cursive are memories and what's not is the present, with the exception of Robert's lines._

* * *

**Nightfall will consume you**

"Where do you think the others are?"

"I don't know, but I am rather concerned about the place we are. Is this some kind of stadium?"

It was indeed a stadium, the only question was; why? It was empty as hell, no spectators on the gallery, just as in the green field. Robert didn't seem concerned about being by his own, he was pretty sure of himself, just like Matthew. There was one door in front of us, red and spreading blue aura. I knew it would lead us somewhere else.

"We might want enter here" I suggested.

Robert nodded as there wasn't anywhere else to go, but suddenly something was falling from the sky at high speed. We both shaped shifted as soon as we could and jumped backwards, while a boss from the game felt in front of us holding two cages. It was a weird giant plant like creature holding two empty cages on his leaves arms and had a huge Piranha like mouth.

I drew my blaster and started shooting at the cages, if it was like in the game sooner or later that would have to defeat him. Robert started throwing eggs to the cages too. We both had to stop for an instance in order to avoid an attack. He jumped and if he land of us we would be buried on the ground. It was easy for me, I moved fast towards before he landed, Robert instead just jumped back and continued throwing eggs, until he got close to Petey Piranha and started the offensive in close combat, by hitting the cage with his fast tail moves, but then he got hit with one of the cages. I thought that might hurt, but Robert withstood it and grabbed the cage to start hitting it with his head, while I focused on shooting at it again. The cage finally gave in, but the piranha didn't, so I just ran forward to him and started close combat with Robert. He was really persistent, but not really strong all his attacks were about moving right and left the cage left and jumping plus landing, it wasn't really hard to dodge all those attacks, the hits we were able to land were really hard on him, it took us together five minutes to get rid of him, using my move fire fox (the one in which I burn myself and fly upwards) and Robert's Yoshi's boom (the one in which he jumps and slam down in a flash). The piranha was unable to fight any longer and we decided to go through the door before new enemies appeared.

After walking through the dark vortex, we got to what it seemed to be a maze on the clouds. It was weird to feel the sponge like clouds so solid.

"_Where are we supposed to go?" _Robert asked.

"I don't know, but we must find the center of the subspace, so we can destroy it"

-_How will we destroy it?_

"Maybe Tabuu is out there somewhere and we must defeat him"

"_It doesn't make much sense to me_" Robert answered "_I heard that Sonic was working alone, then why would he help Tabuu? And then it's the fact that Roy and some others smashers came here claiming about disobeying some kind of "lord". Let's suppose this lord is Tabuu, then why Sonic gave him what he wanted by unleashing the subspace? Is it really Tabuu pulling the strings?"_

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"_I don't know; I'm not that smart. However, I think if we proceed we might find out something"_

Robert had something no one else on the pack had. He possessed the sense to see things through. He wasn't the kind of analytic and smart guy Matthew was, he was reckless in battle, but he wasn't totally an idiot, he might not be able to figure out who was behind of everything, but he was able to see who wasn't. Still, the reason that brought him here was still a mystery for me, there wasn't any apparent reason for him to be here in the first place, any at all, and he wasn't friend of Maquiel like I was, neither Matthew. And I knew he wasn't fighting for some sense of responsibility. This guy was mysterious.

We kept moving through the clouds, destroying all kind of primids, maggots, and some annoying clouds which launched their sparks and were deflected by my reflector. We ran for more than ten minutes before seeing a door. We enter without thinking it farther.

_"Why?" a voice asked with a voice that revealed a deep burning anger and suffering "Is what it must be?"_

_"I'm afraid so Sonic" a female voice answered._

Those voices were scaring me, what was I hearing?

_If you can see the surroundings, we were at a beautiful garden. So ironic, this beautiful landscape was our prison. There we were held, there we were oppressed used. They knew it, he knew it. He was my comrade, my friend, and still he was seeing me like this! He didn't do anything! He just let that woman keep using that whip. They promised so many things, and Mario was so blinded, so desperate to see his brother once more in his arms. But I already lost faith. I already knew it was useless, humans were cruel and I knew at that time, no... I knew after, the first time I saw not my blood, but his, the time when thousands of corpses laid next to me. I couldn't believe the suffering I caused, the pain they made not only, but many to cause. How could this be?_

I didn't understand how these words came to my mind, but they felt so real, they filled my head with such intense emotions, it was like diving in a pool with your close eyes and hearing only screams of despair, telling you this story. _Save me! Or at least kill me! Anything that gets me away from this horror... they're so alike. It's been years, and they have the same appearance, he'll be my prey for now on. It's all Roy's fault, I was so near of erasing him, now it will be a distant dream... or shall I call it nightmare? What do you think Gabriel?_

"Gabriel!" Robert fist clashed my face and I woke up "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. You know, having to protect your human ass is hard"

He wasn't talking through telepathy, so that meant that he was at his human form. And so I was. We were in some kind of swamp landscape, a strong river next to us, and a lot of barrels floating and platforms that crossed the river. There weren't any enemies around; still Robert was waiting for any to come.

I was still too shocked, the fact that the voice spoke to me directly, at first I thought I was hearing someone's memories, but then it was obvious that however it was, it knew that I was hearing.

I shook my head and then watched at Robert's. I never had seen the cape he was wearing now, where did he get it? It had the crest of a wolf with a rose in its fangs.

"Where did you get the cape?"

"I brought it with me. I have worn it all along" he answered "Didn't you see when I put it on?"

"No"

"Well, it's a family inheritance; the wolf is my family's crest. My last name is Wolf. And I actually like it, I love wolves"

"Your last name is Wolf, you love wolves, and you're Yoshi?"

"When I became Yoshi I often wondered why I ended up as him and not Wolf. But it doesn't matter; he's cool and great company"

"So you also talk to him"

"Since the beginning. He might not know how to talk, but he's a great speaker with the mind"

"That's why you can send us your thoughts"

"Well, I've always have been able to" the statement made my eyes open wide "Now, that's my secret, so you might not say it to Matthew"

"You have my word"

Something about this whole thing started making sense to me. Matthew and his fire skills, Robert and his telepathy, and I with my over human speed. There was a similarity pattern with the host of the smasher and the smasher itself. They weren't random chosen, they were actually chosen by something they had in common.

Robert said that he didn't want to waste more time and I nodded, so we both shape shifted for second time and start going through the swamp. The whole place was empty as hell, just like if someone just passed before us, cleaning the path. And maybe that was it, so it meant that we were in a good lead. At least we would find an ally soon if we kept this pace. We made to another platform and then we both had to jump in order to avoid a mach tornado that just rubbed our legs.

We could see a tiny ball like warrior with a yellow sword. It was Meta Knight and he didn't wait for us to answer, but in the act he started his move again with the drill rush. Robert just jumped farther until he saw that the drill stopped, then he used Yoshi's bomb and slammed on Meta Knight. That should hurt him, at least he was sent upwards and I started shooting at him with the blaster. He took some major damage by both attack, but then he landed on the platform again and he vanished.

"It's the dimensional cape!" I shouted to Robert "He will reappear soon, so watch out!"

My warning was effective, Robert was just able to side step at the right moment and then he used his tongue to swallow Meta Knight. He was turned into an egg afterward; still he would break it soon, which was for sure. The question was if we had to run or keep fighting. Robert didn't seem to want to quit, so if I ran I would lose and ally. It wasn't the most convenient on the situation, so I waited until Meta Knight broke and I dash forward with great speed. I hit him so fast that he didn't even realized that I did, while he was sent flying upwards again to start his mach tornado, which was stopped by Robert's egg throw, it clashed just on Meta Knight's face. We were defeating him. Meta Knight was left out of breath, another attack and he would be a trophy. Despite he knew that much, he didn't give up; his pride was bigger than the chance of losing his life.

I drew my blaster out and thought about it carefully, he might know something useful.

"Ok, Meta Knight" I said out loud "If you answer my questions, my blaster won't turn you into a trophy"

"Like I'd answer"

"I'll give you a chance" I said putting my fingers on the trigger "Who is the "lord"? Roy said that Sonic refused to act as his lord wanted and that he would be punished. Who is this lord?"

"Screw you"

Robert just attacked with no farther hesitation. He used the egg roller in order to make the attack certain and Meta Knight was turned into a trophy.

"_Let's go, he won't say anything"_

"That's right; he can't if he's a trophy. Why have you done it?"

"_Gabriel, if we act softly we'll be killed, these guy will no doubt about killing us for a second. We're not like them; if we die it's over. If they die, they'll turn into trophy, and then they can be revived. Have you come here without the resolve of killing?"_

"I came here to destroy the subspace"

"_And for that sake you must fight. If you make such a choice like leaving your enemy alive, he will only wait for the chance to take you down. You must understand something Gabriel, being naive here can mean your end. Even if he answered your question, I'd still kill him"_

"That's so..."

"_Dishonest? Cruel? We're at the enemy front Gabriel! They probably would do the same. You must not think on mercy here, they won't have it with you. I want to live, so I won't let these guys seek for the chance to take me down"_

I was surprised for Robert's cold words. He seemed so heartless, how the kind and naive Yoshi could choose this kind of guy? I understood why Matthew hated him so much, it wasn't only his arrogance, it was his attitude, and probably he was as heartless with his enemies as with Matthew. Still, he didn't show any hostility with me when we both left, he rather offer me help whenever I needed. I understood it. It wasn't that he was heartless, he just abide the things as it was, a war front. His sense to see things through let him see the things in a way no one of us did. I didn't want to believe we would have to kill all of them in this, but that just might be the case, and Robert was prepared to endure that. I wasn't though, any of us, but he was.

As we walked through the swamp we found a new red door and we took it. This time there wasn't any kind of memories rushing in my head like the last time, but we saw that both the Pokémon Trainer with his Charizard unleashed and Maquiel at her Samus form were tired. There were a lot of multi man brawl falling and they were being taken down in matters of seconds, but then more came.

"Just in time!" Maquiel shouted to us, but then she saw Robert "What's he doing here?!"

"_We've came to give you a hand. You're welcome_" he said.

I could sense how Maquiel disapproved this, but the Pokémon Trainer was rather happier for seeing us, they needed help.

"We've been fighting each other, until they came" he said "A hand would be useful, they're endless"

"We'll take care of them" I said.


	21. Memories in the graveyard

**_Author Note:_**_ Well, I'll soon return to Matthew's POV, but first there are still some characters that have to narrate their perspective of the facts. In this chapter we return to Santiago in order to see what's going on while Matthew's group is gone. This chapter will be on both Salaric's and Sonic point of view, Sonic's point of view will be on cursive, so it won't be hard to detect. Enjoy and review ;)_

* * *

**Memories in the graveyard**

_What a bad joke. Now I was being controlled by the human I took over, by the race I despised with my whole heart. Wait, do I even have a heart? I'm only a flow of energy called soul; does that mean I'm heartless? Despite I still feel emotions? I wish I could be heartless, so much happened, most of it was Mario's fault, that dumb ass, he sold everyone in order to see his brother once again, he believe in the ones that killed him! And more than Mario, it was that damn guy Lex. The first time I saw Matthew I felt so much rage, they were so alike! The same weight, height, hair and face, the only difference was in their eyes, Matthew had pale brown eyes while Lex had them pale blue. Since then I had to contain my desire to kill him. Now it was only a hope that never came to be true, all thanks to that Roy bastard. I was about to kill him, and then I got back stabbed. That's what you get when you mess with that side. Roy was so pathetic, relaying on their "lord", when he can't promise to achieve anything. I knew it, they believed in his word and power because he was greater than them. He was powerful enough for them to call him lord; they found the greatest among them and gave him that name. That's how a god is born, but I wouldn't take it, I wanted that title for myself, not that someone else held it and ordered me around. So ironic, born to hate oppression and I myself wanted to make oppression on everything that live. I guess it was all fault of my innocence, if I just heard what Link warned me, he would never saw his princess on the bridge of death. Since then, he was one of the first to oppose humans; until he saw Zelda again he would be against the humans. I didn't accept it, I was still skeptical about them being so evil, so I heard them and tragedy was unfold, blood spilled, and everyone suffered so much, they lost too much and I always knew it was for my actions and decisions. It had as much fault on this as Mario. Now, I reside within this body, ruled by the ones I hate, I'm merely a voice in his head and I can be shut whenever he wants._

_"Hey Salaric!" I shouted "At least move a little! Slow things really get into my nerve"_

I woke up in an instant. All those memories were so fresh, spinning on my head. I was clueless, where was I? The room was a great rectangle, green and white walls, windows that touched the grass. I was held in a vault bed big enough for my height. The sheets were still covering my body. I started breathing fast in concern.

I got up and started to remember everything, when was the last time I was aware of acting? For like three weeks I was in the shadows of Sonic's mind, hearing his despair, his hatred, his sorrow, and watching how he acted unable to stop him. The last thing I remembered was the sensation of being stabbed in the chest. Then, everything was filled with Sonic's rage and impotence.

I heard how the door opened and a tall adult woman with golden hair entered in the room.

"So you finally awoke!" she yelled softly in happiness "My name is Sophie, you're Salaric, aren't you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the mother of one of your students, Matthew"

I had to hold my head for some seconds, as soon as I heard that name I could feel how Sonic started screaming with all his mind, trying to take over me, something that had no use, he was so weak now he couldn't even dream of it, the only thing he could do was scream, which really gave me a headache.

"Your secret is safe here" she told me "No one is going to attack you. We have the house secure, so you don't have to worry. We refuge a lot of smashers so it won't be a trouble to let you stay here"

"Where's Matthew?"

"He's in a quest now" she told me smiling "I'd say he's becoming a true man"

"The subspace?"

"You guessed it" she answered.

I was a little bit dizzy. She took my arm and helped me to stand up, and then she led me carefully to the kitchen. She made me sit in a chair, while she turned back and head to the storeroom in order to get me some tea.

There were so many memories that didn't belong to me in my head, so many things that were still running senseless there. I watched through the window that the kitchen had. It showed me a porch where a giant turtle was sleeping. Sonic told me its name, it was Bowser. He seemed peaceful, but I was sure that awake he was a nightmare. Sophie got back with a cup of tea and handed it to me. It was good in order to give my head some clarity, while searching for my own memories and not for Sonic's memories that were rushing in my head. I had nowhere to go, no family in this country and no farther memories of my own past. They were lost, the only things I remembered were about math, the thing that I used to teach, but nothing about my personal life, Sonic's memories were much more vivid, like if they were mine memories.

_It was so troublesome to keep my cool with this guy, always wondering and never acting. So slow. His memories were no longer there because I used too much use of them, now they were spread somewhere in this guy head. Also his memories weren't as much intense as mine; they were easy to get lose, after all most of them where silly troubles of common person life and happiness. He never lost anyone; he never suffered the shock of watching someone die and being unable to avoid it. Bad memories were stronger than good memories after all, still I couldn't forget what I wanted, and the memories of the good times I had in the middle of this. I knew we were in a game, but we were free, the 40 of us. Then, when they offered us to go to the real world I was excited about it, about getting to know the world of our creators, but it was a rotten world ruled by monsters. And they dared to call us monsters! They hurt us, they chased us, and they made us be a tool of war. But that wasn't all; the thing that destroyed my own self was that boy. After meeting him and after being deceived by him, I swore to god that I would turn this rotten world into something different. I failed, now everything is lost, the lives I took will never come back again, my hands are dirty and I have nothing else to do now, but stay here regretting. How lame!_

_"What do you mean by all this Sonic?" Salaric asked me._

_"Like you could do something about it"_

_"I might. Your whole sorrow is feeling me so I want to get rid of it"_

_"I'll try to shut up for a while"_

"Peach and Lucas are out working" Sophie's voice brought me back to reality "You know, I feel really useless right now. Everything I can do is trust that my children will be back, and I have to wait here for them... I want to go there and finish the thing myself, but I have not the power to do so"

"You're their mother" I told her while having a fast flash back "You should protect them..."

_"Motherhood, eh? That was the only thing I respected from humans. The only good thing I could ever see. After all, I saw how a mother died for her children. Hey, Salaric! Tell this woman this..."_

"Even though you might not posses smash powers, there must be something you can do for them. If you don't do it, then you don't have the right to be called a mother"

Her eyes wide opened while thinking about my words, I could see how strong she resisted the desire to shed tears. She was really strong to show an emotionless face and then showing me a face full of resolve.

"I'm the only person they trust to keep the pace on this province. I might not be able to go there and help them, but... I can protect this place so they can get back" she seemed happy now "Thank you Salaric, you made me see what I can do"

"Wish I know what I should do". It was still a mystery for me. The only thing I had was Sonic's memories, how would I get my owns back? And what about Sonic's powers? Should I use them or hide them? It was up to me, but I knew something. I was let to call this place a house, my house and that was something important, I had a place to stay and belong, and then I could help Sophie in her quest of protecting the province. And when Matthew came back, then I finally would have an answer to one of my many questions. Did his father know how to end this?


	22. Wings and bombs

**_Author Note: _**_ It is odd how a character that was made with for a short task to accomplish can suddenly become into a major character. That was what happened to Robert and Melanie, I originally made them for a small task on the plot and now they are ones of the five main characters! (Although Melanie will have more importance on the third arc and the followings) Robert has become a really important and special character for me, so I had to give him a chapter on his POV and we'll be seeing it quite often on the third arc. Go for it Robert! Enjoy and review ;)_

* * *

**Wings and bombs**

"_Bring it on!_" I said out loud through telepathy.

The battle was beginning to get on my nerve as it seemed to be endless; so many multi man brawlers falling, all of them different and weak as hell, but infinite. They never stopped falling, so we were already running out of stamina. I wondered how much time Maquiel and the Pokémon Trainer might have been fighting them, they seemed far worse than Gabriel and I. We already had been fighting for ten minutes. Were we on endless brawl? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to give up.

Gabriel shot any man brawl that appeared, and if they got near he just would dash forward and throw them out of the purple platform. Charizard seemed to be out of breath, he couldn't bring more fire, so he tried to fly and take as many enemies as he could. Maquiel used her charged shot or bombs in order to take them out of the platform. I focused on becoming an egg and rolling. It did work, every of them were taken down, but then more appeared. They were weak as hell, but they were also endless.

Would we fighting like this forever? I saw that finally Maquiel ran out of energy and she shape shift back to her human powerless form. One of the multi man brawlers tried to take her, but I throw an egg to him and he was sent flying out of the field. Still, another one came. Gabriel and I covered her. Such a pain on the ass, I could feel how her pride was broken at the instant I saved her. I didn't care; I wasn't the kind of man who wouldn't help a woman on troubles, no matter who she was.

"_Attacking a defenseless girl_" I whispered to the multi man brawlers_ "You need to be garbage in order to fall that low"_

"I don't want to be saved by you" Maquiel told me weakly.

"_I know; that's the best of it"_

She sighed, she knew she had no other option, she was already out of the battle, and so was the Pokémon Trainer who had to call back his Charizard out of despair, it was about to get killed. Now we had another fighter out.

"_Gabriel, have them around you, if someone gets near use the reflector. I'm going to take them all out"_

"Alone? That's...!"

"_Reckless? That's who I'm"_

"I'm not going to flinch against them". That statement gave me more desire to fight, so I just leave Gabriel to take care of our taken down fighters. I was there, jumping and hitting every multi man brawl with my tail. I was a good air fighter, my air mobility was far superior than any of the others, every jump made me get to my enemy and give a new hit with my tail, my boots or even my head. I took a lot of them all, I lost the count of how many I was taking down, but it was really endless. This was starting to tickle me off, but I didn't give up, this was a fight to survive and I would succeed, also I needed to retrieve my pride. Sonic beat me so easily and then Matthew defeated him. I wouldn't allow him to think he was superior, he already had a lot of things I always dreamed and now he could feel greater than me? I wouldn't have it, I would do this, and I would take them all down.

And I did; for an instance they stopped falling. It was finally over. I was breathing fast. The others watched me amazed, but it wasn't over yet, so I didn't want to return to my former form.

"_I can sense someone coming!_" Yoshi told me in my mind "_They wanted to weak us!"_

"They haven't made it" I thought "I'm just starting"

"_Watch_ _your back!"_

It was way too fast for me to notice, or maybe I was slow because of the energy expended in the previous fight. The fact was that I was swallowed. I was surrounded by saliva; it felt so weird and disgusting. Then I fell that my whole body was being pushed down through some kind of vortex. My whole back got hit and then I could open my eyes to see that I was above a Kirby who wore a hat with the shape of Yoshi's face. As I was on the air, I took the chance to make use of the Yoshi's bomber attack. I was about to slam in his head, but he rolled and avoided the attack. It took me long to stand up again and Kirby got the chance to make a hammer appear out of nowhere and he hit my face. It hurt, I was sent backwards to the edge of the platform. I almost felt, but I grabbed the edge as hard as I could as I saw how Kirby was jumping towards me. Gabriel started shooting at them and then I saw how he redirected to Gabriel, he was about to become a stone and crush them. I got up and ran forwards, in order to push them out of Kirby's way. Then the stone felt on Yoshi's saddle. That made the blow less painful, but still it made me numb. I saw Gabriel with rage on my eyes.

"_Don't get in the way_" I ordered him "_He'll only take the chance to crush you all"_

"But you're injured!"

"_So what? This is nothing!"_

I needed to use my whole will force in order to get the stone out of my back, but then I saw how Kirby returned to his prior form. Being beat by this pink marshmallow was something I could not accept. My whole body was so silly now. Why was always the same? I fought the enemy fair well and when I started to feel exhausted they got me where they wanted. I was already tired of it; tired of my limits, the same limits that only promised me a mediocre future. I came here in order to prove myself that at least I had a future as fighter.

I remembered the days at the dojo, always beating everyone so easily, when was the last time someone gave me a hard fight? Oh yeah, it was Matthew. And this was the same situation; my whole pride was on my hands, thinking about everything I always wanted to be. This pink marshmallow wouldn't take what I wanted to be.

He used his final cutter. He scooped up and down while attacking with a blade which emitted waves on the landing with the platform. My body didn't react to the orders I gave and I received the wholes waves. They made me fly backwards, but my feet touched the floor with all their might and I withstood the attack, still I could feel how it didn't want to obey me. I tried to become an egg, but it broke right away in the moment I made it, and so Kirby got near to me hitting me countless times. I was about to get knock out, but still I tried to fight back. In middle of his punches, I gave him a kick. When he felt back, for an instance I tried to remember everything I was taught in the Judo dojo and I closed my eyes.

"_You'll be a good fighter, but you lack of discipline and patient. You must be able to sense it, the only thing you need to know is how to move your own body, there's no need for brute strength or countless punches. Your body is wise, if you learn how to use it, it doesn't matter how much muscle your opponent has, you'll be able to defeat him"_. I was taught that at first, but I never gave it importance until now, I always thought that I made to the third Dan out of talent, but now I needed something else. I needed to grow; I needed to learn how to use my body. I realized that in my arrogance I never gave importance to learn about how to use these powers, I just felt them and used them, but I never used them properly. Now I could feel it.

"_Wow!" _Yoshi shouted in my head.

The time seemed to slow down and now my eyes opened. I could sense some kind of green aura spreading through my body and I watched my enemy with no fear. This aura was part of Yoshi's body; I needed to learn how to use it.

"_My body is your body_" Yoshi told me "_Feel it! It's the same as learning to walk!"_

I understood what he meant, it was something that we born with, something that has been within out instinct. I finally was able to manipulate this aura and then I knew what was happening. I was summoning the super dragon form of Yoshi. The white wings just sprout and I flew when Kirby tried to hit me with his hammer. I could see surprise on in his eyes, the same surprise held Gabriel's eyes and everyone else eyes.

I started flying towards Kirby and I launched some fireballs way bigger than what I imagined they would be. Kirby got hit and he seemed really hurt. I was relieved that the fireball didn't hit Gabriel or anyone else, and now that Kirby was in the air I just kept launching these fireballs until Kirby was turned into a trophy and then the transformation was undone. I was about to fall on the platform as Robert again, but the whole scenario changed and we were now in middle of the desert.

I landed in a pile of sand. Next to me there were Gabriel, Maquiel now felt asleep and Pokémon Trainer also sleeping.

"Robert, how did you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you? That was nothing"

I smiled and start breathing normally. I was really tired and a little break wouldn't hurt. There weren't any enemies around and after that brawl Gabriel wouldn't mind taking care of the leftovers, if there were any.

I was satisfied with myself for now. I knew I had no future in school, my grades were too low, so fighting was the only future I always saw for myself, I couldn't be defeated or I would be angry at myself.

"_Stop thinking about that. We won!"_

"Yeah" I replied "Now I can think about a re-match with Matthew"

"_Why are you so set on him?"_

"Easy. He's my rival; we'll be fighting forever until one of us recognizes the other is better. And we are both way too proud to do that, so we both accepted that we would fight forever"

"_It's so..."_

"Immature? I know, but you know me, I don't like feeling like an adult at all"

He agreed on my head. Minutes passed and I was waiting to restore quick, but my energy just didn't seem to come back and a little sandstorm was being annoying. Gabriel was looking after us; he was the only one who could still fight if it were to be necessary. I wondered were Matthew, Link and Melanie would be? I hoped not near to destroy the subspace I wanted to do that by myself and then mock on Matthew's face.

"Wow, you're really dangerous" a male voice said.

I saw how Gabriel drew his blaster out in order to fight if it was necessary. No, he didn't saw it as an eventuality; he knew that voice and feared it. I thought I heard it before, but back then I was almost unconscious... then could it be...?

"Get out of there Roy!" Gabriel shouted "Come out and fight me!"

It was too sudden. Next to my neck there was a blade ready to cut my carotid artery. If it wasn't for Gabriel's shot that blade would have cut my head off. However the laser didn't reach Roy, he merely smiled while taking Maquiel's waist.

"Thanks for making her sleep. Really she's too active, hard to deal while awake"

"You won't take her!" Gabriel stated.

He ran fast, leaving an illusion of him behind. He took Maquiel's body in the act, but as soon his arms got the body his back was slashed. It was a superficial slash; he didn't want to kill him. I saw how Gabriel started bleeding while falling.

"You won't die by that attack, will you?" asked Roy smiling "You know, you have an important role on this all, the same goes for Matthew. Robert on the other hand is harmful for us, but I think I can leave him alive for now. Bye, bye fellas"

I tried to stand up once again, but as fast as he appeared, he disappeared. How could Roy be that fast? When I played super smash bros melee he was an average fighter with normal speed. I sighed.

"_I guess rescuing the girl is on your hand Matthew_". I got near of Gabriel's body and in order to stop the bleeding I took my cape of and made a tourniquet around his back. Luckily, the slash just merely opened the skin, it didn't touched the spine so there wouldn't be others trouble. Just as soon as I finished the tourniquet I felt asleep next to Gabriel's body, now my whole energy was expended.


	23. Blank

**_Author note:_**_ This is a short chapter to return to Matthew's point of view. Longer chapters are coming soon._

* * *

**Blank**

"So, how long are we gonna travel aimlessly?"

"_Until we figure out something"_

"That's vague Mario"

We were by ourselves. I decided not to waste my time as Mario and used Vatra in order to get my way through enemies like primids or flows. It was actually a good choice; the blade was really effective on cutting them all. That didn't change the fact that we were lost and we had no idea where to go next. We were now at the battleship Halberd Bridge, and it seemed like there was a struggle there before. I saw that there were arrows on the floor so I guessed Link fought there.

For an instance I thought I saw someone in front of me, but the image vanished before I could recognize it, how could it be? I pressed the switch of the sword tarnish and the blue edge appeared. I was expecting for an enemy to attack, after all I hadn't fought any real threat, only useless junk. I felt like if I was being observed in the shadows, and suddenly I felt the same claws that I saw on my dreams, but this time really rubbing my face. I brandished the blade aimlessly out of despair and fear. This time I wasn't having a vision, those claws just softly rubbed my face and now I was scared. Someone was having fun with me from the shadows.

"_You're here! You're finally here! Oh, I waited so much for this!"_

The voice wasn't from Mario, but it was on my head. It was full of happiness like if it had been waiting for this moment since centuries. I just tried to realize where he was, but I couldn't tell. Then I heard how something cut through the air and I blocked a blade that was about to cut my cheek. The blade was strong and big, a two handed golden sword carried by just one hand. It was Ragnell held by Ike.

I felt proud of myself by rejecting the blade. I shape shifted in the moment and I watched my opponent. Reasons to fight me were a million I could think of, still I was waiting for him to say something or do something before rushing into battle. But he didn't, was he doing the same? If it was, then I would win a patient battle, but I think that wasn't it... then, was he giving time to whoever who was watching me? I acted by fear and headed towards him. Ike smiled and then threw his blade high into the air. I was below his blade and he jumped so fast that I could barely dodged when he descended to make a two handed strike. The floor seemed about to break by the attack. He didn't stand up immediately so that gave me the chance to make a slash with the blade. Despite Ike didn't stand up, he made his blade rise against mine and we both stared at each other. I jumped back and started throwing fireballs, which Ike dodged easily, and then he made a quick draw, he rushed forwards with his blade in hand fast enough to almost cut my waist. I was able to block part of the attack with Vatra, still the impact of both blade created waves that cut through my waist a little. The bleeding was not serious, but it tickled me off.

Then he just remained still, not moving one finger. It was my chance, but I could saw what he was doing, and I felt it again. The sensation of having those claws around my chest, but this time they were about to rip out my heart. I slashed the air, hitting nothing. I couldn't understand what was happening, was someone playing with my mind and senses?

"Follow me" he told me.

He didn't seem like fighting any more, he just walked away from me to a new door that just appeared. "_A trap for sure_" There were no guarantees that it would be sure to cross that door, but there weren't many options left, unless I wanted to run aimlessly around the bridge. So I thought the only thing I could do was to have my guard rise and go with extremely caution through the door.

And so I did, I opened the door and crossed the dark vortex. It led me to the hall of a castle made of stone. There Ike was waiting for me, with his Ragnell ready to cut.

"You'll get no sympathy from me"

"Right, right" I just couldn't believe he used his trademark phrase and sighed "Do you know where Roy is? I have to..."

"Why are you fighting us?" he asked me "Your blade doesn't hold any kind of hatred"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you fighting for some kind of sense of justice or responsibility? Or is it...?"

He didn't finish his phrase and headed right towards me. The slash was so simple and obvious, I just clashed the beam sword with his Ragnell and then he took a close look on my face, the same kind of look I gave when I studied someone, was he analyzing me?

"So you're fighting because you're scared"

He didn't say anything else after that statement, he just kicked my waist and sent me some inches backwards, then he rushed towards me with his sword and I dodged the attack to give him a super jump punch. My fist got his face and then I grabbed his neck and thought for an instance of stabbing his neck with the light blue edge, but for some reason I didn't do it, I just kicked his abdomen, sending him backwards. He stood and looked at me puzzled.

"You're naive. You're really scared"

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Scared and arrogant, do you think you can win that way?"

"I'm going to do so!"

I refused to hear anything he told me, and the battle continued. Whenever he came to give a slash I blocked with Vatra and then kicked, but now Ike was aware of that tactic and he just rolled to the left, dropping his blade for an instance. In that instance he dropped it he was able to turn completely next to my side, and then he could grab the tarnish of Ragnell and swing it on the air to slash my back. I was able to jump before he made the slash, but then he threw his blade high and caught me in a hard slam with a two handed strike. Luckily I didn't take the brunt of the attack, but it was enough to waste a lot of my stamina and I started to breath heavily. I couldn't catch a break, Ike headed towards me again and I was forced to block the attack. Then I remember that I counted with more attacks than this mere sword. So I just took the chance, I hold the blade with one hand and threw a fireball with my left hand. Ike wasn't able to dodge it and the impact was just made on his face. At the same moment his face started burning I made a slash in order to send his sword a lot of inches to the left while I punched Ike's face. Then I put the edge of my sword in his neck, but it didn't touch him.

"I..."

"Win?" he asked laughing "You're so naive! I didn't think you actually would leave me alive, but I have to thank you for that"

I noticed that his whole body started spreading blue aura. He held in his hands the smash ball, and then he kicked my stomach. I felt back a little, giving Ike enough time to run for his sword and before I could dodge it, he land his final smash on me. The first swing decided everything, as soon as it hit me I knew I lost. He took me to the air and started giving me a series of slashes and kicks that made my whole body run of stamina. Then the last hit, when the blade landed on the ground, it shattered and I was sent below. If I weren't Mario's form I would have died back there, but then while the rocks that made the whole hall felt to a room below I could feel how as soon as I hit the floor I returned to be Matthew, and I felt; something piercing my abdomen. I saw my own blood spilling in the ground of a dark basement. I gave it a look to it; it was the piece of an iron pillar that shattered by Ike's Great Aether. I was critical, loosing so much blood. I could hear Ike's voice.

"In the end you only fight because you're scared; so useless. There's no way you can be of any use"

"_Am I going to die?_" I thought. I could hear Mario's voice trying to support me, telling me that I shouldn't give up, but it hurt so much. It was all because I was scared of being like Roy; I thought that if I killed Ike I would only be doing the same as he. So stupid, coming to the enemy war front not prepared for the decisive moment. What did I think? I was going to die for being scared of killing. Why did I come there in the first place? I only thought of Roy and vengeance, but it wasn't it. I was scared, scared that if I didn't do something about it he would kill not only me, but the ones I cared. And now, here, fear only dulled my blade and my fists. I realized that fear was unnecessary on battle, and still I held it so tight, that fear was the reason of being losing so much blood now.

"I can't die like this" I said to myself "I'm way better than this..."

I did my best. If I removed the iron then blood would spill until my death, but I could seal the wound with fire. I only tried it once while my human form, but I could do it; it was the only way to avoid the hemorrhage get worse. So I raised my torso and grabbed the piece of iron with my left arm while preparing the burning fire on my right arm. It would hurt as hell and I might pass out, but it was the only way I had to survive. So I took off the iron piece and immediately covered the wound with the fire. It reacted immediately, the blood tried to come out, but the fire made the regeneration of the skin faster, enough to close it and leave a scar. Still I lost a lot of blood and my inner organs were torn apart, I wouldn't last long. I tried to walk forward, wasn't anything else I could do? I took a look to the room I was in. It was so dark; could someone reach me here?


	24. Black & White 3, The eyes

**Black & White 3, the eyes**

For an instance I thought I was dead, but I wasn't, it was only the image we have of death, pitch black and nothingness, but I was still conscious. There were many words trying to reach me, but I didn't hear them well, maybe because the pain also affected my sense of audition. It had been hell of pain and now my whole body felt just fine, calm, that's why I thought I died, but I just didn't. I opened my eyes slowly. I was still in the basement, the piece of the iron column and a good amount of blood lay next to me, but my abdomen only left a burning and a scar. I touched it and I could feel it, even after being pierced my organs were just fine. I was weak though, but what troubled me was to think of something that illogical, how could my organs be just fine? I mean, I felt how they got pierced and everything. It was so weird, but it was obviously that someone treated me. Then I felt something weird on my through. I started coughing for some seconds until something went out and I freaked out.

"I ATE A FLY!"

"Hey!" a voice protested "Navi isn't a fly! It's a fairy!"

Indeed it was, it seemed like the one on Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. So that meant that Link was there and he left that fairy treats me. The fact is, that little fly saved my life. I turned my head in order to see Link how hold a sleeping little Melanie.

"She passed out when she saw you covered on blood. She cares a lot about you"

I sighed. So Link was protecting Melanie all the time. Well, she was Zelda, so it just made sense that he was overprotective. I was happy to see him and Melanie, especially Melanie, knowing that she was alright was a great relief. I got near of them and took a better look of my surroundings. The whole room was full of boxes; I checked some of them and found that there were a lot of things there, medicines, food, even weapons like ray guns and star roads. It was really a storeroom. Some of the items were crushed by the stones fallen by the great aether Ike made some minutes ago. I was lucky that Link and Melanie made it there so fast. The whole room was cold and dark, a depressing surrounding. I saw there was one door some inches next to Link; they must have come from there.

"If you take that door you'll go to the desert" he explained me "I and Lady Melanie crossed it and found the door. Then we watched you like that, what the hell did happen?"

"Ike owned me" I confessed embarrassed "I was about to win, in by the way Vatra was actually really useful, but I was scared of killing him and... well he hit me with his great aether, causing the floor collapse. As soon as I landed I ran out of time turning into my human form again, and then, while stones felt, a piece of iron column tore my abdomen. I had to took it out of my and burn it in order to avoid more bleeding"

"How would burning the wound close it?"

"It's actually explained by chemistry. The movements of particles can be accelerated by fire, and as humans have quite slow regeneration. I had to use quite some fire to speed it up enough to close the wound. I almost passed out before I could close it, but I managed to keep myself awake"

"Dude, you're something" he told me amazed "I mean, even I would passed out on that condition"

"How is Melanie?" I asked changing the topic.

"She's just shocked, but she's fine, I've been protecting her"

"Can you hold her for a while?"

He nodded, and I started to think carefully. My body was still weak, despite it was healed, so I couldn't do anything reckless anymore. Vatra would be even more useful now that I couldn't turn into Mario; at least I wouldn't for a good while until I was sure that it wouldn't carry any risk.

I walked through the room looking for some kind of exist. We had the hole above us, but it was 300 feet above us. In Mario form climbing that would have been piece of cake, but now I had not that chance, Mario's body was severely injured in Ike's battle and I knew I would sense the whole pain if I shape shifted. So there had to be another way. I noticed that I was hungry and took and apple that was in one of the boxes above me. By doing that, the whole box felt bringing some more boxes down and then I saw that there was another red door spreading black aura. Link got near, but I stopped him.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Well..." he couldn't hide it, I could hear his stomach.

"We haven't eaten in hours; we should take it easy and rest. We're not going to take the subspace down if we starve first"

"I think you're right. Lady Melanie should eat too"

"Then wake her up"

He did, but it took him time. First he shook her softly in order to wake her up, but she didn't. Link tried a little bit harder, but nothing. He looked at me concerned while I started eating the apple. After swallowing I explained to him that Melanie had troubles at waking up, in fact even if there was the sound of an explosion she wouldn't wake up. So Link was forced to start shaking her fast and yelling her name, until he got slapped by her. Then she opened the eyes and saw me.

"Matthew, you're alright!" she said cheerfully until she saw Link lying on the floor after being slapped "Oh, Link! I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind Lady Melanie" he replied while taking a seat next to one of the boxes. He took an apple and threw it to Melanie "There, you should eat too"

And so she did, she was starving in fact, I could tell. We took our time enjoying the meal. There were some bottles of water stored in some boxes and we made use of them. There were not only apples, but in fact a lot of canned food. I opened them with the edge of light of Vatra; I was right when I thought it would be useful. We ate until feeling satisfied and then rested. I thought it was the first time in a lot of time we had a real well deserved break. We at least had to rest sometime, we weren't machines after all. So we took our time eating, then we found a hidden bathroom and made use of it (it was so rare to actually finding it, but it was so useful back then) and finally we decided to just chit chat a little while restoring energy.

It took us at least four hours to finally think about going through the door, we were so tired and the break felt just so great, but then it was that little and annoying feeling of responsibility telling us to go through that damn red door. Well, at least we could survive for the next fourteen hours without food or bathroom. Now I was fine and I could shape shift, but I decided to just be careful and I held Vatra with my both hands prepared for any kind of attack. Link was the first to go through the door, then Melanie followed and I was the last one going through it. We walked through the black vortex until we made it to the final destination stage. We were under attack. An energy orb almost hit us. Our enemy was Mewtwo.

Melanie shape shifted and immediately used din's fire. It was reflected by Mewtwo's psychic and sent back to Melanie, but Melanie was able to protect herself from it with Naryu's love. Link whispered to me to wait for the chance to slash, I nodded. Then he threw some bombs that Mewtwo easily dodge. Then he drew his bow out and he took one of the arrows on his quiver. The shot was quick, but not effective, Mewtwo avoided it easily once again; still he just fixed the bow to his back and ran forward drawing bombs on his hands. He threw them all when he was at some inches from Mewtwo, but as expected his psychic powers just shielded him, but that didn't stop Link, he jumped and used his gale boomerang. The small tornado produced by it forced Mewtwo to move backwards, and while he was stepping backwards he was able to quickly fit an arrow on his bow's string and shoot a new arrow which almost pierced his head. It was a close call, and Mewtwo was shocked, the arrow almost killed him and now Link headed towards him once again and slashed with his Master sword. Mewtwo could barely stop the attack by his psychic, but that didn't stop Melanie from launching a new din's fire attack, that destroyed his concentration. I had no time to doubt like I did with Ike, I would not happen for the same again, so I back stabbed him with Vatra, turning him into a trophy.

I was amazed by Link's skills, he was able to make use of four different weapons at the same time and that led us to victory. The struggle was so fast that didn't seem real, but again we were three and we had an amazing fighter on our side. I didn't even have to turn into Mario. I watched how Link stored Mewtwo's trophy on his quiver alongside his arrows.

"_I wouldn't like having him as an enemy_" I had to be grateful of the fact that my sister held Zelda's soul if it wasn't for that fact I would have to deal with him.

The space background shifted to what it seemed to be the center of some ruins. The sky was pale blue, and there was some kind of altar. There I glared at the figure in front of us. It was Roy.

"I can't say long time no see, after all you haven't spend one day here, no Matthew?"

I didn't shape shift yet, but I did press the switch of Vatra making the blade appear, still it seemed off, while Melanie, Link and I were ready to fight, Roy seemed to be calm... no that wasn't it, he was always calm, this time he was waiting for something.

And I felt something again, it was so common now, but this time I was terrified, because I felt it so close. I felt in the ground by this feeling, it was some kind of pressure, I felt like if the air was pushing me down. I tried to look at Roy and I saw how he bowed.

"My lord"

His lord was actually not the one I expected to be. Since I heard him say lord began I thought it would be either the hands or Tabuu. But it was neither, it was Wolf O'Donnel.

He came from the temple at our back. As soon as my eyes and his met I collapsed, but I didn't pass out.

"Matthew!" both Link and Melanie shouted.

"What's happening Mario?" I asked him mentally.

But I had no answer, I didn't understand, it was like he was trying to warn me of something, but his voice didn't reach me at all. My body was completely still, the only thing that moved was my face and waist in order to inhale and exhale. My eyes just couldn't close, I was watching everything, but I was useless.

Link drew his sword and pointed it at Wolf and then at Roy. Melanie made a defense stance around me; she was going to protect me.

"_Why can't I move? Answer me Mario! Why can't I hear you?_" I felt like if I was buried deep in the ground, it was frustrating.

Roy headed towards Melanie, but Link immediately crossed his sword with Roy's protecting Melanie.

"So if Zelda becomes a traitor, you will follow her"

"Of course!" Link stated "That's the way I'm!"

Wolf didn't move yet. I could detect how his eye was just set on me. I tried to read it, to tell what was behind it like I used to do. He was hiding what was behind his only eye, but I could detect a glimpse of enjoyment there.

Then, I saw how Melanie got kicked. Wolf moved way too fast for her to notice and now she was sent some feet backwards.

"Princess!" Link shouted.

Roy kicked his waist. He was also sent backwards. Then I was next to both Roy and Wolf, finally bad luck reached me! Or maybe not.

An arrow of blue light was shot from behind and both Wolf and Roy had to dodge it. I tried to roll in order to see who was it, but I already guessed it, well not entirely. At first I saw the black caped man and then, he took of the cape to show himself. He was Pit.

"The game is over, Roy, Wolf"

It was the same feeling as when I was on the research facility and I teleported to the bus, only that this time I was sent to somewhere else along Melanie and Link; the actual subspace.


	25. Evil, Sealing, Leading

**Evil, Sealing, Leading**

"Mario, can you hear me now?" I asked mentally while getting close to Melanie and Link.  
"_Yeah... what did just happen? It felt like if I was being shut"_  
"I think you actually were, what I don't understand is how"  
_And I don't know why I collapsed when I saw him_, it was so weird, it hadn't any sense at all... maybe there was some information on my father's diary, but I didn't had it at the time, so there was no way to check it. "_I should have brought it with me... wait a minute..._" I did search for that diary the day before I entered the subspace, but I couldn't find it. I thought I would have put it somewhere else, but now it was clear one thing. I was in such a hurry the last night that I didn't even think about the possibility; it was just a variable that I thought, it could have been somewhere in my bedroom, but call it a heartbeat. I knew it wasn't there, in fact I knew someone else had it and I thought I knew who.  
I checked on both Melanie and Link. Melanie was asleep on Zelda's form, while Link was hugging her with his eyes closed. That gave me a creep for an instance, but I knew Link had not that kind of bad intention on my little sister.  
I shook them and both of them woke up.  
"Where are we?" asked Melanie "The floor... is like if it was made of purple and blue waves... and the sky above us it's like space"  
"It's the heart of the subspace, Lady Melanie" Link clarified "This can be called luck, we're just where we should. Here we can destroy the subspace"  
"I have two questions" I stated "The first is how we are going to do it?"  
"Well..." I could sense the hesitation on Link's voice, which meant he wasn't sure.  
"So no answer to that" I replied "My second question; Melanie, did you take father's diary?"  
"Yes, I took it before leaving; I wanted to read some of it"  
"Do you have it right now?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Melanie decided to undo the transformation. She was wearing a whole princess like dress, with a pocket so big where the diary could have been put. I saw how she was desperately looking for it with no luck at it. Just looking at her face told me that she lost it... no she didn't, someone stole it. It could have been either Roy or Wolf when we were fighting, but the question was, how did they take it? Melanie was at Zelda form and before she could shape shift Pit saved us, then when? When did they take it?  
Melanie started crying, while Link tried to calm her down promising her that he would get it back. I sighed.  
"I need you to calm down Melanie" I asked "Try to remember, when was the last time you were aware you had it?"  
"While we ate on the castle" she assured still shedding tears "I thought I had it well secured... I shouldn't have brought it here!"  
"Yeah, it wasn't the best idea"  
"Matthew!" Link reproached me "You're being too hard on her"  
"She has to be aware that she made a mistake" I stated "I'm not gonna hit her or get mad at her, but she has to recognize what she done wrong so she can fix it. That's called growing up, no being mean"  
Link was still unsatisfied with my answer, but Melanie took it way better, she stopped crying at least. She never cried too much, she was pretty much an adult more the time, even more than I at some times.  
We decided to check on the subspace in front of us, so for security reason it was the best for me and Melanie to shape shift, we couldn't know how much time it would take to Roy track us, would be Pit be fine? I had to admit he saved us back there, but it still made me confused that he appeared on Link illusion so many weeks ago and he seemed ready to kill me both me and Gabriel, why did he had a change of heart so sudden? There were many things that puzzled my mind... but I could ask Link while traveling! After all he must have met them before; even they worked together at the time they got us in the "game" illusion.  
"Link, what do you know about Pit?"  
He stared at me for a second. He must have seen this coming and his face told me that he didn't want to talk about it yet, but still he did answer, just not as much as I expected.  
"Pit was always mysterious when the things started. You might never know where does he side, he just appear sometimes and says "I've came to help", remember when I sent you through all the games with my ocarina? Back then Pit just appeared and told me, "I'm going to help you a little" and then vanished out of nowhere when you attack him... in by the way, will you give me my ocarina any time soon?"  
"As soon as we come back home" I answered "If you were to betray us, you would do it a long time ago, so I think I don't need to hide it anymore in my room, but do you really don't know anymore of him?"  
I knew he did, but for some kind of reason he was hiding it. I decided not to pressure him and I let him keep the silence, while the three of us went through the subspace, which was a really long and tiresome road, it seemed endless and there was nothing there yet. We had to jump through platforms time to time or jumping through stairs that were only connected by light for some seconds. I really felt on the game right now, and that must have been some kind of sick joke for Link, I knew it. By the time I wondered how the others might have been doing. I was concerned about Ash, I didn't just trust him much yet and I knew he didn't trust me either. Gabriel would be fine, he was experienced and smart. Robert was an asshole, but he was strong. Along with Ash, only Maquiel concerned me, because I haven't known anything of her yet, was her captive somewhere? Was she alright? Did she try to escape? I bet she did try; she wasn't the kind of girl who just waited to be rescued.  
The road continued endlessly. I sighed, we had been walking through the same background and platforms for quite a while, and it was getting boring. I tried to ask Mario some things about what happened outside the temple, but he had no idea, the only thing he was aware of was about having his voice muted. He tried to talk to me, but his voice didn't reach me as always. Wolf had something to do with it, there was no doubt, but how? What kind of powers did they have? And why did they have them? Most of the smashers had the same powers that they had in the game, Link, Ash, Peach, Lucas, Mewtwo, Ike, then why were they different? When I considered the fact of Roy moving so fast, being able to keep us hide of common people sight, and then Wolf being able to make me collapse with a glare it didn't make sense. Where did they get that? There was a lot to learn, I wished I had my father's diary, but it was too late to regret.  
We heard a shoot and we avoided a missile that head towards us. I activated Vatra and prepared to throw fireballs, while Link drew his sword and Melanie focused on a spell. We all relaxed when we saw it was Samus.  
"Maquiel!" I shouted "It's us!"  
"Matthew?" she asked getting near us "Good thing to see ya guys! I thought you might be someone else"  
It was a relief to see her well, still she seemed a little bit exhausted, maybe she went through a lot while escaping.  
"I knew you would escape!" I laughed "You would never let a man rescue you!"  
"I'm too proud for that" Maquiel replied laughing "But, actually I was brought here..."  
"How?"  
"I met with the Pokémon Trainer, then with Gabriel and Robert. I was too tired because I had been fighting for more than two hours. Then I felt asleep and now you see me here"  
_Roy must have taken her while sleeping_, I didn't know why he would do such a thing, but it was the only thing I could think about. Most of my thoughts then blamed Roy for everything; I had quite a grudge with him since the research facility.  
It was good to have Maquiel with us, it made me felt a big wave of relief, she was only tired, but she was good enough to keep walking at our pace.  
But something happened. My whole body stopped for a moment. Link, Melanie and Maquiel stopped as soon as they noticed that my body wasn't moving. I didn't know why, but I was starting to see something they didn't. It was like a cliff, I was standing on the edge of the cliff on the subspace, like if the whole road we took had just dissipated. I felt like falling and my eyes were starting to close, and I shut down Vatra.  
"There's someone here!" Melanie stated, for an instance I could swear her eyes were pitch black "It's chasing Matthew!"  
I could felt how my body was hold by Maquiel. She was surprised.  
"He's too heavy!" she claimed "It's impossible! The suit can handle more than three tons, then why does Matthew feel this heavy?"  
I could feel how Maquiel's fingers were slipping. Link ran towards me and tried to hold me too, but he felt the overwhelming weight too. Melanie did her best too in Zelda's form, trying to hold me, but my weight had just increased far too much for them to hold me forever. I tried to get a hold of my whole body, but in the end the four of us just ended falling.  
"This is not a smash power" Melanie stated "This is supernatural! Someone is pulling Matthew's soul!"  
_How could someone do that?_ I felt a little bit scared for dealing with such a thing as the supernatural, and the fact of having my soul pushed was something that really concerned me. Melanie seemed to understand everything at the moment. She tried to explain as fast as she could while we were falling in order to search for a solution.  
"Something is pushing way too hard! There's only a way in which a person or smasher can do that. They're souls have to be bonded"  
"Bonded?" asked Link while we kept falling. It seemed to be an endless fall.  
"Yes, actually if Mario and Matthew got separated, one of them could summon the other because of the bond between their souls!"  
"In others words" resumed Maquiel "Does this mean someone has a bond with Matthew's soul and is summoning him?"  
"Yes"  
"And who and how can possible bond with Matthew's soul?"  
"I don't know myself!" she yelled "Still, if he or she is summoning Matthew, that means that we won't land on something hard, they might want him alive"  
"So that's a relief!" Maquiel laughed "We're going to crash on pillows!"  
"Better than ground" Link refuted.  
"Get a hold!" Melanie warned "We're about to make contact!"  
The landing was not what I expected. Our bodies just stopped in the middle of the air. And then we were separated. Link grabbed Melanie's waist and along with Maquiel they were sent many feet backwards while I remain floating in the subspace on Mario's form. I finally regained the control of my body. I finally stopped floating and my body felt on the platform below me, which was just an inch below. I stood up as soon as my body hit the floor and I turned Vatra on. I waited to see who came towards me; I wondered who could have summoned me. I already had an idea.  
I heard the sound of a sword being drew and I knew it was him.  
"I didn't think it would work" Roy said to me getting near.  
"Did you summon me?"  
"Me? No, I wasn't"  
"Who then? Who had a bond with my soul?"  
"I'm not telling" Roy face only could anger me "Hey! Boss orders, I really can't tell you, still it shouldn't be hard for you to deduce. I came here to fight you"  
"I don't understand you" I told him "First you save me back when Sonic tried to kill me. Then you say you need to lure me in the subspace when you could have taken me in. And now you're saying you're here to fight me. What's your goal Roy?"  
"I don't need you to be forced" he told me "I needed you to come by your will"  
"Why?"  
"Talk time is over!"  
He got near me, this time with normal speed and our swords clashed. I took a good look on him, full of anger.  
"Fair enough!" I shouted him "I didn't expect you to answer in the first place!"  
Then I put my whole force on the blade and pushed Roy backwards. He stared at me confused when he saw me undoing my transformation. Mario yelled at my mind.  
"_What are you thinking?"_  
"It's a good thing to have you here Roy" I finally said raising Vatra "At the moment you killed those people at the research facility, I made an oath! That I would bring you down myself! Wolf doesn't want me dead, so you can't kill me, but for me it's a totally different story!"  
I rushed towards him and I slashed with Vatra, a simple slash that was blocked by his blade. I saw on his eyes that he was surprised and annoyed; it was far more dangerous for me to die in my human form than in Mario's form. It was a risk, but at the same time it was an advantage.  
Roy was surprised, but he still smiled like if something were going better than what he planned.  
"Interesting" he said pushing me backwards with his blade "Then let's see how good can you make it without Mario to shield you!"


	26. The killer

**_Author note:_**_ Gabriel POV chapter, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**The killer**

I felt really dizzy when I woke up. There was blood on the sand and I understood that it was mine. My eyes rolled for a little bit, while I realized that my back was covered by Robert's cape. It was a tourniquet; he was at my side sleeping along with the Pokémon Trainer. I tried to recall every event that took place before I passed out. Roy appeared, he took Maquiel and then he slashed me in the back. I had no idea of how much time passed, but I was sure it should have been several hours. My mouth felt dry, I was hungry, and we haven't eaten or rest since we left for the subspace. The only thing around us was the sand and the bright sun, it wasn't burning us, but still it was annoying. I was still on Fox's form, so the heat was really intense for me.

I got up and tried to think about what to do next, but my head could only imagine two things; food and water. My mind was really absent, only thinking of those two things, how much time did I sleep to feel like that? My body was still, even thought I was not sleepy, I was tired, my whole body was exhausted.

"What now?" I asked out loud.

"_Try to get up_" Fox replied me mentally.

"I can't"

"_I told you to try_"

I did. I blinked quite a lot while doing it, and I started walking forward in order to shake Robert's body. He was fine, his body didn't hold any injury, but he was exhausted as well. The Pokémon Trainer was worse, his body had some bruises and half of his face was buried in the sand. I walked towards him and I woke him up. He barely reacted, both the heat and the hunger was giving him a hard time as well.

Robert opened his eyes in the mean time and spoke.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Apart from the sand, we don't have many options"

"Damn it!" he said "I need to eat and a bathroom"

"Use the sand, cats do that all the time"

"Do I look like a cat?"

"Stop complaining and do it, there's not much luxury here"

"Now I feel like Sonic, peeing in the sand… this place sucks"

"Tell me about it" the Pokémon Trainer said while laughing "Imagine to be held here for six years, it's not nice"

"I don't know much about your past guys" I said "I thought everything started this year"

"Nop, it started many years ago" he told us "Humans gave us awareness of our existence seven years ago and we were held in their dimension, just like this subspace. I could tell you more, but right now looking for food and water should be a priority"

"Water!" I realized "Your Squirtle can provide us that!"

"Now, that's a good idea" he smiled, he probably was as thirsty as us "He has been quite a while in the Pokeball, he should be fine now"

Robert stood up; he finally made up his mind to use the sand as his personal bathroom, so he got away from our sight. I decided to undo the transformation; the heat would be less annoying if I had not that much fur on my body. The Pokémon Trainer sent out Squirtle, who seemed fine. Now, the question was; "where do we store the water?" Though question, we needed a bottle or a bucket, otherwise the water gun would hit our whole body and not our mouth. I tried to search around the sand, lucky me that I found a bucket buried near where I was. It might be for those creatures in super smash bros brawl that hold a bucket and threw bombs from it, how were they called? I didn't remember, but it didn't really matter, the important thing was that we had the bucket. The first water gun was meant to clean the whole bucket. Then Squirtle used it once again to fill it. I resisted the temptation to drink the whole of it by myself and I gave the bucket to the Pokémon Trainer, after all he was the one who gave us water. He drank almost the whole water in the bucket, and then asked Squirtle to fill it again to keep drinking. I could swear that he took a whole minute just to drink. When he stopped, Squirtle filled the bucket and he passed the bucket to me. As soon as the water touched my lips I thought it was a blessing, and I kept drinking it crazily, until I felt my throat could not bear swallowing more water.

We had the bucket ready for when Robert came back. There were only two troubles left. First: What would we eat? Second: Where would we go afterward? Robert came back to drink the whole bucket, while both the Pokémon Trainer and I decided to imitate Robert and make the sand our bathroom.

It took us a while to get set up, especially when hunger was bothering us, but as we needed to find food the only thing we could think of was walking through the damn desert looking for a door. Anywhere else would be fine. I took the cape of and looked if I had some kind of scar. My injure seemed fine, usually when I got hit on Fox's form there was no scar left at all, I would come back to my human form and no matter how bad my injuries were at Fox's form my human body was fine, just with the pain of the other shape, but this time the scar was there. It was not common, but I decided to ignore it back then.

I returned the cape to Robert. He sighed when he saw that it was no longer pitch black, but crimson, despite he knew that would happen.

"Sorry for ruining your cape"

"Don't worry man. I wouldn't let you bleed to death, I did what it had to be done and... Well, this is something I have to afford"

"I'm sure the blood can be removed"

"I'll need a lot of bleach"

The Pokémon Trainer was staring at Robert, maybe he thought that the trouble was way too small to be concerning about it in our current situation.

We kept walking in a monotone sky and landscape, only sand at our feet, annoying sand, and we were starting to starve. Our road led us to the red door we were looking for, just set on the middle of the sand. We were so despaired to leave the desert that we started running towards it. We didn't doubt on taking it and we got through the black vortex that led us to what it looked like siege castle. I took a look around; it seemed destroyed, like if there was a struggle there, the whole basement we were in was covered in rubles. We took a look at it, it was an old dark storeroom below the hall, there were many boxes destroyed, but there were some that were still fine and held food. We sure took our time to enjoy the food! We didn't take any caution at it, we were too hungry to even think of a trap or something, so we just decided to eat as much as we could, and we ate anything, just the first thing we grabbed. I took an apple, while Robert had it with a chocolate bar (lucky bastard), and the Pokémon Trainer held an orange.

We took our time eating, waiting to finally feel that the roar of our stomach calmed down.

We stopped eating as soon as we heard footsteps. Someone had to be near.

Robert and I shaped shifted while the Pokémon Trainer held a Pokeball, I couldn't tell which Pokémon would he choose, but he was ready to act.

I didn't know how I came to realize, but I just took both Robert and the Pokémon Trainer with my hands and ran forwards. There was an explosion, probably caused by a C4, so it had to be Snake, attacking while hidden. If we heard his footsteps and he set the C4 so near of us he must have been insanely fast in order to get away from the explosion. I looked around, we barely escaped the explosions, and most of the rubles and boxes exploded, the whole storeroom was in fire. Robert jumped upwards in order to reach the hall, I held as hard as I could the Pokémon Trainer and I did the same in order to reach the hall. The hole that divided the storeroom and the hall was way bigger and wider than what we saw and imagined from below. I could hear how Snake shoot a missile from behind and I used my reflector. The missile hit the floor, opening a path to another room, with four doors.

"Let's take one of the doors!" I yelled.

"_Do you mean running away?_" Robert complained.

"We didn't come here to fight Snake, but to destroy the subspace! Now let's go!"

Robert was skeptical about it, but he finally decided to follow us. We took the first door we saw and it led us to a bedroom, but it was obvious that it was from the same castle.

"This is what I call a sick joke!" the Pokémon Trainer complained.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" I shouted.

We opened the stone door in front of us and we had to run all the way down the stairs to find again the four doors. I could hear how a mine exploited after we crossed the stairs, destroying them. Robert was upset, he wanted to take Snake down, but I forced him to take door that was at our right. When we crossed it seemed like an endless path for a while, but we made to get somewhere, a place we wanted to see from the instance we came to this place; the actual subspace. That meant we finally managed to get out of the great maze. We ran forwards to see that Link, Maquiel and Melanie were standing still in the end of the platform. We went there. When I was about to ask why they were so still, I saw that there was no road ahead, and that they were watching what it seemed to be a TV screen in the air. There it was Matthew fighting Roy.

"Why is Matthew fighting that bastard in his human form?" Robert asked.

Nobody answered, they were terrified, and I understood why. Matthew had a look on his eyes that I never seen before on him. He was laughing; his smile seemed to be not like his usual smile, but the one that is held by a... murderer... He was fighting with his beam sword and was pushing Roy back. He seemed to be enjoying it; his eyes were so set on killing him, on hitting him. Roy's eyes told me that he wasn't expecting that, but still there it was. I knew that the guy showed by that screen was no longer the Matthew Stryder I knew once. His eyes... were the eyes of a wolf staring at his prey.


	27. Wolf's prey

**Wolf's prey**

_They're here, waiting for us_

_And thus_

_I gave it away_

_Without knowing you were there to wait_

* * *

There were no more words, no more questions, nothing else but the movement of our swords waiting to slash each other. It was a close sword fight; it was barely my third time using a sword, still I only had to think of it like if I were slashing with my hand, but with longer reach, nothing else. We brandished our weapons towards us, they clashed and then we got apart the other to head again and hit. Roy was trying to see a way to end the fight without harming me, but I just wanted to slash him so bad, to stab him and finally have some peace of mind. I had to finish him, I had to beat him, I had to... Had I to? The question suddenly hit my mind, I didn't know what, but it was a powerful strike. Roy took the chance to kick my waist while the thought distract me, but I grabbed his leg with my left arm, while my right arm held Vatra which was blocking Roy's blade. He was in a great commotion by this; I pushed his leg upwards and made him fall. It was my chance, I would slice my beam sword through his sword and stab him in the chest to end this, but it didn't happen, as soon as the blade sliced next to Roy's blade he dropped his blade and rolled avoiding the impact of the blue light. I hurried up to pick up his blade, something that was a sick joke for him. Then, my chance was given, I though, I had to end it there, but then again, the thought, the question of "Had I to?" Just filled my mind and that someway made my movements slower than usual. Even thought I held two swords now, and I brandished one time and another each sword to hit Roy, he made to dodge every attack. I slashed with his blade first, a straight blow which went from up to down, he moved to the right, then I slashed from right to left with Vatra, but he made it fast enough to crouch and avoid by an inch the beam blade. Then I just tried to stab him while he was crouched, but he jumped backwards and avoided the attack. Then as soon as he touched the floor again, he ran way too fast and kicked my left arm in order to force to drop his sword. He took it just when I dropped it and then he brandished it towards me and I blocked the impact with Vatra. We didn't move for some seconds, we just stared at each other.

"Why are you fighting me?" he asked.

"I already told you"

"Then, that's it?" he seemed surprised "Don't you hold any grudge at me? I thought you were mad at me for taking Maquiel here"

"She's fine and I couldn't care less about her" for an instance I couldn't believe the words that came from my mouth, was I that cold?

Roy pushed me backwards and we were separated. I was ready to begin again with the fight, but he seemed to be thinking about something. He was waiting something, so I waited too; it would have been reckless to attack while it was obvious that he was expecting me to do that.

"You're fighting me because a sense of responsibility" he finally said "Is that right? No, that's not it, if that was your blade would have hit me at least once... then, is it because you're afraid?"

"Say what?"

"It's not hard to understand Matthew, in fact it is pretty obvious; if you didn't come here because of Maquiel, neither for a sense of responsibility, nor because you hold a grudge on me, then what for? You're scared of me! You came to kill me, because you're afraid that I will kill you or worse, that I would kill someone close to you"

"I'm not scared!" I shouted.

"Then why haven't your blade reach? Why do you doubt about what you have to do? And why have you come all the way here?"

"I didn't come here to talk, I know that for sure!"

I headed towards without farther hesitation, but I couldn't hide the fact that Roy words touched me. Was I really afraid? I knew I was; I was certain of that, I knew it was too well to ignoring it. I feared Sonic, then I feared Ike and now I feared Roy, I couldn't hide it, but I just thought it was so pathetic. I tried to erase it, not to think of it, but it was just there, despite I knew that it would only dull my attacks it was there. I tried to calm myself, Roy couldn't kill me, if he wanted to he would have done it already, but still... there was something in him that gave me the creep, only staring at him, knowing that he was capable of such things as murdering, it gave me the urge for finish this fast.

"_Matthew, turn into me!_" Mario warned me_ "If you do the finale he'll be defeated!"_

"No!" I was completely stubborn about that "This is my fight!"

And I was so set about that, I had to use the handicap that in this form Roy wouldn't hurt me, so I tried to make my sword to reach his face, but it was deflected once and once again, my moves became stupid and reckless, only trying to see if one of my many hits could finally get him, but he moved his blade so easily, he blocked everything with such calm and his face... his face was so tranquil that it made me become furious. I brandished the sword again and again, it came up to down, right to left, I made vertical and horizontal slashed, but nothing, of they were blocked or dodged, and it seemed it would only take a movement for him to slice me and cut me into pieces. When I thought he would I jumped back and raised the blade, my whole body was shaking, and there was no room to hide my terror anymore.

I jumped forwards and slashed downwards in order to use my weight to add some extra force to the slash, but Roy didn't have any trouble at dodging the attack. As soon as he did I stood up and ran towards him slashing again with any sense. Then he suddenly moved fast, avoiding my blade and tried to slash my left shoulder. I rolled and Vatra blocked the attack. I tried to kick him, but the kick was stopped by his left leg which tried to do the same. I moved my leg backwards and pushed forward my blade in order to push Roy backwards, he had to move backwards. At that instant I sliced the blade through his in order to reach his face, but he moved to the left and dropped his blade for a moment. It was just like Ike did, but this time I moved backwards and I slashed the blade that was being held in the air, which was sent some feet to the right. Roy ran fast enough to catch it and as soon as he did, I made it to slash his back, but I could barely nick his cape. He turned back and ours blades clashed once again. His slash was able to reach my cheek and it started bleeding a little. I rubbed it fast with my left arm, but I had to raise my right arm and block a new attack Roy was sending. He was waiting for something to happen to me, I could read that in his face, what? Why? I didn't understand, but I punched his face with my left hand. I was able to cut his cheek the same way.

"An eye for an eye" I said.

Then I saw that he was serious. He finally came with the intention to attack, it was a simple slash, I blocked easily, still my blade only stopped it for a second, because Roy just sliced the blade to the right and it cut me. It went through my shoulder, but it didn't reach my chest or anything near vital. I jumped back, but then he came back to slash my leg and he made it to cut a little bit my ankle. I felt down and I dropped Vatra, which felt some inches next to me.

The blade seemed to be about to pierce my neck, was this the end? Would he finally ignore Wolf order and kill me? Or was that the order all along? I didn't know, but suddenly the fear disappeared and it was changed with something else, something... that felt absolutely good. It felt so good that it had to be bad, but I didn't care, I knew I wasn't the same, but the feeling was so great that I came to ignore it. I just grabbed my sword and I slashed back getting the blade out of my neck. The blade flew to the right out of Roy's hand who had to jumped to the right too. He seemed to be looking at my eyes with horror, I didn't know what they had, but I didn't care. I smiled.

"_Matthew! What is happening to you?_" Mario yelled at me.

I knew I was different, but I liked it, I didn't want to have any interruptions.

"Shut up, I don't need you now"

Mario's voice was started to be hearing less, it made me feel even greater, like if my head finally didn't have to deal with any thought at all, with any worry, someone else was taking care of everything for me, and I was enjoying it, it felt just so good to be like this, my body almost moved by itself towards Roy and slashed him. The slash was too fast, he could barely block, but then the fight start becoming intense, both of us attacked with might. Roy tried to push me back, but it was impossible for him, something was giving me strength, and he couldn't stop being surprised about my eyes, it was like if they became the eyes of someone else, still I couldn't care, all I cared was about to slash him until I finally took his life. He wouldn't be turn into a trophy, he would be killed. I would make him die one way or another, which was the only thought that filled my mind, anything else was just forgotten. He tried to stop a hard and fast slash that came from below, but he couldn't, as soon as our blades touched, his blade was sent flying upwards and I stabbed him in the lung.

He took a deep look at me, he sighed and smiled.

"I understand my lord" he told me "If you need me for this, then I will gladly die for you"

Mario was screaming in my head, but I wasn't putting attention. Someone else was shouting too, someone I knew, but I didn't care, I was about to ride the blade to the heart, but Roy took my hand and pushed me backwards. The blade was removed and he was bleeding, at that point he would become a trophy, but he didn't, even bleeding a lot, he still reached for his blade. I could watch now that in middle of his armor there was a hole, the blade had pierced his lung completely. He took once again his blade and then I smiled. I wanted to try something. I raised the temperature in my hand and then I noticed that the blue light edge of the sword suddenly started to become red and it also started to sparkle a lot, those sparks were fire. I brandished the sword in the air, and a wave of fire was sent towards Roy. It hit him, even when he tried to stop it with his blade, it hit him. But even while falling, he was smiling. I understood he didn't give his best, he wanted something to be achieved and he made it.

I got near him, I saw how he was bleeding to death, I wondered how much would take and I decided to lead the sword to his head.

"I'm happy to have helped you, Lord Wolf"

"Stop it!"

The voice surprised me. And it farther surprised me who was holding my arm. It was Robert, how did he make it here? I didn't know, but I didn't care, seeing his face really annoyed me, and it was even more annoying to see how he stopped me from landing the final blow. What a hypocrite! He always told us to be ready to kill the enemy, and now he was avoiding me to do it?

"Release my hand" I ordered him.

"Look at him" he told me "He's already defeated, there's no need to carve his head or heart"

"Weren't you the one who always told us to be ready to kill? He's the enemy; I shouldn't give him the chance to live"

"But this is not you! I would understand if I do it, but this is just not you! Have you seen your eyes? If I let you do this, you will lose yourself for good"

"I got enough of you!"

I never expected to do what I did. I released my hand and then I stabbed him with Vatra. The red blade pierced his stomach, it wasn't anything lethal, but at the time I didn't care. I turn the switch off, and as soon as the edge of light disappeared, a steam of blood just flew out of his body. He felt on the purple platform, grabbing the wound with his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. He also stared at my eyes, what was with them? Then I took a look on the floor. I could see my reflection through the floor and I was horrified when I realized what my eyes were. They were the same as Wolf's. I shouted and then I dropped my sword. I closed my eyes tight and I hoped for them to go away. I opened them and I saw them again, they were normal. Was that an illusion? But illusion or not, there were facts. Robert was lying and bleeding on the floor, same as Roy who was still breathing, but not for long.

I couldn't believe what was happening, it was so... I never imagined being able to do that, and the worst of it, I enjoyed it! I could hear when the others arrived. I raised my sight to see how Gabriel, Link, Ash, Maquiel and Melanie ran towards Robert to tend his wound. As soon as they got there, Link and Ash rolled his body in order to see how deep the wound was, Maquiel was covering the wound with some kind of cloth in order to prevent a hemorrhage. I could see how Melanie's eyes looked at me with fear and felt how a tear felt from my eyes. Roy was still smiling in the floor.

"Matthew, aren't you going to finish me off?" he asked "It will take me a while to die, I'm far more resistant than you guys..."

"Why do you want to die?!" I asked then scared "I don't understand you at all! Nothing that you say or do has any sense!"

"It hasn't sense for you Matthew" he told me weakly "But sure it has for me, I will gladly die if this bring the others hope. Now, you must kill me"

"No!"

"You came here to kill me, if I were to survive you would regret..."

"I didn't want to win this way!"

It was true, I never imagined how the things would come to happen, but I never wanted it to be this way. Robert was right, the one who fought Roy before wasn't me, it was other kind of Matthew, a killer, someone I feared, and then I looked at Roy... he was right, I never hold any real grudge at him, he never hurt any of my companions, instead he even saved us once. I was scared of him; I wanted to get rid of him to get rid of the fear. Now I was looking how the bleeding was killing him and I realized that I had become a killer. My eyes shed tears, and I started to cry. Maquiel touched my shoulders.

"What did happen?" she asked "Matthew, calm down, crying won't solve anything"

It was true, but it was too much for me to contain, I didn't want to become a killer! I didn't want to live knowing that I killed somebody and I enjoyed while doing it, it was such a heavy burden. I got near Roy and I turned my eyes to Link.

"Link! Can Navi heal him?"

He looked at me puzzled; probably he didn't understand why I was asking him.

"Navi is healing Robert"

Robert. He tried to stop me, he knew that I wouldn't be able to bear the burden, he tried to save me from that... and I stabbed him. I just hopped there was a way to heal Roy, I didn't want to be his murderer, I thought I was ready to hold that, but at the time I just thought he would become into a trophy, but he wasn't! He was really dyeing! And I couldn't stop it! It was awful. Maquiel had to hug me, neither she or I knew what I would do next, I was too freaked out, and still I couldn't accept how Roy was taking death so easily.

"Those who are weak" Roy whispered to me "search for someone who is stronger than them in order to relay on them, seeking for an escape from the hell of fear and doubts, it's a chain, because that that stronger person will at the same time seek for someone even stronger until the chains reach an end. At the end is where a god is born, and now, at the end of the chain is Lord Wolf. Did you think I was strong Matthew?" at that point I was shocked to see how his body started to incinerate, the bleed was stopped, but his whole body was in flames now. My body started shaking and Maquiel hold me more tightly "How innocent... I was merely part of this chain, and in it I accepted that if I had to die for Lord's Wolf sake, I would... you're becoming what he wants, he needs you, and now you'll be facing those who are even higher than I in the chain"

"Why are you talking like this was decided with your birth?" I asked "How a god is created you say? There's no such a thing! Your future should be decided by you, not someone else!"

"Isn't it ironic Matthew?" he replied me while his body was turning into ashes "You say that I should decide my future, but you decided it for me... no, Lord Wolf decided it for both of us"

His body was finally turned into ashes by the flames that surrounded his body; instant incineration.

I simple couldn't stand it anymore; I just felt on Maquiel's arm and started crying again. She hugged me in silence, I could felt how she accepted it, and she was accepting every little part of my pain. I was embarrassed, confused, I felt so much guilt and fear. I knew I would never be the same Matthew Stryder again, since that moment; my first radical change was made. And something even worse was waiting in my future. I maybe would never come to understand Roy's reasons, but I knew I couldn't keep it like this anymore. Everyone tried to warn me and I just didn't care. What was ahead for us now?


	28. Mistakes are not the end

**Mistakes are not the end**

"Matthew" Maquiel said to me concerned, her arms held me even tighter "Please say something; anything"

I just couldn't. I didn't want to hear my voice, it would be hearing the voice of a murderer, and I've become what I hated the most. I just couldn't stop staring at the subspace purple and blue floor, looking at my eyes afraid to see Wolf's eyes instead of mines.

I heard multiple voices arguing, but no matter what resolve they came with, Maquiel just wouldn't abandon me, they even told her that eventually they would leave her with me, but she didn't care, her arms were tightly attached to my chest. I didn't want them to go, I needed someone to be here holding me like that, I didn't want to lose this kind of contact she was making with me, it was the only feel of warm I had now, because any time I watched my face reflected in the subspace floor I would just run cold. I hated the figure in front of myself. I had change indeed, but for the worst. I finally moved and I rested my head on his waist, I was tired to watch at my face. For an instance I saw Robert who was still asleep, probably he passed out when he was being healed.

"_Have you seen your eyes? If I let you do this, you will lose yourself for good_" I had already lost myself, or would I have lost me even farther if did carve his head or heart? The idea gave me the creep. I wanted to go back in time and fix everything, the way he died was not a good way, because I enjoyed of it, it would have been completely different if I didn't enjoy it. My father always told me that there was a big difference between a murderer and a soldier who kills. The soldiers kill in order to protect something; they respect life but know that when the time comes they must sacrifice something in order to protect something. A murderer doesn't protect, he's lead either by evil intention or just the enjoyment of it. If I killed him like a soldier, protecting something it would have been far better than killing him because I just felt like it. I always wanted to be like dad, he always thought first of protecting us and he would have been able to do anything for that, instead I didn't do it in order to protect Melanie and mom, I did it because suddenly it felt good. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I had to hug even tighter Maquiel. She didn't say anything, she would wait until I finally talk, and she was set on waiting no matter how long it would take me. I would have cried if I just didn't cry as much tears as I could, if I were to shed tears again, it would be blood tears. Everyone else decided to finally stop complaining and waiting as well.

I could feel how Melanie got near to me and she also hugged me.

"I don't care what you did, or what happened, you're still my brother"

That felt so good. Link and Ash sat near to me, while Gabriel walked towards me and he touched my shoulder.

"We're still friends' pal; I won't leave you until I see you're fine"

"I would hit you if I could" said the faintly voice of Robert. Everyone looked at him, he didn't open his eyes, but he spoke "But worry not idiot, I'll be there in a minute to punch as much as you need"

"He means he's there for you" Gabriel translated.

"For the one who just stab me? No thanks" I could feel how many eyes glared at him "If I were to be, I would be there for my rival, not that murderer. Now, are you the Matthew Stryder which I hate and I want to beat every five minutes? Or are you the monster that stabbed me before"

Maquiel was about to give a hard reply to that, but Ash made her keep quiet. He should have understood, no matter how hard those words were, they were true, after all true is hard most of the times. And I had to accept it. There was still someone that I had to hear before I could think of what to say to apologize... I even had to make an apologize for myself, one I knew I would never accept.

"Mario" I said on my head.

I could feel him, I could feel that he contained his desire to answer, he was also mad at me and I understood it, the fact of knowing that he could talk if he wanted was enough, I wouldn't force him to say anything to me, I felt that I deserved that and even worse; so I let him keep his silence and I decided to finally make the first apologize; the one to myself. "_I'm sorry_" I said to myself "_I'm sorry for everything, for turning into that monster, for becoming a killer, for being too weak to afford the burden" _I knew I would never accept it, and despite I felt extremely stupid for saying it to myself, it made me feel better, like if it was an insurance that something of my old self was still there. I didn't want to lose me, as much as I didn't want to lose anyone, it would be too much.

I finally decided to get Maquiel's hand off me and I stood up. Everyone stared at me. Robert got up slowly and he put himself in front of me.

"Hit me" I said.

And so he did. The fist was heavy and painful, my face hit in the floor in a matter of seconds. I deserved even more pain than that, I knew it, so I stood up and asked him to do it again. And he did it again. I was ready for a third time, I would continue asking until I finally felt that at least the pain was somewhere near of what deserved. The third time Robert spoke.

"The first of for what you've done, the second for my anger and this third one will be for you to get over it!"

The third hit landed me. I could see how Maquiel and Melanie were held by both Ash and Link, they knew it was necessary. Gabriel looked at me wishing that this would end soon.

I was about to stand up again, but Robert grabbed my shirt and pushed my upwards talking to me severe.

"Ok, so here's the deal" he told me "You need to apologize, but that won't make any good, words can be taken by the wind. You will have to prove us, especially me since you stabbed me, in the time being that this won't be repeated, that you won't let that monster or whatever take you. Are we clear?"

I nodded.

"Also, you will need to apologize to Mario. I bet the guy feel worse than you for not being able to stop you"

My eyes stared the floor when I heard that, it was true that Mario felt guilt and he was bad, but it couldn't be compared with what I felt.

"We're at the end of the road" Robert told me "We've been here one day and we're about to head to the great finale. Will you come or are you too scared? Maquiel has proved that if you decide to stay, she will stay here too, so you won't be unprotected. It's your choice. You can either try to fix the mess you left by helping us to destroy the subspace or you can either stay here crying forever about what's already done. You choose"

I thought it really carefully. I was indeed scared of keep fighting, afraid of becoming that again, but at the same time I didn't want to be a burden and stay there forever just because I was scared.

"_Idiot!_" Mario told, yelling at me "_Did you forget? I told you; "I'll be there to help you endure the burden. You don't have to carry with everything yourself. Let me take part of the burden and let's endure this together" Well, I'm here for you and I won't let you lose yourself!"_

It was the time to decided, everyone was set and ready to go and finally destroy the subspace. Maybe they wanted to think of it as the final battle, but we all knew it wasn't. Still I could see how everyone was impatient to see which choice I would make in the end. Maquiel spoke first.

"You guys go ahead" Maquiel finally said "I'll talk to him and we'll go after you"

"Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?" Link asked.

"Trust me on this"

Link took Melanie's hand, she was skeptical about leaving me, I could see that she also wanted to stay, but finally she looked at Maquiel and she nodded, turning into Zelda once again. Ash followed Link quickly, then Robert went at their pace turning into Yoshi. Finally, Gabriel gave me a concerned look, but after his eyes met with Maquiel's eyes, he just turned into Fox and reached the rest of the group.

Maquiel wasn't hugging me anymore; she sat in front of me so our eyes could meet. Now I understood what everyone looked at those eyes, and why they were so confident about them. It was a burning determination. Her voice was no longer a comforter voice, it was a strong and tense voice that made me put attention.

"Ever since we became super smash brothers' characters we haven't changed as humans even once. Your name is still Matthew, my name is still Maquiel, and we might now act different, but that doesn't mean we're someone else. What are you afraid of?"

My eyes opened wide. My face couldn't stop seeing her.

"You stabbed Robert, you killed Roy. So what?! Even if you won't act the same from now on, you're essence will always be Matthew Stryder! Are you a man whose resolve is so easily broken?! The resolve you had for following your father's path and protecting your family!"

I had forgotten about that. It was true, I always had that resolve. Since the moment my father died, I assisted to the Judo dojo thinking of strengthening myself in order to protect them, and even if I forgot about that, it didn't change at all. Roy was right, I fought him because I was scared of him to kill either me or my family, but that didn't change that my resolve was always the same; protecting them. When I got these powers I thought that it was the time for me to have a carefree life, but ever since I found my father's diary deeply inside I knew I wanted to follow his path, for him to see me above and realize how I protect them. That was always my resolve.

"Are you afraid of defeat? Are you afraid that you cannot protect them? Or are you afraid of becoming a murderer?!"

The last words shocked me, because she was seeing through me, usually I was the one seeing through people, I kept so much time doing that, that I forgot to actually see inside me. And now, Maquiel was seeing what was deeply buried inside me.

"If you're afraid of defeat, then get stronger. If you're afraid of not being able to protect your family, get even stronger to protect them. If you're afraid of becoming a murderer, then call your name out loud and remember the path you decided to follow!"

I knew that those words were the ones I needed to hear, nothing else but this.

"No matter what Wolf or anyone tells or do to you, stand up and believe in yourself! Get back your overconfidence you always held since the moment you decided to follow this path! Even recover the arrogance that both your allies and enemies always called you out! That's the kind of man I know you're! The mistakes done here won't do anything, but make you stronger!"

I never thought I would be able to smile again, but there it was. It was weak, but it was a smile after all. Maquiel was able to get me back to my senses... and everything else was true. I had a lot of people there for me ahead; Melanie, Gabriel, Link, even Ash and Robert. And I had Mario inside me; he wouldn't let me become that again.

I stood up and I looked forwards. It wasn't over for me, same as the research facility situation, what just happened would be a burden that I would have to deal with forever, but I hadn't to bear it alone. Maquiel next to me was there for me, Mario inside me was also there for me. I sighed. I still didn't want to fight, I still had my hesitations, and for sure I still hated myself for everything. But that didn't stop me. I knew this was what I really deserved, because it was harder. Moving forwards, that would be my punishment, because even if you think of it as the easiest way to go, is always the hardest, because it implies that you have accepted to bear with a burden for the rest of your life and that you'll be fighting it forever. It was easier to cry and give up than actually stand and walking towards what you fear. I understood it, it was not arrogance or overconfidence, and it was bravery that Maquiel gave me; the bravery to go and fight against this pain, to go and fight with the fear of being controlled. That would only make me stronger.

"Will you come?" I asked Maquiel who was waiting for me to say something "I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry"

"Coming" she finally said and she started walking.

"Thank you" I told her smiling "Thank you, really much"

She smiled me back. I felt so happy to see it, that smile was able to erase for one instant the whole pain in my soul, and it made me feel that it was worth to fight. I was no longer a murderer, but I couldn't be called a hero. I was a soldier ready to go to the war front with the resolve of protect. There was a side of me that would always hold those murderer intentions, but I would get stronger to size it and now I felt that I was just heading to do it. I didn't know how I would take the subspace down, but I swore to myself I would do it. The pain came back and I knew it was time to afford it.


	29. No time for regrets

**No place for regrets**

"What took you so long?" Robert asked when he saw us running.

"I expected you guys to be farther ahead" I replied. We met them after running for 45 seconds, like if they didn't leave us at all.

"Well" Link said laughing "you know this and this..."

"You were listening" Maquiel knew she was right and so did I.

"Maybe we overheard a little" Melanie said and giggled.

"Oh! Damn it!" I said.

"Why don't you kiss already?" Robert asked.

"Say what?!" we both shouted.

"It's so obvious that you like each other, you should do it already"

"Shut it!" we both said.

"I just say, you're just perfect for each other. I dislike you both and you both of you dislike me, isn't that a sign?"

"Maybe a bruise in your face will be a good sign in our future"

Yeah, he was the same as ever, the typical Robert we both used to hate, but I must admit that I felt an immense feeling of gratitude for him... that's what I hated the most, feeling that I was in debt with him, how could I let myself fall that low? We would have a tough time, despite everyone knew that we tried to act normally. It was hard for me, but I tried to do my best, I didn't want to worry Melanie more than what she already was before. So I made my best to keep smiling, but the truth is that inside I felt the urge to scream. I was good at containing though, and I knew it wouldn't help... maybe it would make me feel better, but there was another choice for that. I stopped and I raised my fist and hit Robert.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Medical reasons, it made me feels better. Also you deserve it for implying that... well, you know"

"I don't hit you back, because I'm not in the mood, but believe me Matthew, tomorrow you're a dead man"

"That's right! We need a re-match"

"This reminds me that you haven't left the dojo yet. You have to do it when we get back"

"What about a double or nothing bet?"

"Fine, but you'll get no sympathy from me"

Those words remind me something. Ike. He was still there, in fact, I didn't know how many smashers could have been taking down in the whole process, and I still hadn't caught up with the whole group. So asking everyone I knew that the smashers that were turned into trophy in the whole process of the getting here were Meta Knight, Kirby, Mewtwo, a fake Pikachu and Roy. Snake was still out there somewhere. Would they reach us? We would have to advance and see.

"Matthew!" Melanie shouted suddenly "I forgot to tell you! I found the diary"

"Where was it?" I asked.

"You didn't see it, but after Roy disappeared the diary just suddenly came back to me... like, if it just appeared out of nowhere"

"Well, that's good" I said, thinking of something "maybe we should stop and read it, to find out how to destroy the subspace"

Everybody nodded and we sat in the platform. Melanie handed me the diary and I started to check every page looking for something about the subspace. I stopped for a second to check something about Wolf's description, but there was nothing really important there, so I decided to look in deep after. It took me a good while to find what I wanted. There was a section that described the subspace, but he didn't name it like that. He named it the ''Purple dimension''. "_Now, that's creative dad_" I thought with sarcasm, rolling my eyes. I gave it a quick reading, but there was more than nothing descriptions about the surroundings, the great maze and how the doors were connected one to another. "_If we just read this thing before, we would saved so much time! I was careless coming here without any research_" Melanie would freak out when she found out when she could have saved a lot of time with this. I finally found something worth reading. If the subspace were to be on our planet, it should have in the heart of it an orb that allow the doors exist, it would be a floating orb spreading both blue and black aura. If we destroyed it, the subspace would be finally destroyed from inside, and everything swallowed by it would return to its original position. There was only one trouble, where was the heart of the subspace? The diary wasn't that specific, there were many subspaces possible and thus, the hearts would always be at random positions. I sighed and informed it to everyone. At one side they seemed to be relief for finally knowing how to take this thing down, and on the other side, the new of keep our journey was something they didn't like, we got enough of the subspace for one day.

We stood up and continued with the travel, but I needed to know something. I started walking near Link and Melanie.

"Link, why did Ash decide to help us? He told me, along with Peach that would help me out once. Well, he did while fighting Sonic, so why now?"

"Oh, that's because he promised me"

"What did he promise?"

"I made him promise me that he would help me protecting Lady Melanie and princess Zelda, and I in return, would help him getting Pikachu back"

"Where is Pikachu?"

"He is being captive somewhere in Chile. Human's doing" he whispered "They took it some months ago, and he is now a trophy. Ash hasn't been able to get him back and he needs help. So I asked him to come and help me protecting Lady Melanie, and I in return would help him getting Pikachu back"

"Now, that's make sense to me"

It was a good thing to know why he was helping us. I could trust him, after all the deal seemed to be fair enough, and as same as Link could have betrayed us before, he could too, but he didn't.

The road seemed endless; we were clueless about where to go. I even checked the diary again trying to find any clue, but there wasn't any. I started to get impatient, when we heard some footsteps. Someone was coming and we would have to fight back. We all shape shifted and prepared for battle. The footsteps stop sounding and we prepared for the worst. The first thing that happened was that I was pushed backwards at high speed. I didn't know what hit me, but I managed to stop it, somehow. I was now standing still, putting attention to my surrounding. Gabriel drew his blaster, Robert was ready to become an egg, Maquiel was charging her cannon, Melanie was about to make some magic attack, while Link drew his sword and Ash sent out Squirtle.

Gabriel was sent backwards, like if he was kicked. He shot, but the laser didn't seem to hit anything. Our enemy was either fast or he was using a cloaking device. I could think of four possible enemies. Link was about to get hit, but he moved his sword fast and his enemy was stopped. His arm was bleeding and I saw him, he finally stopped. It was Falco, as I suspected it could be.

He was staring at Link, but his eyes were suddenly only focused on Gabriel.

"Is that all you've got Fox? The human you chose is really disappointing"

Falco rushed at high speed against Gabriel, it was a effective tackle. Gabriel was surprised by the attack and he couldn't stop the kick that Falco sent to him. Gabriel immediately used his blaster as soon as he felt and shot, but the reflector protected him. Melanie was running towards him and tried to hit him, but Falco was fast, and he appeared behind her to then punch her. That made both me and Link mad. We head towards him, but only staring at us he was able to hit us in the stomach. I didn't see when it happened; the speed was so high that I wasn't able to read his movement, neither Link. Maquiel shot her charged shot, but it didn't make it, Falco jumped before it could hit him and he made some fast shot to Maquiel. The laser paralyzed her, while Robert jumped forwards to Falco trying to hit him with his tail. Falco took the tail in middle air and he threw him downwards. Then the first hit was made by Ash, Squirtle used waterfall and the flow of water was able to reach Falco, probably he didn't expect it, so I ran as fast as I could and jumped to make an aerial smash. That sent him downright to the floor, but he was able to fall stand and he glared at me. He set himself on fire and jumped towards me. It hurt, the flames burned my body, usually that wasn't the case when I controlled them, but they hit was hard and I felt on the ground while the flames dissipated. Robert used his bomber, trying to land on Falco, but he didn't make it. Our enemy was way too fast, it was like fighting Sonic all the way again. He kicked Robert's face, but that gave Melanie the chance to hit him with din's fire. The impact made to hit his chest, but he seemed fine, just hurt a little and blinded. But being blinded gave Maquiel, Link and Gabriel the chance to make a distant attack. The three of them shot, Maquiel a missile, Link an arrow and Gabriel a laser, still Falco managed to dodge them all. Gabriel didn't give in, he ran towards Falco at high speed and both of them started to exchange kicks, but all of them neutralized. Then Falco found and opening on Gabriel's moves and with his arm he slashed his face. Despite that Gabriel was able to make his fast move, Fox's illusion and he dashed towards Falco. The hit made Falco fall and I threw fireballs. Falco stood up fast and used his reflectors, making my fireballs useless.

"Is that all?" he asked "Well then, I would say game time is over"


	30. Welcome to my lust

**_Author note: _**_Two more chapters to end with the subspace arc, so excited!!! The next arc is in fact the first that came to my mind when creating the story, but before diving on it, I made a gaiden (or side story if you don't know what a gaiden is) which will explain what happened seven years before the actual story, we'll learn all about the smashers._

_In by the way: Thanks guys for reading, even if you don't review (which I would like =D) I'm happy to see you come and see. So let's keep it up. Oh! Disclaimer time._

_Gabriel: Ishida_sasuke only owns this story and the OC (original characters)._

_Fox: Every character like me is property of Nintendo._

_Gabriel: No offense to Nintendo in this story plot! Neither Sega nor Konami._

* * *

**Welcome to my lust**

"_So you were toying with us, uh_?" Robert was pissed with his enemy "_Well, I think I can stop toying now_"

I was surprised. I didn't see wings sprouting from his back coming. A green aura was spreading around his body and pure white wings were sprouted. When did he learn how to do his final smash? I was a little bit pissed for that, after all I was the only one who knew how to do that. I would have to deal with it, after all for Robert using it meant that Falco hurt his pride.

Falco glared at Robert and dodged the first fireball Robert threw. It was huge and the speed in which it was threw was fast, it impressed me how Falco managed to escape from it, but that didn't stop Robert for increasing his flying speed, he was really set on defeating him. We all had to move backwards in order to avoid any of his huge fireballs to hit us, we only wanted to see them hitting Falco, but that didn't happen. Falco's speed was really annoying, he was able to run from right to left and avoid every fireball Robert threw, until he just threw one and he tackled him.

"_You're mine!"_

Or so we thought, but at the instant he was about to threw the fireball that would decide the victory, his transformation was undone and the both of them hit the floor, Robert hanging to Falco's body.

"Damn it!" he shouted while he ran backwards "Sorry guys! You'll have to deal with this bastard"

I sighed, so close to win. There was nothing to do about it. Falco seemed rather pissed about how he almost was defeated. I rushed forwards in order to connect a hit on his face, but as expected, he just dashed forwards with high speed and he gave me a hit that I couldn't see. But that gave Melanie the chance to go forwards and she slapped him. He didn't like it, especially because the slap was like being hit by an electric wave. Falco decided to tackle her back and he started attacking spinning, the feathers that covered his arms seemed like daggers when he spins around. Melanie was hurt and sent backwards, while Link shot an arrow, which was deflected by Falco's reflector. Link drew some bombs, he didn't aim for Falco, but for his surroundings, the bombs exploded and he wasn't able to reflect them. The explosion made a fume curtain that made Link able to throw his gale boomerang. The fume curtain was cleared and he trapped Falco on it, as he prepared an arrow. It hit his leg; probably he was trying to make him unable to walk in order to ask questions. Despite that, Falco just grabbed the arrow and took it out of his leg, like if it didn't hurt at all, even when a blood steam came from the wound. He didn't seem affected, in fact he just ran forwards to get a close to Gabriel.

_He's aiming for Gabriel_ I realized. In fact, I thought he didn't give a crap on us, but that his true target was Gabriel. Odd, I thought they wanted me, but that didn't matter, it was obvious that Falco was interested on Gabriel, or maybe he had personal reasons with Fox. _That would make sense_ I stared at my Vatra. I wasn't sure if I would be able to use it, even when I wanted to think of using it, I wasn't able to stop thinking of it as the weapon that I took a life with. _Come on Matthew, get over it_, but I couldn't, nor could I imagine taking on Falco with the beam sword. So, I was set to help, but probably I wouldn't be the one who would turn Falco on a trophy. I just stared at him, waiting for an opening as he fought Gabriel with might. It was hard for him, it was an all out speed battle, it was hard for him to keep, Falco was even faster than him, I would say nearly as fast as Sonic. My eyes concentrated on him, trying to get used to his speed. At every second my eyes were capable to see him better, to read his movements, I just expected that everyone could do the same as I.

The others tried to help, but the battle was at such in an intense speed level that even if they tried to attack it would be useless, all they could do was wait, especially Robert who still couldn't turn into his smash form.

"Lend me your sword!" he shouted to me "If you won't use it, at least give me the chance to defend myself"

"Good grief"

I threw him Vatra while watching at the fight. Robert turned the switch on and waited, he probably was waiting for the same as I, getting our eyes accustomed to this kind of fight.

Gabriel was experienced and he was a good brawler, but both his speed and power were clearly overcome by Falco's.

_Come on Gabriel, you can do this_, I was sure he could, I trusted him.

I started to understand the fast movements that were taken place in front of me. Gabriel dashed towards Falco, but he just jumped to avoid and he drew his laser. Three of them hit Gabriel and made him fall, but he rolled and also drew his laser, one of them hit Falco's eyebrow and he rolled in the air to land stand on the ground. They both stared, Falco shot at him and Gabriel used his reflector. At the same time the laser was returned to Falco and he avoided it, Gabriel set himself on flames and flew straight to make a fire tackle on Falco. It hit, but that didn't stop Falco, he hung on the platform with his hand and then he threw the reflector with his leg, sending Gabriel backwards. Then he dashed towards him, but Gabriel was finally able to read through his movement and he stopped him with his hand. A fist was sent on Falco's face and he hit the floor. Before standing up, he stared at Gabriel, or maybe he was staring at Fox.

"Fox chose a good vessel indeed"

"Fox doesn't see me as a vessel" Gabriel replied, while he put his blaster on his head "Now; you'll have to answer some questions"

"Sorry, but I first have some words to Fox"

Those eyes terrified me. They were the same that Wolf gave me.

"GABRIEL! CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

But it was too late. He fell on the floor probably conscious, but his whole body was stopped, he couldn't move. I was so scared that I just rushed towards with a war cry. Falco shot me with his blaster and despite it hurt that didn't stop me from advancing; I was so scared of seeing him taking on Gabriel's mind like Wolf did with me that I just ran ignoring the crescent pain. I got close enough to hit him. I sent him various feet backwards and as he was no longer near of Gabriel I let my whole body ignite and the flames covered my hands.

"Time for the finale!" I shouted "Oh, yeah!"

From my hands two huge serpents of fire moved straight to clash against Falco. His eyes showed in him no hope of dodging, he was accepting defeat, but something just stopped my attack. I shape shifted into Matthew again, while my eyes stared in terror to the one who just stopped my attack. The serpents were stopped by a crimson force shield, it could only mean something.

I felt it before seeing it, those claws rubbing my face. My eyes opened wide when I saw that Wolf was in front of an amazed Falco. Falco's eyes showed that he didn't see that coming. I didn't want to see him, I was scared of him, he was the reason of why I became crazy back to Roy's fight, I knew it, I didn't know how, but I knew it and just staring at him made me paralyze.

"So there you are" Wolf muttered, with enjoyment in his only eye "I wondered where Pit could send you and I find that he wanted you guys to end with the subspace. Is that what you want Matthew?"

I was scared, I didn't have Vatra with me as I lend it to Robert, but I watched how Link and Maquiel stepped forward in order to cover me, as so Melanie, Ash and Robert did. He gave me back Vatra and tried to shape shift. He was successful, but it seemed he was exhausted.

I turned the switch of Vatra and the edge of blue light was ready to cut. I didn't want to slash though, I was afraid of that. Wolf seemed surprised and he just smiled at me.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, neither your comrades. In fact, if you want to destroy the subspace, I'll help you to do it"

"What?!" Every of us shouted. We could not believe it.

"I want to do you a favor, is not that what you have come here? Isn't that the reason why you kill Roy?"

I made a war cry and I rushed forwards him with the beam sword in order to slash him. The slash was pure brute force, there was no strategy on it, and so Wolf just avoided by jumping forwards. Then he touched my shoulder and I tried to head the beam sword in order to cut him, but he grabbed my hand and stopped the movement of the blade,

"You don't need to attack me Matthew" he said smiling "I'm offering you help, you should take it. I mean no harm for you, and if you desire, neither to them"

"What do you want me for?!" I asked shouting with anger and fear "Why did you make me kill Roy?"

"Did I?" he asked wondering "Oh! That, you mean about awakening your killer instinct"

"You should have never awakened it" I shouted with anger.

"And let you die? I can't let that happen, you're very important to me"

"Let him go"

The voice came from Maquiel. She had her cannon on Wolf's face, it was ready to shot. She wouldn't doubt of it, she was ready for everything, as the others were. Robert and Melanie stepped backwards in order to see how Gabriel was doing, but Link and Ash was also ready to fight in the case they had to. Wolf just sighed.

"You're very loyal to your friends" Wolf praised "That kind of loyalty is only seen on few people. I like you, that it's the loyalty Roy had to me"

"Shut it!" she said "I will make questions and you will answer them or else you die!"

"Fair enough"

Wolf relaxed voice was giving me the creep. I tried to move my leg in order to give him a kick and escape from his hand, but for some reason my body wasn't reacting.

"_Don't let him take you!_" Mario's voice warned me "_I'm here; let me give you my power!"_

Just as Mario said, I felt how the flames covered my body and forced Wolf to finally release my hand. I crawled away from him, trying to recover the control over my whole body, but it was hard, even breathing was hard around him. He only stared at me; he didn't seem like trying to stop me, maybe because Maquiel still hold the cannon on his head. He smiled.

I saw how Maquiel's suit was torn apart; the movement had been too fast for her to see that coming, Wolf's claw just destroyed the part that covered the chest. Maquiel jumped backwards as the suit was torn apart, leaving her at her Zero Suit Samus form. She prepared a plasma whip and stared at Wolf. He smiled.

"So you were ready in case of that suit got taken down"

"It'll take some time to repair, but I can still kick your ass" she claimed.

But I knew she couldn't. Even if she were more agile in the zero suit, Wolf was just too strong, I could tell by looking at him. I was really scared of him, I wanted someone to just rescue me, I wished Pit to appear and save us. But he didn't, Maquiel was taken down in one hit. Wolf's claws just impacted in her waist way too fast. There was no blood, but Maquiel returned to her former human form. She was not hurt, but shocked. Her body was paralyzed by terror, I knew that. Ash and Link tried to start fighting, but they were taken down in one hit just. They were knocked out; there weren't any injuries in their bodies. He seemed to be ready to head towards Robert and Melanie. Robert stepped forwards in his Yoshi form looking with an "I dare you get near" look on his eyes. It took Wolf just one second, he just stared at Robert. No… he just moved too fast to notice. He returned to his former human form too. Gabriel was still on the ground and Melanie stood up shaking in her Zelda form, making her best to protect Gabriel and Robert.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" I shouted.

I saw how fast he came to me. He was in less than a second in front of me. His smile gave me the real creep, while I stood up. I saw he and I tried to hide my fear behind anger and I brandished Vatra. He avoided easily and then I only thought of heat coming to my hand. I was able to turn the blue edge of light into deep red and I brandished the sword again, sending a heat wave towards Wolf, but he moved fast again and he was behind me in a matter of seconds.

"What's happening? It's not reaching me" he taunted "Hey, as things are right now…"

Then I had his face in front of mine and his hand in my chest.

"… I can touch your heart at any moment"

I tried to slash him once again, but as expected he had no trouble at dodging the attack. He was just staring at me.

It was a black out, it lasted just a second. When I came back to my senses I could see that there was a floating orb, spreading blue and black aura just in front of me. I was on Wolf's arm. He left me in front of the orb.

"Destroy it, once you do it, the subspace will be gone"

"Why do you want me to destroy it?" I asked.

"Sonic was the one who wanted to change the world by using the subspace, we merely used this as a base in the meantime. Now, I'm doing you a favor"

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You'll see them soon. Now, will you destroy it?"

"No if you ask me to do so"

"Fine, take your time to believe me. You think I'm lying, don't you? I don't remember even once having lied to you; I didn't even talk too much to you, so why won't you believe me? Because you metalized that Roy's lord had to be evil? Or is it because you fear me? You should not Matthew! There's no way I'm going to hurt you! I want you alive and well. What can I say to earn your trust?"

"There's nothing!"

"I see" he sighed "Well, I can't certainly destroy it, Sonic was smart and he made the orb protected against smash attacks. So, I think you can understand. You can cut it while in your human form with your sword"

"Why I and not Maquiel? Why not Gabriel, Melanie or Robert? It could be any"

"But I want _you_ to do it"

"Why me?"

"Why not you Matthew? You're just the right man to do it! Nothing bad can happen, or do you think this is a trap? Then what about giving you a little push?"

I felt just like when I killed Roy, which scared me. I tried to resist the impulse to just cut the orb with Vatra, which was already spreading flames around the red edge. It was something I could not avoid, every cell of my body pushed me to cut through the orb.

I did and there was a fast black out. When I came to, everyone was in the street of Santiago. We saw that in front of us there were three trophies, Meta Knight, Mewtwo and Kirby. And there was Wolf in front of us, as Ike, Snake and Falco appeared taking the three trophies.

Behind me there was Maquiel, Gabriel, Robert, Link, Ash and Melanie. Only Melanie was still in her senses, everybody else passed out, with exception of Gabriel who was still under the effect of Falco's glare. I took a look around us. People looked at us with fear, usual people who just went to work. Many cars stopped and watched how we were just hanging in the streets. They were in terror, they started yelling and probably they were trying to call the police. Wolf just smiled to me.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't understand" I kept saying "I still don't…"

"Yeah, well I'm not on your side Matthew" he confessed "I'll never lie to you, I never lie. I'm seeking for your race end, that's true, but I need you. And we're already bonded"

"Say what?"


	31. There are no lies ahead

**There are no lies ahead**

"How can we be bonded?" I asked almost laughing "I don't even know you! The first time we met was on the subspace"

"So, don't you wonder how I am more powerful than I should be?"

"Matthew!" Melanie cried "He's… he has another soul…"

"What?!"

"But it's consumed…" she replied staring at Wolf with horror "I can see it, he has taken over it"

"Do you mean… like Sonic?"

"No, it's even worst!" she warned me "There's no life in that soul!"

"Simple" he stated with a smile "I didn't invade his body like Sonic. I ate him"

Both I and Melanie had our eyes open wide. It was so gory to imagine that scene, which seemed so pleasant at Wolf's only eye.

I stared at him. He just smiled and then he sent me a mental picture. It was like if his eyes just transferred some kind of data to mines. Then an image was codified as someone who looked just like me, but with pale blue eyes. Also I got to know his name, Lex. I just felt on my knees while Wolf saw me smiling.

"The first human I ever took on" he told me smiling "At difference from you, he was a total bastard; I have no regrets for devouring him. And now I know I will never have any kind of regret! Because this little brat led me to you!"

My head made a lot of theories, I could think on many things about how that Lex and I could be related, and I knew I would find it if I read my father's diary. I just stared at Wolf, I was still afraid, I didn't know why he wanted me so bad, or why did he needed me. But he admitted to be on the other side and I would protect my family. I was still skeptical of using my sword, but just as I could brandish it before I could do it again in order to protect Melanie. I got near of her and I turned the switch on. I held in my right arm the beam sword and in my left arm my sister who wasn't in Zelda's form anymore.

Some police men started arriving, while people made fuss around. Wolf's face looked annoyed; I could guess what he would do.

"Don't hurt them!" I begged.

But he didn't hear me this time. It was gory; it reminded me the incident with Roy on the research facility. Many police men were hurt badly. They didn't die, but I stared with horror how the claws torn apart the skin on their waist, making them fall and bleed. I shed tears of frustration; I tried to shape shift, but there was no case, it was still too soon after using Mario finale. Then I watched how he was heading towards a father and his son. I wouldn't have that. I ran forwards him with Vatra and tried to slash Wolf before he could attack the father. I was successful at one thing; the slash forced Wolf to dodge the attack and gave the father and son enough time to run away. The bad thing was; he grabbed my arm and forced me to turn off Vatra. And then I could sense how his claws were checking my face. It felt as creepy as in the visions I had, but even more creepy and vivid. It was leaving me so scared that I flinched. He even smelled me, it was so weird, like if he was analyzing my body.

"Yes, you're indeed Vincent's son"

"How do you now my dad?!"

"The same scent" he ignored my question "You two are alike. But you're better; you're just what I need"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Now, let's take it easy Matthew!" he laughed at me "I know, it doesn't matter how I put it, you won't join me right now, so I'll give you time. You'll see how in the end you'll fall just into my hands"

"I'd rather die before that!" I was so angry at him, I would never be comrade to someone who could kill a father, he was about to and it was only because of me that he wasn't able to concrete the act.

I really hated him back then, but I could hear it. Somewhere deep inside me, my cells, even in my hearts beat, for some reason I liked to have him next to me. But I denied that feeling with all my might, I was too angry at him, I wanted to rip his heart out, but I knew I was useless; I couldn't even shape shift. I wanted to hear Mario's voice supporting me, giving me strength. But he wasn't around, Wolf was shutting him.

Then I felt how an invisible hand pushed me backwards. Wolf wasn't moving, and I knew it was something else that moved me. Falco maybe? No, he wasn't, it was definitely Wolf. I remembered how my body used to start igniting, it was my own skill. _There's no life in the other soul_. Was he using Lex's skills? Just as how Sonic was able to unleash his final smash because of Salaric, maybe Wolf was using Lex consumed soul to make use of unknown abilities. And it was annoying to deal with telekinesis. I wasn't the only one affected, every person on our surrounding was being sending backwards by it, like if the access had been denied. Wolf just stared at me with enjoyment while I freaked out. I thought I wouldn't make it, that whatever he wanted from he, he would just take it right there. And then hope came.

From the sky a huge figure was falling at high speed. Wolf avoided the bomber and I saw how Bowser's butt destroyed the concrete of the street. Wolf stared at him, as a PK thunder tried to hit him, but he used his reflector and it was deflected. Next it came the punch of Wario who was also falling from the sky. It missed, but he was ready to fight. And then I was how Peach came to get a close fight with Wolf. She drew her golf club and tried to hit him, but failed and immediately she jumped backwards to draw from nowhere a bomb-on. She threw it and Wolf managed to grab him and threw it back to Peach, but she dodged.

"We came to give you a hand!" Peach stated "There's no way I'll let this bastard hurt my dear Mario!"

"_That's my girl!_" Mario shouted in my mind. His voice finally was strong enough to reach me, was his love for Peach influencing it? Maybe, maybe not.

"Annoying weaklings have appeared" Wolf muttered "Fine, I'll be the one who take all of you down"

But then he was forced to dodge a blue arrow of light. He seemed annoyed by that and before Pit appeared he called to withdraw. I saw how he and his minions just left the town, I didn't know where they head, but I was sure Wolf had already everything planned. _Who the hell is he_? I wondered. "_He's so insanely overpowered… man, it will be a tough time for us… will I be able to face him?" _

I waited for something, I wasn't sure about what to do next, but I was really happy to see that Wolf had left. It didn't embarrass me to accept that I was scared of him; in fact I knew I had no option left but to admit it, it would be stupid to deny something that obvious. I just prayed for the people who got injured to get better. I ran towards them and I looked at the police men who were taking down. The wounds were not fatal, but they would be if they weren't treated soon. I searched in my pocket for my mobile. I was so grateful when I found it; I forgot to leave it at home when I departed for the subspace. I typed the numbers fast and called the emergency.

"Please, I have an emergency! Send ambulances to…" I took a moment to see the streets names "To Diagonal Horiente, the streets cross with Alverto Mata, near of the number 334, in front of a fitness building. Yes, that one, please hurry up! We have several people injure here!"

The operator told me that the ambulance was sent. People was still running away from the smashers, the street became a ghost town in no time, they were farther more scared than I, they didn't had the super powers I did. I made a signal to the smashers. They looked at me and I got near Maquiel. I took her on my arms and they understood what I wanted to ask. Peach took care of Gabriel, Lucas of Ash, Melanie and Wario took over Link and Bowser got Robert on his arm. Then we ran away; I had already called the ambulance, it was everything I could do for them, and pray for Wolf to not take down any other people. I knew that what was before, when we dealt with Sonic or when we entered on the subspace wasn't war at all, those were childish games and petty disputes. **This** was war. And now more than I ever I felt like a soldier. A soldier can fight, but he can't promise to protect the whole world. That was the bad thing. I was a soldier with his mind confused and full of doubts, there were so many things to learn yet, as soon as we got back to home I knew the topic would not be postponed any farther, we would talk about it. I had to know everything, my father's work, the identity of Lex, the true reasons for the smashers' rebellion. And there were still more smashers that haven't show their faces and that would side sooner or later. I also needed to get my smashers on my side once and for all.

People just ran away when they saw us, they were way too scared to do something to us, they didn't even considered of calling the police, we just ran in the chipped concrete, while the pale blue sky was covered by clouds. It was a bad sign, indeed, and so were the small trees around us that let their leaves fall at crazy speed, like if nature was warning us for a disgrace.

We finally got to my house and nobody was on the ally. I checked my pockets to check for the keys, but Bowser just destroyed the door with a kick.

"Hey!"

"No time to worry about little details"

"Details my ass! Don't go around destroying my house!"

We got in anyway, as soon as I knocked the door; I saw that Salaric opened the door. His eyes opened wide and he stared at me, but he let the whole of us in; lucky me that our house had a two way window door that was wide enough for Bowser to get in.

As soon as we got in, Salaric took Maquiel on his hands and he put her on the couch. Gabriel was put in the sofa, while Robert, Link and Ash were guided to a room in which they could sleep. Then Salaric called the name of my mother. She appeared and she ran towards me to hug me with a smile on her face. I thought she might know that she might have seen it…

"Welcome back Matthew! I knew you could do it" she told me with happiness "I did my best to secure this place, so you and Melanie could get back! Oh, my girl!" she went towards Melanie and hugged her "I'm so happy you're fine! Your brother is a hard bone to break, but I was so worried about you!"

I just smiled seeing how Melanie happily received the attention, I didn't want to break that encounter, but it would have been better for me to feel his hug a little longer. I felt really awful after everything that happened. My eyes looked at the floor as I tried to make a decent smile, but it was obviously fake. It happened too much in so fast, I just couldn't process it the whole of it yet. I remembered it, how I enjoyed killing Roy and then watching how mom and Melanie seemed to be so pure, I felt dirty. When mom finally came back to me to congratulate me, she tried to rub my face and in an impulsive act I hit her hand making her to move backwards. She stared at me confused. And then she saw my eyes, she knew them.

"Oh, no… Matthew, you… you didn't kill, did you?"

Of course she knew that look! She was married with an army soldier, dad always came back with the same look on the eyes I had when he killed during war, with the same sorrow and the same feeling of being so dirty around Melanie and mom. Just looking at them made me feel like dad, I finally understood why there were days when he just didn't want to meet us.

The smashers and Salaric also stared at me confused, also concerned, they wanted to know which ally of them I killed.

Melanie looked at me with sorrow. I tried to keep my cool; I was about to torn apart, but… "_Even if you won't act the same from now on, you're essence will always be Matthew Stryder!" _I was really grateful for those words, Maquiel's speech really made some sense to me now. So I sighed and then I asked mom and Salaric to help me relocate both Gabriel and Maquiel to a room. They did and then I took a seat on the couch. Many of the smashers imitated me, they were ready to ask, but I would do it first.

"Before you ask me anything" I said "I want you to tell me something. Who is Lex? How did you come to live? And what does have my dad to do with it? How did Wolf become your leader when Ganondorf was the one to point the rebellion?"

"I'll speak up" Peach said.

"But there's things this kid has to say to us!" Wario protested.

"I said I will speak up, Wario" Peach statement made Wario shut up "I'll tell you everything Matthew, and then you'll understand why we are hunting your race. But you'll have to tell us who did you kill and depending on that… we might side on the other side. You must be ready to that"

"Deal"

* * *

**_Author Note_**_: The next chapters will be the side story which explains the past; they we'll be called "chronicles" and the point of view will be pointed on the name of the chapter. Example: "Sonic's chronicle", then it will be Sonic POV. Feel free to not read them, they are a background for the characters, but I do highly recommend reading them, otherwise you might not understand some points of the actual story. So, see ya soon!_


	32. Side Story: Mario's Chronicle

**Gaiden: Mario's chronicles**

_When you travel across the land,_

_Ignoring the flow of the sand,_

_Hopping to finally fly,_

_You see that the sky is a lie,_

_Because you don't need a sky to fly,_

_When we have the water to swim,_

_But when the water is replace with the sand,_

_Then I know that I would like to believe the lie._

* * *

The first time I came to notice I existed, it was like swimming in a pool of black water, you try to open your eyes, but there is nothing there, you try to swim around but you are stopped by invisible boundaries. Then, when my existence started, it was like I was finally freed from the pool. I was in a zone designed by humans with fake's memories on my head, running through my eyes. Of course I didn't notice it they were fake, after all this story I'm writing right now is many years ahead. At the time I just stared at the world we were. I wasn't the first to arrive to this new land, it was a huge meadow, a prison for us, but I didn't know that back there.

It was September of 2003 back then, there were a few guys there. There was Link, Fox, Donkey Kong, Samus, Zelda, Yoshi and Peach. I waved my hand to greet them. They waved their in response and I ran towards them. I was starting to remember, after getting out of the pool my head started giving me information about the guys in front of me. We were fighters, we were made in order to fight enemies, but who were those enemies? Back then there was no need to fight anyone. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, the whole field was beautiful, it had great huge trees, a bright, but not burning sun, and a dark blue like sky. The grass touched our ankles, the smell was good. I remember how good I felt; we started chatting about how we got out of the pool, we all had some others memories. It was surprising how Yoshi spoke through his mind! He was a really nice guy; I liked having him as one of my companions. The days were passing and some new inventions were done, new landscapes appeared beyond the meadow, now there was a cave. We got in it to investigate it. It was dark, so I illuminated with a fireball, while everybody followed me inside. It was interesting; it was something new, so we wanted to get to know it well. There was peace yet; no one of our supposed enemies appeared back then.

Something odd happened. One day a man like me appeared; he was dressed in the same outfit on green color, he was taller and thinner, but he had the same mustache and nose. His hat had an "L". Then the words just flew through my mind. "Brother", he was my brother and I was sure that fraternal love just sprouted. I smiled and ran towards him. He seemed to be in despair, like escaping from something dangerous, but what in this world could be dangerous? There was no such a thing as despair there, only monotony. I ran towards him and he shouted to me.

"Watch out!"

It was way too fast for me, I could not tell when it happened, but I saw how our peaceful field was set on fire. The flames divided us, I could not reach my brother, he was at the other side, and the flames divided the whole field in two zones. Everyone ran to check on him. And he shouted to make me a warning.

"This world is a fake!" he warned "You're being used!"

I wasn't sure about what he meant, but before I could understand I stared at him, I wanted to cross the fire and reach him, greet him, tell him "long time no see" and catch up on what was new on his life. As soon as I touched the fire, a whole image consumed my body, it was a boy, it couldn't be old, it seemed like a child, but his face was emotionless, he seemed to have no feelings at all. I opened my eyes and I was on Peach's arm staring at the events at the other side of the firewall. My sight was blurring, but I was able to detect the scene that marked my existence and that condemned me as a traitor to my own race; the death of Luigi. I stared at how his heart got ripped out of his body. He then fell heartless on the ground, with a torn body, bleeding. I saw how tears came down of my eyes. Immediately I felt the reality coming to my face. "He's gone", it was a fact that I couldn't accept, after such monotony, and how could something like this happen in our private paradise? And the feeling of guilt, for not being able to do anything to help him, the feeling of loses, knowing he wouldn't be back. Peach hold me tight in her arms, I wanted him back. So weird, I just got out of the pool some days ago, but I had so many ties with so many people I didn't know, and my heart could not bear losing him, I wanted him back so badly.

Days kept their monotony flow. The firewall was erased at the moment Luigi died, but that didn't change the empty hole I felt in my chest, like if I lost a part of myself. It was always the same and the others guys with me didn't seem that affected at all, in fact they weren't they were too tightly tied to the monotony to let this end it. But it was different for me, I knew it. That picture would never leave my head, it would chase me for the rest of my existence, with so many questions, why couldn't I find Luigi's corpse afterwards? Why did the firewall appear in first place? Somebody was watching us, could it be a deity? "A vengeful deity that took my brother's life" I thought.

The differences were obvious between me and them. I started thinking of the reasons, of what happened, about why we lived in monotony. As time came by, the newcomers appeared to the reality we were in, as so new landscapes did. It was not only the meadow and the cave anymore, now there was a lake, a temple ruins, a research facility, a battleship, and some others places that we were able to travel around with some red doors that were just in middle of nowhere. We were 20 people at the time, and as the years passed by, we came to be 39. There was a real impressive passivity among us, I was the only one who would retire from the groups and think in the lake at moonlight time. Peach was the only thing that avoid me to go and investigate farther, I didn't want to lose her too. Through the years passed we got into a relationship. The others had their own life, they had their own groups and activities, and they acted as they liked, but it was a prison. There were needed four years in order to have the first contact with the humans. The first contact was made in the usual meadow where everyone was born, the place we came to after getting out of the pool. He was different from us, he wasn't funny designed, his body didn't seemed to have the same shape as every one of us did, and also there was the thing that his eyes seemed to be emotionless and lifeless, while everyone else's eyes were vivid.

The kid should have been a teen; he was red-haired, with cold pale blue eyes. Sonic was the first one to get near him, and he spoke, although Link stopped him from going any closer.

"Greetings, smashers" he said with a hoarse voice "Are you doing fine?"

We nodded; I took a closer look at him.

"My name is Lex. At difference from you, I'm a human. I'm coming from the ones who created you"

My eyes opened wide, if that were to be true, then he could bring Luigi back. The smashers started muttering commenting about it, they were astonished, surprised, after years of monotony, the habit was finally broken; someone just altered our life cycle in a way that had no returns, no goings back.

He smiled at us. Sonic got at his side and he bowed at him, like if he was greeting a deity. Then he smiled when he finished and took his carefree stance. The rest of us imitated Sonic and we bowed to him, in order to show respect. Link did it to, though he was the only one glaring at Lex, he saw something wrong in him.

He was so different, and in a way he seemed to be so powerful, we could sense it, he had an overwhelming essence there, it was so powerful that he could even make us stop breathing. So we believed that he could be our creator and I was absolutely positive that he could bring my brother back, so I got near him, and I asked him if he could do it.

"Of course I can, dear Mario" he told me smiling. My face was brightened by his answer "But first, I would like you to attend to an invitation. I want to make an experiment. One of you might go with me to the other world… in fact, every one of you will, but it has to be one by one, who wants to go first?"

"I should do it!" Sonic said cheerful and then he looked at me "Don't worry Mario! I'll bring you a souvenir. You can go after me"

"But…" I started to protest.

"Hey, I should do the test and then I will tell you how is like"

"I disagree" we all stared at Link. "Isn't it too early to trust? No offense Lex"

"It doesn't offense me, I understand"

"Sonic think about it. We do not know that world, are you really prepared to see that world? Wouldn't be better if Lex choose the most suitable, instead of taking someone random?"

"It'll be just fine Link!" Sonic stated "See ya guys! Let's go Lex!"

"We'll be back in a month" Lex declared.

And so the both of them were gone in a flash; they were surrounded by a bright light that blinded us and disappeared.

In the meantime, we commented about the appearance of Lex and his promises. Everyone was curious and everyone wanted to go and meet the other world. They were so exited, but they were forced to wait.

And then, the month passed. Sonic came back to us, but his eyes were not the same. Lex was at his side, palming his back, it seemed to be the only thing that could calm Sonic. His eyes were terrified. He said nothing, but he was walking towards the woods all alone, gloom and full of sorrow and guilt in his sight.

"Who's next?" Lex asked.

"What did you do to Sonic?" I asked.

"An accident, it won't happen again"

"What happened?" I insisted.

"Come with me" he said.

I got near him as he told us and then I felt a black out on my eyes. When I woke up, I was in another dimension, with other people. I was in a blue room, resting on a litter. There were people around the litter, they were examining me. It felt weird, those people were like Lex, but different. Lex was at my side and he guided me out of the room. At the moment I had no idea of what were the things surrounding me, but I can tell you that I saw a lot of machinery around and monitors in which the others were being seen, it was creepy. Were those our deities? They were not like I imagined them. But that wasn't any trouble at the time. I trusted them, I wanted them to give my brother back, and it was the only thing I cared about.

Lex led me out of the whole facility, and I saw a world I never imagined that could possibly exist. There were cars, which at the time I thought they were wheeled monsters. There were huge buildings around the landscape, so huge that I thought they would touch the dark sky of the night. Lex grabbed my arm and he guided me to what it seemed to be a little brown hut next to the research facility.

We entered there and then I was put asleep. I had no dreams at all; I was just watching a black background, nothing else. I didn't know how did they put me asleep, but I was. I felt so many things around me despite I was asleep, I smelt so many things, I tasted so many things, and I saw many things, also touched and heard. All of them were smooth, it was rare that I felt all this things while being asleep, but I knew they were marvelous, a world far beyond better than ours, with so many emotions. Towards my head new concepts were born, concepts I never had, even after getting out of the pool. It was so awesome, all kind of emotions, spinning in my head.

I finally woke up.

"It had been almost three years" Lex told me. He was taller and thinner, he seemed colder now too "How do you feel?"

"Awesome" I replied "What was all that?"

"Humans emotions" he answered "You were two years inside a human body. We managed to turn your body to a flow of energy and we transferred you to a host body; in matter of fact, mine"

"It felt so good! I don't know why Sonic was so upset when he got back!"

"Oh… that's because I had to kill with him"

My eyes opened wide when he told me that and I stared at him. But he smiled me in return.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill, it was not necessary… anyway, your world has gotten in some chaos"

"Why?"

"They don't want us to bring your brother back" that was a lie, but I didn't know at the time and I made a fist "We need help, they're being a rebellion, and they might kill us"

"Why?! What has happened in these two years?!"

"Accidents, many accidents. Ganondorf and Link were upset after we took Zelda for an experiment. We did the same thing with you, but tell me, did it feel bad?"

"Not at all"

"That's what they don't understand" he explained "They think we are killing her, but she's just as you were. Tell me; wouldn't you like everyone to have the chance to experience that?"

"Of course I would like!" that was the worst reply I could give, but at the time I was too innocent "I mean, it felt so good, I don't see any reason for Link and Ganondorf make a mess over it"

"Well, they have started convincing some of their allies. We already have talked to Fox and Samus, they went through the same you already have and they are willing to help you to make peace come"

"I would be happy to help for peace" I said "But tell me; when will I see my brother?"

"It's not a good time Mario, when peace come we will bring him back, after all, you don't want to make him live in struggle, do you?"

"You got a point there. I will help you"

He guided me back to research facility. We went through many floors before actually arriving to the main room. It was a huge room, painted pale blue, with five huge capsules that filled almost the whole space of the rooms; those were the scanners, the golden tubes that could make us travel to the other reality. He told me to wait. Samus and Fox got there in a matter of seconds and Lex told me to enter one scanner. I did, I was so anxious to finally get the chance to meet my brother, if they didn't want to let peace sprout, I would force them.

It felt weird being transferred back to my home world. There it was Ganondorf talking to the whole bunch of the guys. Everyone was hearing and when we arrived, Ganondorf pointed at us.

"They are the traitors!" he pointed" They are here to help the humans? And for what reason? Because of their stupid's promises!"

Sonic glared at me; he was the first to give me an ice cold look. His eyes seemed to have endured far more suffering than the last we met. They were so miserable; like if he went through hell. Peach looked at me, she was shedding tears, she felt deceived by me. Then I had Link who drew his sword pointing at me.

Wolf and Falco glared at Fox, while Snake and Ike seemed to want rip Samus heart out. And we had the rest of the nasty eyes of 36 smashers.

"You're humans have made only mistakes!" Wolf shouted to Fox "They're trying to make us tool of war!"

"Look at me Mario" Sonic told me with his cold eyes "They made me kill a mother! They made me kill a whole family and even a baby! Do you know how does that feel? Having to bear with the blood of innocent people? To know that you're hands are full of blood of innocents!" his voice was raising to incredible points "Look at me, look my eyes… I will never forget their faces, their despair… it's like I killed myself thousands of times… that world is rotten; humans kill themselves just for fun, for power… it's so awful! They're evil!"

"They're not!" I replied back "You're wrong. Remember, they created us, they gave us emotions, and they gave us reason. You say they're evil, but they're like us…"

"Don't dare to compare us whit that bunch of crap!" Link shouted "You're just a tamed tool! Have you an idea of what they have done with you! We are power to them and they will use us only for their benefit! Do you know what kind of pain we hold? All of us have different experiences that are eating us alive. We won't let they get any farther"

"I'm sorry guys" Fox told to them raising his voice "They finally will give me what I always wanted. I won't let you take it from me"

"Same goes for me" Samus told ready to charge her cannon "I like that world better, here is nothing but monotony"

"Nobody said anything about staying in this world" Wolf replied "We will invade it"

"Why can't we be on peace?" I asked "They can give us anything! They're our gods!"

"They only call themselves gods!" Ike shouted "There's no such a thing"

"Then we will be enemies" I stated.

We hold no chance to being. We were outnumbered, but we could try and expect that the humans watched how hard we try and give us another chance. We were so set on what we wanted. I didn't know what Fox and Samus were promised, but it was the only thing our hearts desired. As we expected we were beaten up, but then light came. We were set free and we came back to the research facility, but we weren't the only ones.

Specks of light flew all over the room, they came from the scanner and they flew to get out of the room and they were divided around not only the facility, but the world itself.

I was with Fox and Samus; there were only some smashers in the room. I stared at the ones who were in front of us; Bowser, Wolf and Snake.

"Will you join us, or will you oppose?" Snake asked.

"I need to get my brother back" I assured "I won't quit until I get him"

We fought on the room. People started yelling from outside, they were getting weapons while we fought. I took on Bowser, Fox on Wolf and Samus on Snake. We were all set to win, we had the same resolve to end the conflict, we for the human side to win, they for the smashers. They fight prolonged until the humans' interfered. They were holding gun machines and they shot. Wolf, Bowser and Snake were able to escape jumping through the window.

We took a look at them and we saw how now the gun machines were pointed at us. Then Lex smiled to us as he entered to the room.

"Sorry guys, but you failed"

We were betrayed, so we had to do the same as the smashers and jump through the window and escape. We could not believe it; after all we've done for them!

We just ran through the city, people stared at us with horror, running away.

The time passed by and we were then thinking about joining the smashers side, but there was only one thing that could avoid that to happen.

We were strays for a long time, months. News about us were forbidden by the government and ignorant people didn't knew, however claimed to see us was treated as crazy. We were disguised in order to avoid conflict; we were always trying to avoid to be found out. We had to steal food, in this world we had to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom. Those were really bad times. Finally we decided to join the smashers' side, but our decision was halted, because of a child. It was a small girl like any other, Japanese and black haired. She didn't fear us as the usual people did, she smiled at us. At first we thought it was a trap, but she just left us food when we were starving. We had no option but to eat, otherwise we would starve to death. So we did, and she led us to her house. There we were received; her family took care of us for quite a time.

At night we thought they would kill us, but that never happened. We were forbidden to get out because that would make us get killed. Those people knew what was happening and gave us refuse.

After spending two months with that family we learned that not every human was able, especially the girl that took us. And then disaster.

Our host family was killed by a smasher. It was Roy; I knew by the kind of wounds, it could only be done by his blade.

After learning their traditions, we made them a burial in secret. We stared at their poor graves stones and I then knew it. I wouldn't let them get killed.

"Fox, Samus" I stated "Let's protect these humans… humans that are worth to protect, like these. We will never let this happen again"

"I agree" Fox replied "The pain of losing them cannot be repeated"

"But how will we end the conflict?" Samus asked.

"We'll fight them" I said "We'll try to make them see this, to make sense to them. Someway, I'm going to find peace among the two races"

But it was a futile try. We decided to fight for people, despite they hated us, and despite they feared us. One day, we were finally defeated by both of them. Our bodies get shot by a gun and it was Ganondorf the one who almost turned us into trophy, but our bodies instead became a flow of energy. I still didn't understand how, but that happened. We started travelling through a lot of data, looking for somewhere we could stay. Fox was the first to leave us, then Samus and I kept travelling in my energy flow form until I feel something burning. It was so warm, I wanted to go there, I could feel the power I needed, and I knew there I could find the thing that I needed to stop the conflict. At that moment, I became Matthew Stryder.

* * *

**_Author Note_**_: Well, I wasn't very descriptive, because that would have made this chapter way too long, so I made some kind of resume. This is how Mario lived the process, the next will be Sonic and then I will narrate how Vincent lived it. There will be six gaiden chapters, but there will be more side stories on upcoming arcs. Ok guys, see ya soon, hopes you enjoyed. Review =D!_


	33. Side Story 2: Sonic's Chronicle

**_Author Note: _**_Thank you guys for reading, you're plain awesome! Even if you don't review (this is a good time to do it)._

_Ok guys, time to know why Sonic was downright evil in the first arc. Enjoy. If you like Radiohead, Idioteque is the best song for this chapter (I would say it fits as Sonic's theme on this story)._

_Sonic: Any human who dare to say he owns me is as good as dead!_

_Author: thus, I don't own Sonic, or any smash brothers character. I only own my original characters._

_Sonic: Only Sega can say they own me, in by the way._

_Author: Remember! No offense to Nintendo, Sega or Konami in this story plot. Also any political reference is only fictional._

* * *

**Gaiden: Sonic's chronicle**

_Meeting death is always shocking,_

_Because you see death is the king,_

_And that you're his horse,_

_An animal that has no voice,_

_And as you lack of voice you can't be saved,_

_You can't be reached,_

_You can only see how hopes,_

_Fall before you can hang in life's ropes._

* * *

"I should do it!" I declared cheerfully. I saw how Mario looked impatient "Don't worry Mario! I'll bring you a souvenir. You can go after me"

"But…" he started protesting.

"Hey, I should do the test and then I will tell you how is like"

"I disagree" we all stared at Link. "Isn't it too early to trust? No offense Lex"

"It doesn't offense me, I understand"

"Sonic think about it. We do not know that world, are you really prepared to see that world? Wouldn't be better if Lex choose the most suitable, instead of taking someone random?"

"It'll be just fine Link!" I stated with confidence. A big mistake, my story would have turned better if I heard Link's warning "See ya guys! Let's go Lex!"

"We'll be back in a month" Lex declared.

Lex grabbed my hand and then I felt that my sight was lost. I was blinded by the amount of lights that surrounded us, they were so many and so colorful, I couldn't explain the sensation, but the overwhelming colors made me feel nausea. I was not in the meadow anymore with the other smashers. I was lying in the scanner in fetal position; I felt dizzy and my body didn't obey my first orders. My head was receiving all kind of information, concepts, languages, I felt like it was going to explode. It took me a lot of minutes to get up. I took a deep breath, relaxing, giving my head some space to finally process the whole information I held, and when I felt conscious enough, I stared at the dark pale room. It was cold, it only held the five scanners around, it was a huge room, and the scanners were huge too, at least five meters tall and four meters wide. I got out of the scanner and tested the movements of my legs. They were fine, I didn't feel any different from what I thought I would feel. I walked around trying to snap out of my sleepy state. I shake my head and confirmed that I was fine; I could walk and think as usual. I took a deep breath.

Lex got out of the scanner next to me and he walked towards me. He grabbed my hand with care and he led me outside the whole facility. The people that we met would always bow when they saw me, I didn't understand why, but I felt important, I liked it, it was interesting to see how "our deities" would bow to us, instead of us to them.

When we got out, I stared at the buildings shocked, seeing how them could almost touch the sky, how in the streets machinery slower than me, but faster than many passed by. I also was amazed at how there was this bizarre mixture of green zones and concrete, the mixture didn't seem to fit well, it was sad, like a bad attempt to create a civilization which would keep some legacy of an ancient nature. I didn't like it, I liked the field full of grass, the feeling of rubbing the grass while running, and the concrete only guarantee me the cross of a polluted wind in my legs. I thought it was really bad taste, but I left it there, it was my opinion, and there were more important things to do. Luckily, the research facility had a huge and beautiful garden, which at least was a little comforting to see. In middle of the garden there was a small wooden hut. Lex led me to that hut.

"You're going to experience two weeks on a human body"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We'll turn your body in a flow of energy and you'll be inside a human body. Are you up for it?"

"I guess…"

The biggest mistake of my whole existence was saying "I guess" I should have declined, I should have said that I wasn't prepared or something like that, but I didn't, and that would cost most of my mental sanity.

I know I got in the hut and that I got connected to a machine, but I can't remember the whole process of entering. It was like I had a black out right there before entering. I was surrounded by blackness, I didn't know what was happening to me, but I could feel a lot of emotions that weren't coming from me. It was a huge suffering, contained emotions, like if they were tried to be held in a flask and they were about to explode. But the flask was resistant, it didn't break, still I could feel what was inside that flask that contained all those suppressed emotions and desires. There were many that felt sick and bad; lust, pride, greed, wrath, envy, hatred, among many others. But there were also contained some good ones that moved me; innocence, sorrow, mercy, among some others I can't remember quite well. It was a mixture of good and bad things. I was in a body that was neither good nor bad, it was neutral, and the one who made the decisions, the one who decided if he was lead for the good emotions or the bad ones was Lex; I was on Lex's body. Despite he had this whole kind of emotions, he wasn't lead by any, he would only do what he was told to do, no matter if it was good or bad. I tried to talk to him from the inside, but my voice didn't reach him. I could see anything he saw, I could feel anything he touched, smelled, tasted, or hear. But I couldn't do anything. It didn't matter too much for me, I was a spectator, and it was interesting to feel this whole brand new world. I understood that at my point of view the city was made by someone with a very bad taste, but there were many perspectives to see it. Feeling Lex's thoughts and emotions I could feel so many things in this awful city that I never expected to experience in my home world. It was the feeling of something vivid, it wasn't a difference of freedom, I was free in both world, but this world wasn't ruled by the same monotony that moved our home world. It was real, and thus anything could happen, there were variables that we couldn't even dream about on our world. Despite the negatives feelings that could be floating around, I liked it, because our prior happiness was due to the monotony, but this world offered us to break the habit and reach a higher peck of happiness that made me feel vivid; the pleasure.

The first days I only dedicated myself to get to know the world surrounding me. There were so many people, so many things to do, so many possibilities. I our world, there were only 39 people, no more, no less, but here there were countless people at my sight. I was so surprised thinking of how interact with so many different people, getting to know so many different reactions. I was really amazed about this world, although I still didn't meet the dark side of it.

Lex was able to shape shift and turn into me. It felt weird; it was some kind of electrocution process that changed the shape of Lex's body to mine. He controlled it as he pleased, figuring how to use my abilities, running at high speed. He was now above any average human. Their experiment was a success.

After the first week, the dark side of the world was revealed to me. It was for me like uncovering the sick side of the rotten world. Lex was asked to participate of war that had taken place over Croatians and Serbians during ages. This third party of Japan was only to test their experiment. Lex agreed and he took a flight to Croatia. He was received by the militia, and he was sent immediately to the war front. It wasn't his first time there. He was born in Chile, but he was adopted by a Croatian family, which died in war and since then Lex was trained as a Croatian soldier and sent to Japan at the age of 10. He was used to meet death, but I wasn't. As soon as we got to the battlefield, he shape shifted into me. We were heading to a Serbian town. There were a lot of houses there. In an instant I heard an explosion that overwhelmed the whole town. I watched how the intensity of flames consumed what could have taken years to construct, it was all sent to hell in a matter of seconds. I saw how people tried to escape from the fire; the same different people I wished to talk to in Japan, but a lot of them were shot by militia soldiers. Then the rest of them were taken down by my hand. Lex ran towards them at high speed; they couldn't escape from him, and he didn't doubt to use my fist to pierce their chests. The steams of blood were all spilled over me, while the sun made the crimson liquid shine in my hands and cold face. Lex didn't let anyone escape, not any man, woman or child. He killed all of them and he ran away before the Serbian militia could see him.

"Why have you killed all of them?!" I asked shouting "You've killed even defenseless and harmless children!"

"They're not human for us" he replied ice coldly "They do not deserve to exist, they do not deserve to breath. That was the way I was raised"

Lex was so cold, it made me flinch, and I started fearing him and everything he could do. At the end of the week I got out of his body. I was removed as a flow of energy and my shape was remade from nothing.

We were back in Japan by the time, but we would go back to Croatia in a couple of days. I didn't want to go, I stared at my hands; they were dirty, covered on children and women blood. They didn't kill people who could defend themselves, they killed people who had a whole world to know and that they would never meet again. I felt so disgraced, so bad, so sad, and so guilty. I didn't want to go again, but I was forced to, they had the same weapons they used to kill those people. I was fast, but I couldn't have escaped from millions of machine guns that were risking my life spam. Lex didn't help me through, he was the one who forced me the most to go. They wanted to see something else by making me kill. I had no other choice; it was to kill or be killed.

Once again, the madness of killing began in Croatia, we had to go and kill any Serbian at our sight. I ran towards the battlefield and instead of killing, I knocked them out for the others to kill them, I thought that would make me feel less guilty, but I was wrong. The worst part was when I had to raid a house. I entered and I saw a woman who held his baby with her both hands. Her eyes showed me an amazing and beautiful resolve to protect it with her baby with her life.

"You can take my life, but I won't let you take his"

"Why?" I asked with voice asked with a voice that revealed a deep burning anger and suffering "Is what it must be?"

"I'm afraid so Sonic"

I never expected that that female could know my name, but at the moment she called it out a cold sensation fell down my spine; it was mercy and sorrow. A tear fell on my eyes as I found myself unable to kill her. I was moved. No one I've ever knew would have done that for me, was that motherhood?

I was about to speak, when Lex irrupted the house and shot a bullet without any hesitation to the woman. My eyes opened wide as the tears start shedding, I got near the baby. He started to cry and Lex didn't doubt on killing him too.

"A clean kill" he said "One less Serbian to worry about"

I could not listen to him; I was too shocked. I still held the baby in my hands, now dead with his head pierced by the bullet. I had to start crying; the baby would have never meet the world that he came to, he would never get the chance to see how many variables this world hold for him and how much happiness he could find in it. He was murdered in a rotten world. Then I was aware that this world was rotten, for human to be able to kill themselves like this, saying that there are some of them that didn't deserve to live, when they were all equal on humanity, and they even dare to take the life of defenseless children! It was too rotten for me, my eyes were cold now and I knew the humans I knocked out before were killed by me, because I was the one who gave them to death. I knew by the time that I was death's horse. Death rides me as it wanted; wherever I went, I was ridding death at my back.

The time to get back to my monotonous world came. When I got there, I could not talk, I could not think about expressing the whole pain that was now held on my chest. With time I developed a lonely attitude, I was always searching for lonely on the woods or wherever the others smashers couldn't find me. I was use to get lost in the forest, hidden by leaves and shadow, to think, to feel this whole suffering I was set on. I developed a great desire for revenge. While most of the smashers were taken to Earth in order to have their own experiences I started thinking on how to make a rebellion. The time came two years after when Ganondorf pointed we had to make the rebellion official. Link and I were the first to agree, it was finally the time to strike back and I swore to death that I would change that rotten world; that no more baby blood would be spilled, but for that, I had to change it whole, I would find the way to obliterate those man like Lex and I would live in that beautiful vivid world, without the sick dark side that it hold.

We were ready to get started and then Mario came back to our world with Samus and Fox. They were traitors, they would protect those miserable's nasty creatures that created us, all because they were despaired to get what they wanted. Mario only wanted to have his brother back, Fox wanted them to create his father and Samus wanted to have a place on their world. So pathetic, I stared at the three of them, but most of all at Mario. I hated him, because even though he felt on the same mistake I did he didn't realize how rotten those humans and that world was.

"They are the traitors!" Ganondorf pointed "They are here to help the humans? And for what reason? Because of their stupid's promises!"

I glared at Mario; I gave him an ice cold look. I saw how his confused and sorrow eyes felt on my, pitying how cold my eyes had become, how they had to endure a hell he didn't even imagined how it felt. The others also gave him a stare. Peach; she was on a lot of pain of having Mario on the other side. And Link who was engulfed on his desire to get Zelda back.

Wolf and Falco glared at Fox, while Snake and Ike seemed to want rip Samus heart out. And they had the rest of the nasty eyes of 36 smashers.

"You're humans have made only mistakes!" Wolf shouted to Fox "They're trying to make us tool of war!"

"Look at me Mario" I told Mario with cold eyes and a broken voice "They made me kill a mother! They made me kill a whole family and even a baby! Do you know how does that feel? Having to bear with the blood of innocent people? To know that you're hands are full of blood of innocents!" my voice was raising to incredible points "Look at me, look my eyes… I will never forget their faces, their despair… it's like I killed myself thousands of times… that world is rotten; humans kill themselves just for fun, for power… it's so awful! They're evil!"

"They're not!" Mario replied back "You're wrong. Remember, they created us, they gave us emotions, and they gave us reason. You say they're evil, but they're like us…"

"Don't dare to compare us whit that bunch of crap!" Link shouted "You're just a tamed tool! Have you an idea of what they have done with you! We are power to them and they will use us only for their benefit! Do you know what kind of pain we hold? All of us have different experiences that are eating us alive. We won't let they get any farther"

"I'm sorry guys" Fox told to them raising his voice "They finally will give me what I always wanted. I won't let you take it from me"

"Same goes for me" Samus told ready to charge her cannon "I like that world better, here is nothing but monotony"

"Nobody said anything about staying in this world" Wolf replied "We will invade it"

"Why can't we be on peace?" Mario asked "They can give us anything! They're our gods!"

"They only call themselves gods!" Ike shouted "There's no such a thing"

"Then we will be enemies" Mario stated.

They were against the whole of us. I was the first to head to the front line to hit Mario, but I couldn't avoid looking how Yoshi didn't move; he was scared, he probably didn't want to take any side of this conflict, but everyone else was so set on beating them either until they understood or until they died for their stupidity. I felt really good when my fist clashed on Mario's face, I wanted to destroy him so bad, I wanted to make him see his own stupidity for believing in the humans, and the stupidity I myself held for so much time.

A speck of light surrounded us, and in a matter of seconds after a black out, we were scattered around the world. I myself was together with Yoshi in a mountain. I wouldn't know until two months later that we were at the highest peak of the Fuji Mountain. I stared at him, his face showed me that he didn't want to fight any farther, his face was peaceful, and that was what he seeks the most.

"I won't force you to come with me" I told him "But if you do, you must know that my hands are already dirty on blood, and that I will spill it on both the humans and Mario. Will you come with me?"

He just shook his face and he ran away from me. My eyes were the eyes of murderer, I understood why a creature as peaceful as Yoshi would decline to make me company. That was the best for him. I knew that my companions smashers would be troubled, if I could help them I would, but I would do my own journey alone. No one deserved to carry with the burden of my sins. I stared at my hands, not even the gloves were enough protection from the blood split on the conflict. I already killed and now I was chained to do it forever until I reached my goal, my hands would have never been clean. I sighed and I stared at the rotten world. This vivid rotten world needed someone to change it, and I could do it. I would do it.

As the months passed by, I moved from location to location, looking for something that would led me to the truth I was seeking, the information about how to change the world. I had to kill many men on my journey, but I made an oath of never killing a children or a woman. When I got to Russia, the weather treated me bad, but didn't stop me to keep walking through a snow storm. There I met with Roy who had just bowed to Wolf. The both of them were at the same place and both of them stared at me.

"Good timing Sonic" Wolf said to me "I was looking for allies"

"Lord Wolf needs as much help as he can get"

"Lord?" I asked laughing "Since when did you achieve that title?"

"Ever since I devoured Lex- he told me laughing"

I ran towards him to hit him, but my punch was stopped by Roy's blade. That didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"He was my prey"

"Oh, was he?" he asked still laughing "You never spoke to us when you got back from Earth, remember? So don't come to complain, you never told me anything"

"Lord Wolf, let me kill him. Attacking you that way…"

"There, there Roy" he told him and Roy just relaxed, moving away the blade from my fist "Now, I can't bring Lex back, so why don't you come to us? You can stop looking for revenge and seek for taking over this world"

"My revenge wasn't only with Lex, Wolf" I corrected him "I will make every soldier to pay and I will change the world. I have no intentions of bowing to you! No matter what kind of powers you obtained by eating Lex, I will surpass you, and everyone will bow to me, I who will change this rotten world"

"You insolent puny cat!" Roy taunted as he prepared to slice me in two.

"Enough Roy!" he commanded, and Roy bowed looking at me with hatred "Now Sonic, do as you please. My offer will stand"

"As you like, but you'll never get a yes from me"

"That means, we'll be enemies eventually"

"You bet"

After that encounter I kept travelling endlessly. I decided to look in another continent for something that could lead me to change this world. I hid in a plain that took a flight to South America, Chile. It was merely coincidence, it could be any, but I was sent there. Once I arrived there, I knew that the first step was to make myself be like one of them. So I decided to become a flow of energy and I invaded the first human I crossed with. I was the only smasher that knew how to do that, I was the only one who remembered the process of getting in and out a person in the facility. I invaded the body and took over it, as the memories from it flowed over my head. I acted like him, and in a couple of days I get to know that I had to make classes on a school. It was a good chance to make investigations; that school had dealt with ones of my smash comrades some days before. Still, the day I got the class I met the boy that would change me. It was the same appearance as Lex, but his eyes were pale brown. His name was Matthew Stryder.


	34. Side Story 3: Vincent's Chronicle

**_Author Note: _**_I think I never had as much trouble at killing a character as I had here; Vincent is the resemblance of my own father, so if I haven't already stated his death I would probably have saved him. Anyway, I pay my respects for my death character, such a noble one... So, there's no much action like "let's battle", but I think this is quite an emotion chapter, so if you guys don't like drama that much, I'm sorry, but that's how the facts are told. I hope you like the chapter and review._

_Luigi: ishida_sasuke doesn't own any Nintendo character, neither Sega's, nor Konami's characters, only the ones he created._

_Vincent: All the political conflicts among nations are based on real ones, but they're purely fictional... I had to say that before my death..._

* * *

**Gaiden: Vincent's chronicle**

_Soldiers fight to protect,_

_But they also fight to forget,_

_They always hold a broken smile,_

_Because they can't believe a lie,_

_We want to think that there's no such thing as cruelty,_

_But we know there isn't any deity,_

_That could lead us to mercy._

* * *

"Daddy!" my child shouted as we finally installed the Game Cube on the TV screen "Will you play Melee with me?"

"How could I refuse?" I asked rummaging through his hair "Which character do you like?"

"Mario!" he said cheerfully as the intro of the game started "He's always been my hero! He's so balanced on battle and also can achieve things any human can do! He can be everything he wants too!"

"Alright, alright" I said trying to calm his anxiety as the game started "You've already beat this game, didn't you?"

"I have all the characters and I have done most of the events"

"Well then, which character should I use?"

"Luigi!" he decided "It'll be a sibling's showdown!"

"Done"

I was happy not to start playing, but to see my son smiling. The tall nine years old kid was really exited, his pale brown eyes told me that, he wanted to do something with me since a good while, and this was something he enjoyed. I was ready to get started; I wanted to finally give my son some time. Melanie was sleeping, more than what a usual two years old sleep, but in that aspect she was just like her mother; I wanted to have some time with her too.

Matthew chose the character right away and so I did. He chose a simple stage; the final destination and the game began. I sucked at it; I didn't understand how to move well or how to make the smash, so Matthew kicked my ass in no time. I saw how proud he was, like if it wasn't Mario beating Luigi, but him beating his trained soldier dad. It was fun for him, and I was happy to see that. After coming from the last battlefield I had my heart shattered in pieces by the tragedies on the war front, but having time with my family was the perfect heal for that breakdown. I took a good look to the room we were. I wanted to remember forever the green and white painted room where my son resided and slept. He was alike me in physical appearance, just like me when I was a child. I expected that he wouldn't take the path of a soldier like me; he could be something much better than this kind of life. Despite I loved my job at protecting the nation and the people who habituated it I wanted him to choose something less dangerous and less painful. For now, he was innocent and that was enough, having play time with his video game was enough to make him happy.

Then when we had the rematch, everything was changed. The game started freezing when Matthew was about to beat me and the joysticks started vibrating to much. I made Matthew drop his joystick, but I didn't manage to make it in time. I was electrocuted, and a black out made me pass out. Before I lost conscious I heard Matthew screaming as he ran to look for Sophie.

When I was awaken, I was a marital bed, the one Sophie and I shared, but I was different. My body was smaller, my nose was bigger and rounded, I wore a green hat with an "L" on it, and I felt a big mustache under my nose. It was so huge! Bigger than any I ever had.

Sophie was at my side. She looked at me concerned as her golden hair shone on the bright sun that came from the window. She knew that it was me.

"The kids don't know" she told me calmly "Will you be like this forever?"

Her question astonished me. She used to know about the future, she was mostly capable all the time to see what was going to happen and figure out what odd events could be taking place. But not this time, this time she was clueless, just as I was. She was not sure how to handle this situation, neither did I, but I got to my former human form in a matter of seconds, feeling an electro shower running around my whole body.

"I'll have to check the guarantee for that game" I said.

"I'm sure they have guarantee for shape shifting troubles"

"What had happened?"

"I have no idea" she told me concerned "I have dealt with many supernatural entities, but never something like this. I have exorcized demons and ghosts, but I never saw something like this… Vincent, what is this?"

"I expected you to know"

"I can't have a vision for everything" she corrected me "I have told you before to not depend on my abilities, they only come time to time, and I have no control of them"

"I know honey, but this… agh! I guess I wanted to figure it out soon"

"We'll do" she stated as she made me lie down on the bed once again "Get some rest, I'll tell Matthew and Melanie that you're alright"

"I'm still not completely right" I interrupted, while I laughed. She noticed that I wasn't talking about the shape shifting matter "I still have nightmares…"

"Oh, dear" she replied while grabbing my hand with care "You did what you had to. You chose this life style, do you regret of becoming an army soldier?"

"I do not" I answered in a sigh "I regret to have to come back home and know that I'm with my hands covered on blood, and that both my pure wife and pure children have to see me like this, with a shattered heart spread on the battlefield"

"And that's why you had to come" she replied while leaving "For letting us to heal that shattered heart"

She left as I raised my hands. I took a deep look at them; they held the same rifle that killed so many people on the war front, they were the hands of a true killer, they were not fit for holding a child like Matthew or Melanie. I felt so dirty being like this, so much that I shed tears.

The day kept it flow as usual, I ignored what just happened and I spent the whole day with my family. I stared at the digital clock on the table. September the 11th of 2002; somehow I knew that was the date that a countdown started; the final countdown for my life. At that time I didn't know it, but I would die one year later, and my role would be leaving a work half done.

As the weeks passed by, I decided to get some time alone to try and see if the power of shape shifting was still there. I always shape shifted either on the bathroom or any other kind of privacy place where I could not be seen. Every time it was like if an electro shower rushed through my body changing its form. I understood that it wasn't only my physical form what changed, but also I had now abilities. I could jump really high, my fists were heavy, I could through green fireballs, and among many other skills I was uncovering with time. I was stronger than ever and my position among the army rose and rose due to my improvements. That's how I came to knew that they needed to spy on Japan. Japan started making some strange statements about how the force of their army would be improved. It was my best chance, I had to know what was behind all this, the creators of the character I was then was no one else by Nintendo, and they were Japanese. I qualified for the spying mission due to both my skills and my knowledge of Japanese (back then I was grateful that I took Japanese classes on my youth).

It had been two months when I left to go to Kyoto, Japan. Sophie would take care of the children while I was gone. It would be a three months mission; enough to see whatever started this. My mission was to present myself as a business man with a false identity, acting as our County sponsor of Nintendo, in order to seek for a larger contract.

It was all paid by the army; they needed as much information as I could get. The militia was said to be backed up by Nintendo sponsor, so I had the lucky shot of invading just the place I wanted to investigate at first; I would have to spy both Nintendo's action and the military actions Japan army took.

I got there after a whole day of flight. I was at the other side of the world. The first night I was received by the welcome committee of a Hyatt Hotel on Japan. I was impressed as how the army could locate me, not only near of the installations, but also in such a great hotel. It seemed that the walls were made of pure gold and every material should have coasted at least 40.000 dollars per piece; yeah, pretty expensive, pretty cool. I had a good night, but the next day I would be leaded immediately to work.

So, in the morning of the next day I headed to Nintendo's installment. After some talks of irrelevant topics, they showed me what I wanted to see. It was a screen which showed what seemed to be a pool of black water.

"Welcome to the virtual reality, Vincent-dono" the man told me "The project consists in making a different reality with artificial intelligence system. The characters which we are thinking of using are the Nintendo's most known mascot. We think we'll have it ready for the 2014, it will be our fourth installment on our super smash brothers' series and we think it'll be a success. Now, about the third installment of the series, and some others games, you're here to buy the rights, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am" I answered, staring at the black pool. I was impressed, a figure moved through the black water and my eyes opened wide, it seemed to be Mario "May I ask something before?"

"Go ahead"

"Is this project only for commercial purposes?"

The face of the man showed me an internal struggle about what to say next. Obviously, he would lie to me.

"Yes, it's indeed only for sales, what else could it be?"

"You know, high artificial intelligence is quite known as weapons on countries as the Unite States and some others…"

"Well, if we were to create a weapon, we wouldn't use our own characters. I mean, it's like exposing we made it"

"I wasn't implying anything" I said with a fake smile "I was just wandering. You know, after you give the army your sponsor…"

"Well, that's not for me to say, Vincent-dono, and now please, would we go the meeting room and discuss about the sales on your country?"

"Of course, let's go"

I got more than enough information with his face. It was obvious that he lied on everything he said. Those characters weren't only for a game installment, but also for being a war toy. And I was almost sure that they would give their soldiers the same thing I had. I was an accident, one they didn't have anticipated, and I could avoid this whole thing. But I had to think it wisely first. As Luigi I could enter and destroy the whole building, but that wasn't smart, that would only lead the Japanese to chase after me and they could eventually find out that I was Luigi. So I discarded that thought, I had to think it really wisely, otherwise this could lead to an international conflict.

The whole reunion was simple blabbering and statistics that I didn't understand at all, so I just nodded constantly and agreed with most of what they said.

A woman led me out of the building and then I swore to have seen Matthew when I was going out of the building. A kid with an ice like look on his pale blue eyes glared at me as he passed by my side. He was the same; just the eyes were completely different. I got curious about him and I asked the woman for his identity.

"Oh, that kid…" she told surprised "That kid is Lex. He lived in Croatia for many years, but his family got killed when he was little. Since then he was adopted by their country army. Such a poor thing, his eyes always show an emotionless cold face"

"If he is Croatian, what's he's doing here?"

"Oh! That's top secret. I'm sorry Vincent-dono, but I can't tell you that"

"It's ok; I understand when it's about top secret"

I had to investigate farther. The days went by and I started being obsessed with the case. I wrote a journal with any kind of information I found out. If anything were to happen to me, this would be something that someone could use in order to see what was behind Nintendo's plot.

The three months came to an end before I could learn anything really useful, but I asked for the list of character that would be on that virtual world. I had a list with 35 of them, despite that wasn't the exact number, but there they were described. I had pretty much luck getting; it was a really hard time getting something like this. I had to steal it, there it was described every of them and the stories that each one will have impregnated on their heads. They would have updates as their others games were developed. I wrote the descriptions on my diary, while the plain traveled in the dark night. Most of the people were sleeping while I thought about the way my life used to be prior this whole thing.

I knew by the time that the militia was about to choose support Croatia with his conflict over Serbian, also I learned something about that kid Lex. He was a machine, not literally, but he only followed orders, he didn't seem to have any kind of real emotion, he seemed to be heartless. I investigated him and I had a surprise when I knew that he was born in Chile and adopted by a Croatian family. I could only think of one thing; he was Matthew's twin and they were separated at the time of birth. I arrived late to the birth and there was only Sophie with the baby in his hands, and he was the only recorded in the birth. But, why the hospital would hide Lex from us? Why would they not tell us? Were they doing something like black sale? I could only state that as a theory, there wasn't any real way to confirm I was right, but I would know the truth, and I would save that kid from his cold nature.

When I got home it was late at night. Matthew and Melanie were already sleeping, so I head to my room were Sophie was waiting for me. Her eyes revealed a deep sorrow.

"Our son will follow your legacy" she told me coldly.

Before I could answer, she stood up and walked to the window, staring at the flowers on the garden. Some of them were blooming and the other were dieing. She spoke before I asked.

"Melanie will do so too. There's no way to avoid it. I have searched for every scenario, for every little action that might change the future, but I get nothing. It's still the same. He will become Mario, just the same as you became Luigi. And he will follow your path, your fight. The more time he spends with you, the most attached he will be to your path"

"Then I have to get away from his life" my voice suddenly broken Sophie's serenity and I saw how a flow of tears started shedding from her eyes "It's for our son sake Sophie"

"He will follow your path anyway! Both he and Melanie love you so much, especially Matthew, you're his hero, his idol, how do you think he will take it? Did you know that the road we take to avoid future usually lead us to it?"

"I know Sophie, but... I don't want Matthew to be a clone of me; I want him to be himself, to get his own personality and his own likes and dislikes. The whole time I spent with him I have only molded a child to be alike a father who is in constantly regret of his weakness, of coming back to a house of pure people..."

"Stop saying your impure!" she demanded shouting as she never did "Do you think you're unclean to me because you kill people? There's a difference between a soldier and a murderer, and you know it. You fight to protect, believe me that if one of my children is in danger, I would kill for them, with no regrets. That's what you do every day; you fight to give us a good place to live. That's the man I married with!"

"I'm going to start another fight" I stated "I'm going to dive in a different realm in order to stop a plot. They can't ever know. I will leave this night; I have already my whole things packed. I will leave and I'll ask you for divorce"

"You're a coward!" she yelled at me as she ran towards me to slap me "I already know everything before handed! If you go this night, there will be nothing I can do to avoid your death! If you go, you'll die on September. So please Vincent... please, stay with me, with your children and forget about this. I don't want you to die"

"I will die eventually Sophie"

"Why does it have to be this soon?! Didn't we promise to die together of old age?! How can you be so coward! You will never see when Matthew and Melanie get graduated from college, nor you'll see them getting married or having children. Do you know how painful will be that for them?! It's going to destroy them! My suffering will never be the same as their"

"Sophie..."

"Your battle" she told me, as she grabbed my hand softly "will be long and it won't end with your departure. If you stay, you'll fight alongside Matthew and Melanie when they grow up, you'll be facing adversity together. But if you go, the conflict will be reduced many years, but in a counter part, you'll be killed in less than a year. That will lead Matthew to a great tragedy and Melanie to a great suffering that will chase their hearts for eternity. Tell me Vincent Stryder; knowing what your children will bear if you go, are you still willing to do it?"

"I have to Sophie" I told her with a mighty resolve "Because I want to change the future you foresaw. I want to take the risk, because if I stay I'm absolutely positive that there will be no escape for them of this destiny. But if I go away, I might get a chance"

"Get out of the house" she told me full of anger as she pushed me out of the room "Get out now! And don't come back until you decide to give up on this... or at least until you change the future! And let me tell you something else. I won't let Matthew suffer the tragedy I told you, no matter I have your help or not, I won't let him suffer that burden, because is worst than killing people! Will you bear with it if it comes to happen?"

"I won't" I stated "because I will change the future"

"Good luck with that. Now, get out!"

And so I did. That was the end of our relationship and one of the hardest night I ever had. I remember that I never cried as much as then when I thought of leaving my family, seeing how a rupture will make it different for the rest of my life time. I would never have the same relationship again.

I rented an apartment and there I started working on the whole Nintendo thing. I wrote down what Sophie told me and I made my assumptions on it. I also remembered our bloodlines and I added a section of it for Matthew and Melanie realize of their abilities. I wanted to avoid my death, but I had to leave this diary ready for any eventual scenario that could be unleashed.

The divorce was signed, and I could swear that I never saw Matthew more devastated. Melanie didn't understand why I was going as she was just three years old, but I could see with suffering how her hands tried to reach me when Sophie took her home. I got to see them once a week.

Eventually the militia asked me to go to Japan more often to get farther information of their activity and those time I was sent as an experimental subject. I was sent to the world they were creating. It was a meadow, and as soon as I landed there, I noticed that I had a voice in my head that claimed to be Luigi. I realized that the meadow would be a key place to the whole thing, which was the place where the smashers came to become alive.

I had Luigi's support all the time; we got along well as we started chatting to each other on our months of work. My diary was almost full; I put as much information as I could get about their project. Their alternative universe had still to be named, but I called it "The purple dimension" (what would you know as subspace now), that hold a lot of different landscapes on a dimension that was entirely a space with both back and purple background and endless roads. It was controlled by a floating orb that manipulated the whole information of the subspace. If it were to be destroyed, so will be the subspace. I also got to know the subspace bombs; they were made as a future project that would be able to mix both this reality with the game reality. It was not supposed to be used as something massive, but as a way to improve the virtual reality, or at least that's what they told me. I wrote the codes they had for everything, anything could be useful, so I spied on everything they had and wrote it down on my diary. And then the time to secretly fight on the other universe came. I sneaked many times on the scanners they made, a tube like machine that transferred the brain waves to the other reality. If I was able to destroy the orb there, I would have destroyed their attempt of making the reality that would lead our world to destruction (they didn't know that they would of course). There it was protected by robots, called "R.O.B", that were made as a security system. I fought against them many times, but I never got to the orb, every time I had to escape from that reality to avoid being discovered. Months passed like that. It was already August and I had one more month. I was at the end of my research, both looking for Nintendo's plot, the army sake and the true identity of Lex. I was about to discover everything of them and then I knew as there was no more space on the diary that I had to start writing letters. So I made and I hid them on the hotel until I got back Chile and I could hide them on the apartment. While I was on Japan, I figured that Nintendo tried to start a project of materialization, so the all mighty powerful characters they had could be brought to Earth. I knew that it wouldn't lead to anything good, as Sophie foresaw only bad things about that. And then I knew I was discovered when September arrived. I decided to finally give up on being Luigi and confront what might be death. Nintendo declared in silence from public voice, that I was a terrorist, making an attempt to destroy their nation. I knew that was the end, my nation would kill me if the Japanese's didn't, but I knew I would not let Luigi go to death with me.

He refused; he wanted to stay in my body to protect me, to give me the chance to be saved. But if I were to be saved, I would do it on my own; I would try my hardest to keep myself alive. So, my last action at Nintendo's facility was using the scanner to lead only Luigi to that world. Our souls were separated, the flow of energy that always let me to shape shift was sent to that world. He could avoid the conflict from there, he might be able to destroy that world and save us; while I prepared for the flight of my death.

I got in the plain and I got to Chile. If I wasn't killed there, I would be in the next plain I would take. I hid my whole letters and my diary. Someday maybe Matthew would find it and he could use it to confront his future, maybe even overcome it.

The day came, 11th September of 2003; I was assigned to go to a war on Irk, as a third party soldier. I wrote my last letter and hid it before leaving the house to take the place. Now, why did I walk towards my death when I could have escaped? Because I knew if I escaped, they would take my family as hostages, they would even kill them, so I chose their lives over mine. At the moment the flight departed I knew I was the only one who would take the whole plain. It was really well planned. I was ready to try to survive, I had a gun with me, I would try to shot before getting shot, despite that I was killed, the bullet pierced my lung and I knew I only had seconds. The most ironic thing was, that it was a kid the one who killed me, I though I had spied him well, but he was always staring at me on the shadows. The last thing I watched before dieing was Lex ice cold eyes, while I felt the pain of knowing that my life ended and the pain that it would bring to Matthew. The only thing I could be happy for was that I kept them safe for seven years... now; Matthew would have to keep my legacy...


	35. Side Story 4: Roy's Chronicle

**_Author Note: _**_Well... this chapter contains something a little bit gory... so I suggest you prepare to face a description that might be creepy. I hope this answer some implicit questions I left on chapters 30 and 31. Also, we get to know where Roy's devotion to Wolf was born and why you MUST fear him. Yeah, he's ready to rip your hearts out; I wouldn't like to be in Matthew's place xD (as he has to face such a deadly powerful and smart enemy). However, I think this chapter is refreshing from the other chronicles I made, I like the narration I made with Roy... maybe I shouldn't have killed him xD, but it's too late for that, I'm not the kind of author who brings character back from death, UNLESS the death is not the end (like being an spirit) or that I already stated that a character knows some way to bring them back (which I haven't). So, I think you might find it interesting; I myself enjoyed writing it (despite the creepy part pointed above) and actually got to read it twice. I really like it, it's one of my favorites chapters so far (but it won't beat "Shall I be your prey?", that's my favorite so far). But enough about me and my opinions get to read the damn chapter and enjoy it!_

**_Reminder!!!! _**_I know many, many people (I'm not implying that might be you) who confuse devotion with love, so please, don't come to think that Roy is in love with Wolf, because he's not! He's devoted to him, but he's not in love with him. I only said that in case of. Now, you can really enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Gaiden: Roy's chronicle**

_Why do we fear darkness?_

_Why do we fear illness?_

_Why do we love cruelty?_

_Why won't we have mercy?_

_Why is the only infinite thing in this world,_

_It's the only thing that won't root,_

_No matter how many ages go by,_

_I will always wonder why I,_

_I will always be wondering,_

_If I can relay on something_

* * *

At difference from the other chronicles you have read, I don't want to get back so many years. I want to talk you about when the story was real for me. I knew I wasn't like any other of the 40 members of the meadow, because I was planned to be discarded some day. I was born knowing that, fearing that, and despite that I was never brave enough to tell anyone, I was afraid that if I told anyone they would delete me right away. That was my reason to join the rebellion, the fear I had to be obliterated, so I was really happy when I came to know that Ganondorf and Link would make the rebellion. I could join them and assure my existence, but that was only the beginning of an understanding. I never hold any real grudge against humans, I only feared to be deleted, so I wanted to have my life assure, I didn't want to be born to die the next day. So I joined them when they decided to start the rebellion, but it was never something that I could call permanent. I was afraid of something else too, loneliness. I hated when everyone scattered and left me alone, because then I thought that the moment would come and I would be finally deleted.

I think my real story doesn't being when I got out of the black pool like Mario, neither when I met the real world like Sonic, nor when I became a soldier like Vincent. My story really beings afterward all that, my story beings when I traveled around Russia. Why does it start there? Because everything else has been already told, our home world rebellion, the killing and cruelty by humans, the damage they caused one by one to the smashers, and the false promise that brought the traitors. So, I think it's pointless to take those topics once again on my perspective, which is very clear. I didn't want to die and I sided the way that assured me life. Reasons are always simple; we are the ones who make them complicated. I spent many years chasing down a life in the new world, a world that as Sonic described was rotten, but still beauty could be found in it. Despite pollution, corruption, cruelty, and everything that world held by being ruled by humans, it still hold many beautiful things; not only landscapes and animals that resisted the destruction, but also the kindness of people. Even in the deepest darkness I was always able to see some speck of light, of hope. That was the main difference between me and Sonic. I only killed when I needed to save my life, he killed mostly for vengeance. Why do I compare him with me that much? Because he always have been something important to me, since the moment he came back to our world with his cold like eyes I knew that he found out that death was able to take us all, not only me. That drove me to despair, and that despair to dependence on the others. I was aware that I was stronger than many, but I knew I wasn't the strongest, and that someone could finally kill me. My whole life in the brand new world was the life of a wanderer; I started traveling around the world. I was not recognized by many, as I held a human appearance. So I could meet with many without having to enter in any conflict. I traveled from Japan to Russia in a boat where I met with a lot of people. They were escaping from prison and they accompanied me in the first track of my expedition. They treated me as an equal, despite we didn't know each other and I instead defended them until we parted roads. I knew that not every single human was evil, but I also knew that I had no real place to stay in this world.

I must say that having the ability to comprehend every single language was really useful, I could travel around the entire world and without noticing I was already talking to them understanding every word. When I arrived to Russia I had to fight against an immortal soldier; the winter. It was pretty strong and most of people would die on it. I didn't, but I saw how many people who tried to cross it for different reasons, without the using of the means of transport, felt one by one. Would I end like one of them? I didn't know. I was far more resistant than they, I could live without water or food for longer than them, in matter of fact a month, but I would still die someday. I was aware of that, I wasn't immortal, neither I would like to be, but I was indeed afraid of losing my life too soon, there were many things I wanted to see, I was absolutely positive that this new world hold millions more wanders than our home world, the subspace. So I traveled in the snow for like a month, but I could not find anything. I didn't travel alone, hunger, thirsty and despair also came with me making my journey even more troublesome until I finally fainted. I thought I would finally meet a pathetic end, without getting to know what was beyond the country.

But I woke up. I was alive, and I was warm. There was a bonfire in a fireplace. I was inside of a house, next to the bonfire that warmed my almost frozen body. Somebody had carried me. I watched a face I remembered from our home world.

"So you're my savior, Wolf"

"What were you doing in the hailstorm?" he asked calmly "I mean; my whole body is far more accustomed for that weather than those storms than yours. I don't mean to say you're weak, but..."

"I know what you mean" I ended the phrase sighing "I'm really grateful; I don't want to die yet?"

"I know Roy, this whole world is so beautiful" he replied like reading my mind "Who would like to die without knowing it whole? I know I wouldn't like"

"Do you have any sort of plan?"

"I have many, but I can't make them on my own" he declared as he stared at me "I need help"

"Ok, I can see why you saved me..."

"So you know think I'm selfish"

"Kind of"

"I won't deny I would like your help, but you're far wrong if you think I will force you"

His statement made me stare at him, and then I realized that I was still starving. He read through me and he gave me both water and food. He had canned meat prepared for me; it took a simple scratch made by his claws to open it. I devoured it in matter of seconds and then I empty the bottle of water in my mouth. It felt so good, I was so relief, but I was still starving and thirsty, my body was still weak and cold. Wolf gave me more food and water. He also led me to the bathroom. There was hot water ready for a bath; it was like f he knew that I would wake up soon. When he left, I took of my armor and left my sword next to the bath, while I let my whole body dive in the hot water. Despite its temperature might have burned a usual man, my body was so cold that it only felt a little bit too hot, but I had my whole body relaxed and healing in the water. I stayed there for almost three hours; which I used to wonder and think. I was so relieved to be safe, and I was sure that I was nearer to get away from Russia and meet a new country. My travel as a wanderer could continue, Wolf wouldn't stop me from going, I knew that. There was one thing we all knew of him. He never lied, no matter the situation, he might sometimes hide information, but he would never tell a single lie. I had freedom to choose wherever I wanted to follow him or either to keep my journey alone. At the time I thought the best would be to keep traveling alone, so after the bath and getting dressed I informed Wolf of my decision. He didn't seem upset, neither disappointed about it. He gave me water and food for the trip and wished me luck. He was really a mystery for me, I could not read his true intentions, but I was certainly grateful for his kindness.

Some days happened in the snow storm that now raged over the crude winter of Russia. I spent them in better shape now that I had both food and water, but I didn't know how much time would take me to get away from the frozen hell.

As the days went by, I was finally shot on the shoulder. A bullet pierced my shoulder and I felt in the snow. I was about to become a trophy, we were designed to become that if we were damaged too much, but I resisted it. I started bleeding instead. It was a hard choice for us, but we could avoid turning into a trophy, but our lives would be at risk. And I decided to take the risk, because if I were to become a trophy then the snow sand would bury me forever. The wound wasn't deadly, I wouldn't even call it a scratch, but it hurt as hell and the steam of blood that flowed through the wound also concerned me. I hid on the snow in order to avoid getting hit by some others bullets, but one found my left foot and I screamed. A human covered in a huge coat found me and he cleaned the snow that covered me as he pointed his rifle to my head. But before he could shot, the rifle was sent flying backwards. The man looked at his back as a hand with a claw stared at him. The man started to shake as he screamed. His heart was ripped out, but no hand took it out from his chest. Someone else did it, it was a strong power known as telekinesis, but not any kind, a really strong one to be able to take the heart out of the chest. The heart resided on the hands of my savior who happened to be Wolf again. I stared at him. The snow didn't cover his body and I understood that the weather feared him; nature feared him as the best that could end with a life without even moving. He got near to me and he handed me the heart.

"Eat it" he told me "Once you do it, that human's soul will be yours, that will give you power."

"Why you...?" I asked in fear "How did you...?"

"Shhh... now you have a decision to make Roy. You can either eat this elixir of life or you can let yourself be buried on the snow. What will you choose?"

I was afraid. Although I found it wore, I ate it. It was really bizarre feeling how the each bite made steams of blood just spread through my head and hands. The blood tasted salty, but suddenly I became to feel good when the blood was swallowed. I felt like a vampire; it gave me strength, it gave me a warm sensation around my body. I was consuming someone else's life and it gave me power. I stared at Wolf and I noticed the difference between us. We both ate a heart; we both had now farther powers that what we were meant to, but he was at the top, his strength couldn't be compared with mine, he was far beyond. And I saw that he could assure my life. I saw that he would protect me like this if I did what he told me. I wanted to know the whole world and so he did. We were alike, and now seeing his promises and knowing that he would never lie to me, I felt like I was in front of a god. He would be my lord and I would happily follow him.

My devotion didn't start entirely there, but it grew up when we traveled together. I couldn't see in him anything that I really despised, he didn't kill without a reason; back then when I was about to die, he did it to protect me. He respected life and the world itself, but he wanted to have the chance to make it his place to stay. I bowed to him many times, impressed of his view of life. I didn't know what happened in his past, but I knew a god was forged in front of me, and I would gladly give my life for me, for the immense feeling of gratitude I had for him. He showed me the world and he could promise not only me, but our entire race to prevail. I really trusted him, and as we traveled around Russia, I knew that he was looking for people like me, people willing to help him. I would make them see him as the lord it was for me, every day I felt in a deeper and deeper devotion for him, every day he accomplished his promises to me: Keeping me alive and showing me the world (despite we were still in Russia). He knew how to keep us alive and well. We didn't need to kill; he only had to steal food and water, which was easier than a childish game for him. We were only still at that country, because he knew someone would come. And he was right, Sonic came.

"Good timing Sonic" Wolf said to him "I was looking for allies"

"Lord Wolf needs as much help as he can get"

"Lord?" he asked laughing. I glared at him "Since when did you achieve that title?"

"Ever since I devoured Lex" he told him laughing.

He ran towards him to hit him, but his punch was stopped by my blade. That didn't stop him from glaring at Wolf.

"He was my prey"

"Oh, was he?" Wolf asked still laughing "You never spoke to us when you got back from Earth, remember? So don't come to complain, you never told me anything"

"Lord Wolf, let me kill him. Attacking you that way…"

"There, there Roy" he told me and I just relaxed, moving away the blade from his fist, with the desire to rip his heart out "Now, I can't bring Lex back, so why don't you come to us? You can stop looking for revenge and seek for taking over this world"

"My revenge wasn't only with Lex, Wolf" he corrected him "I will make every soldier to pay and I will change the world. I have no intentions of bowing to you! No matter what kind of powers you obtained by eating Lex, I will surpass you, and everyone will bow to me, I who will change this rotten world"

"You insolent puny cat!" I taunted as I prepared to slice him in two.

"Enough Roy!" Wolf commanded, and I bowed looking at Sonic with hatred "Now Sonic, do as you please. My offer will stand"

"As you like, but you'll never get a yes from me"

"That means, we'll be enemies eventually"

"You bet"

Sonic left and he kept his road. And so we did. Wolf never took any ally by force maybe that was the reason why the most of us were loyal to him. After Sonic left we got to travel around the world for some months, looking for allies. And so we did, we got a lot of help from different smashers who came to recognize Wolf as their lord, just as I did. Then, the time came to go to another continent. We sneaked on a plain and it took as to South America, Chile. There, just as when we arrived Wolf knew what he wanted. I didn't know how he knew and I never asked. I was blind over my trust to him that I didn't even dare to ask. He only told me that he wanted a guy and we should protect him, help him not to be noticed. And I also knew he would eventually deal with Sonic for us. Wolf didn't let us kill him, but all his subordinates wanted to kill him for wanting to take Wolf's title, especially me. Then, I knew that I had to make that guy the things easier. He wouldn't be seen by people when he transformed, and he would have all the facilities to fight and kill Sonic. The guy, you must know it was Matthew Stryder. The rest you know it and I think I don't have anything else to say, rather than I do not regret my death.


	36. Side Story 5: Melanie's Chronicle

**_Author Note: _**_Shortest gaiden so far, but I think it tells it all, so I had no urge to make it larger. One more side stories to tell after this one and we'll be back to the main events of the third arc! Now, I have a real hard time thinking which character needs to narrate the last side story... I know it won't be Wolf, I want to leave his past as a mystery that will be slowly be uncovered piece by piece in the story. Right now I decided to make a side story for Melanie, because: 1_She is going to be a major character on the third arc and upcoming arcs too. 2_Her past will explain most of the supernatural facts on the story that I haven't explained so far. 3_I didn't give her a chapter on her point of view, because the one I had planned with her didn't work and I gave it to Gabriel... so I think she pretty much deserves it. 4_This girl has quite a story to tell is one of the characters I pity the most when the creation of it came to my head. So, there are my reasons, why do I bother telling you readers? Because I like having a good self insertion on this story, I like the space to talk about what's writing it like =D, and also I always praise good relationships among readers and writers. So now, enjoy! That's the whole point of the fic, for us to enjoy it xD. Also review!_

* * *

**Gaiden: Melanie's chronicle**

_I was raised to not fear,_

_I was raised to hear,_

_I was raised to see,_

_I was never allowed to flee,_

_I was raised to fight,_

_But I never got to fly,_

_I was raised to love,_

_Despite I'm a caged dove._

* * *

I'm not a normal girl. My mind recalls most of the events that my life had. I had a really good memory, I was able to remember facts since I was one year and a half old. I also learnt really fast for the little girl I was. I always knew my mother was proud of me, she was always staying with me, and she always hugged me and gave me her warm love. There was nothing I liked more than that love, but there was something I always sought; my father's attention. He was most of his time looking for Matthew, and only few times he would kiss me in my forehead and leave. I was jealous of Matthew, always having our father for him, but I knew he was jealous too, for me to have mom all the time around me.

When I was three years old, our father died. It was terrible for me, but it was worse for Matthew, he was ten times closer to him than I. Despite I did cried, devastated by the thought of a frustrated dream of receiving my father's love, Matthew was torn apart. His whole life changed and the day I entered in his room was the first time I saw how a flow of flames were spinning around his body. I screamed and mom came in a matter of seconds. Matthew stared at me, stopping his tears. He thought that I was sad because of our father's departure to the next life and he came near to me to hug me. It was one of the few times he did when I was below three years old, and it felt so warm. But mom knew why I had screamed, she already knew what I saw, so after Matthew broke the hug and lied down on his bed again, mom took me to her room. There she told me that what I saw weren't really flames, but Matthew's essence.

That statement was the end for my childhood and the beginning of a hard and intense life of training. I had no time to cry, neither to complain, and nor to stop. Mom taught me a lot about us. Her bloodline was connected with supernatural abilities like being able to see the future, seeing people's soul, among many others. People usually ignored the thing they call supernatural, as they don't have the ability to sense it nor to see it, but the fact is that it is there and I was to learn all about that world. My mother didn't hide anything from me, she told me many things she faced on this brand new world I was entering and she would teach me how to fight it. I knew I wouldn't be the same girl again.

During my first years at the training I was taught many things about the world, I saw how the flows of spirits were heading to what we call heaven, I was taught about the blood ties that rule the spiritual life on the Earth, and I was even taught how to read some events of the future. I was scared, but every time I showed that fear mom would get angry at me and shout me to be calm. Then, she realized of how hard she was being with me and I noticed how tears felt of her beautiful broken face. For that reason I learned how to stop feeling fear, I also learned how to contain every single scream of agony and I started working on this training harder than I could resist. I was no longer a child, but an adult, I could only fake smiles and act like a child when I was away from mom's sight, but as soon as she saw me it was moment to learn something new and become an adult. She was scared that she would lose us as she lost dad, so she encouraged Matthew to keep on the Judo dojo, while I learned everything about the supernatural world around us. No matter how scary it could be, it was forbidden for me to feel fear.

When I was about seven years old, I was aware of many events that would surround us. I wasn't as good at seeing the future as mom did, but I got to know why dad was so set on Matthew. He would keep his legacy, and I would keep our mom's legacy. I learned about how the world that the Japanese's created would crash with ours and then Matthew would be one of the few how could make something about this world. When two souls meet in one body, the body is strengthen, the body meet a whole new level which makes it powerful, that's why dad and mom knew that Matthew would be pressured to become part of the conflict, even if he didn't want to, he would be drove to it one way or another, he could choose the side, but there was no way he could escape the conflict. His decisions could make a lot of possibilities, so I wasn't able to read them all. I wanted to be in his place, I would like to fight alongside with him, but the only thing I could do was foresee a future and guide him with knowledge.

On my years learning the supernatural, I only had one comfort around me. Matthew was always there to be with me; he used to hug me a lot, he always arrived from school and spent a lot of time with me. He gave me most of the childhood I never had. I was so happy when he always spent time with me. It was the only way to bear the whole suffering caused by this emotional training.

"Why are you always so serious when mom is with you?" Matthew asked me once.

I didn't know what to answer. I promised mom that I would never tell anything Matthew until he figured out himself, if we were to tell him before handed his future could lead him to a tragedy. So I just thought of a flow of words that could convince him and that could make him believe me.

"Mom is always caring for me... so she is sometimes a little bit hard with me. She wants me to grow fast, so she is most of the time... teaching me things, explaining things and..."

"That's not reason to be so hard!" he protested "I'll talk to her!"

"No, Matthew, please don't!"

"Melanie, I'm tired of her" his statement made me froze "She's not a good mother"

"Please, don't say that!"

"She kicked out dad and that killed him!" my eyes opened wide "That killed him!"

Matthew stopped talking and he felt on the count of his accusation. It was awful, it was terrible, but he held a great grudge on our mother, he felt it was her fault that dad died, when our dad chose death on his own. I started shedding tears, as I tried to deny the fact that my brother hated our mother. It was so terrible, despite she was hard with me, I always knew it was for the sake of both of us, and Matthew hated her? I couldn't blame Matthew, he was clueless, but it was so hard... I wanted to tell him the truth, I wanted to tell him that his beloved father chose death on his own; I felt how he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Melanie" he told me as I felt his tears falling on my shoulder "I said a terrible thing. I know mom never meant to kill him, but I can't stand her anymore. She's always treating you so bad, and she hardly ever spends time with me. I'm now 14, I've been thinking on making a legal claim"

"Were would we go?"

"I don't know, maybe we have distant relatives. Have you never wonder why don't we know our grandparents? Our maybe an uncle or an aunt, it's so odd. Our family seems to be little, but I think we haven't been permitted to meet them. And if we really don't have more family, then I could take care of you"

"You're a kid!" I shouted now in filled of anger "None of us can take care of ourselves on our own! And mom doesn't treat me badly, that's what you think, but you don't know a thing!"

"Then tell me Melanie" he knelt before me and he stared at me eyes with great resolve "I don't want to be clueless anymore, what is the thing both you and mom are hiding? You can tell me, you can tell me everything, because no matter what happens, you'll always be my sister"

"It's not that easy... it's complicated Matthew"

"Then make it simple"

"I can't" I said as my voice finally broke "If I tell you, then I would destroy you"

I ran away from him, as he stared with confusion how I left the living room to lock myself on my room. I cried a good while, I wanted everything to be over, but it would be soon. Three years weren't that long, but the suffering made them long enough. Matthew grew up distant from our mother; he learned how to take care of himself on the house, while I kept my training. I had to be ready for everything that future could hold for us. I didn't want Matthew to hate our mother, because despite how hard she could be at me some times, I also was able to see her smile and we sometimes had a normal life, but I could not deny I held a great grudge at our mother.

The three years passed and something happened on March, something that wasn't mean to happen. I turned on the wii and played brawl while Matthew was out and waited for something to happen. And it did. Zelda was looking for a host and she found me. She had been looking for one who could hold her whole magical skills. My supernatural skills had an affinity with hers and that's how I became Zelda. I wanted to fulfill the task gave to Matthew so our dad could see that I could do it as good as Matthew. Mom got really mad at me, she cried, she didn't want me to have involved in the war, she wanted me to be prepared, but not for me to be a fighter. So I respected that and I didn't fight, I dedicated to learn how to use my powers first, as I also spoke to Zelda. She had been one of the first attempts on creating human with smashers' powers, but she managed to flee as a flow of energy and now she resided with me.

April came and Matthew became Mario. He swore mom and I didn't know, but we could both tell that Mario's soul was there. Then at middle of April, he came back home with Link and I felt how Zelda happiness engulfed me for Link to be ok. The same night he arrived I showed him that I was Zelda and I allowed her to talk with him. Zelda made him promise he would help us; Zelda wanted to protect me, she became very attached to me and me to her, we were very close. Link bowed before Zelda and he promised that he would protect us and that he would also protect Matthew.

The rest of the story is to be told, and it's not for me to narrate. Still I appreciate having the space of telling how my childhood was. Now, I could only hope for our future to be brighter.


	37. Side Story 6: Link's Chronicle

**Gaiden: Link's chronicle**

_I, who hold this sword,_

_Protect you with it, that I swore,_

_I have met no sides,_

_In order to protect your life._

_I want to see you once again,_

_With your smile regained,_

_With our souls attached,_

_Even if that leads me to being attacked._

* * *

What could I tell you that haven't already been told? No many new things in fact, the others already explained most of what you need to know. The only thing I can say is what the process was for me, what happened to me, and things about perspective and stuff.

I was one of the first to get out of the pool. The process was confusing as hell, when I was in there I already had conscious of my own existence, and I wasn't sure why I had existed in first place. Then I touched land alongside many others, like Fox, Donkey Kong, Samus, Zelda, Yoshi and Peach. We all talked about how we got out, and spent time together on monotony. Until Mario came; I think Mario's arrival was the thing that changed us for good, his appearance was the thing that changed our world for good. He was always trying to find new places, and looking to break the boundaries of our world. He was a whole explorer, any of us had that initiative to break the monotony as he had, it was like we all were pulled by strings, but Mario didn't. It was like nobody could control him, while the whole of us felt on the control of some kind of puppeteer. Mario was gradually changing it, especially after Luigi's death. And even if he didn't intended to it, he was the one who led us to rebellion, if he never appeared, I would have never been able to break through the monotony and I would have felt to human dominance for good. It was because of his existence that we all changed. And not only us; the newcomers changed too when they spent time with Mario. Sonic was a really close friend to him, he liked Mario's explorer attitude and they spent a lot of time together. I can guess that it was a low blow for Sonic when he found out that Mario would be his enemy.

I stared many times at the sky on the meadow, and I was amazed at how at times the knight could become purple and how dawn could show as a lime yellow sky, as the clouds marked the end of our world, like some kind of barrier. I wanted to reach that sky, I wanted to meet new boundaries and break them like Mario. Then, Zelda and Ganondorf came at the same time. Just seeing at her, I felt the obligation to bow at her. She always giggled when I did; I liked her laugh, it was innocent and pure. I felt like if I were made to adore and protect her. She would always spend a lot of time with me and she encouraged me to meet the world as Mario did. And so we started traveling through that world on our own. Despite I despise that world, most of my best memories are there, where Zelda and I happily chatted and spent time together. But those emotions were fabricated, and when I came to knew it, I just refused it. I'm giving a foreshadow and skipping some important details.

You already know about Lex and how he took Sonic with him. He was the first experiment, but not the only one. He traveled many times to our world in order to take us to it. We were afraid of doing so after seeing how Sonic became cold, silent and unhappy, but still curiosity led us to disaster.

Mario, Samus and Fox were being in suspension mode and they would be like that for almost three years. While they were being examination and used without them to know it, the whole of us were taken to the other world at different times. Rebellion came after the whole us met that world. My experience at it wasn't as bad like Sonic's, but it held a whole tragedy for me, that would lead me to an immense hatred to humans.

Zelda, Ganondorf and I were taken to the real world at the same time. We were amazed at how it looked like, it wasn't what we expected, so different from the meadow, the caverns and the forest. It was high tech world; as soon as we arrived there, millions of concepts stroke our minds, human's concepts. A lot of languages that we learned in less than a second, geographic orientation of the world, basic common sense, among many others. It took us several minutes to get off the scanner, the whole concepts were still spinning on our heads and I found kind of hard to breath. I looked at my body, I was still the same. I could draw bombs as usual; I still held my sword, as the boomerang and the bow. Zelda could still use her magic's powers, and so Ganondorf. A human led us to a new room, which was completely white.

There were couches there and we took a seat as we were indicated. The man sat on a chair and looked at us. I can't remember quite well what he looked like, but I was sure that he was young, and he had an annoying carefree look on his eyes. Tall and black haired, he seemed harmless, but in fact he wasn't.

He went straight into the topic with us.

"So you know" he told us "You hold a lot of memories, don't you?"

"Yes, we do" I answered "It was confusing, we just got out of a black water pool and then it was like I remembered everything"

"Oh, you weren't remembering" he told me smiling "That was an insertion"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked confused.

"Your memories were all made by us"

Our eyes opened wide. Why were we told something like that? The man stared at us with ease as he lighted a cigarette. He seemed to be enjoying blowing our mind. He gave me the creep.

"In fact, you're nothing that a mere machine. Why am I telling you this? Well, I think at difference from Lex, that becoming one of you would be something of bad taste. You're going to accept what you are and you're going to help"

"What do you need us for?" Ganondorf and I stared at Zelda. She was taking it so easily "I'm sure we can help you"

"Yeah" he said smiling "You actually can. Would you allow us to make a little research on you?"

"No trouble at all"

"I'll be back in a minute"

The man got away, while Ganondorf and I stood up to confront Zelda. We wanted to know how she could be so calm after knowing something like that.

And she told us that if it wasn't for them, we would not exist in the first place. She grabbed my hand and she made an ocarina to appear. It was a blue ocarina; she gave Ganondorf a black one. She told us that if anything went wrong, we could use it to return to our world. I didn't know how she managed to make an item like that, but it was certainly useful at the time we were on a pinch.

The man came back to the room, with a gang of bad looking doctors and scientist. I felt the urge to draw my sword and slice them all, and so did Ganondorf felt, but Zelda wouldn't allow us to do something like that and she went with them. I still didn't understand her reasons, because they gave life to her? If that were to be the case, the whole concepts of parents and children would be that the children would gladly obey their parents even if they hurt them. We were not like that, both Ganondorf and I didn't want to think that our wholes lives were just a mere illusion made by them in order to have entertainment, or having us under control. I finally understood where the puppeteer strings came from.

We stayed in the room for hours, waiting for Zelda to come back, but they wouldn't bring her back. When we suddenly heard she screaming I knew I couldn't hold it any longer. I drew my sword and Ganondorf took the door down as we ran in the direction the scream came. We got to see how Zelda's body was being converted in a flow of electricity that got stored in a flask. I knew it, which was her soul. Both Ganondorf and I raged against them. I killed some men and as soon as I realized what I did, I felt on my knees feeling despair. Killing; I saw how the men in the floor were bleeding and I knew that they would not stand up again. That could have been me, I watched my sword full of blood, and I didn't hold any memory until then of me having spilled human blood. It was awful; it felt like if I ended with my life. While I remained in shock, Ganondorf broke the flask; we expected to see how the flow of energy returned to be our precious Zelda, but she didn't. The flow of energy just escaped through some cables. Were they planning this from all of us? Were they thinking on turning the whole of us into electricity for their batteries? My eyes burned, my mouth was dry. I would never see her again; never hear her laugh or her voice again. My hand became a fist that hold a blade filled in hatred. I swore to myself back on that world that I would never lose Zelda's smile. And back then I lost her whole.

I don't remember how many men I killed with my sword that day, but it was a crimson hell, ruled by my own hatred. We both got hit by bullets and Ganondorf drew us back to our home world with his ocarina. When I got back, I knew that I could not let the thing advance, I would avenge Zelda and I would take it on the whole humans.

I tried to warn the smashers to not believe their promises or what they said, but they ignored me and Ganondorf too. It took us two years, but finally the whole smashers were convinced by their own experiences to support us. Sonic and Roy gave us their support right away and we were ready to make the assault. Two years, almost three, I didn't went before, because I knew I had to be ready to strike them back with might, otherwise we could have been taken down by their weapons. I was surprised as how after killing all those men they didn't chase either Ganondorf, or me, that only meant they needed us or they wanted to use us alive really badly.

I was ready to lead them whole to the real world with the ocarina, but then we were stopped by Mario, Fox and Samus.

I pointed my sword at Mario and I was ready to slice him into two. So ironic, he led me to rebellion and he was my enemy back then. If it wasn't for him, I would probably have done the same as Zelda and let the humans use me as they pleased. It was because of him that I was alive, and now my blade would have to cut through him. I knew that now my blade was only meant to bring death. But we couldn't finish them, we were all sent to the real world by Ganondorf. The smashers were all separated and I found myself at would be Africa. People stared at me with terror as soldiers raised their guns to shot me. I didn't hesitate, I jumped and I sliced them with my sword when I landed on the ground. I ran away killing however who tried to mess with me, but I knew why I was really running. I was hopping to finally find Zelda; I was hopping that her flow of energy would be somewhere that I could find her.

It took me months, I arrived to Chile, my search for Zelda wasn't over, I wouldn't give up until I found her, I would walk searching for her until I died.

Then I got to know that a teenage boy held Mario's power. I didn't like that, so I decided to give him a lesson before I killed him. I would show him what's being in different realms that are nothing else than a mere lie and I would kill him afterward. Things didn't go according to plan, thanks to Pit interference. He was there apparently to help me, but I knew he was a traitor too. He was looking for the boys that got drew in my reality. He even managed to snatch my ocarina and then the red-haired boy that held Mario's power took it. I was furious at him and I knew that I would my end there.

"Is that all?" he asked me "Great, because it's night, I'm tired of games and I want to go to bed"

"So will you kill me?" I asked him. I could see the end coming.

"No" his answer made my eyes open wide. His comrades also stared at him "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm stray genius!" I shouted, what did he want to do?

"Good, you won't be anymore"

"What?" I and his comrades asked.

"I invite you to stay at my place for the time being"

That was the beginning of a new life and a new side for me. At first I didn't understand why he was offering me that, I wanted to get away from him, but at the same time I had no choice but to agree as he held the ocarina Zelda gave me. His comrades didn't seem happy with his decision, but he ignored the three of us, he was way too selfish and arrogant, he always wanted to have things his way. He led me back to his home where I was received by his mother and sister. I thought that world became crazy. Just a day ago, I was a killer who hated people, but these people were good with me, despite they knew I could kill them, despite they knew we were enemies. And at night I got to know, that the sweet girl Melanie held Zelda's form. I bowed at her and she made me promise to protect the girl. I swore it, because even though I held a grudge on humans, she was the only thing important to me, it may be due to my fakes memories, but fakes or not, they didn't change the way I felt. I always felt loyal to Zelda; I would be protecting her no matter the side she chose. Still, I couldn't say I was happy about it. But I was learning that there were as much good people as bad people. Now, Matthew should finish telling you about our story. I'll stop narrating here, but that doesn't mean I will end here.


	38. Heroes needs breaks

**_Author Note: _**_And so the side stories ends!!!! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third arc, the traitors arc. Now we have a chapter that's more than nothing a break from the action, if I keep giving these guys more battle after battle their heads will explode! So I decided to make a chapter that will act as a break for them (I hope it's funny). Enjoy and review._

* * *

**Heroes needs break**

Every smasher seemed to have a downwards gaze when I told them that I killed Roy. It was not that they were really close to him, but it was the lost of a comrade anyway. I sighed and took the word.

"So" I said trying to recall the whole events narrated by Peach "You lived in a fake world until Lex took you out to see a gory reality in which you suffered and lived pretty hard times. So, as humans only seemed to promise you pain you decided to make a rebellion, but Mario, Fox and Samus opposed, then you were sent scattered around the whole world and Wolf is the "lord" of many smashers because he got power by eating Lex heart. Is that right?"

"It is" Peach confirmed "It was so gory when I saw Wolf giving Roy a heart, so I decided to get away from there. There's no way I could be ok with something like that"

"You said you were prepared to kill" I reminded her.

"I have my limits"

"Leaving that aside, I must say one thing to you mom" I stared at her. She took the chance to explain a lot of things while Peach narrated her past "Now I understand why you have been acting so strict with Melanie and why you didn't spend time with me, but don't think I will be able to forgive it"

"I understand" she answered me with a sigh "I don't expect you to forgive me Matthew, but I don't hold any regrets, because I want that the both of you get the chance to live a long life"

"Ok" Robert said. He joined us a few minutes ago, while Peach was talking "I didn't catch the whole thing, but let's take a rest from it. We are exhausted, we had almost one entire day fighting on the subspace and I think we need a well deserved break"

We all nodded, but I knew there were many things to check. I had to arrange things with Bowser; he still wanted his compensation and his help alongside with Wario's depended on it. Also, I promised Link to help Ash to rescue Pikachu. I still had to know about Lucas, see how to put the smashers that we held at trophies form to our side and let Mario have his time with Peach. Many things to do, but everyone were too tire to care, it had been the hell of a day and the sunset finally covered the skies. Maquiel, Link and Ash were still sleeping. Gabriel on the other side was conscious, but he couldn't move, the effects of Falco's glare were still on him. I was scared, I didn't want to think that Falco would be able to take over him the same way Wolf did with me, making me enjoy killing Roy and destroying the subspace. Robert was right, we needed a break.

Bowser decided to rest outside the house on the garden; he tried to put the door back, but it was useless the only thing he could do was to fit it, but it couldn't be moved. Melanie and Peach shared room again, while Lucas and Wario stayed on the couch. I got to my room and I finally sighed. I couldn't be happier to see my bed as in that moment. I let myself fall face down and I stared the wall, while I wondered about everything.

I wasn't strong enough to take on Wolf, which was proved. His power was insane, not even the whole bunch of us could open a single injury in his body. It was frustrating, thinking of dealing with such a mighty enemy. But so was Sonic at the time, and so was Roy... maybe I would figure it out as well, he was only an enemy I needed to take down and I would eventually, I just expected I could do it without many casualties. I convinced myself that I could do it, but I didn't deny that I needed to use my powers better and improve. There was also the thing that I feared him, whenever he gets close to me, he would take control of me, and my whole body would almost surrender to him. That also was something that really concerned me, why was something like that happening? He said that Lex led him to me, and that we were already bonded, but I didn't understand the whole concept of it. I sighed, I wanted to know the truth, but every time I seemed to get close to it, it just would slip from my hands and go away. Then it came to think of others topic. Life still went on here. I was at only one month to give my exam for the college admission, and I had my test for third Dan the next week; so many things to do, and so less time. I had to save the world, enter college and pass to third Dan, not to mention what I had to do in order to maintain an alliance. So hard, and I already foresaw news pointing us as public enemies. It wouldn't be easy, as soon as the subspace was destroyed the Earth was decided as the battlefield and humans would interfere. They would come with their bombs, bullets and more to handle the smashers. It was all out war now.

I eventually fell asleep, I was too tired of thinking and acting, I needed to rest. I didn't dream anything, but I heard voices; I was staring at a black background while hearing different voices. Then, I started dreaming, and I saw something that concerned me. I was a spectator, but it was my body fighting in someplace I didn't know, it looked like cavern dungeon. I couldn't recognize who I was fighting with, but I could see once again the murderous expression I held at killing Roy.

I woke up suddenly and I knew it wasn't over. Even with Maquiel's speech the terror of becoming a murderer was still there, chasing me down. I sighed. I took a look at the past and I remember how vanity was one of my most notable aspects. Now it seemed really far away, or maybe I could not see it right now. It would come back eventually, I knew it, but back then I felt destroyed.

"_Come on, Matthew! You can't be regretting forever"_

"Dad never forgot any single face of the men he killed" I replied "Neither could I, it's terrible"

"_Maquiel's right, we all prefers you arrogant"_

"You've told me that before"

"_And it seems you need a repetition. I'm here to support you. Just as what happened in the research facility, I can help you with the burden of having killed"_

"If you say so"

"_Now sleep, and please don't get more nightmares, they are annoying to me too, you know? We are both tired and will have a hard day dealing with everything"_

"You're right. I must sleep some more..."

And so I did. I didn't know if it was because of Mario's words but I didn't have any nightmares at all that time.

Eight hours later I saw my watch after waking up. It was 6:30 A.M, and it was Friday. I already lost too many days at school, I had to present for the testes or I would ruin the semester. I would fix everything with the smashers when I got back home, but now I had to go to school.

I went to take a shower, I got dry, dressed up on my uniform and I went to eat my breakfast. There I saw how Gabriel, Maquiel and Robert were the same. Maquiel was having troubles with her uniform, the trousers were too wide for her and the shirt was too tight for her breast. Gabriel and Robert were wearing mines, Robert had the trouble it was too tight for him and Gabriel that it was too wide. I sat next to them with a bowl of cereal and milk.

"Morning Matthew" Maquiel greeted me.

"Morning" Gabriel and Robert replied.

"Yeah, hello" I replied "So, I see you guys are going to school too"

"I would usually go with my usual outfit, but as it's dirty your mom only could give me your uniform" he explained as he devoured the bread "Seriously! How can you handle using uniform? You should go to a school in which you could choose your outfit... now I'll have to handle laughs all day"

"I though you didn't care what others thinks" Maquiel said.

"I don't, but it's annoying anyway" Robert replied.

"So guys" I said afterward "How are you feeling?"

"Awful" Gabriel replied immediately "I didn't sleep quite well. Not only I spent most of the night wondering why I felt with no control of my body when Falco glared at me, but I had to handle Robert's snoring too"

"I don't snore!" Robert protested.

"Yes, you do" Maquiel testified "I should have slept with Melanie and Peach... however, what's done it's done..."

"Today we have a biology test" I announced.

"You're kidding!" Gabriel protested "Wouldn't they give us credit for saving the world?"

"If they knew maybe, but I think they would send us to a research facility first" Maquiel answered with a slightly laugh "So, we'll have to pass the exam, figure out how to fight Wolf's army and keep our alliance with the smashers. It's going to be the hell of a party"

"You got it right" I replied as I finished the bowl.

The house was silent and empty, surely the smashers overslept, after all they were tired too, and they all had different things to do. I also needed the chance to talk with Salaric, he said he wanted to have a word with me and so did I, after all he was holding the soul of one of my enemies who could become a useful ally.

We didn't talk for a while; we focused on eating as we were starving. I thought that Robert would eat even the table, he was devouring everything it was on fridge, and maybe his appetite was the affinity he had with Yoshi. When we all finished it was 7:30 A.M, time to go. We got out of the house and I sighed looking at the destroyed door, what would we do with it? Robert had to take it down with a kick in order to get out. Well, muggers didn't really trouble me; they would be in a house full of super heroes and villains, so the mugger would not have a chance.

Robert followed us until the end of the street and he kept moving forward, while we turned to the left. I was staring at the ground with some kind of tired gaze. My right foot crashed with a stone and I felt over the concrete. My head hit the floor and I complained immediately.

"Holy shit!" I said "It was just what I needed"

"Are you ok?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I said sighing as I got up "I've survived after my abdomen got pierced, this won't kill, and it is only annoying"

"Well, maybe you needed it" I glared at Maquiel "You need to snap out of your depression; you've been like that ever since... well you know"

"It's not a taboo Maquiel, you can say it"

"I rather not" she answered "But I know what we all need! We need a normal day!"

"Normal day?" Gabriel asked considering what that meant "Now that you mention the last time we got a normal day was.... before we turned into smashers"

"That's right!" she answered "We need one of those days! You know, school, hanging out, sports, and everything. Why can't we have a day off for once? Not turning into Mario, Fox and Samus, but being just the usual normal people we are; a day only for Matthew, Gabriel and Maquiel"

"Oh, I wanted a day off ever since the research facility incident!" Gabriel said now happily considering a break "Let's do it! The world is not going to fall apart just for one day off"

"I wonder..." I replied.

"Oh, come on Matthew!" Maquiel said grabbing my arm cheerfully "I'll treat you to the movies"

"Do you mean you pay?"

"Yes"

"Then count on me"

"Cough, cough... greedy Matthew... cough, cough..."

"I heard you Gabriel"

The three of us laughed and then we got to school. Our classmates were surprised to see me, I was certainly a good time off school, far more than Gabriel and Maquiel, after all I got one week recovering from the battle I hold with Robert when we made that old bet, and then I missed some days afterward to go to the research facility and then to the subspace. Probably they would have thought I was dead. But here I was, and once again they started the gossips about that I and Maquiel were dating. I sighed, those stupid gossips, it felt like seventh grade all way over (don't ask about seventh grade).

So classes started as usual, biology test, easy for me who already knew the concepts (thanks to my curiosity of searching biology on wikipedia) and it was the hell for Maquiel and Gabriel who hadn't studied a thing since... well, I don't know. After the test the bell ringed and I saw how Maquiel and Gabriel were lying on their desk depressed, did I look like that when I was depressed? I understood why Maquiel and Mario were always so set to get me out of the depression, those faces were so pathetic.

The whole day passed as a usual day, math class was skipped as a new replacement teacher was being looked for, after all Salaric location was a mystery for the whole school. The day of the school ended and Gabriel went back home, surely he wanted to talk with his mother, that day she had a day off.

Maquiel grabbed my arm and smiled.

"So now, you're mine for the next five hours"

"Five? How long is the movie?"

"Did you think I would only take you to the movies?"

"So will you pay anything we want to do?"

"Quite..."

"I'm yours for the next five hours"

She laughed and she took me with her, who would have declined an offer like that? It was a free day, and Maquiel had a lot of money, after all she spent the whole winter vacation working and saving money, so she could use it now as she liked. And I was impressed of how much money she made, when we arrived to the cinema I saw how her wallet hold so much money, just what kind of work did she have? At any rate, she made me watch a random comedy movie. It was one and a half hour of nonsense, but I got to admit I laughed at it. Then we got out and she made me go to a coffee.

There she bought so many things, cookies, ice cream, milk shake, cakes... the table was full.

"Since when do you have Robert's stomach?"

"Oh, this is for both of us" she clarified "So you better help me eat the whole of it"

"Don't you think you overdo a little?"

"Maybe, but it's been so long since I eat any of this! I couldn't resist"

"Man, you're going to hell over gluttony"

"At least I won't go alone"

That was a sick joke for me. I didn't know if there was such a thing as hell, but I felt like going to it anyway. Just as when I turned aside, I felt how Maquiel slapped me.

"What was that for?"

"You're too tense" she replied "That's not the idea of a day of. Now, hear me well Matthew, you either eat or get eat; if you know what I mean"

I took a deep breath and then took one cookie. It was a long time since I tasted it, it was kind of nostalgic being in a coffee, chatting about something that wasn't exactly plans to avoid tragedy, feeling that finally I could relax a little. We spent around an hour and a half in talking until Maquiel finally asked.

"So, I have something I've wanted to ask"

"What is it?"

"I'll go straight for it" the words were for her, I could notice how she was blushing, but I denied the idea my head gave me "Do you remember what I told you when I took you over Sonic two days ago?"

I surely remembered it. At that time she said she liked me, but I knew it was a lie. Probably she wanted to explain it and apologize.

"You don't have to explain anything"

"Ok, I won't" she sighed "But, was it true what you said?"

"What did I say?"

"That... you couldn't care the least about me..."

"Did you hear that?"

"We were watching the whole thing, and we also listened" she seemed more embarrassed as she talked-. So, is it true Matthew? Because you know, I see you as a friend, and I want to know if you see me as a friend too.

"Of course I do!" now I was the one who was blushing "You know... those words were empty words... Wolf's words! Definitely his words... because I do care about you"

I saw that she blushed even more and so I did hurrying to correct.

"I do care about you, because you're my friend... I mean, you trust me, you help me out even if I declined to be part of your justice league... and I..."

"And you?"

We stared at each other. I felt that my heart was beating fast.

"_Go for her and kiss her!"_

"Shut it Mario!" I didn't realize that I say that out loud and felt really embarrassed when the whole people at the coffee stared at me. I laughed as I sat down again "Sorry, Mario made stupid comment"

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know"

"_Kiss her dumb ass! You know you feel attracted! Or are you afraid? Will you lose your chance like this? Look at her, you should notice; after all you're a genius at reading expressions. She would totally jump of the seat and kiss you, but she's waiting for you to do it!"_

"Shut it Mario!" I said once again, but this time mentally "I won't let you confuse me"

"_Oh, you don't need me to confuse that mind of yours"_

It was true, I was already too confused. And then I felt how Maquiel's finger touched mines. I felt like I was going to freak out, my whole body bristled, and she got her hands off me. She smiled.

"I said five hours, but three is ok" she said smiling as she checked the bill and paid "We have Judo in one hour after all! We completely forgot!"

"I'm not going" my words surprised her "I lost a bet, with Robert. Until I beat him I won't go again"

"Will you leave over such a stupid thing?"

"Man pride"

"That's a yes" she said as she stood up and walked to the exit. I followed her "I'm glad to see you were able to relax a little bit. You don't have to hold the burden by yourself... I can help somehow! If you feel like not working, you can tell me"

"Thanks Maquiel, I really appreciate" I really did, and I didn't realize that I was grabbing her hands "I'm counting on you"

She smiled and she walked away.

"_Asshole"_

"Would you shut up?" I asked.


	39. Truth will break us

**_Author Note: _**_I'll be changing points of view often from now on, otherwise you would be clueless of how things happened with only Matthew's POV. So, this chapter starts with Gabriel's perspective, but ends with Matthew's. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Truth will break us**

"What's the meaning of this?!" I asked while the rage infused my voice "What are you doing here?! And where is mom?"

"My, my, is this how you will treat your father?"

"You're not my father!"

I looked at him with rage. It was the same tall, black skinned man that left us 15 years ago; the same man that used to come back home and say no words to us. And when he left, mom changed. I hated him, I wanted to have him out of my apartment, and I wanted him to disappear as the same way he appeared. I glared at him, at his police man uniform; at his almost pitch black eyes. I despised him, I wanted him to leave. Just when things couldn't twist more, he drew his gun.

"Sorry son, but when I told you to take a seat, it was an order."

"_Gabriel!_" Fox told me in my mind "_I'm ready whenever you want. Even if he tries to shot you, you should have no trouble..."_

"Stay quiet for a while Fox." I replied mentally as we walked too the living room.

We both took a seat on the couch. I turned aside my sight to the window, while my father left his gun on his knee. I remained silent waiting for him to talk. He took a deep breath and he smiled at me, thing that I ignored while I sighed. I stared at the city beyond the glass of the window, thinking on how many places I could be, if just I went with Maquiel and Matthew to the movies, this moment could may have been avoided, but it was too late, all I could do now it was to stare at the polluted pale blue sky as the clouds covered it as a bad sign. My father tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but immediately rejected the movement; I hit his hand forcing him to move it away. He smiled with a painful gaze on his eyes, like if he tried something he knew it wouldn't work.

"We're enemies Gabriel; at least I have always been for you, haven't I?"

"Since the day you left mom."

"Haven't you wondered why?"

"I couldn't care the less" I replied coldly "I hate you, Stephen."

"I would rather hear a formal "father" than Stephen."

"Get used to it, it's your name."

He laughed softly as his eyes stared at me, but they were going beyond than that, I could tell. He was planning something, or he was being ordered something that he didn't want to do. I analyzed his expression, wishing to be Matthew to decode in one second all the things that were hold on that face. But it wasn't that easy for me; his face could have meant many things.

"I have been hired, you know?" my eyes opened a little bit wide "I've been unemployed for quite a time... but I guess you wouldn't like my boss."

My eyes opened wider, I was starting to understand, and somehow his statement gave me a creep.

"Wolf is interested in you."

"Are you nuts?!" I stood up ignoring how fast he took his gun "Just when I though you couldn't be more stupid! How the hell do you come to work for him?!"

"Well, he is smart, he has saved quite some money to pay me and also he gave me the chance to talk with you, how could I refuse?"

"The chance?"

Then I felt on the count of what that meant and I, in an act of rage, grabbed his arm, took the gun and I threw through the window. The glass shattered as the gun was flying downwards the apartment. The next thing I did was punching Stephen's face. He was sent backwards along with the couch almost crashing on the kitchen door. I used my over human speed and I was grabbing his neck, ready to start squeezing it. I glared; I tried to hold as much hatred on my eyes so he could tell that I was able to kill him. I was sure I wasn't ready to do such a thing, but I wanted to scare him. I squeezed a little bit, and then I felt how he kicked my waist in order to send me backwards. I turned into Fox and I drew my blaster. He stopped right away, looking at me kind of angry and kind of sad, but there was no surprise at all. As expected it, Wolf probably mentioned to him that I could shape shift.

"What did that bastard do to mom?"

"Anna's fine" he replied "Haven't you think of it Gabriel? How dangerous this war front is for her?"

"The enemy hands are far worst!"

"But she can be safe!" he answered "There will be a war soon, and she is right now far safer than here!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

I was seriously thinking about pulling the trigger, but then the image of a traumatized Matthew came to my mind, would I end like that too? I doubted too much, Stephen rolled to the right and stood up in order to hit me. I wasn't that surprised, he was a trained cop and he knew how to defend himself, he had escaped from worst situation, and my hesitation only gave him the chance to hit me. But that wouldn't bring me down, there was no way he could, no matter how well trained he was. My kick sent him flying backwards to the mirror at the end of the room. The mirror shattered, and the glasses stuck on his back, but any of them hit any vital spot, his neck was fine, and only some parts of his back was hurt and bleeding. He stood up and stared at me with the same sad and angry gaze he used to give me even before he left the house, which was now messed.

He didn't move, neither did I. I didn't know what Wolf would have hired him for, but he was wrong if he thought I would soft myself to the man before my eyes, I despised him with my whole heart, and if the things put in risk my mother I would be able to kill him. Or so did I though, I wanted to believe I could, and what stopped me was not the fact that he was my father, that man was a stranger that I hated to me, but what stopped me was thinking on the painful look on Matthew's eyes.

"It has always to be Matthew." he said like if he read my mind "Despite his arrogance and overconfidence, even despite he doesn't want to save this world, everyone would kneel in front of him as their savior, while you, who since the beginning tried to save as much people as you could, are always ignored or treated only as a mere mediocre soldier."

"Don't talk about what you don't know!"

"But I know." he replied with a serene voice as his eyes stared mines with resolve "You fought for this world, because you wanted to have your mother proud of you, to think that you were noble. And then, Matthew's come, and despite he's not as noble as you, he's stronger and your allies trust him, while nobody trust you."

"I don't know what Wolf told you, but I won't fall for your mental trick." I declared as I aimed my blaster on his head "I swear to god Stephen. Get out of the house or your head is going to explode."

"Can you?"

"Don't test me! You'll die for it!"

He rose his hands and he started walking towards the exist, still bleeding.

"Before you go, where is my mother?"

He glared at me... no, not at me, his sight was set on the window. If he wasn't watching at me... _Oh, shit!_ It was a reflexive act; I turned the reflector on as the blue straight laser struck the apartment. For one moment, the whole apartment was succumbed on dust and I was blinded by it, but I could hear the people screaming outside, which meant that the smasher showed him on public. I heard Stephen complaining about something and when the dust dissipated, I watched how Falco took him to his arwing. It was floating behind the broken window and people were scared at it. Most of them ran away, as the people in the building would do the same, trying to get out of it in despair. I glared at Falco and I growled. He smiled.

"I've wanted to see you Fox."

"My name is Gabriel" I replied while raising my weapon.

I shot several times, but Falco used his reflector quickly while fitting Stephen bleeding body on the co-pilot seat of his arwing. Then as soon as he fit him, he looked at me happily.

"Do you wanna a ride? Wolf is waiting for ya."

"Bite me."

He jumped towards the ruined apartment. Some furniture was on fire, but they wouldn't spread, the whole room was on rubble and fighting was hard for me due to the lack of space, but Falco seemed to fit the lack of space just fine, he would jump to the wall and then push himself towards me in order to hit me with his winged arm. At that time I took it, and I started kicking his waist with might. I was so angry back then, I wanted so much to beat the hell out of him and Stephen. Falco activated his reflector while being kicked and he pushed me backwards, crashing with the rubble. My arm also got stuck on some broken shards of the mirror, it was only annoying, but it was nothing. I stood up and I set my whole body on fire and rushed towards Falco, how dodged the move by jumping, but it was my chance to dash forward at high speed, leaving an illusion that hit him. He felt to the rumbles as my feet touched the roof, which I used to impulse myself back to the ground. My fist clashed with the wooden floor, which crippled. Falco was able to roll just in time to dodge the fist I sent.

"You're a good fighter," he said "but we're not mean to fight each other. You'll be my comrade."

Then the same feeling of my body going numb shook me. I couldn't possible move my body.

"Fox!" I called out loud "What's going on?"

"_Gabriel...!_" his voice was faint "_He's... don't let... Gabriel!_"

"What's happening?!" I asked once again out loud as I felt my body being taken "Fox! Fox, are you ok?!"

"So you can still talk." Falco said smiling as he took me towards the arwing "Impressive."

"Get your hands off me!" I commanded.

"Don't count on it buddy!"

* * *

"Are we ok then?" I asked confirming the treat.

"Pikachu is really important to me." Ash said to me confirming his side "If you can bring him back, then I'll stay at your side."

"If Ash does, so I do!" Lucas confirmed "He saved my life so many times! I can't side with his enemies!"

"I'll be protecting Lady Melanie." Link stated.

"I'll be happy to be on Mario's side." Peach said giggling.

"But, we agreed that you would be mine!" Bowser demanded.

"Yes, but I also told you to wait until this ends. I'll be all yours if Wolf is defeated."

"All rightly!" Bowser said excited "I'll take Wolf down then! Wario, if you side with us, you'll have as much garlic as you want for the rest of your life."

"DEAL!" he answered also excited.

"Good to have you on my team." I said sighing "Now, what do we do about the trophies?"

"We'll think of something." Peach told me "They won't see the difference of being trophies one day more or no. Let's turn them as soon as we get an idea of how making they join us."

"Ok." everyone declared.

"Dinner time!" Melanie declared entering into the living room "Everybody takes a seat! This night with have "papas a la huancaina"."

"Sounds weird." Link commented.

"It's mean potatoes on pepper sauce."

"Oh! Good..."

The house environment was peaceful that night. We had the table fixed so everyone could sit, even Bowser who sat on a puff. We got equal rations of food and second plates. Bowser and Wario devoured their plates and immediately asked for more. I didn't know if they liked the food too much, or if they were starving too much, but my mother would feed them with a smile on her face. She didn't seem troubled, maybe she was getting use to feed so many mouths on the house. Also I got to say that life was being lively there, even if nobody stated it, we were having a good time, until we heard a noise outside.

I drank the coke on my glass and then I went out to check out what was making sounds. The fact was the sound was not from the garden, but from somewhere far ahead. That meant it had to be quite a mess to even be heard at my house. I went back and rushed to my room to take Vatra. When I went up the stairs I declared:

"Time to work." I said "I'll check out who it is."

"I'm going with you." Ash decided "Lucas, you come too. The rest stay here and be ready to back up us just in case."

"Take care." my mother said.

We nodded and I turned into Mario. The three of us ran to the streets, but we forgot that we were public enemies. People stared at us and yelled; also I heard how somebody was calling the police.

Ash figured out how troublesome it could be and he sent out Charizard to take us a ride. We all got into the Pokemon and he flew towards the source of the sound. I wondered which smasher could make such a noise.

Charizard took us to the "Cerro Santa Lucia" (Saint Lucy Hill) and as it was night time, nobody was on the hill. Nobody, but as and Maquiel who was shooting as much missiles as her suit could make. We ran towards her and before we could ask her who was attacking, we saw Ridley coming towards us.

He took Lucas in less than a second with only a shake of his wings. Ash commanded Charizard to fly and do a flamethrower when he got the chance. Lucas made a PK thunder and hit Ridly's face, while Charizard grabbed his neck and started breathing flames.

Maquiel sighed.

"Thank you guys, this fella was quite set on me."

"How comes Ridly is here?" I asked "Aren't only smasher supposed to exist?"

"Just as some smashers can create shadow bugs and robs, I think Wolf can make this." Ash said as Lucas landed in front of us.

"Oh, great!" I said staring at Ridly "It was just what we needed."

Ridly roared on the sky as he stared on us. Then, just when he was about to impact us with a tackle, we saw a figure on the sky set on flames that was heading towards Ridly. He got through it, and Ridly felt on the hill, dissipating into shadows bugs. I understood that Wolf was controlling shadow bugs. We got near to the figure and just as I thought, it was Gabriel on Fox's form.

"You didn't need to trouble." I said smiling "I would have taken it down anyway."

"No doubt." he said coldly.

"I mean, you shouldn't have bothered, after all you wanted to rest today too. In the end the three of us got working again."

"So we did." he answered coldly again.

I knew something was wrong due the voice. Ash, Lucas and Maquiel were flinch by his attitude, but I was the only one who focused on his eyes. He saw something he didn't want to see, something that hurt him. And I knew he was being forced the same way Maquiel was... _Oh, no! Hostages_ I stared at Gabriel and I threw a fireball to him. He didn't expect it, but managed to dodge it.

"What was that for?!" Maquiel asked me.

"Gabriel is not on our side anymore!" I immediately said.

"What?!" Gabriel asked on return "If I weren't, why would I help you?"

"Was it Wolf the one who took hostages? Or was it Falco?"

"Neither."

"Gabriel, it's written on your face."

"They don't hold any hostages!" he shouted as he glared at me "Man, I come to help and immediately you think I'm your enemy? Or are you mad because I didn't let you show off?"

"Say what?" I asked.

"I'm not your enemy!" he shouted back "You can be wrong sometimes! You don't have to get expressions right all the time!"

"Then, why do you have the same face Maquiel held when her sister was taken as a hostage?"

"Because I met my father!"

My eyes opened wide as he stated it. It was true; I could see it on his eyes, as a burning hatred for that man. Could it be that I got it wrong? Could it be that his cold attitude and his face where those due to the meeting with a father he hated? It could certainly be. I felt embarrassed.

"I think I got it wrong." I admitted sighing "I'm sorry Gabriel."

"It's ok." he said sighing "I'm sorry if I acted too cold, but it was a hard day for me... meeting that man... I couldn't have my day off precisely as I wanted."

"You can have it tomorrow." Maquiel said cheerfully "We'll be taking care of things."

Gabriel nodded and he walked away. I was still intrigued, he didn't act as he was our enemy, but still I felt something was different on him. What could have his father done to him in order to make him that sad? I felt pity for him, his father was alive and they didn't get along, in fact he hated him, and he had issues with her mother. I really felt bad for him. And then I remembered Sonic's word. He told me that the feeling of wanting to end all of it and finally get over with everything, a despair that could lead to world destruction... Could he be feeling that?


	40. Welcome to purgatory

**_Author Note:_** _40th chapter!!!!! And still far from the 9000 hits. (I'm set on getting 9000 xD). So we're having a little of free and school time to end with their break now and soon our warriors will be set on all out war! With a major plot twist! You can expect anything to happen now, the only thing I can tell is something pretty obvious, this will be a hard time for Matthew (pretty easy to deduce). Enjoy and R.E.V.I.E.W! (If you're so kind, please do it ^_^)_

* * *

**Welcome to purgatory**

"This is it!" I shouted.

It was Saturday on the afternoon; location, Sand Theater, Karate practice room, currently matching Robert in an all out battle, a double or nothing of our past bet. If I won, he would be Maquiel's subordinate in her justice league; if he won I would certainly quit the dojo. This time the fight was very intense as we both got insanely stronger, we were far beyond the last time. Neither of us was using his final smash, but my whole body was igniting flames, as his body was spreading green aura around his body. Our hits were mostly neutralized. It was a high speed battle, the flames made me faster and so did Robert's green aura. I wished to have Vatra with me, with those flames I would burn Robert to defeat, but that would be cheating, and I was too proud for it, not to mention I returned to my usual overconfident self how thought I could settle the battle with one finger. And the fact was I couldn't Robert was now a mighty powerful Yoshi. As I raised my fist to hit, he raised his leg to kick and both arm and leg were suddenly stopped. I took his leg and start spinning around, while the flames spread around his body, but Robert was smart enough to break through the move by unleashing his tongue and letting it hit me head and devour me. It was weird, but I was swallowed, and then laid as an egg, which I broke immediately. Then I threw quite bigger and powerful fireballs than usual, which Robert managed to dodge by jumping. Then he used his bomber and he didn't hit me, but the waves created on the wooden floor sure did and I was sent backwards flying, while he rushed towards me, giving me the chance to throw a fireball just right to his face making him fall backwards. It seemed like coal for an instance, but he shook it and the ashes were removed of his face, while he stared at me.

I learned a move I didn't know how to use before. I drew out F.L.U.D.D and I shoot water from it, but the water held my fire aura and hit Robert, giving me the time to go straight towards him and make a super jump punch.

"SHORYUUKEN!" I said as a taunt.

Robert took the chance to make his bomber and he hit my waist, but not without earning a burn on his butt. He got off me and he became a rolling egg. It was faster than what it used to be, and now it was able use the green aura as sparks, so even when I dodged, the sparks of his green aura were able to hit me. I tried to make them go back by using the cape, but it turned out that I couldn't deflect every single spark, and they hit me sending me backwards.

"Shall we end this?" I suggested.

That meant only one thing; Final Smash.

Robert was the first doing it. He sprout wings and hold a fireball, he wanted to make sure that it would be a one hit K.O, so he was probably using his whole strength to then shot it with mighty strength. I decided to do right then the Mario finale and I prepared to launch a great mighty fiery blast. We both glared at each other, we were putting our whole energy on it.

"Oh, yeah!" I shouted.

"_Wow!_" he shouted telepathically.

He shot the fire ball at the same time I released the blast. The two fire serpents clashed with the giant meteorite like fireball. It was mighty crash that neutralized. We put our whole energy to make one attack to prevail, but in the end both of them were neutralized and I took the chance, after both blasts rose a great amount of dust, to hurry and hit Robert, before I returned to my original form. Robert shape shifted back to his human form before I did.

"So I win." I declared, while the dust covered the room "We might want to talk outside."

I helped him to get up and we got out of the room that was now quite destroyed. We sat on the stairs.

"I'll tell you what." I proposed "You have won one time and so I did now. I know I said a double or nothing, but why not to decide it with a third match?"

"You sound quite confident." he told me as soon as he returned to breathe normally "Today I had bad luck, you shouldn't be pushing your luck too hard."

"It's not luck, its skill."

"With that same skill you're one Dan below me."

"And I still beat you."

"Then it's a deal." he said smiling while he walked down the stairs "Text me when you feel like fighting again."

"Wait!" I just remembered something I meant to say "You were with Gabriel in the whole subspace journey, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then, I need to ask you something."

He halted his walking and he stared at me. He took a seat in middle of the stairs and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Did something happen to him there? Apart from Falco's glare."

"I remember that he felt unconscious for a while when we traveled on the swamp. He was muttering in low voice something about beautiful surroundings and prison. I didn't understand and I hit him to make him come back to reality. Apart from that, I could only sense a little gaze of sorrow. That guy is probably hiding something, he may look good and balanced on the outside, but I think he's quite shattered inside."

"I see." I replied considering it, plus what Sonic told me and Gabriel's actions the day before "He's been my best friends for years and now it seems like I don't know him at all."

"Did something happen?" he asked serene "Did he betray you or something?"

"No, he didn't... but I thought he would, his attitude was so cold, and he held eyes of being forced to act against his will."

"If he becomes an enemy, are you ready to take him down?" Robert asked me "I know you wouldn't have trouble with me, but if he becomes an enemy, will you be able to withstand it?"

"I'm not sure." I wasn't really sure, I felt bad for him, and I didn't want to think about taking him down.

"If he becomes an enemy I won't think it twice before attacking. Have that in mind and warn him."

Robert just left the building leaving me wondering at the situation. It wasn't the first time I was thinking about this, and now I confirmed that I wasn't the only one who felt the sorrow he held and hide inside. Would be Sonic be right about him? Pit warned about Gabriel's betrayal? I didn't want to believe it, he helped me so much unconditionally, even in the beginning when I treated him badly and he kept supporting me. My eyes stared at the stairs wondering what would happen next. Also there was Falco's glare, he felt in the same way I did with Wolf. And if Wolf could already take my body, would it be easier for Falco to take Gabriel's control with his deep sorrow? If that was the case, I had to act fast and turn him into a trophy to avoid disaster.

I walked down the stairs with a downwards gaze. Nothing seemed new in our world right now, we had no idea were Wolf was hiding, neither when would he attack. Nothing had happened yet, and it was not like we were waiting for disaster to act, everyone in my house was on act tracking Wolf hideout and any kind of anomaly on the country. After all, they finally set on Chile, most of the smashers at least. I had nothing to do, but to fulfill my promise of getting Pikachu back, and for that I needed to track him. I thought he could be on the same research facility Wario and Bowser were, but if that was the case I would have seen him, so I discarded the place. How could I track him? Until I got more clues I couldn't do anything and Salaric wasn't exactly helpful, he had no memories and Sonic refused to give us any information that could help us. That reminded me that we both wanted to talk, but the chance hadn't come, something happened every time we looked for the chance to chat.

I got out of the building and I stared at the sky, it was different from before, dark blue despite it was still morning, something very rare around here, and it was the second time it happened, the first time was on the research facility incident, could it be a bad sign? Something as bad as back then? I didn't want to imagine it, because I could think of something even worse than that. I walked around the street wandering and then I felt something that gave me a creep. I opened my eyes wide and looked fast to right and left expecting someone to appear and attack me. I gulped when I thought it might be Wolf, but there wasn't any sign of him, people kept moving monotonous as I stayed still on the crippled concrete searching for something that could be an anomaly. But there wasn't anything, nothing at all. I just started walking again towards my house, but I felt that there was an invisible eye behind me, watching every move I made, trying to lead me to somewhere. My heart beat fast while I started running out of angst, it was suffocating, it felt so wicked. I arrived home and nothing happened, but I felt really awkward. The eye seemed to have dissipated, but then I thought I was staring at something. I collapsed on the garden and my eyes lost their sight, I stopped seeing the grass, but I got to see something else. It was a graveyard, I was crawling on it to get to a gravestone with my name, which suddenly was erased from the gravestone and it was being changed to another name. I couldn't see which name was it because I regained my sight and I was lying down on the grass. I took a deep breath and stood up. It wasn't the first time and I wanted to know what it meant.

"Matthew?" Salaric's voice reached me "What are you doing? Why are you lying on the grass?"

"Long story." I said "Do you want to talk to me?"

"Actually yes, I have meant to since you came back." he told me.

He helped me to stand up and he guided me to the bench we had on the garden. I took many breaths before start talking; meanwhile I heard what Salaric wanted to tell me.

"Have you read your father diary?"

"I have read quite of it," I answered "but I haven't finished it, it's quite wide."

"I think he knows how to end this." he said expectantly "The letters and the diary contains quite a lot of information, and... I want to see a way to help Sonic..."

"To help Sonic?" I asked frowning "Do you want to help him despite he took over you?"

"I share his emotions, he might not be able to take over me, but I feel his suffering all the time. I want to end it... I want to get him out of my body."

"Is there a way?" I asked confused.

"Your father might know."

"Haven't you thought of fighting?"

"I'm scared." he admitted sighing "I can see how Sonic was forced to murder every kind of people... I don't want that he suffered too much; I really don't want to be on the war front..."

"Oh, great." I said sighing "Well, I think I'll have to handle it... is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes." he said "Is your mother single?"

"WHAT?!"

"I was... thinking on returning to my position as a teacher, maybe that could help me to get my memories back... and then, after earning some money, I would like to ask her out... if it doesn't trouble you."

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" only few times I shouted that much "Why do you want to do that?!"

"She's sweet and caring with me, I would like to give her a break, you might not see it, but she works hard for making this house a comfortable place for Melanie and you. Also she has to deal with the smashers the whole day and despite she's tired, she always gives time for me... so I want to give her a break."

I didn't know exactly how to react. I couldn't imagine Salaric as my step father, but at the same time I saw there were no bad intentions on his eyes, only innocence, he really wanted to give my mother a break, maybe as a form of gratitude and not something that included romantic intentions. Still it bothered me, I could picture the both of them attracted and my mind immediately refused the idea. When was the last time my mother date someone? Now that I think it... ever since my father's death she didn't date anyone.

I looked at Salaric and considered; would mom like him? I took a deep breath and finally agreed with him, sure that I would regret later. Salaric seemed happy and relieved, and he went back to the house. I stayed on house staring at the sky, how much things could possible twist?

"SOMEONE STOLE THE TROPHIES!" that was Link's voice.

Salaric and I ran back to the house to figure out that just as Link shouted, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Olimar and the ice climbers were gone. Who and how could have someone stole them? I regretted not having turned them before handed. Still, the house was never empty, there was always someone checking on it, and also mom and Melanie could sense people from far away. Who could fool not only the smashers but both of them?

* * *

**_One month later_**

So yeah, I skipped a whole month of narration, because there wasn't anything worth to tell in fact. Those days were monotonous, studying for exams, fighting primids, flows, maggots and more creatures made by shadows bugs, analyzing people, searching for the stolen trophies (a futile attempt, there was not a sign from them) and recovering Pikachu. I succeed at it; two weeks ago while traveling through the province of Las Condes, I got to fight more shadows bugs, they were transporting Pikachu's trophy. It was a lucky call and ever since then I assured Ash's and Lucas help. I didn't know how, but Ash was able to translate every single word from Pikachu, while I only understood "Pika, pika!", but he was with us too.

Now it was the day of days; the university selection exam (which is call PSU in Chile). After this day we would be free, we would have our tests done and we could enter college any time we wanted, which meant we would have an amazing free time to deal with war.

Any smasher had showed his face in the whole month, and thus Robert could get free time as well, so he trained harder on the dojo. I got pissed at Robert for rising to fourth Dan, leaving me two ranks below, so I decided to have our third round after the exam. Despite he was on other school he would give it too, but not with high expectations, he put his whole future on the Judo and he would become a Judo teacher.

Things were at calm on the house, I still had to save Pikachu, but it seemed that Ash gave me the time to uncover where could he be, he trusted me and that was a good thing.

Maquiel, Gabriel and Robert entered to the same room with me; we had to give the exam in a college, as well the others students of many schools had to do. Maquiel seemed prepared, Robert already gave up and Gabriel seemed to not care. During the whole month I was analyzing him, reading his whole movements and actions in order to figure out, but for more his expressions told me he was being forced by the enemy, his actions told the contrary, he was always there to help us cleaning the city from the shadows bugs. Wolf hadn't made any real move yet, he was waiting for the right time to do it, I knew that.

We took our seats and we were given the first test; Language.

I answered fast; the questions were easy for me as I over prepared for it. It didn't take me longer than an hour to answer the whole test, while the rest took two hours and a half. The next test was math and then I saw that Robert totally gave up on it, his face showed resignation; he would totally fail on that. Maquiel made his best, while Gabriel answered at ease. I wasn't completely sure of every answer I gave but I wouldn't mess. Then the last option exam was history or science. I took history and I did it fairly well. Robert finally seemed to have a good time with history, while Maquiel forgot of most of the fact, and Gabriel picked physics and got most of the answers right.

The time ended for the three test and we got out. Our minds were blown apart with the concepts of the tests, but we were done with school, already graduated, and with our PSU done and now free time came to deal with the war issues.

The four of us went to my house; there it was supposed to be already done the tracking of Wolf's hide out, but instead of that we were received with a party committee.

"Congratulations!" Mom said as she threw balloons around the house "You done it! I'm proud of the four of you, especially you Matthew!"

"Weren't we supposed to be tracking Wolf hide out?" Maquiel asked laughing.

"Yes, it's done." Link stated "We know were he is, but Sophie and Lady Melanie asked for receiving you well after your exam and the next day we could make a strategy."

"But now it's party time!" Peach stated as she brought a tray with tea "We all have been quite tense working on Wolf's tracking and you must be exhausted too with your exams, so I think it's healthy to have some fun."

"Well guys," I said smiling "I know I said this was a strategy meeting, but are you up for a part?"

"Is there cake?" Robert asked.

"Chocolate" Peach answered.

"Count on me." Robert replied "I can go back home later."

"Count on me too!" Maquiel stated.

"Sorry guys," Gabriel excused while walking away "but I already made plans."

"Is that so?" I stared at Gabriel, trying to read something. I wanted to know with who he made plans "Well, see ya tomorrow."

Gabriel left everyone wondering what he had to do. Maquiel was concerned about him; she noticed that he became cold in the last month. Robert stared at me asking with his eyes if it was ok for him to leave; probably he figured out that I thought he might be leaving to meet with the enemy, but I couldn't really tell. Melanie was the one who looked at him with the most pity.

"Is Gabriel fine?" she asked "His soul seemed so troubled."

I stared at Melanie and wanted to ask many things, but it wasn't the time to trouble her. She seemed concentrate and for a while her pale blue eyes became a pitch black, but it was only an instance. Did she see anything? Despite that, we were interrupted by Peach who inaugurated the party.

Things went wild that day. There were a lot of things in the part, especially alcohol, thanks to Wario who found out my mother's hidden basement for beers and wine. It was curios seeing so many smashers drunk. Peach and Bowser ended acting as best friends and then slept next to each other (which triggered Mario's rage), while Ash and Lucas started to sing any kind of song they could come up with, having Pikachu for the choir with his "Pika, pika" sound in different tones. Robert, Maquiel and Salaric also over drank and they couldn't stop laughing, even when Robert felt on the wooden table breaking it, they only laughed harder. The only ones who were sane and not drunk were me, Melanie and mom, while everyone else just under the alcohol influence.

I took the chance to ask.

"Where is Wolf hiding out?"

"On the north." mom answered "The smashers thinks it's the best to draw them to the desert, that way we won't involve more people."

"So the desert it is." I agreed "I'll inform Maquiel and Robert when they snap out of their hang over."

"What about Gabriel?" Melanie asked.

"I'm afraid I can't trust him right now." I replied "It's not that I want to doubt, but he's been acting weird. I think it's the better having him out of the war front for a time."

"You know I'm going too, don't you?" she asked.

"I'll do my best forcing you to stay." I assured "I know Link will agree with me."

"Do your best." she said.

And so it was set. What I didn't know, it was that the next day, true hell awaited for me


	41. Supremacy is born

**_Author Note: _**_Hi you guys! Thanks for supporting me with your hits, you're awesome! Now this story will be soon half done, so yeah it'll be long, maybe 100 chapters! The second longest story I have made (the first lies in an old Bleach forum that now rest in pace u.u... that story had 237 chapters xD). Now, time to rape minds! Not yours, but the characters ones. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Supremacy is born**

_What's so great about war tales?_

_When love has no place?_

_What's so amazing about war tales?_

_When betrayal takes place?_

_What's so bewitching about war tales?_

_When death cover the place?_

* * *

"It's time." I announced.

It was 5:00 A.M on the morning. The city was illuminated by the streetlights, while most of the people slept on the dark sky of the dawn clueless about the battle that would decide their lives. It was quiet on the streets, no cars, no people, empty streets, nobody wanted to meet with a killer on the night. And the killers for them were us, the smashers, the ones who were now walking on the crippled concrete, breathing the polluted air of a city built on only building, and leaving nature screw.

We decided to leave at that hour so Melanie would not follow us. We lied to her, and also something very sad had just happened before leaving. I had a fight with my mother. She told me she wouldn't let me go there, that if I went there, I would be changed for good. My mind was set to go anywhere, I promised that I would come back the same, that I would break the future she foresaw, but she wouldn't hear, she said that I was acting just as my father before he walked towards death, and that even if she had to die in the try, she wouldn't let me suffer that. She held tightly into my arm, but she was knocked out by Peach. She knew there was no other way, and she left my mother sleeping on his bed at Salaric care. He promised that if something happened at home he would protect her. And Melanie was there too.

We had a long travel to do; we had to arrive to the Atacama desert. As we were on Santiago the travel made by a car would take around eight hours long, if we just got a plain we would have to wait one hour.

Then I saw how from the sky came Maquiel and Robert on what it seemed to be a Landmaster. My eyes opened wide, and so did the eyes of the smashers. When the landmaster landed, Gabriel opened the hatch.

"Bus service; next stop Atacama Desert."

I glared at Robert, I knew he was the one who told Gabriel despite I said not to.

"_We needed transport_." he told me mentally, he surely understood my glare "_Hey, if the guy acts odd, I'll take him down."_

I sighed; there was no way to help it. It was rare, but the landmaster, despite being so huge, fit on the street quite well. Luckily there were no cars and no people; otherwise the landmaster would have crushed them all. Everyone got inside the landmaster and it was incredible how wide it was inside. It felt like being on the controller room of a space ship, but only hundred times huger than what usual people see on sci-fi movies. Even with Bowser on it, it held an amazing space for even fifty more people. Gabriel was sweating, using a final smash would always make you run out of energy, and he was doing his best to keep it in order to drive us there. _When did he get his final smash?_ I wondered. I was as clueless as I was when Robert got his and I was even more amazed at the speed of the landmaster, despite its name "land" Gabriel took the controls to make it fly and he drove it through the air with an amazing speed. We would be on the desert in no time, that unless Gabriel ran out of energy, still he didn't seem exhausted, just a little bit tired and under some kind of pressure. _When did he get this strong?_ I felt a little bit jealous, his final smash looked a lot more useful than mines, but I didn't say anything, after all, he was taking a lot of effort to drive us to the desert. I stared at him trying to tell something.

While I was analyzing Gabriel, Maquiel and Peach were staring at the window how fast the landscapes changed due to the speed. Lucas, Pikach and Ash seemed to be preparing some kind of strategy; Bowser and Wario were taking a nap, and Robert and Link start talking about life in general.

The trip lasted only twenty minute, the landmaster was even four times faster than a plain, despite its huge size. Then, it started to dissipate. Most of us got ready to land on the sand, but Wario and Bowser crashed on the rocks as they were sleeping and started complaining.

I stared at the landscape before us, a heating desert with such a strong sunlight in the dawn. There was mostly rocks road, we were at the top of a sand hill that seemed to be as wide and huge as three soccer fields. This would be our battlefield; the only thing left was to draw them near. The idea was to draw Wolf and beat him. If we could do that, it would be over, at least for a while at least. I drew Vatra and switched the blade on; I knew exactly how to make them know that we were there. I turned into Mario and concentrated on the image of fire, then the blade changed it color to bright red and I brandished it on the air unleashing a heat wave with the shape of a thunder that crossed the sky. It had to be an imminent and obvious sign for them to come, it was a taunt. I was ready; I held the blade with my both arms, as Maquiel and Robert shape shifted. I took a look at Gabriel and confirmed that he was fine, even after using his final smash he seemed to be recovering his lost energy. I analyzed his eyes one last time and prepared, I immediately knew he would deceive us as I turned Vatra off.

I decided the lines to attack. Bowser brought with him shadows bugs and created a long army of primids in front of us, they would only be useful to gain some time, and they were the peons of on the front line. It was exactly as chess. Link, Lucas, Gabriel and Maquiel were on the third line in order to use distance attack. Bowser, Wario, Peach, Robert and I were on the second line, the close combat line. We awaited for the enemy who took ten minutes to arrive, their hide out had to be somewhere near to the desert, or either they used Falco and Wolf's landmaster to arrive us we used Gabriel's. The enemy outnumbered us not in minion's primids, but in smashers' fighter, just as I expected. And Wolf wasn't on the files; they were under Falco's command. I stared at Gabriel for an instance and then I was completely sure that he would betray us, but I knew I could use that and that I could save him from his situation, I was planning what to do in the case of deceive for like a month, now it was ready. I had to be prepare to take him down as Robert had said, but I had something else on my mind, it didn't really troubled me, I was deciding who would take the lead while I took on Gabriel.

Falco's army had a lot of Robs to match out primids, and then they had Snake, Meta Knight, Kirby, Mewtwo, and our stolen trophies, Donkey Kong, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Olimar. I expected to see more fighters, but then I realized that maybe Wolf might have been saving them for a second strike when we would be tired.

We all prepared to take action, and I stared forward, waiting for the enemy to make a move. Before I could notice, a blue light arrow passed just behind me and it destroyed Gabriel's blaster which was pointed at me.

"I leave you in charge of everything Robert!" I shouted. Despite he was not too smart he was prepared to do what have to be done.

I grabbed Gabriel's clothes, he expected me to be confused and didn't see coming how I threw him off the hill of sand we were. The rest of the smashers and Maquiel were shocked, they didn't understand, but Robert nodded at me.

"Do not hesitate!" Robert told me.

"What's going on?" Maquiel asked confused as she stared at both me and Gabriel.

But I ignored her; I jumped through the sand hill in order to take on Gabriel who was falling. I watched with ease how Pit came to help us. We crossed a look while I descended the hill and as he ascended it. I finally was reaching Gabriel, but he took another blaster he had hidden somewhere to shot me while we were falling of the hill. I used the cape to deflect it, and we finally landed on a rock road next to the hill. The battle started above us with a clash of the primids and robs, as my punch clashed with his leg. Maquiel was about to come and stop us, but I could see how Robert managed to stop her, and took her back to the battlefield. He would take care of things just good; I knew everyone was aware that he had the mind to lead them all.

I and Gabriel started to exchange attacks; I was disappointed at how he never tried to get help.

"I knew you would ditch us!" I shouted as we kept exchanging hits, all of them stop one by another neutralized "I knew they held a hostage! And you didn't even try to let me know! There are endless ways of making me know without having to get this far Gabriel!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel took his distance, he wanted an space to talk and I gave him it.

"If it's about your mom safety then we can make something about it!" I declared. I could end this without fighting "Look! We can end this easily, they trust on you as long as they hold their hostage. So you can just pretend to beat me. That way you take me directly to Wolf and then..."

"Oh, I see..." he interrupted. I saw on his face a look I didn't want to accept "You think I'm acting by force."

My eyes opened wide. I was completely sure about that. And I was ready for that outcome, we would act and then I would have been taken to Wolf and kill him with a surprise attack. But I didn't expect this, was he doing this on his own? Or was he being under observation? Maybe they were spying on him and I had to be careful about it, maybe he was acting. But his face told me something I didn't want to believe.

"Oh come on Matthew!" he was about to change the topic "How long will you keep lying to yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You love it! You love battle and you love killing!"

My eyes opened wide at his statement. How could he say something like that? After bearing every day with Roy's death. My fist closed hard as my eyes felt as they were burning by his statement. My mouth was dry, my arm was shaking, and my whole body only could think about hitting his face. I ran towards him to do so, but he used his reflector when I got near and I was hit by it and it sent me backwards, then Gabriel took the chance to jump and land a kick on my waist as he blasted lasers on my left arm. With my right arm I hit his face and he was sent backwards crashing in the sand, as I threw as many fireballs as I could, but n. Then I turned on Vatra and prepared to slash him, but just when I head to slash with a heat wave on the beam sword, it was stopped by a rod that froze the flames. It was the rod Fox held on Star Fox Adventures. I didn't know how he got it, but he stopped the beam sword with it, and tried to hit me with it. It almost hit my face, but it hit the sand and it froze it. Then he drew his blaster again and shot. I deflected the lasers with the cape and then we were both halt for an instance. He stared at me and I at him, we both wanted to talk.

"You know what I say is true." Gabriel replied "You know that Wolf didn't take on you when you killed Roy. Do you want to know what was it? Instinct!"

I tried to deny what I was hearing, but I couldn't stop puzzling about what he said, thinking on the idea of myself doing it, being just me acting like that sadistic murderer who didn't just kill Roy, but also stabbed Robert. I didn't want to believe it. My feet stayed still on the rocks without moving an inch for a while. Mario told me not to listen him, which he was just saying what Wolf prepared him to say, but despite that I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of that.

"All living humans have a killer instinct! You included! And it just came to awoke when you fought Roy. And then you cried because you were afraid of that instinct, and you commended yourself to what you call "a good path of no killing". Bullshit Matthew! After all, you love battle as much as I or Wolf does!"

"Don't dare to compare me with him!" I shouted.

"Are you still afraid?" he asked smiling "I know why you are afraid. Because your soul has an affinity with Wolf's soul! That's why you are bonded!"

"Enough!" I declared as I brandished Vatra on the air as a taunt "Shut up and fight!"

"I will fight, but I won't shut up!" he declared as he ran towards me to hit me with his rod. The rod clashed with Vatra and he stared at me "We both like brawling. After all, what fun is there to be had in peace and quiet? We're warriors Matthew, just as your father was. And real warriors can only live on the battlefield."

"Shut the fuck up!" I said as I kicked his waist sending him backwards "My father wasn't like that... SO DON'T TALK AS YOU KNOW HIM!"

"That's it!" he said taunting "Come on!"

"It's on bitch!"

I headed towards him. I made a heat wave and I sent it to him as a thunder, but he was able to block it with his rod, which turned the fire thunder in pure ice. Then I slashed and he blocked the beam blade with the rod. It was like a sword fighting, just with a rod instead of an opponent sword. We clashed our weapons many times, we hit then we took away the weapons to hit again several times. He set himself on fire to dash me with his flames as he shouted "fire", but I dodged it and used the super jump punch in order to hit his chin. He recovered on air and he blasted me many times on my back until I felt on the sand and there I sent many fireballs, but he deflected them all with his reflector.

"Wolf was right." he said "You hold potential, but you're nothing right now. Don't you think your father is disappointed looking at his weak son in hell?"

"I had it with you Gabriel." my rages made me ignite my whole body on flames, my eyes were now really burning "I can stand you to mess with my mind or my person, but you... WILL NEVER MESS WITH MY FATHER YOU BITCH!"

I prepared to unleash the Mario finale. I think never in my life I got this angry at someone. I made a war cry as I unleashed the two serpents like fire blast that head towards Gabriel. He seemed relaxed despite he took the whole attack. I started breathing heavy after the attack. I knelt on the sand and expected to have injured Gabriel badly to at least have time to recover. But he wasn't injured at all, he was all fine! My eyes stared at him with terror, as his body spread blue aura and he called "Landmaster!" And then I saw how the landmaster came back. I stared at the tank confused. I never was able to do a final smash twice in a day, and he made it twice in fifteen minutes? How could he get that insanely strong?! Was that what Roy was talking about before he died?!

"I can't kill you." he said through a speaker "Orders, but I can injure you."

The cannon headed towards me, how would that not kill me in my human form? A blue huge blast of energy was sent towards me and I slashed with Vatra out of despair. The blue edge turned into red making flames to stop most of the blast to protect me, but still I was sent backwards and my whole body crashed the hill of sand, until my back was hit with the rocks inside it. It hurt; I felt that I could not move; I was dizzy.

Then a second blast was sent, but something stopped the blast.

"You killed Roy, and you get beat up by a wimp?"

That voice, I heard it once.

"Let me make something clear." he said "I abandoned them because I want to kill you. I will kill you myself on an equal term battle. So don't die on me now! And you Fox! I will teach you not to mess with someone else's preys."

"Matthew is Wolf's prey!" Gabriel declared.

"So I'm fighting a Wolf's bitch." the man said laughing "Well, you'll get no sympathy from me."

I knew it, even if my sight didn't recover well enought; I knew the man that stood in front of me protecting me from the blast with a huge sword was Ike.


	42. Return of the lie king

**_Author note: _**_So many things to see on this chapter, so many things... Oh! Hey guys, this will be a quite long chapter, it has quite a lot of everything, and I decided to split it on three points of view, first Robert, then Matthew and finally Wolf. We are going to see Wolf's POV quite a lot, so I can tell you, he's more than a mere antagonist, he's quite a character on this story, pretty unique and you'll understand why soon. I hope you like the chapter guys! Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Return of the lie king**

"What are you doing?!" Maquiel shouted "Gabriel and Matthew are fighting! We have to stop them! Let me go!"

"_Not gonna happen_." I stated "_Both Matthew and I knew Gabriel would betray us, so we decided if he made a move, one of us would take him down. Matthew's at it and we don't need to lose another fighter. You're needed here."_

"What if something happen to them?" she asked scared.

"_Come on! It's Matthew, that bitch won't die even if he eats dynamite. Now, stop worrying about him and return to your position, remember; Matthew left me in charge."_

I earned a glare from Maquiel, but she listened to me and returned to his position. Link shot as many arrows as he could to the sky, as Lucas used as much PK thunders as he could, Pikachu helped him with thunders bolt which joined the PK thunder making an insanely strong PK bolt. Maquiel joined them throwing missiles, while the primids and robs army were falling down. It was time for the smashers to go to the fight.

I pointed the battle front of rocks and Bowser roared as I declared the attack. He, Peach, the Pokemon Trainer and Wario followed me to start what it would be the assault. We got as both army dissipated and the Pokemon Trainer sent out the three of his Pokemons. He commanded them to battle as they wanted as he could not control three on at the time and he drew a ray gun.

"I won't let you guys fight alone." he stated to his Pokemons "I shall fight with you too!"

The pokemons cheered up as they headed to the enemy. Squirtle took on Jigglypuff, Ivysaur on Kirby and the Pokemon Trainer and Charizard teamed up to take on Mewtwo. Snake passed through as yelling Samus name; probably he wanted to take Maquiel down by himself. I was about to attack, but I was stopped by Falco, who just reached me, grabbed me and kicked my waist in a couple of seconds. I felt, and as I stood up to start fighting again, I saw how Bowser took on Donkey Kong, Peach on Meta Knight, Wario on Olimar and Toon Link started getting near. We would need back ups, probably Link and Lucas would have to leave their positions to help us to take them. The formation would be dissolved, and it would be an equal battle between smashers, still I knew that Wolf was reserving the best for the finale, he wanted us to get exhausted, reason why I decided not to use my final smash. I glared at Falco and I headed towards him to give him a head butt, but he totally dodged, and he left and illusion of him as he rushed forwards and hit me, I was sent backwards, but this time I didn't fall, my boots stuck on the ground avoiding to lose the balance. Falco got near me, but this time I was able to dodge his attempt to attack me with his winged arm, as I moved to the left, then my hand reached his neck and I sent him downwards to the sand. It remembered me the first judo technique I learned and the first I used to win a battle, it would bring me victory once again. Now that he was in the ground, I took the chance to jump and make the bomber. It was about to hit, but he rolled just in perfect timing and avoided it, but the waves trapped him and he rolled through the sand. He stuck on the sand with his winged arm as he glared at me. It might have been the first time someone got him in a one-on-one battle. I knew it because I had those eyes when that happened to me. I smiled.

"_It's on bitch_" I declared as I started chasing for my tail as a taunt. That made Falco really mad.

The battle intensified and as I got to handle Falco, Peach was having troubles with Meta Knight. She tried to block Meta Knight's Galaxia with a golf club, but it was pointless, it got broken and she seemed to be out of weapons, so she had to leave it all to her slapping skills. Bowser was slower than Donkey Kong, reason why Donkey was able to dodge his flamethrower and he grabbed his shell and smacked him in the face. Wario wasn't having a good time either, he tried to punch Olimar, but he dodged with grace and attacked him with Pikmins several times. The Pokemon Trainer and Charizard were having a hard time with Mewtwo, all the lasers the Pokemon Trainer shot were stopped by Mewtwo, and despite they were meant to be a distraction for Charizard to take him by surprise, Mewtwo was able to see that and blocked Charizards attack just on time. Jigglypuff just made Squirtle sleep and Kirby swallowed Ivysaur. Toon Link was about to take the Pokemon Trainer down, but Link and Lucas made it in time. Link's sword clashed with Toon Link and started a sword fight, as Lucas used his PK abilities to help Wario and he tried to make damage on Olimar, who used his Pikmins as shield to take the whole damage out of the PK attacks. Pikachu appeared running and he used thunderbolt on Jigglypuff to get her away from Squirtle, who woke up. Then he joined the Pokemon Trainer and Charizard. I took a fast look backwards and I saw how Maquiel launched a missile to Snake, but he stopped it with a grenade making it explode half way.

I was sure some smashers were hiding on the dark, waiting for us to get tired.

Then I heard a scream of pain and I stared at the point were the battle was taking place. Gabriel called the landmaster. I stared shocked, how could he use his final smash again that soon? Even I, who trained on that way too much, couldn't use it twice in a period of five hours. It had been 15 minutes since he used it the last time, how could it be? I knew that Matthew was in troubles and he would need assistance, but as soon as I thought of helping him, Falco drew his blaster and shot at me, but the laser was stopped by a shield. Pit just appeared in front of me. Falco glared at him.

"Go and help Matthew out!" he said "I'll take care of him."

I nodded and ran towards the battlefield. Odd, never thought I would care about helping Matthew, almost two months ago we hated each other and now, I was going to help him? Well, I knew I wouldn't rest assure if I let someone die on my watch and even worst, to let Maquiel say "I told you he needed help". I hurried up.

* * *

I could barely breath right, I took quite a beat and I was running out of breath as I watched how Gabriel shot as many lasers as he could trying to break Ike's defense, but his Ragnell was way more powerful than what I imagined and it block with no troubles every single blast. I could barely talk, I was dizzy. I tried to crawl away from the sand that almost buried my whole body, as Ike protected me. A reckless and stupid decision, Gabriel only led the cannon towards me and Ike wasn't fast enough to protect me. Despite that, a huge fireball that seemed like a meteorite clashed with the blast. I raised my head and saw Robert flying towards me.

"_I told you I would bring him down. And you own me a big one now."_

"Robert...!" I yelled, I wanted to tell him to go back to the battlefront, but my voice wasn't strong enough to form any other sound.

I did my best at getting out of the place. I wanted to restore my energy, to fight, I felt so useless back then, and the only movement I could make was crawling. Pathetic, I wanted to be strong, I wanted to fight alongside them, and I hated the feeling of seeing how they were risking their lives for me and being unable to do anything. No matter if Ike did it for taking me down later, no matter if Robert did it for his pride, both of them were fighting to protect me. My eyes start burning, I wanted to stand up and fight, but my whole body was numb. I hit the sand beneath me as I watched how Robert was doing his best to hold his final smash, but he was sweating and his fireballs could not break through Gabriel's blasters. Despite that, Ike took the chance to unleash aether. He jumped above the landmaster and the sword landed on the tank, breaking the hatch. He wanted to get in and take Gabriel there, but the landmaster did a barrel roll and Ike was buried in the sand.

"Ike...!" I yelled.

Robert ran out of energy for fireballs and a blast clashed his body. He was sent backwards to the rocks, and he shape shifted back to his human self, unconscious. My body was shaking in fear, but the landmaster finally disappeared, still Gabriel didn't seem too much tired, could he call it back again? My eyes stared at him, as he got near me. He glared at me and he kicked my face. I rolled in the sand and I was sent many feet backwards. I was sure that I might have swallowed sand. I started coughing and breathing heavily. Gabriel was walking towards me as I glared at him. I stood up, it was troublesome as my body was still numb, but I did it anyway. I gave him a gaze of hatred as I started to create a resolve. What was I afraid of? No matter how many times I get to the same resolve I always fall in the same mistake. I laughed; I forgot something that I learned such a long time ago. I smiled as I closed my eyes and concentrated to erase fear.

"Mario." I said mentally "So far, I think I never stood a chance in any of my enemies, I just convinced myself that I could and have to beat them. And then I did it."

"_Your overconfidence is a deficiency, but it also has been responsible of your victories."_

"And so you have been Mario."

"_I can do something for you right now Matthew_." the flow of time seemed to stop as I felt how my body ignited in flames. Odd, I thought I ran out of energy, but that wasn't it. Not in the whole time, I never really ran out of energy, I just never used the whole of it. And it was amazing the amount of energy I never used, I could sense it now, it was huge "_Your body knows it well; it never let you use this reserve, because if you run out of it, you die. Despite that I can make you use it while in my form, by bonding our souls. We will be one for an instance, your power will rise, but you will have to deal with a high risk, Are you up for it?"_

"Mario." I said out loud "Do you need to ask? I'm Matthew."

"_You damn arrogant bastard."_

It felt so odd, it was like suddenly Mario wasn't a spectator anymore, but suddenly part of me, he's feelings, his emotions, his powers, everything was now with me deeper than before. The feeling of having our souls bonded is something that I can't describe well, imagine that suddenly a flow of flames surround your body, but the heat doesn't harm you, but instead let you live many experiences that are not yours. Well, that's the best I can do to explain, so deal with it.

I opened my eyes, Gabriel was staring at me, he might have been surprised that my whole body recovered in such an instant and now was burning on such huge flames. I shape shifted to Mario and the flames intensified even more as my clothes changed of color. It was no longer red and blue, but red and white, the clothes of fire Mario. And I felt completely powerful on the suit. Faster, stronger, I ran towards Gabriel and I hit his face. At the moment the fist touched his face a great amount of flames covered his whole body, consuming his energy. I saw how Gabriel was running out of energy and I felt like helping the others. I literally flew with the flames towards the battlefield and in a matter of second I covered it with flames. I first passed next to Maquiel. She stared at me, but as she was on her power suit I could not read the emotion she felt, but I guessed she was relieved. I set Snake on flames and then I flew towards the rest of my allies, and in just seconds, our enemies were covered in flames just when I passed next to them and the seemed to be suffering the same effect Gabriel was suffering. The only one who could avoid the flames was Falco, by using his reflector. He stared at me.

"You bastard!" he yelled "What did you do to Fox?"

I ran towards him and this time I was faster than him, or maybe he was too shocked to react. I hit his face in a second and I sent him backwards. He almost crashed with Pit, but he dodged as the bird man flew off.

I was ready to the finale, to end with the rest of our enemies, but then I felt suddenly as I returned to my former self. My soul and Mario's soul were separate. I was breathing heavily as I felt sleepy, I was about to feel unconscious, but Pit avoided it when he grabbed me.

"Good work Matthew." he told me "I knew I put my expectations on the right man."

"Pit..." I wanted to ask many questions, but my voice was weak.

"Wolf will bring a second party to attack. I'll take care; you have something more important to do."

"I..."

"Kirby!" he shouted "Time to drop the acting!"

I watched at the Kirby in flames and I was shocked when he melted. It was a dummy. Then I saw how in the sky something was descending. It was Kirby's dragoon, but it was larger and wider than what originally was. Pit helped me to get it.

"Now, take him away Kirby."

"You damn traitor!" Meta Knight shouted at Kirby with his remaining energy "I shall bring you down!"

The dragoon took off in a matter of seconds and I didn't realize that Gabriel was holding my hand until we were in the air. How did he make it so fast? I was to tired to wander about it, but I just watched how he tried to draw me to the edge of the dragoon to then shot me with the blaster. I was numb and dizzy, but I took Vatra.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked when he saw I held Vatra "Do it. I'm nothing but a mere traitor. Scum like me does not deserve breathing."

My eyes shed tears out of despair, I was way too angry at Gabriel, but I didn't want to take his life, I wanted my best friend back, but all I could see was Fox McCloud trying to shot me with his laser to kill me. I had to make a decision, if he drew me any closer to the edge he would pull the trigger and the laser would pierce my head. Then I decided the only thing I could possible accept to do. I turned Vatra on and I cut his hand. I saw how he and his cut hand were falling to the desert as I prayed that he would survive. Then I saw how an arwing got him in the air. It was probably Falco's, which also started to shooting at us. Kirby did his best driving us out of danger.

A laser was about to hit us, but I managed to block it with Vatra. I felt like I entered in the world of Star Wars. I laughed at the thought. My body was still exhausted, but I managed to keep myself awake, I stared at the place Kirby was taking me on the desert. It seemed to be some kind of old fortress, was Wolf hiding there? Maybe. Kirby drove me to there. It looked like a military base. It was quite big, at least twenty floors on it. It was like a big white cube. Kirby left me on a balcony, while he took a new flight to distract Falco and let me go in. I ran inside the military base and I was shocked. Captain Falcon was giving orders to humans. Wolf not only commanded smashers, but humans too?

* * *

One of the many pleasures of this life on the Earth was the tobacco. I light the cigarette and smoked it, leaving the tobacco smell over the white room. I didn't like it quite, it was too empty, it only had a desk and four chairs over the blue tiles, it needed more life, it felt boring, the only thing that pleased me of this room was the wide and huge window it had, letting me watch the desert landscape. I never got bore of seeing it, for more monotonous it was, maybe because it reminded me with nostalgic my monotonous home world. The other thing that pleases me of it was that it had good ventilation and the cigarettes fumes and scent would not remain long.

Then, I sensed it and I sighed. It was unavoidable, I knew Gabriel would lose to Matthew, after all I sent him there to force that kid to grow stronger. I would have to think of a way to fix his hand, but that wasn't any trouble. Matthew was now on the base, just as I predicted. He thought he could read through my whole movements, but he was wrong. Nobody could ever do it. Now he was playing my game, just as any fighter on the desert. The only annoying fact was Pit, that damn angel; he wasn't supposed to ruin it, now Robert was still breathing. But I had to be patient; the time to take that kid down would come, as it would come the time to have Matthew with me.

I waited, the whole fight was for the only purpose of our meeting, so despite Pit interference, and the objective was accomplished. I waited patiently. Then I heard how the door of the room was cut by a beam blade. It was him.

He entered on the room breathing heavily, glaring at me. I took a good look to him from my seat, as I extended my arms on the desk. He walked forwards slowly and he pointed the blade on my head. He was almost out of breath, his body was shaking, but his eyes had the resolve I wanted to see. I finished the cigarette and I left it on the ashtray.

"Welcome Matthew." I greeted him "I see you've come to kill me."

"You bet." he replied weakly "What have you done to Gabriel? Did you take his mother? Or did you make a brainwash?"

"You could say both." I answered as he glared "Hey! His mother is far more secure with us than outside on the city. Have you think of how many casualties will be on the cross fire? If we held her here, she's far safer."

"That's maybe so..." he answered "But she has no freedom."

"Freedom, my friend, is only an illusion. There's no such thing, we all abide to something that rule us, and fear avoid us from rebelling against it. Some of my minions act under my command because they fear me, only the most loyal ones do it because they see me as their savior."

"Is Gabriel one of them?"

"Indeed he is." I could see how his eyes hardened their resolve "At first, I had him under observation, but he has proved to be quite loyal with me. He even quoted me when he battled you."

"So you were watching."

"The whole time." I smiled as I stated "Through your eyes, whenever I want I can see what you see. And you know? The battle was only for having this instance to talk to you."

His eyes opened wide as the anger sprouted around his body. He took a fighting instance instead a killing instance. That meant he was ready to defend himself in case that I attacked, but that he didn't mean to kill me, so he wanted to have some questions answered. His body was shaking.

"Yes Matthew, I knew you would come sooner or later, and the only reason why I didn't attack with the whole army I have here, it's because I wanted the instance for you to grow stronger and to have a talk with me. You know, every of you fulfill an important role. Since the moment I saw the three of you, I knew you had to fulfill an important role. I knew that you, Gabriel and Maquiel had a task to accomplish with me, but there were two annoying ones."

"Two?"

"Your sister and Robert; they are just getting in the way. Falco was meant to kill Robert, but Pit screwed that up."

"Would you kill Melanie too?" he asked as he stared me with hatred.

"No, I would only force her to leave the war. I don't have to kill her, but I have to put her out of action. Both she and Robert may get you away from me, and I can't allow that."

"Why do you need me so badly?" he asked.

"Our fates are intertwined Matthew. I don't plan to hide it. I don't want to rip your heart and eat like I did with Lex. I want to have you the same way Mario has you."

His eyes opened even wider as his arms started shaking. He almost dropped the beam sword as he stared at me, confused. He stepped back and he slipped on the floor. He tried to stand up, but his body was numb and exhausted. I stood up and took his beam sword as I helped him to get up. He tried to get my hands off him, but his body was too weak and I forced him to take a seat on the chair next to mine. Then I sat in front of him and smiled.

"That's the way it is. You know I never lie."

"It would be easier to rip my heart out." he stated laughing "Like I could have you in my mind. I barely handle Mario, and do you expect me to handle you?"

"Loyalty it's a nice characteristic, but not even that will stop you, you will agree eventually."

"Why do I have to agree?" he asked "Can't you take me over as Sonic did with Salaric?"

"Of course I can. I can get inside your soul and take it over as I crush Mario's soul. But that has no value at all, no it doesn't work. It doesn't work eating your heart either. I need you on my side; I need you to will having me inside you. For that reason I will never kill you. Now I see that my statement hasn't fully answered your question. You might have experienced back on the battlefield when you turned into fire Mario, how your souls mixed. That's what I need! And that can't be achieved unless you will have me. Eating heart will never do it, it might toughen you, but it's a death soul you can't mix with your own. If I take over you it's the same, your soul is forced, and not mixed. So that's the way it is and if you ask me why you and not Gabriel, Maquiel, Melanie or Robert, it is because we have an affinity. I'm sure Gabriel told you about it."

Just as I expected, he held a downwards gaze trying to hide the confusion held in his mind. He didn't want to accept the fact; it was too much for him. I smiled.

"I will let you go." I stated "My army shall retreat and leave all your friends safe and well. I'll send you back home and we'll meet whenever you feel like fighting again. You know, Vatra's signal is pretty useful, you should keep using it."

"What do you want to achieve? World destruction? The end of humans? Power?"

"All that is meaningless Matthew." I replied "I do not sake for power; I already hold a lot of. World destruction? That would only drive me to death too. The end of your race? It won't bring any good, after all we smashers might deny it, but we are like humans, we would be killing them, but even if we rule the world it won't change it. I want something deeper, Matthew, I don't need tons and tons of power, but I need yours. I need something that only you can give me and in return I will give you something that only I can give you."

"What can you give me?"

"Your heart desire, what you call "the dark desire of your heart"."

His face was completely stunned on the horror. His face looked at me wondering how I could know something nobody else knew. He was too scared,

I took Vatra and I handed it to him.

"If you are capable, kill me with it."

But I knew he wouldn't, he couldn't. He was afraid of me, afraid of listening to me, accepting the order, afraid of killing someone.

"You might go."

I snapped my fingers and he dissipated in the air. He would appear on his house.

_Worry not Matthew, when we become one, all those fears will dissipate for good._ I searched for another cigarette and consumed as I gave the order to retreat.


	43. Reaping your soul

**Reaping your soul**

I almost felt like skipping this narration, but the events here are important, it is just that I wanted to forget all about it, even now while telling you my story, it still creeps me out how Wolf saw through me, how he knew what was beating in my heart, something that nobody, not even Mario who's residing in my soul, knew, something that I was always embarrassed for. I'm sorry if I don't tell you right now, but it's just too hard for me to put it into words. It was so hard, so many things happened that day, so many. I didn't want to have anything else to do with this war anymore, I got enough of it. At the moment Wolf showed himself, I knew that a deep part of me that I didn't understand was aware that he would give me that, and that side of me desired to fall in his hand. I knew he wasn't lying, I could tell in his only eye, but still I wanted to believe it was a lie. Now I lied down face down on my bed, away from the desert where Robert, Maquiel and the others smashers kept fighting. I felt lonely, Mario's voice was shut again, and whatever he tried to tell me didn't reach me. I could feel how he tried to break the barrier between us, although I tried to make it stronger, I didn't want to have Mario looking at me now, asking questions about what he didn't know. I myself only clung on my pillow and waited to the feeling to be over, it was no fear, it was temptation. I was considering in part of me joining Wolf, agreeing, but I wanted to forget about that. He wanted both my sister and Robert death, I could not accept that. He would erase everyone who stood in his way. I could not allow that, still I could feel the weight of my selfishness, the weight of the person I used to be in the beginning of the story. I felt like taking the title of "no hero" again. I realized how much I changed from the start to now, my essence might be the same, but I my mind and heart weren't anymore.  
I felt like I was being under observation, like if I had some pairs of eyes at my back. I turned on my back, but as I thought it was nothing. I didn't want to get up, I only stared at the beam blade lying on the floor wondering what would have happened if I pierced Wolf's brain with it, did he ever think that I could do it? No, he was sure what the outcome would be, it was like he knew everything, like he could read every move, thought and possible outcome. I hit the lamp at my night table and it broke in an instant, I needed to feel that these emotions were shattered, just as the lamp fragments, and so I went out an episode of madness and I broke many things in my room. The house was empty. The smashers were at the desert, Salaric, Melanie and mom didn't look like being in home. My room was a mess now, full of broken furniture, even the window glass got broken and my arms were cut by the glass. I laughed at myself, because I knew that it wasn't going to change the situation and it still made me feel better. You're so pathetic right now Matthew I stated on my mind as I grabbed the glass and took it out from my skin. I saw a little blood steam from it. Blood, it ruled us, it always filled the battlefield, it always called death and live at the same time, as happiness and sadness. I stared at me at the shards of a broken mirror and me for an instant I was staring at Wolf's face. It was only an instance, I blinked and I saw myself again. It was my mind playing tricks, I was playing Wolf's game, and he had me as he wanted, confused, puzzled, anguished... I felt so much angst. I think I've told you before, way back to two months ago to narration, it was a matter of time to end in disaster, pursuing the thing I'm ashamed the most. Now you see me here, with my mind blown up and acting depressive.  
I heard how the door opened slowly. Salaric entered the room and contained a scream. He walked slowly towards me in middle of the mess of broken furniture and glasses, as he took a seat on the bed, the only thing that was still in good state.  
"Weren't you supposed to be in the desert?" he asked in low voice "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother or your sister, but... I need to know what happened."  
I didn't talk. My eyes were shedding tears as I covered my face with my bloody hands.  
"They took it." he said "They took the diary copy I made."  
I uncovered my face in order to see Salaric's face. It was true; he had a copy of my father's diary that now maybe laid on Wolf's hands... diary, letters, and how could I be that stupid? I tried to say something, but I just found a bunch of broken words, while I stood up and analyzed the situation. I saw Salaric's watch and noticed that three hours have passed since the battle on the desert. How can this be? I was talking with Wolf minutes ago! The whole thing didn't take more than 30 minutes! I also realized that it would be hard for my comrades to come back to the city, Gabriel was their mean of transportation. I had to think carefully of a way to get them out of there, I had to check for info in my father's diary and bandage my arm. I sighed; I was really stupid by going all crazy, the answer could be on the diary and the letters.  
Salaric took me upstairs and he looked for the first aid kit. When he found it he helped to bandage my arm. He didn't say a thing, I could tell that he thought it would be pointless, that I wouldn't answer... I felt grateful about that, it did better not have to explain why I suddenly became crazy. Now I had to think how my comrades would get back, but there wasn't much that I could do, so I skipped that part and I went back to my messed room to search for the letters and the diary. It was quite hard in middle of the rubble, my action was really stupid and I didn't realize how much until the moment I started searching. I found both the letters and the diary under the rubble of my now broken desk, and I took them as I ran to the living room. I sat on the couch as Salaric walked towards me, I still hadn't answered his question and he was waiting for me to say what happened, but I still wanted to find something. The diary was really long, even with two months I just reached the half of the whole diary; it was even larger than the holy bible. So I took one random letter that I haven't read and started reading them. The first I read was useless for the situation, it told something about the political conflict of Croatia and Serbia. But the next one caught my attention, it said something about Lex.

August 14th, 2003

The Lex kid has no heart at all, and if he has it, it is already turned into ice. I can't believe how equal he's to you, Matthew! You're almost like identical twins! The only thing different is the eyes, but I thinking you actually were twins and got separated during the birth. It is almost impossible to prove that theory, the ultrasound shows that the baby was meant to be one, and also Sophie never had a vision of having twins, but it's the only thing that can come to my mind while staring at him. I can tell he got skills too, not the fire skills of our bloodline, but some other. He's used as a tool of war; it's awful, but true. Also he works at the project of the purple dimension. I don't think I can manage to destroy it, but I know that maybe with my guidance you can Matthew. Now, something you must know that...

I couldn't keep reading because the letter started burning.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted out loud as I tried to extinguish the fire, but it just consumed the letter too fast for me to avoid it "Damn it! Damn it! Why?!"  
I was about to hit the table in front of me, but my fist was stopped by Salaric. He looked at me confused.  
"Matthew!" he shouted "What the hell is happening to you?"  
"I'm not myself anymore!" I said while despair consumed my voice "I just can't seem to keep my cool any more. And now I destroyed the letter... I'm stupid Salaric, useless and I think I've lost my resolve."  
"Matthew, you always are so set on protecting your family, I know in the end you..."  
"That resolve is not strong enough" my statement left Salaric wordless "Salaric, I think I'm going to join them... and there's nothing that could stop me."  
"If that was true, then why are you telling me?"  
"I'm telling you, so you can stop me!" I said out of despair "I know! Kill me! I'm sure Sonic will be able to help you with that! You must kill me Salaric!"  
I felt his fist crashing on my face.  
"Are you out of your mind?!" he was now shouting "I'm not killing you Matthew! First; I'm not a killer. Second; how could I see your mother again if I shed your blood?"  
My mother... now what she told me made just perfect sense. Not to go because I would change for good. It was true, why didn't I listen to her? She was right, I was so the same as my father was, following the path to death and perdition, we both made the same stupid decision, and now I regretted. I couldn't handle it anymore and I started crying. I didn't know what to do anymore, I was lost, and I didn't want to touch my father's memento because I thought I might destroy them. Back then I couldn't search for answers on my father's memento, I couldn't even talk to Mario as I was too embarrassed, and I was completely torn apart.  
I ran towards the door, ignoring how Salaric called me out. I just wanted to feel that I was free, not caged to my temptation, so I ran as fast as I could on the daily bright sun below the dark sky above me. People ignored me as I passed by, and I just ran aimlessly, looking for an escape. I ran for over fifty minutes until my legs finally gave in. I felt on the grass of a park, breathing slowly as I only desired to disappear.  
"_MATTHEW!_" Mario's voice was finally reaching me, he was breaking the wall"_YOU...! LET ME TALK TO YOU!"_  
"I'm sorry Mario." I said mentally with broken resolve "I don't think I will be able to carry your duty anymore."  
I heard how someone got near by running, I heard her breath, and it was certainly a she. She was searching for someone, but I didn't think it was me. I didn't see her, but I felt how a pair of hands was shaking my body. I turned aside and looked at Maquiel. How did she make her way back? I was sure that even if the found transport it would take them a day to come back.  
"There you are!" she told me "Everyone had been looking for you."  
"How...?"  
She read the rest of the question on my head.  
"Pit gave us a little bit of help." she said "We came back an hour ago and when we went back to your house Salaric told us you freaked out."  
"Maquiel..." I said as I hugged her "I'm going to betray you! You and everyone!"  
"No, you won't" she said as she hugged me.  
"You don't understand."  
"I don't need to," she assured "because I won't let you do that Matthew. I won't force you to tell me what happened after you left with Kirby, or why you fought Gabriel. All I can tell you is that if you are so afraid of betraying us, then I just won't let that happen. You rescue people all the time, but this time I will rescue you."  
"Why?" I asked "Why would you go that far for someone like me?"  
She didn't answer; she just stayed by me side as my eyes closed. Maquiel's arms always were there to relief me, every time I felt broken, just as mom and Melanie used to. I didn't understand how she felt, but I knew she cared for me, just not the same way I did for her. I realized that with time a single attraction was growing stronger and stronger. She was no merely friend or companion to me. She broke the hug and when I stared at her lips I knew I wanted to kiss them, but I just couldn't do it. I was scared, because her face told me that I was a brother for her, nothing else. She cared and loved me, but not the same way I did. I just shed tears, I felt in love with Maquiel. No, I just realized that I was in love, but I the feeling was there since the first time we met. My relationships with other women never worked out, because I always felt attracted to Maquiel, and after three months of being together on this war, I realized that the feeling grew stronger. I loved her, I wanted to kiss her, but knowing that she didn't love me the same way contained me to do so.  
"Let's go back home." she said as she grabbed my hand softly "You'll rest and I'll take care of everything."  
I held her hand tightly.  
"Never." I said "If you want to avoid my betrayal, please... never let me be alone with Wolf."  
"I won't" she said with a strong resolve on her face "Don't worry about it Matthew, I will be the one who takes Wolf down."  
She took me out of the park and walked to the corner of the street to take a taxi. The car stopped and we both got in, as Maquiel gave the instructions to drive towards my home. As we traveled, there was only silence, although my head was receiving all kind of screaming coming from Mario. I sighed and I broke the barrier between us.  
"_About damn time!_" he said "_Matthew, how many times do I have to tell you?"_  
"I know Mario, I know."  
"_No, you don't! You think you can handle everything, but you can't! You have power, but you're just a baby scared of the world out there! Now listen to me, I don't want you to ever have this break down again! No matter what Wolf says to you, you must not let his words take you."_  
I didn't give him an answer; I was staring at the window as the car sped up. I felt better having Maquiel at my side, but I knew it wouldn't be enough for me. I knew that I and Wolf would meet again, in private, no matter what Maquiel told me, it was unavoidable, our fates were intertwined as he said. I never believed in fate until back then. But I also knew I could twist it, and I would look for the way to do it.

* * *

"I'm just going to hit him on the face." I stated.  
"Robert, he's just confused." Melanie protested "You don't have to..."  
"This is like the third time the guy has a break down." I replied "I can't have a rival who is always crying about the misfortunes of his life. I will make him understand. Now, we are on the Saint Cristobal hill and there's no sign of him."  
We ended together because Pit suggested it. It was rare how he always showed just when we needed him the most, but not whenever we could have his helped and whenever he appeared he gave us orders like if he was the master mind behind us. He said that if we were to find Matthew it would be good for me to talk to him and Melanie could guide me to him. I really doubted it would do any good to him to see me, I would only punch him.

Melanie just stopped when I started walking down the hill. Her pale blue eyes turned suddenly into dark blue and almost pitch black. I knew those eyes, she was sensing something. I raised my guard, trying to hear something that could be odd or seeing something out of common. Then Melanie suddenly rushed towards me and tackled me. We both felt backwards and an inch in front of us, a big laser blast made a hole in the ground. The sightseers ran away as from an arwing I saw how Gabriel in Fox's form landed on the hole made by the pilot of the arwing, who I deduced was Falco. I glared at Gabriel, as I shape shifted and Melanie did the same.  
Gabriel raised his blaster pointing to my head.  
"_You're dead!_" I stated_ "You chose a bad side to deceive! Mine!"_  
"Gabriel!" Melanie shouted "Do you really have betrayed us?"  
"I'm sorry Melanie." he said while shooting. Melanie deflected it with her Naryuu's love "Nothing personal, but I will take you with me."  
"_Oh, you'll first have to deal with me."_  
"Good grief." he replied smiling "I've been ordered to kill you."  
He stored his blaster on his knee as he made a rod appear. I frowned as he rushed towards me to attack. I rolled and dodged it, amazed of how the rod just froze the ground as it touched the ground. It was the hell of ability; if he touched me he would freeze me. I rushed towards him to make a head butt, but I had to stop, because he was about to land a hit with the rod, and before he could, Melanie was fast enough to force him to jump backwards with din's fire. Then it was my chance, I sliced on the mud we were and hit his legs with my tail. As he was falling in the mud, I took the chance to turn into an egg and roll many times around him, hitting him five times until he kicked the egg and broke it, and the he grabbed my arm and hit my face with the rod. I was able to kick his face just in time. He froze part of my nose and it was hard to breathe back then, so my movements were slower. Gabriel could dash towards me and froze me completely, but he was stopped by Melanie, she grabbed his waist and used her farore's wind. She span in midair with Gabriel and the both of them teleported quite a bit feet upwards. Up there Melanie slapped him making him fall at high speed to the mud, but he stopped in midair by using his reflector and he just stared at Melanie who was falling. She was open for fire, and Gabriel was charging a shot on his rod, so in order to stop him I rushed to make a tackle and then I jumped and managed to impact a bomber on him, which was didn't hit, because he managed to use his fox illusion in order to dodge. He laughed at me, as I saw blue aura running around his body, was he going to use his final smash? If he were he could crush many people on the process, not everyone had evacuated the hill.  
"_Don't do it!_" I shouted_ "You're going to kill people!"_  
"You must be ready to have some casualties. You told me that."  
"_Gabriel! Your enemy is me! You only need to kill me! If you want to fight at full force its ok for me, but don't draw innocent people into this!"_  
"I don't draw them, they come on their own."  
And then I felt how a bullet pierced my shoulder. I glared at my back and I saw how policemen were coming to take us down. They didn't make a difference on Gabriel, Melanie or I, we were all the same to them and they were ready to kill us. I ignored the bleeding on my shoulder and jumped when I heard that new shoots were incoming. Melanie used her Naryuu's love to defend herself from them and Gabriel didn't doubt of calling his landmaster. I was shocked, I had no option but to use my final smash too and I left the green aura spread on my body to sprout the wings, but before I did, my eyes opened wide. Gabriel had no mercy and shot the blaster on the policemen as soon as the landmaster landed on the ground, crushing the bushes and tress of the hill. I couldn't believe it, it made me angry, I just couldn't believe how cold hearted he became, and my eyes stared at Gabriel with hatred. The injury of the bullet was healed due to the aura and the bullet was removed from my shoulder as the wings sprouted. Gabriel targeted his cannon towards Melanie who was shocked by the flow of blood that was slept over the now death policemen.  
Gabriel shot and I did as well. Both blast of fireball and laser were neutralized. I knew Gabriel could maintain his final smash more than I and that he could use it more often than I, but that didn't stop me from fighting, I was so angry at him, attacking to people like that, no mercy at all, I would not allow that. We kept shooting blasts at the same time until both final smashes ran out of time. I didn't turn back to my human form, but I was exhausted, as Gabriel only seemed a little bit tired. He walked towards me, as he grabbed my neck, then he punched me. And he did it again, and again, laughing at me as I couldn't escape from the face hit he made. Then after countless punches, he just kicked my face and I was sent flying backwards to a tree and crashed against it, but just when I was about to impulse myself back, Gabriel appeared at high speed at my side and kicked my face once again as my body hit the concrete road floor making it cripple. And then I ran out of energy, turning back to my human self, with my whole body beaten up. Melanie tried to protect me as she ran towards me, but Gabriel only needed a step to knock her out. I tried to stand up, and I did think my whole body hurt.  
"Do you still wish to fight?" Gabriel asked me.  
"You're a... monster." I said almost out of breath "I... like hunting... monsters..."  
"Fine."  
I was barely able to read his movement. He was too fast, he almost landed a hit on my face with his fist, but I managed to dodge it, as with my whole will force I forced my hand to reach for Gabriel's neck and I pushed him down to the floor ad my knee trapped his back. I had him immobilized, but he activated his reflector and the sparks of electricity burnt part of my skin as they sent me backwards.  
"How pathetic!" he shouted "Matthew gives more a fight in his human form than you! Well, still I have to admit you're the first one to make me hit the floor."  
The comment could only raise my anger and I did my best to force my whole body to stand up. But I was slow and I could feel how Gabriel kicked me once again and I started rolling in the floor. Just when I thought it was over for me, I saw how missile passed next to Gabriel's face as he jumped backwards.  
"Gabriel!" it was Maquiel's voice "Stop this!"  
She then noticed the dead corpses. The mud was filled on blood, as the bodies were torn apart. Maquiel was horrified at them. And so was Matthew who was running a foot behind Maquiel.  
"Did you do this?"  
"Falco!" he called "We'll have to abort!"  
The arwing came back, it flew some miles above us, and Gabriel reached it with just a double jump. He left us beaten up and me with my pride shattered.


	44. Dragon & Ants

**Dragon & Ants**

"What the hell is going on?!" the taxi driver yelled as we got near with both Melanie and Robert.

"Well," Maquiel said as she left Melanie in the co-pilot seat "let's say we just saved these people life."

"So now we need you to drive us home." I finished "We are like twenty minutes on the way."

The taxi driver glared at both of us, but he didn't say anything as he just wanted to get away from that place. The car started moving and sped up on the street, at that speed we would be in my house in less time. I sighed; I knew they could attack in any moment, but now? Man, I can't catch a break; they don't even give me time to recover from my break down. At least having something to do was a good thing to finally snap out of it, I was now the usual Matthew, but I knew soon that would change; my mind was filled with thoughts about the war and Wolf. Then I asked myself something. Once he said he sought the end of my race and then he told me that it was meaningless. Wolf never lied, I didn't doubt that, but it was contradictory. Then, did he mean that he was seeking something meaningless? Or did he say that to state we were enemies? I didn't really understand; Wolf was quite a criminal mind.

As soon as we arrived home we got both Robert and Melanie out of the cab and the driver sped up to get away from us. I didn't blame him for doing it, after all I would be scared to if my clients went to a zone full of explosions and then get back with two passed out bodies. I carried Robert's body and Maquiel Melanie's body and we drew them inside. There we got help from Link and Peach to carry them, but most of them were staring at the TV screen. Not even mom said something to us and I knew she was holding a little bit aggressive speech to me, but she was staring at the screen. When Maquiel and I did the same we felt that our blood was being frozen.

"...That's right Stephen, our people should know." it was Wolf talking on a TV show.

"How the hell he got in TV?" Maquiel asked.

"Shut it!" Bowser shouted "We need to hear."

And so we did. We shut, but we still had the burning desire to ask. Wolf was giving an interview on the same place we talked, the white room with only a desk and four chairs. The TV transition must have been planned by him even before I went to talk to him. There was another man, the one he called Stephen, a black skinned tall man with dark eyes... I've seen a picture of him somewhere... could he be Gabriel's dad? Things started to make sense to me, the meeting with his father a month ago, his attitude, his talking... that man was responsible for Gabriel's betrayal. But that wasn't that important at

"The government is completely useless to handle the situation." he said with calm "They see us as enemies, they attack to us, but for me their destruction is meaningless, the government is unable to understand that and attacks us."

"While the enemy is other." Stephen completed the phrase.

I understood what he was doing. He couldn't lie, but he could state facts that were true in the order he wanted, and Stephen would complete his phrases to create and convincing lie.

"So, what should we do about it?" Stephen asked.

"Easy." Wolf said calmly "I'm leading a coup d'etat right now."

I heard how a cup crushed in the floor breaking into shards. My eyes stared at the TV screen as everyone else, was that true? If it was...

"That's quite a statement sir Wolf!" Stephen said calmly "But, how do you plan to take the control of the nation? I mean, it's not my case, neither of many people, but most of the population thinks..."

"I know, but they have no option. I will take the government and if they like it, good, if not, well... bad for them."

"He's going to kill whoever who oppose!" I stated.

"Then, shall we transmit it on TV?"

"Terror is always helpful." Wolf stated.

Then we could hear it; not only by the TV, but the surrounding too. Bombs and many explosives exploding around the city, could it really have started? I cursed and ran towards my room to take Vatra, but I was stopped by my mother.

"You're not going." she ordered.

"Mom!" I yelled back "I have to! Many people are going to die during the coup d'etat!"

"I'm not letting that happen." she said as she held my arms "You're in no condition to fight, neither mentally, nor physically."

"If I don't go, then who is going?! Everyone is...!"

Then I felt a blow hitting my neck. I was knocked out.

* * *

"You're scary, Lady Sophie." Link stated "But he has a point, we are outnumbered, Matthew and Robert are our best fighters and now they're out of battle."

"Don't worry about it." I said "I shall take Matthew's place."

I knew that I would have everyone eyes staring at me, and so it was. They couldn't believe my words, but I was already prepared for this outcome. I was tired of waiting and praying for Matthew's victory, this time, I would be the one fighting.

"And how are you supposed to fight?" Peach asked.

I had been preparing for this moment ever since Matthew came back from the subspace. I left the room leaving the question unanswered, while I headed to the storeroom. There I could see a vault I desired never to open. Those were the weapons Vincent used while his service, he made me promise I would never use them, no matter what happen, that I would never kill a single person. That promise was about to break into shards, my promise of not fighting and not killing. If that was necessary for protecting my son I would happily do it, no matter how heavy the burden would be. After all, Matthew already forged a future that would lead to disaster, but I could twist it now. Even if it took my life by doing this, I wouldn't let Wolf take my son, maybe if I died by his hands Matthew would never join him. This was something I had to do, there was no way back, and no matter what anyone told me I would do it. I took different kind of guns he had on the vault and some C4, also I prepared the ammo to reload. Many policemen died trying to kill smashers with these weapons, but I would gladly die trying.

I got back to the living room, and now everyone stared at me with terror. They never thought they would see me armed to the teeth, I guessed I just resembled a female army soldier.

"Are you serious?" Maquiel asked "Sophie, I don't think weapons will really be effective on them. Also you don't have to do this! I'll go!"

"We're going together Maquiel." I stated "Whoever who wants to come feel free to do so. But don't count of me about not going; this is a battle to protect my son, no one is going to stop me from going. So, is someone else going?"

"Everyone." Ash stated "We might be a little bit tired, but the army of the desert withdrew and we have been resting for a couple of hours. So we are not really in bad shape."

"I shall stay." Link suggested "These guys here will need me to heal their wounds. As soon as they are good, we will join the battlefield."

"Sophie." I could hear Salaric voice; he was coming from his room "Is it true? Are you really going to fight?"

"I'm sorry Salaric." I smiled "I know you were going to ask me out. Thanks, but... it'll have to wait until I get back."

"Don't go!" he protested "It's dangerous! And you're no shape shifter!"

"I have to do it Salaric." I replied "My resolve won't break. Please, do me a favor and stay here to protect Matthew and Melanie."

"I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, just wait here."

I could see how puzzled Salaric was. Inside he wanted to shape shift and go to the battlefield to protect me, but on the other side he was scared. He had the power to fight, but he feared it, he really didn't want to mix with it. I smiled at him as I walked towards the door. Maquiel followed me and every smasher except Link, who drew his fairy to heal Melanie. It was hard for me to leave Salaric like that, I knew he felt secure at my side, I knew that he was concerned about me, and now I understood how Matthew felt every time he left me waiting in the house, and I also understood how Salaric felt; feeling useless, powerless, and unable to act. I sighed as we walked towards the battlefield. The municipality wasn't really far from our house, the only thing that slowed us down was Bowser, but even thought he's slow step we would reach the municipality in no time.

People ran pass by us, they were scared, so much that they didn't even give a crap on the smashers passing by their side. We reached the municipality, a palace that was now blown into pieces. The great palace of government was torn into big white pieces and army soldiers were being taken down by different smashers. Their blood filled the battlefield that was forming in the rubble and the palace garden that was now covering the grass and flowers into a terrifying crimson red liquid.

Maquiel shape shifted and charged against Snake who was about to detonate a bomb. She managed to stop it right in time.

The rest of the smashers headed to the rubles where probably they would find some others smashers. I drew out my pistol, a Browning Hi-Power, the first weapon I ever saw Vincent use. I would not be useful at hand to hand combat, but at least I could wait for the chance to shot, an opening would certainly come on my opponents and I would shot, I had to be patient and guard myself until the chance came.

Meanwhile I watched the battle that was taking place. Maquiel and Snake were getting at it, both of them were making their missiles and grenades explode in half way, until they got near and started hand to hand combat. The power suit was heavy, and Maquiel could use it to give heavy punches, but Snake was faster than Maquiel and it was easier for him to avoid the attacks and then leave a mine to make it explode. I head the pistol towards him, but it was dangerous to shot, I could hit Maquiel by mistake. So I lead the pistol to the rubble. There Bowser was fighting Donkey Kong, both of them was struggling with their hands pushing each others backwards, competing to see who was stronger. Peach fought Jigglypuff, she tried to keep her distance so she wouldn't be trapped by his sleep ability. Pikachu, Lucas and Ash, who sent out Squirtle, teamed to take a three on three with Olimar, Toon Link and Meta Knight. Wario was staying still, for some reason he wasn't fighting anyone, also I got the feeling that there was someone hiding. And I could see it; I could sense the soul hiding behind me. I turned aside and I shot. The enemy didn't expect me to realize, so the bullet managed to pierce the opponent, but the opponent made me freeze. It was Gabriel on Fox form.

"So if Matthew feels bad, his mother takes his place." he said while rubbing his injured arm "Interesting, that's what I call a protective mother."

"Gabriel..."

"Well, well." he said while giving a dark smile "Do you really think these are our only fighters? Oh, and Wario, you have permission."

I turned aside and I watched how Wario took a beam sword. Before I could warn about it, he back stabbed Ash. And then Meta Knight did the same too. Neither of them took a vital spot, but he was badly injured. And he didn't became a trophy, when the blades were removed a steam of blood flew on the air as Ash breathed heavily. Lucas and Pikachu surrounded Ash in order to protect him from any enemies attack, but they were two against four as Ash bled to death. Squirtle didn't know what to do, it was confused, and he was scared of his trainer life. I head the gun towards Wario's in order to make a head shot, but I felt how a reflector was sent to my hand forcing me to drop the gun as the electricity sparks from it numbed my body. I felt as Falco walked towards me.

Bowser roared.

"What's the meaning of this Wario?!" he asked angered as he breathed fire on Donkey Kong's face.

"How do you think Lord Wolf knew every move you made? Why would I always agree with you so easily? You're really stupid; none of you ever could read me through."

"You bastard back stab spy!" Lucas yelled as he charged his PSI power on his finger "I won't..."

But at the next moment Lucas abdomen was ripped out of his body. It was Mewtwo's doing. I saw how the steam of blood came to fly over the rubble. I couldn't believe it, they were not becoming trophies... they would die! Why?! And Falco finally grabbed my neck as he forced me to stand up.

"You really think a bare human could match us? I thought you were brave, but it seems you're stupid."

I smiled, as I grabbed a C4 with my left hand. I was about to detonate it, and Falco glared at me. He jumped backwards and before it exploded I threw it towards him, while I drew a second gun I had on my belt. This was a 357 magnum. It was short, but the bullet was shot fast. Falco reflector protected him from the explosion, but he was open for a shot and the bullet hit his cheek. Then just when I was about to make the second shot I felt that my face was kicked and I was sent flying backwards.

"I admire your resolve," Gabriel told me as he drew his blaster pointing to my head "but when it's about guns, I'm the master."

I was saved by Maquiel. She launched a missile that hit Gabriel. He was sent backwards due to the explosion, but he didn't seem badly injured, even the wound I made when I shot him seemed to be healing; the bullet was removed and felt on the rubble. As he stepped backwards, Peach ran towards him in order to hit him with her golf club, but Gabriel activated his reflector and sent Peach backwards. He wasn't even trying I knew that so far.

"Let your father do some work, Gabriel." a man shouted.

"I already told you, you're not my father."

In the sky there was a ship, it was the Falcon flyer, and from it descended both Captain Falcon and Wolf.

I didn't expect him to come in person, but there he was, as also Lucario, Mr Game and Watch, King Dedede and a lot of Robs joined him. I knew he was hiding a second party. Pikachu was badly injured, while Ash and Lucas were dying, how much could they last? Would they eventually become trophies or would they die for real? Squirtle was out of control and rushed towards Meta Knight, but he only could get trapped by Olimar's pikmins and then he got slashed by Meta Knight.

I pointed the gun at Wolf, I wanted to kill him so bad, if I succeeded, I would save Matthew. His claws destroyed the gun in my hands before I could even realize. Then I could feel how Captain Falcon immobilized me. He threw me to the ground with brute force. My body numbed when it hit the floor, because of the strength of Captain Falcon, then he punched my stomach several times until I threw up blood from my mouth.

"It's enough." Wolf said "We don't want to kill her."

"But I wanted to see her dying!" Captain Falcon protested "It's been quite a while since I killed."

"It is always hard to handle with a sadistic like you." Wolf commented while laughing "Do you think the president died?"

"Nah, I think he managed to flee."

"Yeah, whatever, this is a low blow for the nation." Wolf stated "I don't need to hold the power anarchy will do just great. Now, when will Matthew come?"

I knew the last question was for me. He was expecting Matthew to come instead of me. I smiled.

"He won't." I declared weakly, but smiling; at the very least I made something right "I took his place today."

"You're indeed a good mother." he said smiling "Trying to protect your child by taking his place; motherhood is impressive, you came to fight despite you knew you held no chance. But you're wrong at something. At the very same moment you left your son, he was meant to come."

I turned my head aside, and I stared at the figure of a boy running. It was Matthew, but how did he make his way here that fast? He was knocked out, there was no way, it happened just a few minutes, and how could it be?


	45. Ignited salamander

**_Author Note: _**_This chapter is quite brutal and the following has mature and nasty language, so you might find it a little too.... well, more like M rate instead of T, but those are only two chapters; however, back to the work. This chapter is divided in three parts, first Matthew's POV, then Maquiel's and finally Matthew again._

_One last thing, I recommend to hear Linking park's song "Hit the floor" for this chapter._

* * *

**Ignited salamander**

_It's calling me... no it's summoning me_. I had no doubt about it. My eyes opened way too sudden, they freaked Link out. He was healing Robert, he just released Navi, and so it could heal him, which meant Melanie must have been ok.

I stood up and I started walking to the stairs. Link grabbed my hand.

"Matthew!" he protested "I haven't treated you yet!"

"I'm fine." I really felt fine "Thanks for caring about me Link, but I have to go."

_And for good_ I didn't say that, but I thought it. I didn't know how, but I didn't need to move, Link's hand released mine by the act of an invisible force. I went down stairs running and I picked Vatra, it was in middle of the mess of broken glasses. I ran back to the first floor and I passed the door as fast as I could. Link couldn't follow me, he had to be there to assure that Melanie and Robert would be fine. They would be, but I wouldn't. I laughed; I was heading to my own destruction, aware of it. _Mom is right, I'm just like dad_, there was no way back, I knew it, once I was there I would end the ritual of changing that I have been suffering. It was the end of the pain, I saw it that way. I was following some kind of instinct; I just knew where to go and what to do without thinking. It was near of my house, the palace of the municipality, whose was once an astonishing snow white building with the shape of an ancient temple. Now it was turned into ruble.

I saw how Ash and Lucas were bleeding to death, as Maquiel tried to make her missiles to hit Snake, who avoided them all. And I saw how my mother was at Captain Falcon's mercy. Next to them were Gabriel (I noticed his hand was still gone) and Wolf, both smiling. Mom stared at me with sorrow, but for some reason it didn't make me feel anything at all, I just felt good. And I realized I felt better as I was nearer to Wolf.

"_He's taking your mind!_" Mario warned me.

"No Mario, he's not taking it now, he already did."

My statement made Mario flinch as I walked forwards Wolf. Was I really going to agree? I didn't feel like it, I just felt secure.

Wolf stared at me with an overwhelming happiness.

Snake was sent flying backwards and he passed next to me as he landed some feet back. I heard footsteps running towards me. Two arms held my chest and I saw how Maquiel tried to stop me, she was fulfilling her promise of not letting me to be alone with Wolf. I felt grateful, I wanted to thank her loyalty, but I knew it was pointless as I would betray her, although I did stop for an instance. I forgot about Wolf and I had a moment of clearness on my head. Those arms held a love that I couldn't return, the love for a brother. I wanted to be a lover, maybe which was the reason why it didn't work. I still wondered if I would agree to Wolf's offer.

"I won't let you take him!" Maquiel stated to Wolf.

Despite her statement, Falco rushed towards us and he broke the hug that held me as he started fighting Maquiel.

Wolf walked forwards me with a face full of satisfaction.

"So, will you join me?"

"I don't think so."

I smiled and I unleashed the edge of blue light from Vatra, expecting to pierce Wolf's chest, but that didn't happen, I wasn't surprised, neither scared, nor tense. I just ran backwards, where I supposed he would run and I unleashed a heat wave from Vatra. I didn't feel like turning into Mario, why would I do that? I felt so capable of handle that on my own that I didn't think it twice. Then I saw that everyone was staring at me, even Ash and Lucas who were fighting the hemorrhage of their awful and lethal wounds. Was it something on my face? Whatever it was, I knew it made Wolf extremely happy, his face showed great anxiety, enjoyment and pride, almost... almost like if he was staring at his son, it was the same the same look my father gave to me nine years ago when he came back from war, he felt like I was born again when he looked at me. And now Wolf gave me the same look. If my father wasn't dead, I would swear that he and Wolf were the same...

"Matthew." my mom whispered weakly on the floor, as her mouth coughed some blood "What have you become?"

Then I felt that my abdomen was ripped out. I had the same injury that Lucas had, just that the steam of blood didn't come out of me, but flames. Was I still human? Yes, I was, but I was evolving, my skills were the proof of an evolution, just that now I suffered another kind. My abdomen regenerated in middle of the flames that came out from my body and that were spreading around it, but I felt that the regenerated abdomen wasn't mine, after all my real abdomen was on Wolf's bloody hands. I stared at the skin that was now covering the left side of my waist; it was covered in gray fur, just like Wolf's.

"Smash X Evolution." Wolf said as he threw the abdomen out of the way.

As soon as he said that, I felt an inner struggle inside me. My head felt like exploding. I fell on the ground that lied inside me, I was once again in the graveyard that I dreamed so many times, but now I understood that it wasn't a dream at all, it was the place were my soul resided. I stared at a battle. Mario was losing to Wolf, he tried to stop his claws with his punch, but they were overcoming the fists and they slashed Mario's face, which didn't give in and tried to kick his waist, but Wolf dodged. He was going to lose, he tried his hardest, but Wolf was faster and stronger. Then, I stared at the gravestone next to me. My name wrote in it changed to Wolf. And so the end started.

* * *

I found myself unable to react and keep fighting Falco, but so he was. Falco was surprised and shocked, but I was far beyond shocked than him, seeing how Matthew's body changed made me flinch. At first it was only his eyes that became crimson red, but after Wolf ripped his abdomen out, in middle of mines and Sophie's screams, a new abdomen, but gray fur covered his arms, legs and waist. It was like an incomplete were wolf burning in flames with a beam sword in his right hand. The most shocking part came when the flames finally left his body and took Mario's shape. He was dizzy and moved silly, but it was him! His body materialized in middle of the flames that left Matthew's body. He was separated from Matthew! No, the guy standing in front of the whole of us wasn't Matthew any more, he was a beast; a powerful beast, fast and strong. It took him a second, he was next to Captain Falcon and he only needed a finger flick to make Captain Falcon fly at least five miles backwards. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual cute sincere smile, neither his common overconfident smile, it was an evil one, full of killing desires. Matthew dropped Vatra; he wouldn't need it in his form. Mario picked the sword as soon as it touched the floor and he rushed towards Wolf, with hatred burning in his eyes.

"WOLF!" he yelled as he charged against him.

I saw a speck of malicious on Wolf's eyes, he didn't move when Mario rushed against him, nobody did, not even his allies. That only could mean that Wolf knew the outcome and everyone else did too.

"Give Matthew back!" he shouted.

I could barely see it. It was like if time halted, including me. I could only watch but not move. Everyone was halted as Wolf walked with ease to Peach. I knew what he would do.

"Mario, stop!" I shouted.

My warning wasn't effective, because my mouth was moving extremely slow and before I could end saying "Mario", Wolf already left Peach on the same spot he was, the spot Mario was about to stab. He gave Mario no time to stop. I shed tears of impotence as soon as Mario's blade pierced Peach's chest. His eyes were burning in confusion and for an instance; Bowser could only stare at Peach, as his usually cruel and malicious eyes became full of sorrow, confusion and despair. Mario's eyes burned in confusion and denial, he couldn't believe it, his mouth could not form any words at all, but they weren't need, Peach raised her arms weakly to rub Mario's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Mario. In the end, I couldn't do it... at least I can see you this last time and tell you one more time... I lo..."

The phrase faded, but it was obvious. Mario threw Vatra away as he hugged her beloved princess that was now a trophy, but the bronze base was gray, why did that mean? Mario tried to revive her, but it was futile, she didn't come back, she stayed as an emotionless trophy. My tears increased as soon as Mario's eyes stared as her beloved dead princess. He seemed to have lost his reason to live. He and Bowser roared with might. Bowser unleashed his final smash suddenly and became Giga Bowser and he threw Donkey Kong out of his way as he rushed towards Wolf, but he found himself stopped by Falco and Gabriel; the both of them called their landmasters to stop Bowser, who with might used his claws trying to tear into pieces the landmasters. Mario just rushed while his body covered in flames, changing his clothes colors, becoming Fire Mario ready to use his Finale. Matthew stopped him bare handed, he neutralized the flow of flames with his own flames, as in his hand claws grew out of nowhere. He and Mario kept a hand to hand combat, Mario's punched were as effective as Matthew's claws were, they could only neutralize into nothing. Mario wasn't seeing Matthew in front of him anymore, but Wolf, he would kill him.

And I understood that I was just being a spectator again. I didn't want that, I must have acted as soon as Matthew changed, but I just stayed paralyzed on terror. I wouldn't let terror keep growing, I had to save Matthew. I remembered so many promises I made to him, not just that day, but many forgotten promises I made to him when we where little: "_I'll be there every time you need me" "If you want to defeat Robert, I'll make you strong myself!" "No matter what Matthew, you will always do just fine; I'll help you on that"._

It had been years since those promises were made, we were eight years old, after his father death we grew apart, he became colder and we stopped being friends. Our old friendship was only fixed when he became a shape shifter as me, only then we became to hang together just like in the old times. Now those times were falling apart in front of me, just as I discovered it. I loved the guy who always fought against his will, the guy who was always pressed for some reason to fight. Matthew never wanted to fight in first place, he only did because of his father and family sake... how much pain did Matthew feel? Fighting because he was scared, fighting because you want to keep your father's wish. And now this was the outcome.

Giga Bowser was taken down by Falco's landmaster and Gabriel made his landmaster disappear. Wolf sighed like if he was just waiting for something to happen. Gabriel looked at him like if he was asking permission for something and Wolf nodded. Then, in less than a second I felt that my head was kicked. Even in the power suit it hurt when my head hit the floor. I stood up, but I felt how his hand grabbed my neck and he kicked my crouch. After several kicks, he got me up and he punched my face. The punch sent the helmet of the power suit flying and my whole face felt the hit on the floor.

_I'm powerless_ I knew that. I always did my best, but it was always Matthew or Robert the ones who saved the day. Now Matthew needed someone to save him and I wanted to be the one to do it. I remembered the day Robert rejected me and what he said: _You always relay on something. Even during matches, your victories aren't because of true skills, but luck. How can I date someone like that?_ I was so mad at him that I never realized about it. Dependence; I was too dependent on someone even when I didn't want to. Ever since the whole thing started, I had to admit that deep inside me I always wanted to have Matthew rescuing me. Now that feeling had to end.

"I want to be strong Samus." I told her mentally as I got up with burning resolve on my eyes "I want to stand by myself and save Matthew."

"_Then do so!_" she answered almost laughing "_You can do it girl, you have never needed anyone else. I have been for you all this time, so let us be."_

"Wolf!" I shouted. Gabriel jumped backwards; as Wolf turned his look back to me "You won't live to see the sunset!"

I pointed the cannon as I felt how a lime color aura spread through me.

"Gabriel!" Wolf commanded "Spread out of here, I'll take the girl."

"But..."

"I need her to grow."

I gave it a crap about what he said and I unleashed the Zero laser as Gabriel did as commanded and got out of the way of my laser. Wolf stopped the blast with no trouble using his reflector. I put my whole soul on breaking the barrier and for an instance I thought it would be futile, but...

"PK...! STARSTORM!"

"TRIPLE FINISH!"

"PIKA...! CHUUUU!!!!!"

Despite their state, Ash, Lucas and Pikachu used their final smashed to help me. Lucas was on the middle air; his wound stopped bleeding for an instance while using his final smash, which trapped most of the smasher like Meta Knight, Wario, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Olimar and Toon Link. The shower of falling stars caught them all turning them into trophies.

Pikachu generated a high-current electricity around his body and he sent himself flying towards Wolf's reflect, as Ash sent out Ivysaur and Charizard to do the triple finish that he commanded with the last of his fading strength, while he also used his life span to shoot a green laser out of the ray gun that teamed along with the Hydro Pump, Fire Blast and Solar beam. The blast and Pikachu's volt tackle were able to break the reflector, but they stopped just at the moment it broke, then the Zero Laser caught Wolf.

For an instance, while I shape shifted back to an out of breath Maquiel, I thought it would be over, my zero laser caught Wolf with an giant amount of power sent out of my soul, it should have crushed him. But when the mist produced by the blast dissipated, there it was a Wolf with only minor injuries. My eyes opened wide as I fell to the ground.

"My, my." he said while sighing "First time in a really long while since someone nicked me. Congratz Maquiel, you're more powerful than expected."

_Only nicked him?!_ I stared at Matthew once again. His claws slashed Mario's face and he took an opening made in one seconds, to take him down with his left hand. Mario seemed prepared to die, while Matthew raised his arms in order to make the ending blow.

"Matthew, don't!"

I didn't know if it was my weak yell or something else, but Matthew just stopped when his claws were about to pierce Mario's chest. He just stared at him. Then, both hands were grabbed by Link and Robert who arrived out of nowhere, or maybe I just didn't notice.

"Link!" Melanie voice yelled "Ash and Lucas are deadly injured!"

"Release Navi, she'll know what to do! Use the heart container on Lucas!"

I turned my look back to where Ash, Lucas and Pikachu were. Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard stared tired and anxious at how Melanie released the fairy that entered on Ash's mouth in order to heal his pierced lungs, as the heart container released a pink liquid to cover his lost abdomen. It seemed Lucas finally could breathe normally.

Bowser was out of breath, but he stood up once again. He wasn't Giga Bowser anymore, but that didn't stop him, he stared at Falco's landmaster with hatred as he tried to rush against Wolf in a futile attempt, the blast of the landmaster hit him once again, and although it missed, the waves sent Bowser flying backwards.

Wolf was just waiting for something, but his eyes glared at Robert and I knew that he was meaning to kill him. Just as Pit told us before on the desert, Wolf worst enemy wasn't Matthew, but Robert.

"Robert! Watch out!"

He jumped forwards shape shifting into Yoshi to fight Wolf, but at the moment he did so, Matthew's claws cut off Mario's left arm. Mario screamed as Link tried to grab Matthew's right arm and stop him, but he only got his waist slightly pierced (luckily that it wasn't deep) by Matthew's claws. Then, while Link fell backwards shedding blood, I stood up and I ran to Matthew. I hugged him to stop him.

"I won't let you." I stated as I held him as tightly as I could, after all I was weak after using the final smash "Do you remember? I promised."

When his hands raised and his arms hugged me back, I never expected the out come. He stabbed me with his claws on my waist. He removed the claws as I fell on the floor next to Link in what it was already a blood bath.

* * *

It was dark. After Wolf's victory I sensed a warm sensation around my body, but now it was ice cold. I felt the same cold that I felt when Roy died, who could have died now? My sight returned and I stared at a floor covered in blood, Maquiel lied there bleeding. My eyes burned in confusion and pain, as I had to hold my chest for an instance. Then I realized something was wrong with my hand and I took a look on the bloody hand. _Are those claws?!_ I yelled as hard as I could. I closed my eyes in terror and I understood my mother's question, what have I become?! When I opened my eyes the fur and claws were gone, but Maquiel's blood was still there. I took my jacket off as I touched her chest. Her heart was still beating. A wave of relief filled my whole body and I made a tourniquet with the jacket around the waist that I pierced, luckily I didn't hit any vital spot. I hugged her as I cried and shed tears; the person who I loved was almost killed by my hand. I prayed for her, wishing with my whole heart that she would make it.

Then I realized that Mario was next to me, bleeding. He lost his left arm; _did I do that?_ I was sure I did. But Mario stop bleeding due to the flames surrounding his lost arm. He smiled at me as he stood up. He walked a few feet backwards and he took Vatra with his right hand. I noticed that he was dressed like Fire Mario. Then he gave Vatra to me.

"Love is stronger than hatred." he stated "I forgive you partner, but first... we will have to make sure he won't take you again."

"How?"

"You'll see an opening. Do not hesitate. Do it."

Wolf took Robert down. Robert's final smash ended and Wolf received some injures by it, but they were all superficial, nothing lethal and he kicked Robert making him fly backwards. Mario grabbed him as he walked towards Wolf and he left him softly in the ground, as his body ignited. He started running and his right arm reached Wolf's as his left cut arm became fire that was sent directly to Wolf body. It didn't burn him, but it paralyzed him.

"Now!" Mario yelled.

Despite Robert was weak, he managed to stop Captain Falcon, while Bowser drew Gabriel close to him despite he was exhausted. Every other enemy was a trophy.

I knew it, I deduced what Mario meant and I also knew that I couldn't lose the chance. I ran forwards while crying and shedding tears. I knew what Mario wanted me to do and I had no choice but to do it. While running towards Wolf and Mario all my memories engulfed my mind, reminding me how Mario was always there for me, now I had to be there for him. I made sure the hit wouldn't be lethal to Mario. I unleashed the edge of the beam blade and I pierced Mario's shoulder, but the blade continued its way straight to Wolf's chest. No, not his chest, I didn't hit his heart, but it was near. No matter how near, it wasn't enough, and I missed it.

Wolf glared at Mario with hatred while cursing him. Mario smiled back to me as he became flames, and those flames just pierced my skin, but they didn't burn it. I had Mario's soul back and now the blade was only piercing Wolf. I tried to move the blade in order to cut his heart, but he glared at me and I switched Vatra off as I felt hitting the ground.

Bowser was finally completely defeated, he didn't become a trophy, but his whole body was numb and he could not keep fighting. Falco and Fox collected all the trophies of their allies as Captain Falcon used his Falcon Punch on Robert, defeating him and forcing him to shape shift back. Gabriel was the first to come on Wolf's assistance.

"This doesn't change anything." Wolf said to me weakly "You'll be mine anyway."

I saw with impotence how Captain Falcon took Robert as a hostage and how Gabriel and Falco helped Wolf to flee from the battlefield on the Falcon Flyer. In the end, we lost the battle.


	46. Broken Wings

**_Author Note: _**_My pride was quite hurt by some reviews, but that won't stop me, I like writing this story so I can't let some constructive (but hard) criticism to take me down. I hope you keep enjoying the story and review, I have no trouble with constructive criticism, but please try not to be harsh, people seem to forget sometimes how to be polite. This chapter has nasty language. I recommend the song "Behind Blue eyes" by Limp Biskit to read this chapter, I wrote it while listening it. Chapter split on Matthew's POV, then Robert's, Wolf's and Matthew again. Once again ENJOY!_

* * *

**Broken Wings**

_That day, my heart collapsed without making a sound._

_Even if I scream as I break, these memories that cannot be erase, because they chase me_

_And this darkness will flow into my eyes. _

_Colors of the Heart by Uverworld._

* * *

"What have I done?" I asked to myself.

Ash and Lucas were fine now; the heart container was able to regenerate the inner and outside of Lucas lost abdomen and Navi treated Ash's pierced lung, which was now stable and there was only a scar left on his skin. However they were weak and barely spoke.

Maquiel was treated by Navi too just in time. She was awake, but she seemed in pain; both physically and mentally.

Link and Melanie were the one with fewer wounds both physical and emotional. Melanie stared with concerned at our mother; she was sitting next to Salaric in the couch. Her eyes showed agony, fear and angst, only Salaric's arms around her seemed to have a comforting effect.

My house had never been such depressive since my father's death.

It was awful, I felt terrible and ashamed. It was my fault that now Peach lied on the table lifeless and that she couldn't be revived, was it over for her? Did she get the game over? Just thinking about it made me feel worse than awful, something hard to describe. It was the same feeling of self disappointment an alcoholic in rehabilitation has when he founds himself drinking again. Was killing my drug? I would rather deal with crack than killing, and then at least I would only be hurting myself.

"It's over." Bowser stated "You promised me to have Peach and now look at her!"

His voice held more anger than what I expected. I knew we couldn't count with Bowser's help any longer. So many lost allies; Gabriel and Fox, Wario, Peach, Robert and Yoshi, Bowser would be gone soon... and we also lost Mario. I could shape shift to his form, but he wouldn't talk to me. At first I supposed he was mad at me, but then I realized that I couldn't sense him at all. Where was he? Why his soul returned to me lifeless?

Link took the word over.

"What will you do then? Will you be joining Wolf?"

"Don't be stupid!" Bowser seemed to be offended "He's as guiltier for Peach's death as Mario and Matthew are! I will do things on my own."

"Please, think about it!" Link replied "We have already lost many fighters and you're the only one here who can use shadows bugs. We need you and going on your own won't bring Peach back."

"None of that is my trouble." he stated as he walked towards the door "It might not have been obvious, but I loved her! I will find the way to bring her back. And Matthew." his eyes glared at me with hatred "From now on we're deadly enemies."

He left for a world that despised his race, far from the house protection, leaving us wondering. How much would it take to Wolf do a brainwash to Bowser? Nobody knew, I just wished that he would be fine.

I was concerned about Robert; Wolf took him as a hostage, for what reason? I didn't know, but I was sure we had to get him back.

"Having a hard time?"

The voice came from the garden. Pit and Kirby entered into the house as soon as Bowser left.

* * *

"Are you ok with this room?" Gabriel asked.

Who wouldn't? It was a king like room. The walls were dark green just as I liked them, the bed was huge and round, next to it a night table with a tray full of desserts, a plasma TV, quite good ventilation system, a minibar with some of my favorites beers and a big window that showed some flowers of the desert. As I expected they couldn't be open.

Quite impressive cage for a hostage, what was Wolf scheming? Having I comforted to death? It was pretty much for your worst enemy. Pit told us in the desert, before he took us back to the city, about Wolf's intentions; to have Matthew and kill me so I couldn't oppose to his plan. It was weird to be held this way; I seemed to be more a guest than a hostage. Well, at least if he would kill me I could be drunk by the time.

"What's the big idea?" I asked "Does Wolf always treat his hostages as royalty?"

"It's "Lord Wolf" for you. That or either "Sir Wolf" or "master Wolf"."

"Wow Gabriel, you have really become his bitch. What did he do in order to brainwash you this way? Or is it just that the Fox/Wolf pair is really true after all? Women here must be drooling while watching both you guys "doing it"."

I could notice how he contained rage in his fist. He surely was mad at me, but he wouldn't do anything; he was ordered not to. I felt like mocking him quite a bit, after all he deserved it for deceiving and betraying his allies and friends. I would definitely enjoy making fun of him. I stared at his left hand. I didn't give it importance the last time we fought, although I did notice it was gone. I smiled.

"So, will your master heal your hand?"

"Positive."

"Does he have it right now?"

"Positive."

"Haven't you given it a thought of what he might have been doing with it?"

As expected, he detected the double meaning of my dirty joke quite fast. His eyes burnt as coal as he showed his teeth and some hidden fangs as a warning of his anger. I laughed as I walked towards the bed.

"I'm going to lock you in." he announced coldly "Lord Wolf will see you soon."

"As soon as he ends the milk production."

He slammed the door with brute strength, for an instance I thought it would fall apart. I didn't know how he locked it, but I knew it would be pointless to try to escape by the front door. Also my powers had yet to return, I couldn't shape shift yet. There was no need to rush yet, I could rest and chat with Yoshi to figure out how to escape from the enemy base.

I lied down on the bed. Ever since the incident in the desert it seemed that Gabriel never shape shift back to his human form, was he thinking on giving up his humanity or something like that? It was too soon to get a conclusion, after all it was still morning, not even a day had gone on and there was quite a while to wait until nightfall. I checked my pocket and I found my cell phone out of battery. I sighed, bad luck was around me, but at least I got a good room to stay in the meantime.

* * *

"That guy has quite a sense of humor."

"I would rip his heart out if you allowed me to do so, sir."

"Now, now Gabriel, where are your manners? Robert is an important guest."

He indeed was. He was in fact the key on my new plot. Since the first plan failed thanks to Mario, this one had to succeed. At least with this scheme Robert would not be able to take Matthew away; turning your worst enemy to your best ally, an effective strategy.

Gabriel was tense. He just stared at me as I smoked, the tobacco taste kept me relaxed. The wound on my chest was already fixed and now it was only left to heal Gabriel's hand.

"Sir Wolf, from now on call me Fox, please."

"As you wish; now give me your left arm. I will give you your hand back."

And so he did. I cut the bandage he had as I took out of my desk a heart container. The pink liquid flowed around the hand giving it back the flow of blood as it jointed it with the hole at the end of Gabriel's left arm. It took just a few seconds and it was done, I would have done it before if I wasn't busy with the final details of the coup d'etat.

"Thank you so much, Lord Wolf."

"You're welcome. Now Meta Knight has some work for you Fox."

Gabriel bowed and immediately left. He was relieved; now that he had his hand back he could act normally.

I only had to wait one that, most of it could go quickly with the cigarettes. I was addicted, but it was harmless to me, so I really didn't care. It was my only medicine to treat the anxiety that consumed my whole heart; since quite some time I held an overwhelming anxiety and angst that covered my body, heart and soul. The taste of tobacco helped me to contain those bothersome feelings and some random flashbacks of a forgotten past. I wanted to bury my past and look straight into the future, because it was the only thing I could really build, my past was already a gravestone. Would the anxiety disappear when Matthew joined me? At least it would decrease and I wouldn't be the only one bearing it. For the time being only the cigarettes could comfort me. No matter how many loyal warriors you have at your side, no matter if they were ready to die for you, they were only devoted. Devotion is way too far from comprehension, they would never see who their master behind his red crimson eye was. None of them knew how was like to pretend being confident and careless all the time, to feel like I do, to prepare everything as my chest burns in agony. No one knew how it was like to be the bad and sad man behind the wall of confident I built. They only nodded and acted as they were commanded to, all of them had their own grudges and they told me about them, but I didn't tell them anything. I never said a lie, so I never spoke about me. If it wasn't for the tobacco, the feeling would have already eaten me alive.

"Only one more day my dear friend." I stated out loud while I lighted a new cigarette "We won't be alone for long."

* * *

"So you say Robert is ok." Maquiel summarized.

I sighed. I was so worried, I thought Wolf might have killed him already, but he was fine.

Pit was looking at me with a sad gaze on his eyes, like if he was holding something he couldn't tell.

"They won't kill him, that's right." Pit stated "So, as everyone is tired of a day full of battles, you should rest and prepare for tomorrow. Kirby and I will be going as well, so we can take care of Wolf and Falco while you get Robert out of there. Maquiel, Gabriel will be your responsibility, you must take him down."

"Why should she do it?"

"Because you are not going Matthew."

The statement made everyone stare at Pit. Their faces showed approval. That made me angry.

"It's obvious." Pit stated "Wolf took Robert so you would go there too, it's a trap."

"But...!"

"Has Mario talked to you?"

That was a low blow. I stared at the floor as he took a deep breath.

"How will you save him if you can't even keep yourself together?" he asked "Now, I know you guys have a lot of questions like why do I help you, what are my intentions and many others like the routine, but right now I have no time to answer. Rest and prepare for tomorrow, I'll gather all of you when the times comes."

And that meant he would do it secretly so I would not go too.

He disappeared, but the damage was done. Kirby stayed on the house, like if he was left doing patrol.

Thinking about Pit's words made me feel like an eagle with broken wings.


	47. Kneel to the nameless

**_Author Note: _**_I think it's time to get on the villains head for once (aside Wolf's), so I'll take a break of Matthew's POV for three chapter and we'll have Gabriel, we'll get to know why he betray all of them and what Falco did to him. So now, let's dive in the dark side xD. Enjoy and review._

* * *

**Kneel to the nameless**

"Glad to see you here Fox." Meta Knight greeted me as usual, I wondered what kind of job I had to do "We're having troubles with Ike."

"I thought I buried him on the desert."

"The guy is tough he won't fall so easily. It's a shame he dropped out of the organization."

Almost at the same time I joined them, Ike left. I didn't get to know why, he just did it all of sudden, but I knew he didn't join Matthew's side (which was now weak for the lack of comrades). What possible reason did he have? It was a mystery, but maybe I would have to kill him before I could ask any question. I sighed.

"What kind of trouble is he causing?"

"He infiltrated on the facility and is messing the place."

"And Lord Wolf does not care?"

"Wolf never cares." Meta Knight statement made my eyes open wide "I didn't mean what you're thinking. It just that he always takes everything so easy, like if he knew everything since the beginning of time..."

"Are you still angry for Kirby's betrayal?"

"How can't I be?!" he asked out loud "If Wolf knows everything, then haven't you think that he might have known that too? Why does he never act? Why shall we act instead?"

"Take care of your words Meta Knight." I warned "If I didn't know you well, I would swear you're about to betray us too. If anyone that is not me hears you..."

"I know," he took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I think I have overworked and I'm tired. Could you take care of Ike? I've been in patrol for six hours."

"Go ahead, I'll take care."

He left the corridor as he walked forward the darkness of another one. I would have to take a close look on him, even when I knew him well, you can never know. _Matthew knew me well and I still end up betraying him_ It could be the same case here, one must not blind themselves on trust, people and smashers can surprise you. It was a whole month since Falco took me to Wolf. I still remember how all of it started:

I was taken to the white room where Wolf always is. My body was still numb and I didn't understand why it was that way. Then I was forced to take a seat in front of Wolf who told me that, as I thought, my mother was being captive with them. But she wasn't being treated badly and she was indeed safer there than in any other place. I confirmed that Wolf indeed never lied; it was weird to find someone who wouldn't tell a single lie. My first days at their mercy I only thought of rescuing my mother and getting out of the place so I could return with the others and help. But as time passed by something started to change. I didn't know why, but every time Falco glared at me all those intentions were suddenly gone and I forgot about everything about that. And while that happened I also acted colder with Matthew and company. Something in Falco's glare acted in my brain like denying any action that would go against Wolf. Somehow he brainwashed me; yes, I was aware of that and only a really brainwashed guy can admit it and keep going with the ones who changed him. For some reason Fox never talked to me again and I started taking his name instead of mine. It was like I was forced to erase myself and become Fox. I missed him, but at the same time I felt like he was still there. Then at the very same time I finally came to think I became Fox, I entrusted myself to them, scared of being something I never was. I could shape shift back to my human form, but I would only do that while I was around Matthew and the others, the rest of the time I was Fox. My name was finally lost as my humanity. I knew that I was not human anymore and that scared me. I never acted according to them because I wanted to, I knew what it meant to kill people, but I had no choice and every time Falco passed by I would surrender to them. In the end I gave up, it was better and easier if I just surrender, my mother would be fine and I would be given a place among them. I couldn't betray them and deep inside I didn't want to, Stephen was right on one thing; everyone recognized Matthew while I was barely a mere soldier with any glory. I started saving the world because I wanted to be accepted, but that never happen. Here I was accepted, so my loyalty fell here, no matter if I end up on hell for betraying them.

_I'm thinking too much on the past, I feel old_ It had no sense to keep thinking about it, everyone here had their own reasons to help Wolf and his plot, every of them hold a different grudge. Some of them were scared of the world and wanted protections, some others hated it and wanted to destroy it, and there were others that saw Wolf as their god. Wolf never told us about his true intentions, most of us followed him with blinded trust due to the protection he offers and the powers he gives; he gave me the power to use my final smash several times after all. The only thing we knew about his intentions was that the first part was getting Matthew, thus we couldn't kill him. Some smashers were now confused about the situation with Robert, they were told for a long time that they must kill at all cost that guy and now they couldn't. I didn't doubt Wolf was a true genius, but something was opening doubt on his allies. I was already too involved to throw it and if I tried I would earn a Falco's glare.

A sound was heard and I drew the blaster out. The sound was only one second long, there were no footsteps coming from the blue tiles. It was dark at the end of the corridor and there was no other sound. I closed my eyes and I focused on listening the sound, my ears were really sensitive, if there was something near I would definitely hear it. The blade almost cut me, but I could hear how it was brandished on the air. I jumped to the right and Ragnell felt on the floor. Somehow Ike made his way without making many sounds, something rare as at least I should have heard his footsteps. He pointed his blade on me and I saw that I got the upper hand; Ragnell was way too big to fight as usual on the corridor while I could fight with my bare hands and legs. I shot him several lasers, but he defended himself with Ragnell, the blade took the whole lasers suffering no damage. I saved the blaster and I rushed forward at high speed, but he was able to side step on perfect timing to avoid my illusion hit, then he brandished Ragnell and it cut the surface of my back's skin. I bleed just a little, it wasn't any serious wound, but it would have been if Ike attempt to stab me managed to get through me. I was barely able to dodge, he was doing his quick draw attack, but as soon as I avoided the attack, I grabbed the hand that held the sword in order to stop him, but he just threw the hilt of the blade to his left hand and he rolled in order to stab me. I jumped and I avoided the attack on perfect timing as I set myself on fire to charge and fly towards Ike. He was caught in the fire, but that didn't stop him. As soon as I was hitting his waist on the fire dash he threw Ragnell high into the air, catching me on the impact, he jumped to catch the blade and then he descended to give me a two hand strike that could have cut me if I didn't use the reflector on time which made him fall backwards. I took the chance and I grabbed the heavy blade to throw it backwards while my hands caught Ike's neck.

"Time to end games Ike." I declared "Why have you betray us?"

"I don't want to die." he said as his hands reached mines trying to get them away from his neck "I won't suffer the same ending Roy had! I'm not that devoted!"

"Do you only care for yourself?"

"Are you any different? You betrayed your friends too."

He kicked my waist and sent me backwards. He ran towards his blade in order to get his protection, but I shot my blaster laser several times on him dealing some damage as he ran away. I followed him, I didn't know where he wanted to go, but I couldn't let him have his way. The corridor was strangely empty, no smashers, nor humans. It was only the two of us running in what it seemed to be an endless corridor and again I had the upper hand, I was way faster than him and I reached him in no time, but he rushed forwards an emergency exist and managed to escape in the desert. I had to decide either to follow him or to tell the others. I decided to follow him.


	48. Why do you seek it?

**_Author Note_**_: After the earthquake that took place on Chile my computer decided to finally give up on me (I blame Windows Vista for it) and it had to be reformat, and now I have Windows XP (thank god!!!), but I lost every single document on my computer (damn it! I knew I had to do a backup!). So many of my projects were now deleted (the opening too T_T) and I will have to deal with it... I won't be able to write as often as before, but at least I can do it... I have a lot of work ahead, not only in my computer, but in school too (last year of school and next college). So now... I'll try to make things do a little bit faster, I want to have this story finished soon so I can work at ease in some others project, but it will still have around 100 chapters. We got almost 50 chapters!!!! So let's keep it up!_

* * *

**Why do you seek it?**

"I can't lie and you know that. Thus I won't be able to hold your secret for long."

"I know Wolf, I know."

"Anna, how long do you plan to make Gabriel think that you are a hostage? You know you aren't."

"That's true Wolf," he never said anything but the truth "but I'm not ready yet. I mean, what am I suppose to say? "Hey son, I sold my blood to Falco so he could rape your mind and make you Matthew's enemy, that's mean I was the one who drew you on all this", If I tell him all that I would do nothing more that make him leave, nobody likes having their mind controlled."

"Talking of which," he said as he lighted a cigarette "Falco's running out of the blood effect, so you must give donation soon."

"Blood sure is amazing, isn't it?"

"Just like tobacco." he replied "Once you taste it, it becomes an addiction. Relative's blood makes possible to make contact to someone's mind, after all family bonds are strong, you only need to know a little bit of supernatural and you can mess with anyone's mind."

"Is that how you do it with Matthew?"

"No." he laughed as he made a circle of smoke "My bond with Matthew is really complicated, everyone will understand after the promised day."

Every time I spoke to Wolf I noticed that his eyes were always set far beyond from mines, which could mean that he was planning something more than what he ever told us. After all he could never lie, hence he hides some information or he mixed true facts in order to make a lie made from facts that were true. It must have to be really annoying not to be able to lie, humans are in essence liars, everybody does… and again he wasn't human. No, he was beyond that classification. I admired him and I feared him at the very same time. Even the first time we met, when his hands passed through my chocolate brown hair, I could felt how his hands promised a future that nobody but him could build. Since then every time my green eyes met his crimson eyes I always showed both fear and relief, by standing at his side I felt like I could take over the world at any moment, but also I felt like he could eat me alive at any moment. I didn't doubt the first time he asked me to keep an eye on Salaric back two months ago, both the money and his attitude blinded me. I enrolled into a world that would keep me far from my son forever; he tried to be the hero to have me proud of him and I only showed myself angry at him, now we were on the same side, but we were living a lie. Whenever I was alone with Wolf I felt better, like I could escape from the lie for a while. He finished his cigarette and immediately lighted another.

"You must spend a lot of money on them."

"You bet." he laughed "But I win a lot more than I lose; I'm a very practical investor."

"Both in banks and in your schemes."

"Are you judging me?"

"Not at all… it must be hard for you to always show yourself carefree and relaxed when inside you hold a huge angst that you must shut with the feeling of the tobacco smoke going down your throat."

"You just read me through!" he seemed happy about that "Nobody has done that before. I like you Anna, we both share a lot of things in common."

"Our hatred for Stephen sure helped me to get me near of you."

"If I didn't need him badly, I would have already killed him." he stated "He thinks he's the most important person in the world, which really annoys us all here."

"You bet. I can't believe I was married to him for nearly six years."

"Now, now, we've been talking too much of life. I need you to give Falco more blood and then please check on Robert."

"But then he will know the truth! He'll know that I'm not hostage!"

"I'll take care of it, but right now I wouldn't like to send another smasher with him, neither Stephen. So I'm asking you as a personal favor, my dear friend."

"Ok, I'll do it."

I called it off and I left the white room. I wondered why he liked that room that much, it was empty and blank, nothing really amusing there, a view to a monotonous desert and only tobacco to fill the air atmosphere. I might never understand that.

As I walked I wondered if I would run to Gabriel at any moment and what kind of explanation could I give to him. But soon I was informed that left chasing on a deserter, so I would not meet him soon.

I headed to Robert's room. I was impressed, Wolf held his worst enemy like a royal guest. As soon as I opened the door I stared at a huge room with dark green walls, refreshing ventilation system, mini bar and a huge bed. He was drinking a beer in his bed while staring at the desert. The window was damaged, he probably tried to escape. The windows were especially made so they could resist even the explosion of thousand bombs. The guy was exhausted, but still he could glare at me when he saw me. He never met me, but for an instance I feared that he could make any kind of connection in any thing that could resemblance my son. The dark skin, the eyes, the face shape…. Could he tell I was Gabriel's mother? My heart beat fast as I walked forwards. I closed the door behind me as I got near. I had to be careful; he wasn't only a shape shifter who mastered his final smash, but also fourth dan on Judo. No wonder he was often called the top of the resistance fighter. He stared at me with a calm look on his blue eyes. They were dark like the sea.

"I was amazed when I got to know Wolf commanded humans as well." he told me while he drunk again his beer "You know, I never expected that he could be that rich. I'm a bit disappointed on us, we see a little bit of gold glitter and we run towards it. So what did he give you?"

"Nothing you could care." I replied.

"Money I guess." he laughed as he looked for another beer "You know, he designed this place pretty well. Even with Yoshi's final smash I wasn't able to destroy the walls, neither the window, nor the door. He thinks things through, he's smart and he never acts impulsively. He's a real wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"Wolves attack on packs, Wolf never acts on his own, wolves surround their prey to make it impossible to escape and so has done Wolf with Matthew. I wasn't able to see a real resemblance until now, isn't it interesting? I never thought I could come to be kidnapped by the animal I love."

"Now I'm totally lost."

"I'm just a little bit drunk," he told me "but I'm glad to finally catch up a break. I'm tired, you know? As I'm not good in school my whole future depends on Judo, so I always try to improve myself on fights, even smash fights. I never had the intention of helping Matthew out, we just happened to be on the same side and I'm glad to see I'm far from him. I despise him; he is everything I'm not. He's smart, analytic, and strong and he has a family that cares for him. My family could not care the less for me, all what they wanted me to be is to leave Judo and become a doctor, like I could do that! Nobody trusts in my intelligence, not even me! I'm talking with a total stranger about my life! I'm very drunk and stupid! I'm so jealous of him! Everybody looks at him, cares for him, while I have to be the one who clean his mess. I… I'm tired of it. I want to improve, I want to have a family like his, and I want to know that I'm stronger than him! But of course, we'll be always in the same side, we're not idiots, we both know what is our duty, and we both know that none of us is going to recognize the other, so we'll be always be competing in the same side."

I never expected to him to chat with me about his life. He was really drunk; he probably couldn't tell I was a stranger any more. And I was impressed, he held so many grudges at Matthew, how could he possible make Matthew get away from Wolf? It seemed to be rather the opposite, like his hatred could drive Matthew nearer to Wolf. But of course there were many things I didn't know and I just got the chance to hear how Robert was tired of being Matthew's shadow, but I was sure there was more into it. They were rivals, but somewhere I could feel that Robert actually cared for Matthew, was that what Wolf feared? Robert had the sense to see things through and also he always did what he had to do, he never hesitated at the instant of battle, so he could maybe act like a filter to Matthew's confusion, hence get him away from Wolf's hands.

I stared at him; he drunk the last beer can way too fast as he finally fell asleep. I stared at him: it was lame, the guy had a really alcoholic trouble, and the grudges he held were alike the ones Wolf held… could there be an affinity between them? I could not tell, and I left the room while I walked towards the infirmary in order to give my blood once again. I was still concerned, why would have made me Wolf to check on Robert? What could I possible trigger by it? Something, I knew I had triggered something that Wolf predicted and that would change the course of the things, I just didn't know what it was.

When I arrived to the infirmary, there was Falco with the needle ready to take my blood out. He smiled.

"Every time we do this I feel like a vampire."

"Well, you do not have fangs and you do not suck my blood."

"Great, I'm a civilized vampire."

I took seat in a chair as Falco prepared to inject the needle on my arm vein; I was now used to it, it was a frequent ritual that could only work with him. He held Fox's blood and I held Gabriel's blood, so when he had both of them, he could make a connection with him and reap his mind. Since the start of it I was concerned on the effects that would take on Gabriel. He was now a different person, he loved to brawl, he was ready to see people dying, he loved teasing and bothering his enemies. He was no longer the calm and noble teen he used to be. But I knew it was only the despair inside him unleashed and I did nothing else except to let it grow. Now it was too late, this was my only way to protect it, because every single one who opposed Wolf would be obliterated sooner or later. I could no see him losing, so it was the best to join him. I never came to regret that choice, somehow I came to like him, even though I never knew what he really wanted to achieve.

"There." Falco said as he removed the syringe that held my blood "Cheers."

He drank it fast. It was done, now he could continue holding Gabriel on his mercy.

"I love Fox." he told me "He's a brother for me. We are not mean to be on opposite sides. You have nothing to worry about Anna; I'll protect your son with my life."

"If you love Fox, why you never considered joining his side?"

"I had a large amount of reasons." he told me as he made himself comfortable in the chair "There were many things that acted as factors, what the humans made to the smashers, some grudges I developed while living… when I met Wolf he offered to make me possible to meet him again, and I accepted; despite I knew I would be his enemy… I think I knew that we would fight sooner or later, we have a deep story together, but we grew apart when the idea of the rebellion started. There are many reasons, I can't think of the main of it, but I feel like I had to rescue him."

"Rescue him?"

"Yes… no offense to your son, but I thought he might erase him… I didn't want that to happen, so even if I had to fight him, I wanted to assure that I could have my brother at my side."

"Even when the side it is costing controlling his mind? Is it really ok to you? Don't you think it's like a fake?"

"It is indeed." he agreed "But I would rather have a fake than nothing… I'm alone Anna, even when you are here I feel alone. Only Fox got to know me, so I want him back. I'll work with Wolf as long as I can be with him."

"But Fox is not there," I replied "Gabriel is not able to talk with him."

"Fox is there!" Falco replied "I know he's still there, and that's all that matters. Anna, aren't you relieve deep in your heart to know that Gabriel will live despite you can never actually meet him without telling a lie?"

"I see your point." I answered as I stood up "Make sure you protect him. If anything happens to him, I'll find the way to destroy you all."

"I do not doubt that." he replied "But rest assure, the same day he dies I'll be dead too."


	49. Countdown to the end: 3 Bonds

_**Author Note: **__I said three chapters to see the enemy front, but the third will be kept for later, right now I will make Maquiel take the word for a while and for the next chapter we'll have Robert. About to end the arc! I have already fixed everything in my head! The only thing that makes me sad is to know that my whole flashes were lost due to reformat of my computer… I'll have to make them all over again… but at least writing is not that easy to lose. Enjoy and review! Also I'm going to change some symbols, like replacing the – with quotes in order to make it easier to read. Also I'll be correcting chapters from 1 to the actual. The title says all, when the countdown reach to 0 it means plot twist! Once again, enjoy ;)  
_

* * *

**Countdown to the end: 3 (Bonds)**

"So, does someone understand what Kirby says?"

Everyone nodded in denial. I tried to figure what he could possible mean with his gesture and moves, but I was not good at it. At times like this, the ability of Matthew for reading expression would have come very handy, but he was busy, depressed and cleaning the mess on his room. I didn't blame him for feeling that bad, misfortunes came all around him all the time and now he felt like an eagle with broken wings. I feel better of having he out of the battle and my sight; I was too confused about my feeling around him, did I love him like a brother or like something else? Whenever our eyes met I wasn't sure if I just wanted to hug him or kiss him, it was confusing.

Link and Melanie were trying to help on discovering what Kirby tried to say. He was with Pit so he had to be an ally, but I still remembered how he fought Robert and I doubted a little on him, I wasn't sure if I could put my trust in him, especially because I couldn't communicate with him. How could Pit or Wolf ever get to understand what he meant? He only made noises and moved around and he seemed pretty pissed at us for not understanding what he was trying to say.

Lucas, Pikachu and Ash were resting on the guest room. Sophie was staying in bed; despite she was in a good shape her inners got pretty hit by Captain Falcon's punch, so Salaric treated her as she rested. There was no one else to help us at decoding Kirby's message. He finally got pissed enough and he walked towards the door to remain there in guard as Pit asked him to. He seemed really miscomprehended and actually he was, so I didn't blame him for getting pissed. Dealing with him would be tough.

"Maquiel" Melanie's voice reached me seconds after her spoke "Do you think Matthew will turn against us? Just as Gabriel did?"

"I'm not going to let him to do so" I declared "I'm going to take Wolf down before he has a chance to take Matthew on his side."

"Do you think you can make it?" Link asked "Our side is quite hit, we hold now only a few fighters. Pit is insanely strong, I would compare him to Wolf, but I don't think we can match Wolf's side."

"How do you know Pit is as strong as Wolf?" I asked Link who suddenly became stern "You told us once in the subspace that he was a mystery and that both of you held a history together. I think it's time to make it clear"

"It's not time" he protested "Also, even if tell you anything is pointless, it won't change anything"

"So, you won't tell us" I stated "Fine, don't do it, just be sure to know what your side is, we have got so many twist on our little adventure that I wouldn't be surprised to know that Pit is actually scheming something against us and you joined him"

"I would never betray Princess Zelda!" he stated offended "Also I swore to protect Lady Melanie! So don't talk of me as I would ditch you all, because I won't!"

"Fine, that's all what I wanted to know"

It was not everything I wanted to know, but I would piss Link off if I keep going asking and that's what I didn't want to happen.

The situation was hard for us. I remembered that the whole day I had no contact with my family, just the day before I had my college selection exam and now we were in middle of war. There were already many casualties, people was going crazy, the government was losing control as the vice president could not find the way to calm down people. I had to look for the way to keep my family out of this and also Robert's and Gabriel's families.

I walked towards the phone and I pressed the numbers of my house phone number. The call was answered by my little sister.

"Sarah? Is that you?" I asked concerned.

"I was so worried Maquiel!" she complained immediately "I almost revealed your secret when I got to see you on the TV"

"Thanks for not turning back on me" I said really grateful, she was a very loyal sister "Now hear me. I do not know what Wolf plans, but he might take control of the nation whenever he wants. You must convince dad and mom to escape"

"I can't! They won't leave without you"

"You have to find the way to force them to leave without me. I'm the super hero, remember? If you are toke as hostages I would only be delayed"

"Maquiel… I can't do it; I do not want to leave with you"

I could hear how she started crying, she probably had her face full with tears. I was giving a big burden to my little sister and I was aware of it. I would have liked to avoid this, but somehow they had to escape without me. How could she manage it? I didn't know, if I were in her place I wouldn't have known either.

"I love you Sarah, a lot more than what I've ever expressed. Mom and dad too, and I'm sorry, but if I'm fighting is for giving you another day to breath. So you can't let my effort to be in vain, please, if I'm doing my best fighting, you do your best protecting out parents. That's your duty"

"What do I tell them?" she asked with broken voice.

What could she tell them? I didn't know, my parents were really skeptical at believing either of us when we were lying, they were good at detecting lies. How could we convince them to do as we tell? I checked on my pocket that I still had my iphone, and I had an idea.

"Tell them I was kidnap" the idea could work; all I needed was the smashers support "You must go far away from here, like to USA or even farther. The story is the following; I was kidnapped and sold as a whore to Europe. You know how our parents are, they would go anywhere for us, so they will be chasing me there. My iphone has satellite connection, so they will track the signal to Europe. A friend of mine can leave it there"

"Maquiel, this is the craziest and most stupid idea you ever had. It won't work"

"I know it's stupid, but I have nothing else to go! So just do as planned"

"I'll try" she said still with sorrow on her tone "You will be back, won't you?"

"I don't promise that, I swear that" I said as I took a deep breath "I love you sister"

"I love you too"

The call was made and I hanged up the phone. I sighed, how could I contact Pit so he could send my iphone to Italy? It was true; it was a bad idea, with no preparation at all, the records of me being around Chile were still there, my parents would check the wholes air lines in Santiago and they would find out that I was not recorded in any as I should; if I was really kidnapped and sent abroad then there should have been a record of me taking the plain.

_Nice Maquiel, what are you going to do now_ I asked to myself. Time passed faster than what I wanted or expected, in just some hours passed the nightfall we would assault Wolf's front with the only mission of recovering Robert. I had to take care of his family too. I tried calling at Gabriel's apartment first, if he was on the bad side now at least I had to secure that his family would have not been affected by his choice. But nobody answered in the several times I called to his house, Could they have really been taken as hostages? I hurried to call to Robert's house, what should I tell them? I was impulsive; I had no idea about what to say or do, I expected to be inspired while I called.

"Hello?" that must have been Robert's stepfather.

"Um, hello" I answered hesitating "There was a… denunciation about your stepson; he had… an appointment with the Judo class to assist to a reunion. He never showed up and we have called him, but his cell phone is dead, do you have any idea where could he be?"

"No, we have not. He hasn't showed up in the entire day, what is more, he seemed to have escaped at night"

"Well mister, I want to inform you that we have already talked with the police and it suggest that your family moves out soon. He might have been kidnapped and the criminal might contact with you or hurt your family"

"Why don't the police tell me that by themselves?"

"Because they're too busy sir… looking for your stepson. Please understand the situation is complicated, you might have understood by the news"

"I'm a rich man, I have resources and I'm going to find him in my own"

"No!" I yelled, what could I do?

"This is your only chance to stop the prank; I know you're not a police officer. I do not know how you know about Robert's disappearance, but if you do not hand up the phone right now…"

So I did. I didn't let him finish the phrase; I knew who it continued.

Now I had a triple trouble. Three families I could not keep away from the battle front. I was about to scream out of impotence, but I realized it would be worthless. I took a deep breath and thought things over. There must have a way to solve things. But if there was it didn't appear.

The day continued and I expected to see Pit around, I ran across the city looking for him. The city was depressed and full of despair. There were families crying their lost and people scared trying to escape from Santiago on their cars or by their bare feet by running. Santiago would never be the same that was once.

I came back to Matthew's home clueless. Nightfall had already taken over the place. In order to keep Matthew out of the battle, he was given a shutdown. He would be asleep at the time we left to rescue Robert. The house was silent. Our injuries were already fixed, but our morality was low as my mind was concerned about how to make everyone leave the battle front. We had to make them leave the country somehow.

"I had took care of it Maquiel"

The voice appeared too sudden as he showed himself next to us. He was in one moment sat on the couch.

"Your family and Robert's family are already traveling abroad"

"How did you do that?"

"I made your family believe that the only way to save you is going for you to Italy. Robert's family is traveling to Russia in order to find him. I just had to put them under an illusion and made it"

"You can make illusion?" I asked confused.

"I can do more things that any player of Super Smash Bros Brawl has ever done, like when I teleported the whole of you from the desert back to Santiago"

I wondered how he got those powers; also I wondered how Wolf got his. There was something I was not told, I knew Matthew was told about that and I never gave it importance. Now I regretted about that, but at the same time, the most important thing was that my family and Robert's family were safe… but what about Gabriel's family? If Pit didn't mention them it could only mean they were hostages… then we could save them on our trip to the enemy base.

"Maquiel, I see you're full of questions about me" Pit said "You wonder why I'm helping you out that much, you wonder why I try to make things easier for you and you are also wondering that if I'm strong, why have I never took place in battle more than once? All of them, I'm ready to answer"

"It won't change a thing" I replied "I do want to know about that stuff, but there's something more important… about Matthew."

"His relation with Wolf I guess" Pit said as he sighed. He was prepared to answer questions about himself, but not about Wolf and Matthew, that seemed to be bothering him "It's complicated… I rather talk about myself than him"

"Why?" Melanie asked "It's important! My brother is suffering because of that!"

"Not only that, but he turned into a beast!" I yelled.

"The least you know about that the better" Pit said.

"That's right" Sophie agreed.

We all stared at her. Nobody expected to have her saying that, we expected that she would be the one that would be yelling the most for the truth… or did she already know?

I looked at her with anger as I tried to contain the desire to punch her for not saying a thing. What could be that terrible? What could have happened?

"If you know, it will only be a big burden" Sophie remarked as she stared at Melanie "I'm glad that only I saw that Melanie… if you get to know it will cause just suffering, so please do not ask"

"What could it be?" I asked "Because I do not understand a thing! Everything seems to be about Matthew and his surroundings! But it's not! He's not the center of the world! Is his choice the only that matters? Doesn't my decision have weight too?"

"Of course it had" Pit replied "That's why tomorrow you have an important role to play and Matthew has to stay out of this"

"The tell me what it is, so I can make it right"

"You will only make it right if you do not know" Pit replied ready to go once again. He was about to teleport. "We'll be departing 4:00 A.M tomorrow. Be ready"

And so he left.


	50. Countdown to the end: 2 Primordial fear

_**Author Note: **__Fifty chapters!!!!!! And over 1500 hits, I'm happy and honored. I hope you keep enjoying the fic because it has a long way to go yet. Enjoy and review!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Countdown to the end: 2 (Primordial fear)**

The sun light woke me up against my will. My head ached; it was a hell due to the hung over. Only few times I felt that bad, just how drunk could I have been? I couldn't tell; there were many things I could not remember. My body felt heavy, I was sweating while I tried to move forwards, it was hard for me not to throw up as I headed for the door, which was mysteriously open, why? I didn't know, but it was my only chance to escape. It was hard for me to move; my vision was blurred. The surroundings seemed to be fading away as I headed forwards. It must have been dawn; the corridor was quite dark and quiet too. There was no sound other than my own footsteps. It gave me a bad feeling and Yoshi could feel it.

"_Be careful_" he asked me.

"I'll be"

Yoshi was the only one who I ever felt concerning about me and his guidance let me cross the whole corridor. I let him to see for me and he leaded my body to what it seemed to be the only possible exist. I opened the door that was supposed to lead me to the escape route, but there was no exist. It was a huge white empty room, filled only with the tobacco scent coming from Wolf's cigarette. He was expecting me to come; somehow he knew that I would eventually come to him.

I was pushed forwards by an invisible hand as the door behind me closed. Now it was a chance for both of us. Either of us would be given the chance to kill the other, but that wasn't the outcome, neither for him, nor for me.

"Please, take a seat" Wolf offered.

I stared at him skeptical about doing what he wanted. Despite that I did it anyway. Yoshi was ready to fight alongside me as we always did.

"You know I want to destroy you" I was amazed, when Pit told us that Wolf never lied, he was saying the truth "Your bond with Matthew might drift him away from me"

"How?" I was confused "We despise each other"

"More the reason to fear you"

"I don't understand"

"While most of people who care about him would comfort him, which comfort is nothing that an encouragement to his confusion, because he only knows that he has more people to worry about. You are different, as you despise him you are the only one who ever told him how reality was like and you made him stand up and walk forwards. Despite you hate him, you helped him, you made him see what has to be done. Confusion is what must be in Matthew's heart, that way his will die as Mario did"

My eyes opened wide at his last statement. Was Mario really dead? I watched when Matthew pierced his shoulder in order to pierce Wolf's chest, could that have been enough to kill him? No, it couldn't. A pierce shoulder could not cause dead, at least he bled to death and that wasn't the case.

"I apologize" Wolf said reading my expression "Mario isn't technically dead. I spoke through what Matthew feels. Mario is indeed alive, but very weak and thus he can't talk to Matthew. Hence he thinks Mario is dead and I spoke through that feeling"

"How do you know what he feels?"

"I have a strong bond with Matthew. I can see what he sees and I can feel what he feels. He is not aware of that yet. As you are not aware that we share a bond as well"

I jumped backwards and I turned into Yoshi before the chair I was sat on could fell. I turned into an egg and I rolled forwards Wolf who just jumped forwards his desk and stopped me bare handed. When the egg broke, I took a split second chance to throw my tongue and catch his body. I digested him and I laid him as an egg. I knew he would break it through soon; hence I prepared to give him a head butt, but when the egg broke there was nothing inside and a blaster shot paralyzed me as Wolf grabbed my head and threw me to the walls. I rolled in the air and my legs opened in order to spread the whole impact in the wall that started falling apart the second I jumped forwards. I used my bomber and the waves caused by the landing trapped Wolf giving me time to hit him with my tail. He rolled in the air and stopped as soon as his left hand touched the floor acquiring an amazing balance that stopped his flight backwards.

I decided not to waste more time and I unleashed my final smash. Wings sprouted in my back and I threw fireballs at Wolf who easily dodged all of them until I rushed against him and I caught his body to make the final move. Or so did I think, but when I shot the fireball Wolf was not in my hands anymore and I could only hit the door. I turned aside and I saw a relaxed Wolf lightening a cigarette with the fire I started on the carpet, which was also being extinguished by something I could not see. And as usual I returned to my normal self and took a defensive stance.

"You are strong" Wolf acknowledged "Most of my fighters would have no chance against you. You are quite a fighter Robert. You are talented, you were gifted with amazing fighting skills that you still must develop, not to mention you also posses the sense to see things through. If you grow up correctly, one day you might be able to defeat Matthew"

"Is this what you want" I asked "Sorry, but your trick won't work on me. I won't join the dark side in order to defeat Matthew"

"Dark side?" Wolf asked laughing "Oh, come on Robert, you know more than anyone that there's no such thing like right or wrong, neither light or dark, nor good or evil. It's all a matter of perspective. Do you feel better than us for killing someone? Doing it in the name of justice makes it easier? If that were the case, Roy's death would have never traumatized Matthew at all. Both sides fight because they fear something and want to protect something. Just as Matthew fights because he's scared of losing some other person he loves, I fight because I'm scared that my angst will finally overwhelm me. Fear is why we fight; protection is what gives us will and strength. Why do you fight Robert? What are you afraid of? What do you want to protect?"

"It's not of your business"

"I should have never asked, because I already know the answer. You do not fear anything, because you are dead inside. You have nothing to lose. That's why you are such skilled! But you have no reason to fight, despite you want to prove yourself that you can live by fighting, but your side is fragile. Do you really belong to Matthew's side?"

"We only act together on convenience. I fight in no side; I do what I think it's right.

"Do you think is it right to kill me?"

"Yes"

"Despite you ignore my intentions?"

"The reason doesn't justify the means. You and your minions killed innocent people. Thus you must pay for those lives"

"Is it right to protect a family that despises you?"

"Do not try to confuse me Wolf. I'm not soft as Gabriel, you won't brainwash me"

Wolf smiled; he seemed to be reading my answers with anticipation. He was no tense; he seemed prepared for any kind of argument. I had to make the conversation long enough to be able to shape shift again and escape.

"Your heart is empty" those words somehow managed to hurt me "You understand what love is, but you haven't felt it. You know what friendship is, but you have never felt it. Isn't it cold at nights? Isn't it sad how you try to love your mother and find yourself unable to do so?"

_It's a mental trick, it's a trap_. Despite I shouted that in my head I couldn't avoid having tears shedding on my face. Those facts were true; I tried to love my family, but I hated them deep inside. There were only two people who I ever felt truly comfortable with. My Judo instructor and Yoshi. I thought I was close to Yoshi, then why back then Wolf seemed to be much closer to me than him?

"Your jealousy towards Matthew is only natural. He might have lost his father, but his family loves him, he has friends that care for him no matter how his arrogance might tire them. And he is strong, stronger than you actually. Matthew is everything you are not. Don't you feel like filling the emptiness of your heart by drinking? I do it by smoking, but neither of us will ever fill it with these items, because they don't last. I'm seeking for something that lasts, wouldn't you do the same?

"_Do not listen!_" Yoshi warned me "_I'm close to you! I want to make you happy, because we are friends! And I want to keep fighting at your side_"

"Robert" Wolf interrupted "My target is Matthew, but in the meantime I can offer you to become one with me. I won't kill Matthew, but I will defeat him and I'll fill the emptiness of your heart for a while. I can only offer you a while, because I seek Matthew, but don't you want to feel a warm sensation on your heart at least once?

"_Robert! I know you! I know you are not stupid; you are a good guy with good feelings. I love you Robert, you are a brother for me! Our bond is deep! So please, do not listen to him_"

"Robert"

"_Robert!_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled.

My screaming was louder than what I expected. My face was filled with tears, I don't remember any time I cried more than back then. I was scared, confused and tempted to do as Wolf said, but there was Yoshi. Was I low enough to turn back on him when he was there for me for such a long time? What did I feel for Yoshi? Did I love him as a brother as well? I was not sure, my heart and brain were screaming to say yes to Wolf, the only thing that stopped me was Yoshi's screams.

"Thank you" I said mentally "Thanks for caring about me… and I'm sorry"

"_ROBERT!_"

And then my story took a twist. I would be never the same Robert Wolf again.

"Farewell… Yoshi…"


	51. Countdown to the end: 1 I am your prey

_**Author Note: **__So excited, so excited… Oh! Hi guys, I think I was writing what I just thought XD. This chapter will be on Matthew's POV, and the countdown has fallen to 1! This chapter will contain quite some action and fights and everything! I hope I made the Judo fight right, I looked for a lot of information about the techniques, but as I'm not in Judo I'm not sure… despite I think it'll be good. I hope you enjoy it and review._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Countdown to the end: 1 (I must be your prey)**

"I feel dizzy"

I came to wake up in the morning. I slept more than twelve hours; at 7:00 P.M I drank a can of coke and fell asleep and now 7:00 A.M I was awake. I was given a shutdown, they really didn't want me to go and I couldn't blame them, after all who knew if I were going to fall on Wolf's control again? That didn't make me feel better for being left behind. I stared at Vatra; my beam sword reminded me my many battles on the past. Not participating in this one, a decisive battle, made me feel bad. But Pit was right at one thing; Mario never talked me back. I didn't want to believe it, but somewhere inside me I knew he was somehow dead. He came back to me and I could shape shift to his form, but his voice, his soul, his essence was gone. There was no longer a tray of his life. I shed some tears, Mario was one of the few people who never lost confidence in me, even when Wolf seemed to be able to control me for good, he stood for me and he supported me. Since the beginning, no matter how bad might I have treated him, he was always there for me. I never could return the favor… no, there was something I still could. With my own hands, with my blade, I could end the battle once and for all. I had to do it, no matter if Pit forbade that, even if my mother tried to stop me, I had to go and stop this madness once and for all.

I changed my clothes; I searched for something that would be fit to fight. I wore sneakers, diving trousers, a light cotton shirt and a big black jacket in order to cover my body against the sand of the desert.

I got out of my room slowly and quietly hopping not to wake anyone up. Luckily the house was empty; they probably already left. My only trouble was the mean to get there. The first time I got in the desert was because Gabriel was still on our side. Now, what could I possible use in order to get there and fast? Pit might have already taken everyone there.

I got out of the house hopping that some idea would rush into my head in order to get there, but there was not need of it. I stared at Falco who had his airwing landed in my garden. The house had to be empty to have no one noticing the big plain on our garden.

"Do you need a ride? Lord Wolf is waiting for you"

"And so I am"

It could work. I knew it was a trap, but that would take me there and if I acted according to a protocol I would be able to take Wolf down in a surprise attack. I would act as I was going to surrender myself to him, but in fact I would only wait for the chance to backstab him with Vatra.

Falco seemed suspicious by my attitude; he expected that I would offer some resistance, he was ready to fight, but still he let me in and I took a seat on the co-pilot seat. Then he got in and the airwing got in the air fast as it took off in a matter of seconds. It was even faster than Gabriel's landmaster; it was a ship designed for fast aerial combat, the only vehicle I ever saw matching the airwing speed was Kirby's dragoon.

The ship arrived to the building in a matter of minutes. The atmosphere inside was of deep silence that bothered Falco a lot. We both got off the airwing when it landed on a parking lot for ships. I was amazed by its huge side; inside there were many different battleships like the Halberd and the Falcon flyer, to be able to hold those ships in such a tiny place.

I heard an explosion. Falco sighed.

"Intruders" he commented "Your friends are causing quite some mess"

"They won't be my friends after I do this"

My statement was worth to win some trust by Falco, he had no real experience in reading expressions and he was quite ingenuous. We walked as the battle seemed to intensify, where could they be fighting? The sounds seemed pretty close, but no structure was damaged nearby so that meant that the sounds were a lot times bigger than what we heard, they must have been in some other room or even outside the building fighting in the desert while making a great mess. As I walked forwards I gulped, I could not fail on this, I would be only given a split second chance to kill Wolf and I could not waste it like I did the last time. This time Vatra would pierce his heart and I would end this madness.

"Do you remember this room?" Falco asked me.

"Yes" I could not forget it; the tobacco scent coming from the inside, the blue door that I destroyed last time, the cold atmosphere. It was Wolf's room "Here Wolf and I spoke"

"I think you might be surprised. Something has been changed pretty soon"

When the door was opened I could not believe what I saw. The man sitting in the main chair of the room with his feet on the table was not the anthropomorphic wolf that messed with my mind every five minutes, but my whole life rival Robert, the man covered in a black cape with a wolf's crest, wearing military boots, jeans and a black T-shirt. It was the man that I fought many times when we were little, the same man we always competed with and the man that helped me out on my hardest times. I smiled after processing the image.

"How's that Falco? It seems Robert took care of Wolf before I could deceive him"

Falco stared at me smiling me back, for what reason? Robert was there with a triumphal pose; he obviously found the way to defeat Wolf and he was enjoying himself for that… or so I wanted to believe, but as soon my eyes analyzed his face I discovered that his face resembled a victory, but it was not Robert's usual face when he was victorious, it was different. As soon as he lighted a cigarette I became cold. He despised people who smoked and he swore to never do that as that would make harder to him fight in Judo. He was not the kind of person who would ever do that. Then when our eyes met a feeling crossed around to my body when I realized a faint crimson glow in his eyes. My eyes started burning in anger as my mouth got dry.

"WOLF!" I shouted as I rushed towards Robert unleashing Vatra.

Robert smiled me back. He kicked his desk and it slid back at high speed. The desk hit my waist and I flew backwards crashing with the wall outside the room. For an instance I could not breathe correctly and I immediately turned into Mario to kick the desk back to Robert who just broke it into two with a punch. He stared at me.

"No, no, no" He said as he shook his head "We must fight in our human selves, do you see me as Wolf?"

"What has happened to Yoshi?" I asked.

Robert pointed at a corner of the white room and I could see that there it lied an egg spreading green aura, was that Yoshi's soul? My anger increased as I turned the blade off and headed to punch Robert, but instead Falco's head was the one hit by my fist, protecting Robert from the impact. Then he grabbed my arm and kicked my waist.

"You heard Lord Wolf" he said to me as his kneel clashed against my stomach "Shape shift back to your human self! Lord Wolf is accomplishing Robert's desire!"

I could not understand what that meant, Robert's desire? Did he want to take me down? Of course he wanted to as much as I wanted to do as well, but I knew he would not sell his soul for that reason. No, I knew Robert, being rivals made us to know each other well, he knew me and I knew him, we were not strangers. I stared at Robert's face and for an instance the crimson glow was gone showing a desire for a fight pretty strong. He told Falco to stop and he grabbed my neck to punch my face.

"Shape shift back" he commanded "This is not a smasher battle, but our battle"

"Are those your words? Robert?"

He nodded and I shape shifted back to my human self. It was reckless to do as I was told, if he wanted to fight on his human form I would have advantage on Mario's form, but somehow my pride was bigger than my duty to win, I felt that if I fought Robert as Mario it would only mean that I was acknowledging that he was stronger and I didn't want to do that. You can call me immature or stupid, but my pride and anger burned as hell inside me. Falco walked backwards as I took a fighting instance. Robert smiled.

"This is not a place to fight" he said softly "I prepared an arena just for our showdown Matthew. Let's see who is the strongest"

He snapped his fingers and in a flash we were on a gym like room. It reminded me the dojo we always assisted to. It was huge, like a stadium, it had even terraces for spectators who were not at the place. The floor was made of concrete painted of dark green. It seemed like the Pokémon Stadium stage on Super Smash Bros Brawl. I raised my arms and put them in front of my chest waiting for Robert to make the first move. I had patient enough, I had to watch closely to his move in order to counter it.

He moved fast and head to punch my face. Despite his great speed I was able to avoid the punch by sliding around his arm and in a fast move I both grabbed his right arm with my left arm and I slid my right foot in the air in order to grab his ankle and make him fall. That move was called Osoto-guruma. Then I slid my body to the ground taking Robert's body down with me while my right arm punched his waist and then I threw him backwards with both arms. My arms were strong enough to send him some feet above the ground, but Robert could make an aerial recover and he fell on the ground, but his left handed touched the ground and he flipped backwards a few times until he jumped and landed into the floor standing still. I headed to him next in order to give him a hard kick in his head, but he just bent to dodge my kick and he grabbed it with both hands and he threw me to the right. I rolled in the ground a little bit, while he ran towards me in order to kick my head, but when the kick was about to hit me I rolled once again and then with my leg I kicked his ankle making him lose his balance. He fell down giving me time to stand up and I didn't doubt on kicking his waist. The hit managed to impact him, but he barely felt it as he rolled before it could be severe damage and he got up in no time. His next move was fast and I was not able to read it through. He seemed to be about to punch my head, but when I tried to avoid the punch he changed of tactic and he bent in order to rush for my stomach and he grabbed me with his both arms holding my arms and my both kneels. I forgot that Kata-guruma was one of Robert's specialties on Judo fighting. Know my body was immobilized by his hands that held my only ways to escape as he let himself fall backwards using me as a pillow in order for me to take the brunt of the floor hit, while he would feel nothing. It was a hard hit, my head received the worst of it along with my back, but as soon as I felt his arms relaxed I forced my leg to kick his back freeing myself from his control. I rolled backwards while I stood up a little bit dizzy. Robert wasn't fourth dan for nothing and also he held Wolf's powers with him. He seemed barely tired as I already suffered the worst of a head hit.

But just as Robert had a specialty on Judo I had one as well that I could use as a counter to the next Robert movement. He headed forwards to me and this time I was able to read through his movement. I grabbed his left arm and I took it to my neck while I bent, making Robert's whole body to rise in the air. Then with my left arm I took his cape and I threw him forwards making him to hit the floor. It was a hard hit to his back. I could feel that he was upset for not reading the Seoi-nage I just made. I won most of my Judo battles with that move.

He rolled in the floor as he got up. Then he stared at me smiling. That pissed me off and I headed in order to look for an opening to attack, but he just avoided my punch and grabbed my elbow with his left arm making me roll as he uncovered a beam sword that he had hidden in his belt. He took it and unleashed the edge while I rolled, but I did the same and the light blades crashed making sparks as we both glared at each other. My blade began to spread fire waves, while his blade started to spread green aura that seemed to be neutralizing my fire. We both jumped backwards and headed for another slashed. Each other hit was stopped by each other's blade.

"Since when do you hold a beam sword?"

"If you had Vatra the fight would have not be on equal terms if I did not hold a weapon"

The blades got apart and I made a straight slash to my front, but Robert jumped way higher to what any human could ever do, he must have been using Wolf's abilities. I stared at his jump way too long, because he was going to slash me as he was about to land, but I managed just in time to jump backwards and avoid the hit. The floor was cut into pieces and dust rose in the area, which made me impossible to see when Robert headed forwards to me. His slash clashed with mine, but his was way stronger than mine and he sent me flying backwards. I stopped at the edge of the stadium and he ran fast enough to catch me in a matter of seconds but I just moved to the right in order to avoid his attempt to stab me. Then I started slashing many times; but every slash was avoided by Robert. Then he rolled to the right and he managed to almost hit me in my lung, but our blades clashed and this time both of us put as much flames and aura as we could, which lead to send both blades backwards in middle of the waves. Then I shape shifted to Mario and he shape shifted to Wolf.

I found it funny, one miss step and we could be standing in each other shoes right back then. Just a little mistake and I would be Wolf and he would be Yoshi, I would be fighting to destroy him and he would fight to end the madness. The case was the inverse now, he was Wolf and I was Mario fighting to end the madness. His claws were stopped by my hands.

I glared at him.

"Didn't you want to fight in human shape?"

"I wanted to fight you on equal terms in all kind of battles" he answered "now that we already did the Judo and the sword fight, what is it left than smash battle"

"Ha!" I said as my arms tried to push his claws back "I will only recognize a true smash battle with you when you shape shift to Yoshi"

"Then too bad for you"

"Is that really you talking to me, Robert?"

He did not answer, he just sent a kick in order to hit my face, but I jumped backwards. There was nothing to hold, he was not Robert anymore, and if I defeated him maybe I would find a way to save him. So I let the flames on my body to spread. I didn't prepare the final smash, I gathered as much flames as I could in order to become Fire Mario. I glared at Robert; he was now the Wolf who took the whole Mario life out of him.

Some memories came back to me as it usual when you prepare to kill someone; Robert was always teasing me because I was weaker than him. I hated him, I wanted to become stronger than him, and he always made me feel bad and weak. So why now I feel like I was preparing to kill a friend? Despite I always saw him as a rival I did care for him as I thought he did for me. He helped me out many times despite we despised each other. And now it was the same outcome that came with Gabriel. I felt so much rage; Wolf was taking every people around me! Destroying them! I wanted to kill him.

He didn't either prepare his final smash, nor he spread some kind of aura, he just stared at how I tried to gather the energy to kill him. The flames around me made me strong and fast. I headed towards him at high speed, but he stopped me without moving, his telekinesis was strong enough to stop my body, but he had to jump backwards because the flames covering my body were not stopped and while he had an opening when he jumped backwards I headed forwards in order to impact a punch in his face that spread flames all around his body, but he was able to decrease the damage as he used his reflector with perfect timing. The flames were sent back to me, but they could not harm me. I glared at Wolf as he headed for a hand to hand combat that was very fair matched. I made a super jump punch and I hit his chin while fire spread around his body, but he kicked me on the waist sending me downwards to the floor as he took his gun out and he shot me several times with it. The laser hit me many times paralyzing me and he managed to get back on the floor to kick my face. The zone of his eye patch was quite burned by the fire and my waist held a lot of bruises as I breathe heavily. Then he prepared to unleash his final smash, I could tell as the usual Robert's green aura spread around his body. If I could barely keep a fighting against him in my fire form I had no chance if he unleashed his final smash, so I gave him no time to do so. I sent flames to trap his body and paralyze it, while in my hand I tried to give the fire a sword shape in order to pierce his chest. But what I pierced was not Wolf.

"Why?" Wolf asked; no, it was not Wolf but Robert.

"_Because I love you, brother"_

My head started shaking as my eyes stared confused and despaired to the shape I stabbed. It was Yoshi; he protected Wolf's chest with his own. He seemed weak as he bled and then his whole form returned to be an egg once again, but the green aura seemed weaker, faint and fading.

"NO!" we both shouted.

Robert got free of Wolf's control when he saw Yoshi dying, but at the same time he got angry at me as he never has. He hit my face with a strong punch and I was sent backwards. He ran towards me and he slashed my back with his claws opening a big injure on my body. Then I was kicked on the waist and in the face several times. I thought it was the end; Wolf had no longer control on Robert and he wanted to kill me.

But something stopped his claws. It was Pit's halberd.


	52. Countdown to the end: 0 Bleeding Moon

_**Author Note: **__I have deleted many ideas while making this story, but there's something that has always remained the same and is this plot twist, although the process was supposed to be longer, but I think I developed it fairly well, but it could have been so much better. This chapter is the end of an era for the characters and the end of an arc for us. Let's keep it up! This chapter decides everything and the next is the arc finale. So I expect you enjoy and review =D Start with Maquiel's Pov and ends with Matthew's.  
_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Countdown to the end: 0 (Bleeding Moon)**

"So this is it"

We were here. Pit brought the whole of us here. I didn't want to involve Melanie on this, but as Pit declared that she would be necessary there was no way to stop her from going. At least Link protected her all the time, he remained stuck at her like glue with a sword in hand ready to use it and brandish to the enemy. And he was the only smasher that still held a smash ball on secret. Pit gave everyone of them a smash ball back on the desert, but Lucas, Pikachu and the Pokemon Trainer had already used them on the battle with Wolf back on the government palace. We were a few, but we were ready to face the enemy in discretion. We made no sound as we walked forward. I was amazed; Kirby looked to be anxious, but he was the quietest of the group. He also seemed to know how to act and everything he had to say he only stared at Pit and he translated it to us. I couldn't say how he could understand a single word from Kirby, but he did and he was the only mean of understanding we had. Kirby was not like I have ever imagined; I always thought that he would be a reckless and cute marshmallow that would walk around messing up with the bad guys, but he seemed to be so serious about this, almost impossible to believe looking on his large blue eyes.

We split eventually; Ahs went along with Lucas and Pikachu, Pit with Kirby, Link with Melanie and I went by myself. I ran as fast as I could in order to reach somewhere, but the whole place was a maze of endless corridors. Or so did I think until I opened the door to a bedroom where Gabriel was sit. It was just like if he was waiting for me.

"Morning Maquiel" he said to me "you guys sure woke up early"

"Where is Robert?" I asked pointing my cannon to his face.

"If I were Matthew, would you still point that cannon at me?"

"Answer my question"

"You answer mine"

I stared at Gabriel. Something in me told me not to shoot, maybe it was that I saw it as pointless, maybe it was that I pity him, but for some reason I didn't feel like fighting him. Pit told me that I would be in charge of taking Gabriel down, then why did I hesitate? Was that I feel that he wasn't worthy? Or was it something else? I analyzed his eyes, there were so much suffering there when they looked at me, a suffering and despair I have never felt until this very moment.

"I won't hurt you Maquiel" he told me "I do not have a reason to hurt you"

"I'm your enemy" I reminded him.

"I did not join this side to fight you" he answered "Falco forced me to! No matter what I do I can't escape, but it's not too late for Robert"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a white room if you follow the corridor to the end and turn to the left and then to the right at the end of that corridor. There you will find Robert, though he's not the same"

"Why are you telling me this Gabriel? Didn't you betray us?"

"Of course I have" he smiled and the he laughed "It's just too sad you never came to realize Maquiel. You are so naïve. You love Matthew, don't you?"

My face revealed its astonishment. Was it that obvious? Since when Gabriel was so good at reading expressions? Or was it that it was just evident? Anyway I just started to walk backwards, but my eyes never stopped looking at him. I halted before leaving him.

"Won't you return?"

He shook his head to say no.

"I just told you. As long as Falco is here, I'm their slave. I just came to accept that fact, but that doesn't change anything. You were never able to tell how any of us felt around you… what a pity Maquiel, if you want to save Matthew and Robert you must understand before it's too late. It's already late for me, we'll meet again as enemies and I'll do everything to kill you, but at the very least save Matthew and Robert so I can fight them again"

I understood some of what he told me and a tear shed on my face as I ran in the directions he told me. I never considered how Gabriel felt for me, but now it was evident. He was giving me a chance to destroy the destiny forged for the four of us. And I thought about it; Robert, what could he feel for me? It wasn't love; I knew that… then what? And Matthew… I just remembered the day before when I cheered him up after he ran away, what was on his eyes? I thought that he saw me as a sister, could that have been wrong? Then, the love burning in his eyes…

The only thing that avoided me to see my own tears was the power suit.

Before I could reach the room I could feel how a pair of hands took my chest and pulled me backwards to some kind of dark room. It was still dawn so the darkness of the desert and the lights that were turned off couldn't tell me who the one who attacked me was.

"You've hurt me enough Samus"

"_Snake_" Samus said on my head.

I stomped on his left foot and I made him to take his hands off me. I span and I hit his face with a heavy punch. He lost some balance and walked backwards while I hit his face several times trying to get him away from me. Then he stopped my right fist and he kicked my waist. Although it was protected by the power suit it still hurt. I jumped backwards and I threw a missile, but Snake threw a grenade and they both exploded when they clashed as we avoided the explosion. Snake was fast and in middle of the explosion he managed to run hidden by the fire generated in the room to take from behind and push me downwards. As soon as I hit the ground my cannon released a charged shot that sent him flying upwards as I sent missiles to him, but somehow he managed to dodge them in midair. Then when he landed on the ground he was drawing a rocket launcher in order to hit me with full fire power. I rolled and avoided the brunt of it, but the explosion generated by it caught me causing major damage. The power suit proved to be useful at these times; it proved me a lot of protection.

I felt something; bad things were about to happen, very bad things. I had to hurry so I stood up and ran forwards in order to start a hand to hand combat. Snake stopped my fist with ease, he started reading them carefully and fast enough to block them, but I managed to hit his stomach when instead of heading for his head I headed for his waist. The punch was hard and I could notice how for a couple of seconds he stopped breathing, although it didn't stop him from flipping backwards kicking my chin with his foot. While I was sent some inches upwards he threw a grenade to me and the explosion made me fly backwards. I started having troubles at breathing, despite that I still kept fighting back as I stood up once again. I glared at him, but my eyes were hidden inside my suit so he could not tell what there was on them. I started charging the charged shot, I would end it soon, and I had to in order to save Robert. He noticed what I was doing and he headed forwards so he could stop me. I dodged a fist and saved the charged shoot. While I rolled in the floor, my left foot crumbled his legs making him fall, then I got up and jumped to let some bombs fall in his body. He rolled just in time to avoid some, but he wasn't able to dodge every one of them.

I felt tempted to use my final smash and end this, but if I did then I would not be able to shape shift in a while and I needed to be Samus for quite a while. So the fight went on endlessly for some time. The room was starting to get some light as the sun rose, how much time did we spend fighting? I wasn't able to tell, but it was quite some time, I was wasting time.

We both heard something that sounded like a screaming. The voice was from Wolf, was he defeated? I wanted to believe so, but something told me it was something very different.

* * *

"Pit"

I was amazed about his timing, he reached me just when I was about to lose. No, I already lost; he just saved my ass from having my heart ripped by Robert. I couldn't if the body was now in control of either Robert, or Wolf, there was no sign on his eyes that could tell me. I crawled in order to get near to the egg, I had to protect it, and the essence coming from it was getting weaker. When Wolf (or maybe Robert) saw me getting near to the egg, he rushed against me, but found himself stopped by Pit's halberd once again.

It took me a minute, but I was with the egg as Mario's form abandoned me. I was out of breath, using Fire Mario form was nothing like the final smash, it didn't only leave me breathless, but I also could see that some parts of my body now held injuries caused by the burnt of fire. The fire could not harm Mario's form, but it did harm my body anyway, it was more fire that my human form could handle.

I held Yoshi's egg tightly and prayed for it to be fine as I stared at the fight that was taking place between Wolf and Pit.

It was an amazing battle of amazing skills. The movements were faster than any I could have made before, even in Fire Mario's form. Pit moved with a surprising agility and his halberd was pushing Wolf's claws back until Pit managed to slash Wolf's elbow, then Wolf grabbed Pit's left arm as his claws slashed Pit's face opening a small injure below his eye, but that bled badly. Pit ignored it as he started to fly high. Once he was out of reach for Wolf's claws, he turned his halberd into a bow and he shot several lights arrows. The amount of arrows amazed me, by one second more than 1.200 arrows must have been threw to Wolf who reflected them with ease by using the reflector. The arrows destroyed the roof of the stadium allowing the sunlight hit both fighters as rubles fell apart next to them.

My eyes searched for Vatra; if the chance was to come then I could stab Wolf and end this and this time I wouldn't miss.

Then I stared at Wolf fighting while I walked slowly towards my beam sword. His moves somehow remind me ones I saw before. Then my mind made a relation I didn't want to make. The way Wolf looked at me, the way he spoke, the way he fought.

"No way" I said out loud.

_There's no such thing as no way_. I learned that through experience, still I didn't want to believe it.

Pit was right, I shouldn't have come, he wasn't excluding me from the battlefield because Mario was not with me, but because he didn't want me to see the truth. I smiled as I picked Vatra. The truth would not stop me from doing what I must, my father taught me that, and I would stab Wolf to end this. And it still felt so hard to do. I could have been mistaken; I wished I was so I took a close look on the battle. In my left hand I held tightly Yoshi's egg and in my right I held Vatra, which I turned on unleashing the blue edge of light. I looked close on the battle, in order to both figure out if I was wrong and to look for the split second chance to kill Wolf. My body was numb and it refused to obey me when I tried to test moving forwards, the burnt over my body hurt a lot and I almost fell on the ground, but I stood still, how was I going to find an opening this way? If it showed up I couldn't waste it.

Wolf drew his blaster and shot several blasters to Pit, but he drew his shield and he reflected them all. It seemed like an endless battle. They both were equal strong.

While crashing the halberd with claws Pit tried to kick Wolf face, but he avoided the leg and grabbed it in order to throw him away, but Pit opened his wings while he was being threw away and he fly high in order to restore balance and he headed once again to Wolf in order to strike him with the halberd, but Wolf jumped backwards finding the perfect timing to shot Pit with his blaster. The laser hit Pit just at the same time the halberd stroke the floor making it fall apart. He paralyzed for some seconds and that gave Wolf the chance to slash his body with his claws, but Pit recovered afterwards using the angel ring and the spinning halberd was able to cut through Wolf's hard skin. They both were cut on the same place as they started to fight once again. Wolfe jumped high and Pit flew upwards as he had the upper hand on sky combat, but Wolf surprised him by using his reflector as soon as his halberd was about to reach his feet making Pit lose his balance and giving Wolf time to roll in the air and dive in with Pit on the floor using Pit's body as a damping.

That sure hurt as hell, but it sure hurt too when Pit stabbed Wolf in his lung. He took the chance as soon as his body landed on the hard floor.

The injury seemed to be lethal, but the bleeding stopped as soon as blue aura started to flow around him. As it wasn't green I was sure that Robert's mind was suppressed once again by Wolf's.

"We're gonna have fun with this thing"

It was his trademark phrase for his final smash. He jumped high on the clouds above the desert and he fell, but inside a tank. It was the landmaster. Pit was on major troubles; when Gabriel used it he was able to ditch me, Robert and Ike at almost the same time, and I knew Wolf was at least five times stronger than Gabriel.

The blasters were shot at an amazing speed, almost like a gun machine. It didn't seem to need to be reloaded; it just shot blasters as if it had infinite ammo. Pit managed to dodge most of them somehow by flying at high speed, but then he got hit.

"Pit!" I shouted weakly.

But what I saw was Pit shining on aura. He was about to use his final smash too.

"It's time to end your madness" he stated.

"Madness is your goal" Wolf replied "You disgust me Pit, the smashers and the shape shifters are nothing but mere puppets for your plot!"

I knew nothing about Pit and I knew Wolf never lied. Were we being used by Pit to achieve his personal goal? It wouldn't surprise me, after all he never told us anything about what he planned, he just happened to help us when we needed him the most. But why didn't he fight alongside us at the very beginning? What was he scheming? Was it necessary to make us go through so much suffering? I stared at Pit trying to solve what kind of objective could he be trying to accomplish, but it was impossible for me to say.

Then I noticed that something was walking next to me. Kirby was staring at Pit. I didn't know when he arrived, but I could read on his face some kind of serenity. He was not the cheerful Kirby I was used to see on the video games, he was a very serene boy who was staring at and inevitable outcome, somehow he knew this would happen and he sighed. Then he stared at me. I could read the words in his face.

"Pit knew you would come anyway and he was prepared for that. We can't lose you, but he's a sacrifice he can accept as I'm still on charge"

I didn't know how I understood those words from his emotionless face, anybody but me would have not been able to decode those expressions, and somehow he managed to communicate with me. Then I held Vatra even tighter, I was tired of sacrifices, I didn't want Pit to become one, even though he might have deceived us all. But as soon as I tried to walk forward in a useless attempt to kill Wolf, who was still protected by the landmaster, Kirby stopped me. He gave me a punch and I fell on the ground. I stared at him.

"Just watch. Pit will die because of you. Both he and Wolf are on the same level so the only outcome for this battle is that both of them die"

"I won't take that" I shouted as I tried to stand up, but Kirby turned into a stone and he put himself above my back. It was impossible for me to move know, the only thing I could do was watching how Pit called for his army as the image of his goddess Palutena appeared behind him. His soldiers protected him from Wolf's blast as he and Palutena made an arrow of pure blue light that was way bigger than the normal arrows and that also spread a lot of energy.

The soldiers were beaten up and Pit released the arrow as Wolf unleashed a heavy blaster. The arrow managed to slice the landmaster into two as the blaster torn apart everything below Pit's stomach.

Wolf fell from his tank that dissipated into nothing. He fell exhausted and powerless, but the only injure the arrow made was that he lost one of his ears and an arm. It was painful and severe, but not lethal as Pit wounds were.

Kirby undone his stone shape and I could feel despair on him as he stared on the almost dead Pit, how much seconds had he for life? Couldn't he just turn into a trophy? Gladly he made it somehow, but for an instance I thought that life would leave him. I stared at the base of the trophy; it was half bronze, half gray. What could that mean? I knew that if it was completely gray it meant death, but what could it mean half and half?

Kirby was stopped by Meta Knight. He appeared out of nowhere to fight Kirby.

"I shall take you down"

I could sense Kirby's anger increasing. He was meant to destroy Wolf at the moment Pit failed to do so and now he was stopped. Meta Knight left the path uncover to Wolf so he could walk towards me. Despite he should be bleeding through his awful injuries, the bleed was stopped, and maybe his telekinesis could also stop the movement of blood.

"That angel sure made this a bad day" Wolf commented "However, a lost ear and arm will be replaced when I get your body"

"Will Robert lose his arm and ear?"

"No, he won't. I'm not such a bastard to give him backs his body in such bad conditions. As soon as I get yours I'll fix his"

"Let me ask some questions"

"Go ahead"

The battle between Kirby and Meta Knight intensified, but it leaded nowhere, there was no ending soon.

I stared at Wolf; there was no one to stop me, Mario was dead, Pit was a trophy, my friends were fighting somewhere else and Kirby was too busy to help me. I was about to laugh, I was so weak, I was sure that my will would be bent to Wolf's desires.

"Why did you take on Robert?"

"I knew Pit would fight me, and Robert is strong. His strength plus mine lead me not to die. From the beginning Pit planned to die with me so Kirby could use you to complete his plot. Do you want to know what he wants?"

"No" it had no sense to know it at all; it was the end "Will you kill my comrades?"

"Sadly yes"

"Even Melanie and Maquiel?"

"I can try to avoid it"

It was the best I could get from him. At least he would try not to kill them.

"You seek not for the end of humans, nor for power, neither world destruction" now it was clear to me what he sought "Are you seeking for the end of your angst?"

He clapped as he smiled at me.

"Good Matthew, you are indeed very near"

"I have only one more question"

"I'm listening"

"Is it you?!" I asked as a tear shed on my face "IS IT YOU DAD?!"

Wolf stared at me shocked by my question. Before he answered he laughed a little bit and then he rubbed my face the same way my father used to.

"No" the answer shocked me "but you are not completely wrong. Tell me Matthew, what do you think Lex is to you?"

"I read in my father diary that he was my twin"

"But he has not your DNA" his confession shocked me even more "He's not related to you Matthew, he has not your blood and you hadn't born from the same mother. Lex is only alike you by coincidence. But there's something important you must learn. When you got your father's corpse back from war, wasn't it rare to see his chest was open?"

Indeed I always wondered why someone would have taken his heart out. There were many ways to die during war, but that was a very rare one.

"Lex ate your father's heart"

My body started shaking as I tried to control myself.

"A normal human heart won't make a difference. You must eat a heart from someone who has ability. Lex was aware of that so he chose your father in order to grow more powerful. The thing that he didn't know was that your father's feelings were so strong that they didn't die. Lex started to feel the love your father had for you, he became obsessed with you, so he always prepared to go and check you out, but he never did as he didn't want to be controlled by your father's emotions. And then when I devoured Lex's heart, those feelings passed to be part of me. Every time I look at you Matthew I feel you as my son, every time you stand near to me I feel the urge to guide you and protect you. That's why I chose you and only you. No matter how many bodies I take, your father's feelings won't disappear, because they are so intense that nothing is able to erase them. In some kind of way I'm your father Matthew. We are standing on opposites sides, I decided to create this side so I can create something that last in this world, something the side you created Matthew can't do. Then I knew that I was on a predicament, because I love you, but you are my enemy. Have I ever laid a finger on you? Because you know the one who fought you was Robert himself and not me"

The revelation was too much for me. He was not my father. I tried to convince myself of that, I tried to push myself forwards so I could just pierce his chest and get over with everything. But I couldn't, because in his eyes I could feel my father's love and devotion for me. My arms were unable to do as I commanded, I just wanted to be able to do the right thing, but the memories of my of my father were too strong. Wolf wasn't the man that raised me and made me the man I was today, but he held that man's feelings, could I slain those feelings? I could not.

"It's only natural that your heart desires control" he said as I raised my head full of tears in order to meet with his eyes "you have always acted according a plan. Your father's and mother's plan, the strings fates made around you. You were forced to battle and kill when you didn't want to do so. Since the beginning the only thing you ever wanted was to control everything, is that bad to desire so? You are tired of the strings that fate has bestowed on you, would you let me break them apart?"

"Are you going to kill humans with my body?"

"Of course I'm going to. I seek for something that last, but a battle will be inevitable, your friends will be looking towards my death and I'll be forced to battle them. Also I have many things I want to accomplish that you are not aware of yet. I'll ask you one more time, will you join me Matthew? Be aware that in my path you won't be a hero, that you will kill and be hated and that you won't protect the people you love. You will be doing the same as I, seeking for something that lasts. Are you prepared to bestow yourself to true darkness, Matthew?

_Mario!_ I shouted on my head as I shed more tears. _Please, stop me! Mario! Tell me this is wrong! Tell me not to do as he says! Help me or I'll agree! Mario, I'm begging you! MARIO!_. No matter how many times I called his name on my mind, he would not come. I laughed; I killed him, just as I killed Roy and as I could have killed everyone. I didn't fit in the side I created, I was a killer, I murdered people and I was unable to save anyone, even Mario who was always with me.

_I'm sorry buddy… I can't stand it without you… I'm really sorry_

"Matthew?"

"I agree Wolf"


	53. Smash X Evolution

_**Author Note: **__We're on the arc finale; kudos to anyone who could figure out the twist plot before handed. The followings chapters will be narrated by Maquiel, Melanie and Robert, but mostly by Maquiel as she will take the main character role from now on. Right now we'll have Maquiel's POV. Enjoy and review!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Smash X Evolution**

Fleeing was hard for me. Snake almost caught me before I could escape from his hands, but I had the feeling that something went very, very wrong and I didn't know why.

I managed to reach the white room that Gabriel told me about, but there was no one there. Probably they got away while I fought Snake. I started to panic for some reason I could not understand and I ran faster as I looked for the place where I could find Robert or Wolf.

Then I saw that there was a door that was a knocked down door. It was the entrance for several terraces that led to a stadium, which seemed to be quite destroyed.

I started running its way down until I could recognize the figure standing still next to two bodies. It was Matthew, who was next to Robert's body and Mario's. I didn't understand why Mario was separate from his body, but it couldn't mean anything good. I also saw that at a corner near of the ruble there lied Pit's trophy, which base was both bronze and gray.

I shape shifted back to my human self, I was not sure if I either had to fight or not, but I wanted Matthew to see my face.

"Matthew" I said as I got near to him.

His face was serene. He didn't smile, he barely reacted at all, but when he looked at me he seemed to be concerned.

"I need your help Maquiel!" he told me "Wolf fled. Robert, Mario and Pit have taken severe damage! We need a treatment for them!"

"Why is Mario out of your body?"

"While I fought Wolf, it happen the same as the last time" my eyes opened wide "I managed to regain control, but Mario is weak right now"

"Why are you here?" I asked at the same time my hand reached his face "Pit told you to stay behind. We gave you a shut down, there's no way you managed here that fast"

"I can explain those things later" he answered as he took my hand "Now, please, we have to get Robert, Mario and Pit out of here"

"Shouldn't we revive Pit?"

"If we do right now, he'll be weak. It is not a good idea until we have Link to heal him"

Something was very wrong, but I didn't know why. The person standing in front of me sure felt like Matthew, he was the one speaking. For an instance when I saw him at first I was afraid that Wolf obtained what he wanted, but he could not lie and if Matthew was himself he would not lie about this. Then why? What did it feel so wrong that make every cell on my body feel the urge of running away?

Matthew took Mario's body and Pit's trophy with him, while I carried Robert through the stairs. It was dead weight, he had no conscience at all to help me carry him, but it was no trouble at all, it felt like carrying three pounds.

I looked back and then I heard a noise alike a sword clash, it had to be Link fighting some swordsman like Toon Link. I also heard many others noises, yelling from the Pokemon Trainer giving orders to his Pokemon, Melanie's battle cry among many others. They couldn't be far from where we were.

"We should join them!" I suggested "They might be having a hard time and we already did what we came to do"

"You are right" he agreed almost immediately.

We ran upstairs and continued through the corridor the where the sounds were coming from, but as soon as we arrived to the room were the smashers were fighting, the enemy retreated. That could only mean Wolf was planning something. We left the bodies next to us for an instance.

"We've got to get out of here!" I commanded.

"What happened to Pit?" Melanie asked "And why is Matthew here?"

"No time to explain!" Matthew interrupted "We rescued Robert, we must go"

"But this is our chance to finish this" Lucas protested.

"We're not ready to defeat Wolf yet" Matthew stated "We must get back and make a plan"

"What about Kirby?" asked the Pokemon Trainer "Isn't he coming as well?"

"He took the dragoon and ordered me to get you all out of here" why did that feel like a lie? It couldn't be, I already analyzed the situation and it had no sense to be a lie so I assumed it was true "I'll show you were the airship room is, we'll steal one and we are going to get away from here"

"Hold it!" Melanie shouted "Are you serious? Are you going to leave Kirby like that?"

"He's on the dragoon, that thing fly faster than any other vehicle"

"I don't believe you brother" she said coldly, it was the first time I ever heard Melanie saying "brother to Matthew "There's something off in you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked to Melanie as I put myself in front of Matthew "Even if Wolf took over him then he would not be able to lie, and as he is not there's no reason for him to lie about this"

"Unless he's agreeing to lie in Wolf's place" Melanie stated as she glared at Matthew.

I turned back to the man behind me. No, it couldn't be; I just laughed hard because it was stupid, why would Matthew agree to something like that? For an instance I felt that I knew Matthew better than anyone else in the room, even her own sister.

But my laugh was not responded well; Link drew his sword and pointed at Matthew's neck.

"Why is Mario out of your body?" Link demanded to know.

"Do you really doubt of me?" Matthew asked annoyed "Mario is out of my body, because the same thing that happened when we fought yesterday happens today. But that didn't take me over, I overcame that and then I stabbed Wolf, but it wasn't lethal"

"Is that so?" Melanie asked coldly again. Then I saw that her face broke every bit of serenity it had before "Then explain to me Matthew… I can see souls… Why can I see Wolf's soul on you?!"

My face lost color at Melanie's statement. I just stared at Matthew who looked at me with a sad gaze.

"I love you, Maquiel"

Those were his last sincere words to me. I hated myself for never telling him that I felt the same, for never grasping the bravery to take his face on my hands and kiss his lips. I hated myself because I knew that all of that only encouraged Matthew to fall on Wolf's hands. He thought that I loved him as a brother and I thought he loved as me a sister. In the end that only brought us to this tragic ending.

Everyone, but me, was pulled backwards. They flew some feet backwards as Matthew gave his last moment to me, kissing me, but then I felt awful. Despite it was his body, the lips and the feeling were all from Wolf. I hated it and I immediately pushed him backwards and I slapped him. He smiled at me.

"If you only told him that you loved him, he would have not agreed" that voice was Wolf's voice coming from Matthew's mouth. That freaked me out "I appreciate Maquiel, you only made things easier"

My eyes burned with hatred. I punched his waist and he flew backwards crashing with the door and destroying at as he flew even more backwards. I ran towards him until I reached another room where he landed.

"So that's your human skill, super strength. Fits Samus in fact"

"Give Matthew back!" I commanded as I raised a fist in order to punch him.

He stopped my arm before I could impact.

"But I am Matthew" it was Matthew's voice "I just have evolved"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Smash X Evolution" I heard those words before "it's the name for us; the shape shifters. Let me tell you why; "Smash" for smashers, "Evolution" because we go ahead average human and "X" because it represents joined fates. X is two crosses, two lines of life joined for eternity. Our souls are bonded to the smashers for eternity, that's why the "X". But now my Smash X Evolution has been made with Wolf"

"What about Mario?!" I asked as I tried to free my left arm from his.

"I'm still bonded to him" he answered "But he's dead, he cannot communicate with me any longer"

"Thus you join Wolf?!" I asked my right arm punched his face. It was a hard strike that made him hit the floor and break the floor "That's not like you Matthew!"

"You don't know me at all Maquiel" he laughed as he stood up. Despite I hit him with might his face was perfectly good, not even a bruise "You fell in love with me, seeing the image of a man you only thought to see. You fell in love with an illusion of me. There's no one that has ever seen through my heart, but Wolf"

I knelt; it was too much for me. I fell on the floor as the tears fell from my face. Then I felt Matthew's arms rubbing my back.

"Why must we be enemies?" he asked "Wouldn't you join me and Wolf Maquiel? Think about it, you don't even know what Wolf is plotting and you agreed to be Pit's puppet without knowing what he was scheming"

"Shut it!" I shouted as I stood up in order to punch him. He avoided every fist I tried to smack on his face "Doesn't it matter how many people Wolf killed?! Have you ever wondered that we could be one of them?! I'm not joining a killer!"

Matthew stopped my fist once again and he pushed it near to his neck, while he bent in order to grab my legs with his other hand. His Judo specialty, Seoi-nage. He threw me to the floor and his right hand grabbed my neck. It seemed to be ready to squeeze.

"Then we will be enemies" He stated.

"Matthew…"

What happened next was a completely surprise for me. I heard the noise of a gun, a bullet being shot. It landed on Matthew's shoulder forcing his hand to release my neck. Then while a blood steam flowed out of his body, a small blue figure crashed with him. It was like a blue ball spinning at high speed. Matthew flew backwards, while the ball revealed itself on middle air. It was Sonic, or was it Salaric? I couldn't imagine Salaric fighting, he was always so kind and naïve. Then in the room Sophie entered.

"You have fall my son" she said with broken voice as the tears filled his face "That's why you should have never gone to the desert. I told you! Do you know how much you hurt Melanie or me?!"

"You forced me to do something I swear never doing" That voice had to be Salaric's "Hear me well Matthew! I won't let you lay a finger on Sophie! Even if I must use this cursed power, I will fight you!"

"I admire you" Matthew said as he stood up. Despite he had been severally hit by me and Sonic he didn't seem hurt, even his injury by the bullet was closing fast as the bullet fell on the floor "You hate fighting, but you are ready to kill on order to protect her. I'm glad, I didn't know if I could let her on your care, but it seems I can. You are a good man Salaric"

We all felt a huge pressure over our bodies, making breathing hard.

"But that's not enough to beat me" he smiled "I'll show you my respects by sending you all home. But remember, only this time"

"Wait!" I shouted.

But just by snapping his fingers we were no longer on the huge white building, but in Matthew's house once again. Everyone was there, Melanie, Link, Lucas, Pikachu, Pit's trophy, Kirby, Robert, Mario, Sophie, Salaric, Mario and a Yoshi's egg. Mario was passed out, he still breathed, but he was in some kind of coma. I stared at the egg. I noticed that Robert was no longer passed out and he stared at the egg too with sorrow.

Salaric shape shifted back as he sighed and then Sophie started crying; he hugged her as she was letting the tears fall and letting go the gun on his hand.

Melanie also started crying and Link hugged her trying to make the burden a little bit lighter.

Robert stared at the egg. I realized it was Yoshi's soul.

"I'm sorry" he said as tears fell from his face. I never seen Robert shedding a single tear, it was so awkward, and it was the first time the cold man I used to know showed sadness "I will no longer make you suffer"

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"I'm quitting" Sophie and Melanie stopped crying for a while when they heard this "I do not deserve holding Yoshi's soul"

"Why not?" Link asked shocked as well "Matthew is our enemy now! We need your strength!"

"I joined Wolf!" his statement made us all freeze "I betrayed Yoshi. Wolf offered me peace of mind for a while as long as I acted according to his command. And he did, he gave me exactly what I wanted, so even when I want to regret… I can't. I'm not joining him; I'm getting out of the war"

"After all what we been through!" the Pokemon Trainer seemed really angry "I respected you a lot Robert, but what you are doing now is the same act that any coward would take"

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said agreeing with the Pokemon Trainer.

"Maybe so, but Yoshi does not deserve me to have him back" Robert stated as he walked to the door "I'm sorry guys, but… I have no reason to fight in any side; in fact I do not understand why I have been fighting all along. I need to understand myself, I need to discover what is really here" he pointed to his chest "otherwise I will only betray you once again. Take care of Yoshi for me"

"Robert!" I shouted before he left "Before you leave, what did exactly you do when you joined Wolf?"

"I gave him my body so he could kill Pit and defeat Matthew" his statement made us all understand why Wolf didn't had any intention to kill him. Kirby gave Robert a nasty look "Farewell guys and good luck"

He left us. Another one that just left us; now we were a few, we were no longer a side that had a chance of winning in a war. Matthew always gave us hope; he was strong, he was always the first to develop amazing powers, we thought he was the chosen one, the hero that would make the difference… but he was not, he was just a skilled soldier, just as Robert was. And now we were weak, but… I didn't want to give up, I didn't want to join Wolf side on despair, and neither had I wanted to die fighting. I just wanted to have Matthew back, to have the chance to kiss him for real and to develop the relationship I never made with him. I lost my chance to save him from this, but I still had the future to build.

"I want to become stronger" I stated "I want to be able to save Matthew. I want to bring him back" I looked at my allies. Sophie and Melanie were still crying, but they were listening. Salaric, Link, the Pokemon Trainer, Lucas and Pikachu were paying their whole attention to my words, while Kirby checked on Pit's trophy "I'll understand if you guys are tired, but… I need to keep going, I love Matthew and I want to bring him back. We've lost a lot of allies on the process and we might lose more, but despite that I know I want to keep fighting, why do you want to fight?"

"To bring him back" Melanie and Sophie answered at the same time.

"To protect Zelda and Lady Melanie" Link answered.

"To protect Sophie" Salaric answered,

"I have no particular reason" The Pokemon Trainer answered "I just promised that I would help you if you rescued Pikachu. I just want to live another day, even if I join Wolf's side I know that it'll be the same, so why don't I just help you out? You all showed me that humans have as much right as us to exist and be protected. So count on me"

"Pika, pika!"

"I might not talk a lot" Lucas stated "I always considered myself weak and you always protected me. I'll return you the favor"

I was about to talk once again, but Kirby revived Pit. He seemed weak, even thought his body held no injury he was exhausted, he could barely breathe right and move, but still he managed to talk.

"It's over" he said as he sat on the couch, Kirby assisted him "Now that Wolf has Matthew we don't stand a chance"

"I don't care" I replied before anyone "That might be true, but that won't stop me" I glared at him as I walked towards him "Pit, can you make me stronger?"

"It's a waste of time; even if you become stronger you won't defeat him"

"I never said I wanted to defeat him. What I said is that I want to become stronger"

"Why?"

"I won't depend on anyone any longer" I stated "I don't care if I can't defeat Matthew, but I want to become strong enough to fight. If you decline, I'll understand, I'll just make myself stronger on my way"

He stared at me for a few seconds. I wasn't sure of his answer, but I knew what I had to do. Somehow I would become strong enough to pierce the barrier that was set between me and Matthew and I would bring him back.

Pit sighed.

"As soon as I get recovered, I'll make you stronger"


	54. Epilogue: Calling your name

_**Author Note: **__"Smash X Evolution" chapter was supposed to be the last of this arc, but while doing the following chapter I realized that as I'm going to skip a LONG period of time in the narration, I needed to make an epilogue that will act as a bridge between the third and fourth arc. I decided that this will be divided in two (maybe three) volumes. The next volume will be called "Smash X Revolution" and it will be uploaded when I finish the grammar checking (the next volumen will be easy to find with the title simple to find =D). So this is the last chapter of the first volume._

_Well, as always before we get started ENJOY AND REVIEW!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Epilogue: Calling your name**

_At this rate,_

_I will certainly lose you,_

_Even before everything started._

_The answer is already decided,_

_And now, my thoughts take material shape._

_**Sonic Boom by Maaya Sakamoto**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Is it everything ready?" Pit asked impatient.

"Yes, it is"

I felt like I was leaving for a journey in order to become a real woman; from now on, I wouldn't be the weak Maquiel that always relayed in someone else. Matthew would relay on me this time.

I smiled as I stared at the house in front of me; I knew even though misery and tragedy had struck us heavily, there were always people to fight alongside me, I still had my family and they were safe. And then I knew there was something I wanted to do before leaving.

"I want to say goodbye to some people Pit"

He nodded and he let me go; he left me do whatever I wanted to until nine o clock. I had six hours to fix the last thing I had unresolved.

I left my bag on Pit's charge and I ran forwards in the street feeling the wind's breeze crossing around my face. Odd, mostly all the times when I felt that breeze I was around Matthew and I always thought he had a supernatural ability to control wind, but in the end it was fire. I giggled a little bit thinking of that; good times that were lost. A tear fell down while I remembered the both of us walking in the street a month ago in our failed attempted of a date. Would we have any other? I wasn't sure of it, even if I brought him back (which I was sure I would do) I didn't know if he wanted me to be with him, after all I would take him back by force. I stopped to catch a little breath and then I stared at my house; even from the outside anyone could tell that no single soul was living there. I felt lonely, but I knew that it was feeling I had to get used to. Next to me many people walked by and I wondered how many odds were that among so many lives the fate we had was written on the five of us? I, Melanie, Gabriel, Robert and Matthew… we were never normal, we were aware that we were different, but life changed so much for the five of us. We started as a pack of heroes and now we were spread. Gabriel and Matthew were with the bad guys and Robert forfeited. Now it was up to the ladies; somehow I liked how it sounds, although I didn't like the circumstances that lead everything to be that way.

I kept walking until I reached the Judo dojo, just as I imagined Robert was there, training. It was the only thing that could keep his mind at ease back then. He was sweating as he made his last exercise and then I got in.

"Hi Robert"

"It hasn't even passed a week" Robert complained "If you thought that I needed three days to clear my mind you were wrong"

"I didn't come to convince you" I smiled as I stepped forwards "I came to tell you that is fine"

He frowned.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. You don't need to fight anymore Robert; from now on I'm going to get stronger. I won't depend on anything anymore, I'm going to get the hell stronger than anyone and bring Matthew back"

"You know it's impossible, don't you?" I nodded "And still you attempt to overcome Wolf? When he has Matthew's power at his mercy?"

"I don't care if he is super overpowered; I will find a way" my smile became even brighter "I imagined that you would like to know that, so you can rest at ease"

"I was already; not having to deal with all of you is really peaceful"

"Now, that's a low blow Robert" I just laughed and then my tone became serious "You know, I'm grateful to you"

"What for?"

"Four years ago you made me see that I was just outright weak and that I was only bluffing about the poor skills I had; and then I tried to become more like a man! I tried many sports and left many girly things I used to do in order to prove myself I was as good as you" Robert was seeing me as serious as ever, but deep inside his eyes there was something else I could not read "I never was such a rival to you as Matthew was, but I did see you as my model and now I have learnt something important… what you meant wasn't that I had to become more like a man, but that I have to grow up. I have seen that now, and I think I can grow up just right now! I'll become not only stronger, but wiser too and when the time comes… neither you, nor Matthew, Melanie or Gabriel will have to fight any more, because I'll do it by myself"

"Are you aware of what you are saying?" he asked me with his typical cool tone "That will only mean that you will enter in an eternal conflict; if you come to end the Wolf's crisis then there will be someone else, something else, there will be always a struggle"

"Exactly!" my replay was more enthusiastic that what I meant to make it "In fact we always have inner struggles, even if we do not physically fight; that's life, and you know what? It's fine, if there wasn't any struggle in this world, what difference does it make it with heaven? I always have thought that this world is our practice for the next life, so here we fight and make mistakes. Why to fight an endless battle? Because if I can find five minutes of pace with the ones I love is worthy Robert, that's why! I fell in love with Matthew and I want to fight until I can reach his hand at least for a second. That's it and I don't care if it sounds cheesy or cliché, it's what I feel"

"It sure sounds cheesy" Robert agreed while he smiled me back "But I'm glad for you, if you think you can grow up, go ahead"

"Thanks Robert" I said while I turned aside "I'll be training with Pit, so I won't have time for Judo in a while, but someday we'll have a fair match"

"How is Yoshi?"

His question was something I expected at first, but at this point it took me by surprise. I tried to look at him with a calmed face.

"He's resting; he is inside Salaric. We thought that as Yoshi went through a lot already it would be better if he stayed safe in the body of someone who doesn't fight. The only trouble is that Salaric knows that Sonic wouldn't shut up! That puny hedgehog will be bothering him until doomsday!"

"I see" Robert said shedding a tear "Maquiel, can I just ask you one thing?"

"I'll be protecting him with my whole life"

"Thank you" he said cleaning the tears "I know I'm not in the position to ask you, but…"

"No matter what you did Robert, I forgive you. You know, it's been so many years that we have been together that it just don't matter! I do not love you, but I would probably do the same if you were in Matthew's position, just not as passionate though"

"It'd be easier if you all hated me"

"Then it wouldn't be a proper punishment"

"Point taken"

"See ya Robert Wolf" his last name was like a bad joke for him now "Remember me as I'm now, because I won't be the same Maquiel Gilbert anymore"

I felt good when I got out of the dojo, I felt more mature and more like and adult. The day was cloudy, but that didn't stopped me from smiling, I was full of life for some reason, although the pain was still there, even when I still was very sad for not having Matthew around, there was something in me that was not broken; my spirit. I was the same in that way, the cheerful active girl I always was; something I didn't want to lose. I remembered who I was at the moment: Maquiel Gilbert, 17 years old, short and spiky black hair, dark green eyes, 1,67 meters tall, 47 kilograms. Likes: Sports and drama movies. Dislikes: Being a damsel on disaster and dependant women. That was myself until that very same moment, I was about to forge another woman.

There were many thing I wasn't sure about, like what would be Wolf's next movement, or what would we do if he attacked us while I was still under training, but I was sure that somehow I would make it work out and then I just couldn't avoid thinking that the even if Matthew was full of darkness, I would reach him eventually.

"And you'll wake up, won't you Mario?"


	55. Halloween Special: The Night of Bonding

_**Author Note: **__Hi readers! As I already uploaded Smash X Revolution, I thought I should do something to say goodbye to this volume, so I thought about a Halloween special on Robert's POV! It'd be like a side story. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Halloween Special Chapter:**

**The night of bounding**

"And so the season ends. This Saturday there will be a Judo competition, I hope to see everyone there."

The instructor told me before anyone, now I was just staring at how he made it public, yet I knew he was expecting me to win it as every single year. Matthew's and Maquiel's eyes were set on me. We were all black belt now, yet I was a Dan above them and both of them felt pissed by it. They wanted to beat me badly, and I could easily tell it, also I expected so after how much I bothered them all the time, Matthew the most of course.

He walked towards me with a glimpse of hatred. Provoking was never his forte, he was so extremely shy that he never got to know how to taunt someone well.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with you."

"You won't have the chance." I replied "You won't even pass the first round."

It was so easy to taunt him; maybe that's what it made it fun. Ever since his dad died, he just couldn't avoid it, but to get it at me. He always challenged me to duel and he always lost, there wasn't a single time I reminded of him beating me. He was skilled, yes, but he was on a lower level than I, so I used to make fun of him, I disliked that attitude of him; while he had a loving family supporting him, friends, and great grades that assured any future he'd like, he still had to try and rob my title as Judo King, the only thing I really had at that moment. Before leaving the dojo, I turned back and grabbed his arm, twisting it around and pushing him back to the pad.

"You can't even read me." I said as I laughed "Did you pee on your pants again?"

"Shut up!" He replied trying to release his arms "That was years ago!"

"Whiny Matthew comes to play!" I sang "And whiny Matthew goes to pee!" I said as I stomped on his belly.

"Robert!" The instructor interrupted "Leave him alone!"

And so I did. The instructor checked that Matthew was fine, but I didn't care, I knew he was just weeping about the loss; he was never good accepting defeat, no matter how many times I did. If I respected anything from him, it was his will force, there were only few people with so strong resolve on getting something, yet I hated him. He wasn't able to move forwards; I didn't blame him for being unable to accept his father's death, but he was too used to the excuse that he just found it more comfortable to hide on it than moving forward. I hated that from him, he was just a spoiled brat. I, at least, had some dignity.

As I head for towards the door to get out I feel how a punch came out of nowhere towards my face. I was hit and I rubbed my face as Maquiel came out.

"Usually women slaps."

"You're a jerk." She said upset "We're 16 years old Robert! Shouldn't you be able to think before you act?"

"Says the girl who comes out of nowhere to hit me." I replied coldly "Would you move away? Seeing your spiky hair will surely make me puke."

She tried to hit me again, but I just took her arm and I moved it behind her back.

"Be thankful that you are a woman."

She made me fall by using her right foot to trip me. I fell almost immediately, but my hand reached the floor and balanced my body just right to grab her waist with my left hand and I pushed her against the wooden floor. She cried out of pain.

"Robert!" The instructor said.

"She started it!"

"I don't care! You don't harm your classmates!"

"Tell that to her!"

I just left annoyed. The instructor- most of times- was a man who used to understand me, to hear me out, unlike my mother who just spent most of the time out with my step father. Every time I had something to tell, the only person I could really relay on was that old man around his fifties, which I never saw on a different outfit than Judo's. I just left the place and I gave a deep breath as I walked back home. Children were already on their way to ask for candies, as most of the city was already set for the stupid celebration.

Halloween was not even meant to be on Chile, it's a tradition took from The United States. It made no sense that it was celebrated here, yet there was no help on it, every year I was alone on the eve and I was needed to assist stupid kids asking for candies; like I'd care if they have one. I hated this eve as it never meant anything good, just less time to spend with my mother, who would have something else to do anyway.

Thursday, 8:00 P.M, training over. Date: 10/31/09. Current plan: Get on my house and play some wii to pass time by.

My house was big, so as I got on it I felt lonely, yet I was used to it. I sighed as I walked back to my room. What I could not believe was what was on my room when I opened the room.

"What the fuck is this?"

The creature turned around. It was scared, but I didn't think it could have felt as much fear as I did. I closed the door as I tried to breathe as usual.

"I did not see Yoshi on my room; I did not see Yoshi on my room."

I opened the door again, but the giant lizard with big nose was still there and I was shocked.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me."

Ok, so I felt lonely, maybe too much; this was the proof that I was quite sick of it and my mind tried to replace the void with an imaginary friend, but why him? Couldn't it be Wolf at least?

I blinked many times trying to erase the image of him from my sight, but I could only stare at how his body shook on horror; he was afraid of me doing something bad to him. He was so scared that he even shed tears. If he was that scared I knew he would not harm me, so I decided to check if he was real or just my imagination.

I touched his saddle and he jumped over my bed, still frightened.

"It's ok." I said trying to sound calm "I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't answer. If he wasn't going to talk through mouth, then I thought mind talking could calm him.

"_Relax._" I said through my thoughts "_I won't hurt you._"

Yoshi suddenly saw me, still frightened, but amazed.

"_You can also talk like this?_"

"_Yes._" I replied "_Now, get out of my place, would you?_"

"_I'm scared… they are looking for me_."

"_I don't give a crap of it, just get out._"

But he wouldn't, he just kept trembling over my bed. I sighed, I still believed it was all on my mind, yet I had to admit than as soon as I tried to rise him from my bed the weight made me have a clear idea of how this couldn't be fake.

This was, with no a doubt, the best Halloween prank ever made by fate. As soon as I got Yoshi on my arms his legs started kicking my hips; his boots were hard and I fell on the floor as I tried to catch my breath and Yoshi kept himself on the corner of my room.

"_Why?_" I finally asked "_Why are you on my house?_"

"_They are looking for me…_"

"_Ok, I got it. You are fugitive of some kind of freak experiment and you want me to shelter you. Try on the next house; we have a neighbor who just loves dinosaurs._"

"_I can't get out now, what if they see me?_"

"_I don't care!_" I replied as I pointed the door "_Just get lost!_"

I didn't care who or what was following Yoshi, I just wanted him to disappear so I could keep on with my life as usual, I didn't want things to be changed this dramatically, I just wanted to be left the hell alone. And if it was just on my mind, then I'd just start seeing a shrink.

"_Please._" he asked while setting cute eyes on me "_Let me stay._"

"_Find your own place._"

And then the worse started; he cried. Now, I think video games have never showed how is when Yoshi cries, and describing it is rather hard; the sound of the cry is rather sharp, maybe too sharp, and very loud, I couldn't even tell if someone outside was hearing. Also the tone was so deep that my ears started to hurt.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_"

I shouted so loud on his mind that he stood on shock a few minutes before he could react. I didn't know what to do; if he was really not in my mind, then what should I do with him? I didn't want to take care of him, he needed someone who actually wanted to live a superhero story… and then I knew the right man.

I picked my cell phone from my night table and dialed a number I never thought I would, the only reason I had it was because I had to make him now a change on a tournament once. Ever since then we only talked to each other on the dojo, usually mocking of ourselves.

"Hi Matthew, its Robert."

I should have seen it coming, as soon as I said my name he hanged up.

"Damn it, just when you can be useful you show yourself worthless." I whispered as I set my back on the wall and I let myself fall on the wooden floor "I need a drink."

"_May I help you?_"

"_Do you have a beer?_"

"_Em… no…_"

"_Then you can't help._"

It didn't matter how much time I waited for him to go away, he just stayed there quiet. He didn't want to leave, either he was too scared or was too comfortable, but I had to get rid of him. And then I thought Halloween might just have shown itself useful for once.

"_Let's get out_."

Yoshi saw me with terror on his eyes.

"_It's Halloween Yoshi; everyone will think you're disguised._"

He was reluctant, even when I show him on the window how every single person was disguised, he didn't want to go out, he wasn't lying about being afraid. I sighed and I pushed him out of my room. It was hard because he struggled in order to avoid getting out. I wondered how someone could be so afraid of the world. Specially while being a dinosaur. When I got him out of the house after several minutes of struggling between getting out and in, I finally got to throw him away from the house.

He started shaking as I sighed.

"See, nobody says anything." I said as people passed by "Everyone thinks it's a disguise."

"_I'm not worried about people, you idiot!_" He replied "_But about the ones like me._"

"_There are more_?" I asked concerned on his mind in order to avoid a scene.

"_Around 40, all of them scattered around the world._"

"_You gotta be kidding me._" I said as I sighed; I could barely stand being with him, but 40 of them? No thanks "_You better go get some other allies; you won't be getting any help from me._"

"_But I could use your help! You can talk to me! Who else can?_"

There it was! He knew- somehow- from the beginning that I had telepathy, and so he wanted me to help him. What a selfish dude, trying to use my powers to defend himself, which was actually a bad idea, how would I defend someone through telepathy? There was no way! From all the super powers I could have ever asked for, this one sucked, even more now that it got me around him.

"_I'm begging you!_" he said "_Let's get back inside and…_!"

"Hey, it's Yoshi!"

I didn't see coming how many kids came like an avalanche to see Yoshi. He was truly nervous around them, but neither the kids nor the parents were suspicious, they just thought it was a perfectly done disguise. Everyone gathered around Yoshi to stare at him, trying to figure how a disguise could be so perfect. Yoshi only said his name and stepped backwards kind of nervous.

"Impressive disguise," someone said "is he related to you?"

"Kinda" I didn't want to enter on detail.

I got in the house to bring the kid's candies so they would go away and leave Yoshi alone, but it took more than that, they really wanted to hop on him and ride him for a while, so it took the parents intervention to get them away. I sighed once again; it was just 9:20 P.M and a long night waited for me.

I finally convinced Yoshi to follow me, or rather, he was afraid of being alone so he tagged along with me while walking. If there was someone who would accept this guy, that was Matthew. After all he was video game addict; he'd love to have Yoshi's companionship. But as soon as I rang the bell, his little sister was the one who came out.

"Do I know you?" she asked

"I'm Robert, your brother's Judo classmate."

"The one who always mock him?"

So Matthew told her about me. I sighed as Yoshi checked their garden. I didn't even need to say anything, she just stared at Yoshi and her expression totally changed. Her eyes suddenly became pitch black, which scared me and she closed the door in front of me.

"Hey Matt!" I yelled "I got something for you!"

Yet he didn't come out, maybe it was because he knew I was the one yelling. I sighed, if I could just show him Yoshi, he would take care of him and leave me alone. He would also be so grateful that he'd never bother me again; two bird on one stone. Yet he never came out.

"Fuck you Matthew." I said as I left.

I hoped that Yoshi understood that if I left him behind that meant that I didn't want to be followed, yet he did. I was getting really mad, how would I make him understand? I didn't want to carry his burden! I had enough with my own burdens!

"Leave me alone!" I finally said "I have nothing to do with you."

"_Please, please Robert._" He surely got my name back on Matthew's place "_I'll be quiet, I'll be nice, but please let me stay with you!_"

"_Why?_"

"_I need a hideout, some place I can rest for now, somewhere I can't be found. Your house is big, and no one would ever think I'm hiding on a house._"

"_Then ask someone else_."

"_I can't! I can only speak to you! Haven't you heard voices over the last few days? Why would I go to a place where nobody can hear me?_"

"_So that's was you!_" I replied pissed. Over the past days I heard someone on my mind "_I thought I was going crazy._"

I didn't even wait for an answer, I just ran back home and as expected, Yoshi followed me. I was being to feel stalked by him, which was actually one of the weirdest feelings of my life.

When I finally got at the door of my house the street suddenly got quiet. There was no one around, which was weird on Halloween at 9:40. I looked around and I noticed that the atmosphere was dense. No one close, and it seemed like fog was about to appear around us.

"Is this your comrades doing?"

Yoshi didn't answer. He was shock, he didn't know what was going on, we just heard footsteps. I remained on guard, trying to sharp my senses to detect where the enemy was coming. Something was definitely after us, stalking us.

"If I get hurt because of you, I'll kill you."

Yoshi could believe how fast my reaction was. My arm trapped her on the double and I got her shoulder before he could attack and thus I paralyzed her by pushing her towards the ground. Neither she nor Yoshi could believe how fast I reacted, but it was something basic on Judo, my body was use to move fast and agile in order to knock down my opponents.

"I got you bitch."

Peach looked at me with hatred as she tried to release herself from me. I could tell that she didn't like me at all. She stared at Yoshi.

"Relaying on them… you must be truly afraid."

"_Please, stop!_" he said "_I don't want to fight! I don't want to be dragged on anything!_"

"It's not like I care." I said while I stomped on Peach's back in order to assure total immobilization "But what the hell are you anyway?"

"Monsters." She said as she turned aside.

She moved so fast that I could not react. She just turned around and grabbed my leg to throw me to the ground. I found no trouble on laying my hand on the grass and then I hit her stomach with my knee in order to free my leg as I rolled to the right. She and I stood almost at the same time and she drew from the grass a turnip, which was thrown to me as some kind of joke. I didn't have to avoid it, I just caught it and threw it away, but then I noticed that she threw a bomb towards me. If it wasn't because of Yoshi's tongue, I would get killed. Peach glared at him with rage as Yoshi tried to stand still all frightened.

"Don't you dare touching him." I warned

"Why would you care?"

"You are fighting me," I said "are you the kind of fighter who takes on opponents weaker than them? You are disgusting."

Probably I should have chosen better words, now Yoshi's eyes were set me with annoying burning passion, looking up to me. I sighed and I face palmed as regretted on my words.

I started to wonder why she didn't attack me while talking, if she really wanted to bring me down, then even as I face palmed she should have, or was she worried about my skills? Was she trying to analyze me before attacking? I stared at her, but she didn't move yet. A hand was set on her shoulder.

"We have to go."

"Are you ok?"

"I just sent Lucas away with Charizard."

I recognized the other man talking with her; the pokemon trainer. I stared at both of them, who also stared at me.

"What did he do?" the pokemon trainer asked.

"_Hop on!_"

I didn't know why, but I obeyed. I jumped on Yoshi's saddle and he fled. Peach glared at me while her mouth opened wide.

"We'll settle this later!"

We got away from them as Yoshi took me somewhere, a place I surely didn't know, because I could not recognize the trees or the streets.

"It has been the weirdest Halloween ever." I sighed, it was the 34th time I did that back on that night "What did you do to those guys?"

"_There's a war._" He said briefly "_And they want me to help them, but…_"

"But what?"

"I don't want to! I'm not strong like you! Besides, I don't like fighting, I rather have peace, like we used to."

"Ok, I don't either know or care about what you're talking about." Yoshi saw me with a sad gaze "But aren't some people you want to help on this?"

"_Yes… I want to see Mario again._"

"Then, why don't you look out for him?"

"_I want to, but I need help… that's why I looked out for someone who had affinity with me._"

"I guess that would be me."

"_We both can communicate with thoughts. If you host me in your body, you'll be able to shape shift into me, and you'd also become stronger on your human form."_

"How do you know that?"

"_Does it matter?_"

"I guess not." I replied "So if I were to host you in my body… I would become even stronger, right?"

"_Right_."

"We have a deal." I said "You'll help on raising my Dan on Judo and I will help you looking out for Mario."

"_Deal._"

_**Author Note: **__I bet no one saw coming that Robert was the first one to become a shape shifter xD. But it couldn't be Matthew of course; it is self evident that he was the last._

_Well I hope you liked it, I thought that the way Robert and Yoshi met had to be different from the usual, as Robert used to be selfish the only way he could accept Yoshi was if he was earning something. If he just knew he would bound so much with him later… anyway! Here it ends and I hope you liked. I might have rushed a little bit, because Halloween is about to end my country, but at least you can grasp the idea ;). Enjoy! And see you all on Smash X Revolution!_


End file.
